Me, My Brother, And Fairy World
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari "My Brother, You Are The Best". Aku dan adikku meneruskan petualangan kami ke dunia peri yang bernama ALfheim Online. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sana. Asuna menjadi taruhannya sehingga aku dan adikku harus menempuh perjalanan ke World Tree. Demi menyelamatkan para pemain SAO yang masih terjebak di sana. [TAMAT]
1. Bertemu Lyfa

Kirigaya Naruto dan Kirigaya Kazuto.

Dua orang bersaudara yang terjebak di game kematian yang bernama Sword Art Online. Mereka terpisah selama dua tahun di sana. Saling mencari antara satu sama lainnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka adalah saudara.

Selama di SAO, mereka menjadi orang lain dan memakai nama samaran. Naruto memakai nama "Menma" dan menjadi seorang swordman yang dikenal dengan nama "Yellow Knight" karena memiliki kecepatan seperti kilat dengan lintasan berwarna kuning. Sedangkan Kazuto memakai nama "Kirito" dan menjadi seorang swordman yang dikenal dengan nama "The Black Swordman" karena penampilannya serba hitam. Mereka menjadi dua swordman yang sangat terkenal di SAO.

Selain itu, mereka mendapatkan cinta sejati di SAO. Seperti Naruto mendapatkan Asuna si wakil ketua guild terkuat KoB. Kazuto mendapatkan Sinon si ketua guild Guardian Cats. Mereka menjalin cinta di dunia digital dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di dunia nyata.

Naruto telah menyelamatkan semua orang dari dunia SAO. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika mendapat kabar bahwa sebagian pemain SAO belum sadar dari komanya. Hal ini mendorong Naruto untuk ikut bermain game yang bernama ALfheim Online karena ingin menemui rival abadinya yaitu Sasuke dan menyelidiki keanehan di dalam dunia ALfheim Online itu. Membuatnya terseret dalam sebuah misteri yang akan melibatkan Asuna sebagai taruhannya. Kazuto juga terseret untuk membantunya dalam mengungkap misteri yang ada di ALfheim Online itu.

Petualangan Naruto dan Kazuto di ALfheim Online sudah dimulai!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 5 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Genre: adventure/family/romance/mysteri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: sekuel dari season pertama "My Brother, You Are The Best" request dari Firdaus Minato. Ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dan diubah untuk disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Bertemu Lyfa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan besar menggantung di langit tak berawan, hutan di bawahnya dinaungi warna hijau biru oleh cahaya bulan.

Malam ALfheim sangat singkat, namun masih ada waktu sebelum subuh.

Normalnya, hutan gelap semacam itu akan menjadi penyebab kecemasan, namun itu adalah kegelapan yang sama yang membuat mundur menjadi mustahil.

Lyfa, tersembunyi di bayangan pohon raksasa, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langit berbintang. Untuk sesaat, tampaknya tidak ada hawa kehadiran membahayakan di langit. Merendahkan suaranya sebisa mungkin, dia berbicara pada rekan tim di dekatnya, "Kalau sayapmu sudah pulih, kita akan segera lepas landas. Persiapkan dirimu."

"Ah... Tapi, aku masih pusing."

Partnernya menjawab dengan nada yang terkesan kacau.

"Kamu masih merasa mabuk? Tidakkah kamu merasa malu? Kamu harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

"Biarpun kamu bicara begitu, sesuatu yang seram tetap saja seram..."

Lyfa mendesah dengan frustasi.

Bersandar di samping pohon adalah pemain remaja bernama Recon, juga teman Lyfa di dunia nyata. Mereka telah mulai bermain ALO – ALfheim Online – bersama. Dengan kata lain, dia dan Lyfa sudah memainkan game ini hampir sekitar satu tahun. Namun, tidak peduli berapapun waktu berlalu, Recon masih tidak bisa mengalahkan perasaan vertigo saat terbang. Dalam ALO, kekuatan dalam pertempuran udara adalah satu-satunya tindakan yang penting, namun setelah hanya satu atau dua pertarungan, dia akan merasa lelah. Hal ini membuatnya tampak sulit diandalkan.

Biarpun Recon seperti ini, Lyfa tidak membenci bagian itu darinya. Lebih tepatnya, dia hanya tidak bisa mengabaikan "adik laki-lakinya" ini. Penampilannya sering menampakkan tubuh rapuh dengan rambut kuning-hijau bob, telinga panjang yang menggantung ke arah tanah, dan ekspresi yang membuat kalian berpikir kalau dia hampir menangis. Meski itu dibuat dengan sembarangan, penampilannya dalam game sangat mirip dengan di dunia nyata. Saat Lyfa pertamakali melihatnya dalam game, dia hanya bisa tergelak tawa.

Bagi Recon juga, Lyfa juga sangat mirip dengan penampilan aslinya. Sebagai Sylph, dia memiliki postur bagus, alis agak tebal, sepasang mata indah, dan tubuh bertulang sedikit besar untuk anggota rasnya.

Pada dasarnya dia menginginkan karakter yang nampak lebih "anggun."

Penampilannya saat ini bukan hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan itu, namun juga karena ia anggap sangat imut. Namun, dia bisa dianggap beruntung. Banyak orang tak seberuntung itu, dan demi memuaskan penampilan mereka, mereka harus membayar biaya tambahan untuk merekonstruksi karakter mereka. Dibandingkan orang-orang ini, Lyfa jelas tak perlu memprotes apa-apa.

Pembayaran tambahan sama sekali tak mempengaruhi penampilan karakter, namun Recon telah bermain dengan matanya sampai mereka mencocokkan rasa estetisnya, dia pikir keseimbangan mereka cukup payah.

Lyfa memegang peralatan "Blest Armor" dari punggung Recon dan menariknya.

Melihat pada empat sayap transparan yang dikelilingi oleh fosforensi kehijauan, mengindikasikan kalau dia bisa terbang lagi.

"Tuh, kamu bisa terbang lagi. Ini waktunya terbang keluar dari hutan ini."

"Eh... Nanti kita bisa dikejar-kejar lagi. Ayo, istirahat dulu. Istirahat..."

"Payah! Hanya ada satu Salamander di luar sana yang tangguh. Kalau kita hati-hati, maka kita tidak akan kelihatan. Tidak ada dari kita yang bisa menghindari pertarungan udara, jadi jangan takut dan terbanglah!"

"Oh..."

Recon menjawab dengan malas, mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke udara.

Joystick transparan – remote control yang digunakan untuk terbang – muncul di tangannya. Bagian akhir depannya terdapat bola kecil, ini adalah panduan terbang untuk controller ALO. Saat Recon menarik controller ke arah dirinya, empat sayap membentang dari punggungnya. Bersinar semakin cerah seiring mereka memanjang.

Setelah melihat ini, Lyfa mulai membentangkan sayapnya sendiri, mengepakkannya dua atau tiga kali. Dia tak memakai control stick. Ini adalah skill level tinggi bernama "Voluntary Flight", bukti bahwa pemain itu adalah prajurit kelas satu dalam ALO.

"Ayo, kita segera keluar dari sini!" Lyfa berbisik.

Usai sayapnya membentang sampai maksimum, ia menendang tanah, melaju ke arah bulan. Bidang pandangnya perlahan meluas sampai dia melihat seluruh

ALfheim terbentang di hadapannya, menawarkan rasa kebebasan tiada batas.

"Ah..."

Terbang ke arah yang tinggi, Lyfa berteriak kegirangan. Yang ia rasakan saat ini sangat tiada duanya. Dia mengeluarkan sorak-sorai. Sejak zaman kuno, manusia sudah memiliki hasrat untuk terbang seperti burung. Hal ini akhirnya menjadi kenyataan di dunia fantasi.

Set batas waktu penerbangan oleh sistem adalah satu-satunya hal yang mengganggu pengalaman ini. Untuk bisa terbang sepenuh hati akan memerlukan biaya tambahan.

Pada dasarnya, ini adalah harapan semua pemain yang bertarung dalam ALfheim. Untuk mencapai puncak "Yggdrasil" sebelum orang lain dan memasuki kota aerial legendaris. Di sana, seseorang akan bertransformasi menjadi peri sejati, "ALF", meningkatkan batas waktu penerbangan, dan menjadi penguasa dari langit tanpa batas.

Lyfa tak punya keinginan untuk meraih item langka atau menaikkan statusnya.

Alasan dia bertarung di dunia ini hanya karena satu hal.

Lyfa menuju ke arah bulan emas penuh yang belum tenggelam, memakai sayap seperti kacanya. Partikel cahaya terpecah-pecah di belakangnya seperti komet yang menyeret ekor hijau sepanjang langit malam.

"Ly-Lyfa-chaaaaan...! Tunggu aku...!"

Suara lemah dari bawah memanggil Lyfa kembali ke realita. Dia berhenti dan melihat ke bawah, memegang controllernya, Recon mati-matian berusaha mengejarnya. Kecepatan terbang maksimumnya sangat rendah dibandingkan saat memakai panduan sistem, dan kalau Lyfa serius, Recon tak akan bisa mengejarnya.

"Cepat naik! Berjuanglah!"

Lyfa membentangkan sayapnya dan melayang-layang sambil menunggu Recon.

Mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya, pada jarak jauh, di batas akhir lautan pepohonan, dia melihat Yggdrasil, yang menjulang di tengah kegelapan. Dari poin ini, bahkan wilayah teritori Sylph kurang lebih bisa ditentukan.

Saat Recon berhasil mencapai tinggi yang sama dengannya, Lyfa menyesuaikan kecepatannya sambil mereka terbang bersama.

Recon terbang di sisinya, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyaman dan berbicara,

"Tinggi, entah kenapa terlalu tinggi, kan?"

"Kamu tidak menganggap terbang tinggi itu menyenangkan? Kalau sayapmu lelah, kita selalu bisa meluncur."

"Waktu kedua kalinya mencoba terbang, kepribadiannya berubah..."

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Bu-Bukan. Bukan apa apa!"

Recon dengan cepat menutup mulutnya seiring mereka menuju ke area barat daya dari Alfheim, yakni, wilayah Sylph.

Pada awal hari ini, Lyfa telah membentuk party dengan empat rekan yang bisa diandalkan, dan berpikiran sama dan bepergian ke area dungeon di wilayah netral timur laut. Beruntungnya, mereka mampu berburu tanpa menemui tim-tim lain, jadi panen mereka sangat melimpah, dan mereka mendapatkan uang dan item sangat banyak. Setelah bersiap kembali ke wilayah Sylph, mereka dikejar oleh kelompok delapan Salamander.

Ada pertarungan di antara ras berbeda dalam ALO, namun sangat tak biasa untuk menjumpai kawanan bandit yang menyerbu bersama dan merampok pemain lain.

Penyerbuan hari ini terasa aneh, apalagi saat ini adalah siang akhir pekan di dunia nyata. Mereka tak menduga akan diserang, khususnya dalam jumlah besar seperti itu. Mereka sungguh ceroboh.

Sambil terbang, mereka sudah terlibat dua kali dalam pertarungan tim di udara "AIR RAID", di mana kedua pihak kehilangan tiga anggota mereka. Mereka akan memulai dengan jumlah orang lebih sedikit, dan sekarang hanya Lyfa dan Recon yang tersisa. Mengambil keuntungan pada fakta kalau kecepatan terbang Sylph jauh melebih Salamander, mereka berhasil lolos dari serbuan, dan berhasil menuju ke wilayah Sylph. Namun, karena pengalaman vertigo sepanjang dua pertarungan berturut-turut, Recon menjadi sangat mabuk dan mereka belum mampu mencapai wilayah Sylph. Justru, mereka harus bersembunyi di hutan untuk memberi waktu agar Recon bisa pulih. Tepat saat Lyfa kehilangan semua rasa ketegangan, dan menoleh ke arah hutan di belakangnya...

Dari bagian bawah dari sisi tumbuhnya pepohonan hijau gelap, setitik cahaya oranye berkilau.

"Recon, mengelak!" Lyfa berteriak, dengan cepat mengayun ke kiri. Tak lama kemudian, dari tanah, tiga garis api menembak ke atas, melewati celah yang tersisa oleh dedaunan pohon.

Beruntungnya, mereka terbang jauh lebih tinggi, dan jejak panjang tembakan api berhenti tak jauh dari mereka, dan lenyap ke langit malam.

Tak ada waktu untuk menghargai betapa nyarisnya situasi mereka. Serangan sihir yang diluncurkan barusan dari dalam pepohonan akan menangkap perhatian para pengejar lain, dan lima bayangan merah dan hitam dengan cepat mendekat.

"Sial, keras kepala sekali!"

Lyfa menggerutu dan melihat ke arah barat daya. Dia masih belum menangkap sosok cahaya Tower of Wind, yang berdiri di tengah daratan Sylph.

"Kita tak mungkin lolos! Bersiaplah untuk bertarung!" Lyfa memanggil, sambil menarik pedang panjang melengkung dari pinggangnya.

"UWAAAAH! JANGAAAAN!"

Recon berteriak sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya dan memposisikan dirinya.

"Ada lima musuh. Tidak mungkin kita bisa menang, tapi mana bisa aku menyerah semudah itu! kalau aku bisa mengeluarkan semua perhentian, aku setidaknya bisa membawa satu denganku."

"Itu mungkin cara yang benar untuk melihatnya."

"Kebetulan, aku juga ingin kamu melihat sisi baikku."

Recon sedikit menggerakkan bahunya. Wajah Lyfa menegang, dan dia memasang postur menyelam. Mempererat tubuhnya, dia berputar sekali sebelum menembak ke bawah, sayapnya menekuk dalam sudut tajam. Bagi para Salamander, dalam formasi V, gerakan ini tampak tidak direncanakan.

Bahkan di antara para veteran pemain ALO, yang online sejak awal, Lyfa yang berpengalaman dan memiliki perlengkapan baik baru menderita kekalahan karena dua alasan, kalah jumlah dan formasi Salamander belakangan ini yang merepotkan.

Mengorbankan mobilitas, mereka memakai armor dan tombak berat dan mengambil keuntungan dari berat ekstra untuk menampilkan serangan menikam yang kuat.

Menghadapi serbuan begitu banyak tombak tak ubahnya menatap gelombang ganas. Keuntungan Sylph adalah bobot mereka yang ringan, dan pergerakan yang lincah, namun bagi mereka untuk bertarung dalam pertarungan bertubi-tubi adalah hal yang sulit.

Namun Lyfa, yang sudah melawan musuh semacam ini dua kali hari ini, sedikit memahami kekurangan dari gaya mereka. Dengan keberanian yang muncul karena keputusasaan, Lyfa menyelam tanpa takut pada vanguard dari kelompok musuh. Dia menutup jarak dalam waktu singkat, namun semua perhatiannya terfokus pada ujung silet tajam dari tombak perak yang musuhnya gunakan untuk menyerangnya.

Terjangan Sylph menimbulkan lengkingan bernada tinggi bahkan gesekannya membuat pergerakan dari cengkeraman senjata Salamander mengendur. Momen keduanya bersilang, udara meletup dalam auman membahana.

Lyfa menggertakkan giginya, dan dengan sedikit pergerakan di kepalanya, mengelak dari ujung tombak. Dia mengabaikan panas hebat di mana tombak menggores pipinya, dan menyerbu maju, menyerang si helm merah darah dengan pedangnya.

"YAAA!"

Tikaman lurus ke depan.

"Aaaaah!"

Diserang secara mengejutkan, mata musuhnya terbuka lebar dengan kebingungan sebelum lenyap di balik ledakan cahaya hijau kuning yang diciptakan sebagai special effect. Ganasnya serangan menyebabkan armor berat dari lawannya bergetar kuat.

Tak mampu menahan serangan, musuh dengan cepat terlempar ke arah tanah, dan usai hantaman, ia menerima luka tambahan karena bobot armornya, berdampak pada HP-nya menurun sekitar 30%. Bukan serangan fatal, namun karena serangan kuat ke kepalanya, mustahil baginya untuk mengatur ulang formasi. Lyfa segera mengganti target, dengan hati berteriak dalam pengharapan.

Di sini!

Dengan taktik serbuan berat yang dipakai musuh, kelemahan mereka adalah formasi mereka yang rusak memerlukan waktu untuk diatur kembali. Ketika keempat Salamander yang tersisa tak yakin harus berbuat apa, Lyfa membentangkan sayapnya sejauh mungkin dan dengan paksa melaju pergi.

Ini membuat tubuhnya mengerang kesakitan karena gerakan dipaksakan dan gesekan berlebih. Lyfa menahan sakitnya. Demi berputar secepat mungkin, dia mengayunkan sayap kanannya dengan kuat sambil mengerem dengan sayap kirinya. Memakai tindakan berlebihan semacam itu membawa musuh berikutnya ke garis pandangannya.

Salamander targetnya, meski menyadari niatnya, tak mungkin bisa berharap untuk menandingi gerakan itu. Gilirannya selesai, pedang Lyfa menyerbu Salamander.

Musuh di sisi kiri menerima serangan dengan sempurna, dan semakin merusak formasi mereka.

'Kalau ini terus berlanjut, kami bisa melakukannya!'

Dari kelima musuh, hanya si pemimpin, yang diluncurkan beberapa saat lalu, yang mampu memakai "Voluntary Flight", sisanya hanya bisa memakai controller penerbangan biasa. Karena Lyfa menggunakan "Voluntary Flight", kelincahan geraknya sangat melampaui Salamander sepanjang pertarungan jarak dekat.

Pada poin ini, ia mencoba mencari Recon, yang tengah bertarung dengan Salamander di sisi kanan. Meski penampilannya tak bisa diandalkan, dia juga pemain veteran. Dalam duel jarak dekat, keahliannya dalam memakai pisau tidaklah bisa diremehkan.

Lyfa, dengan pedang panjang di tangannya, membawa kembali perhatiannya pada musuh yang ia incar, dan terus melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Ini mungkin akan bekerja, pikirnya. Satu-satunya elemen yang membuatnya cemas adalah serangan sihir sebelumnya. Sihir api artinya dari mereka berlima, setidaknya satu dari para Salamander adalah Mage.

Kemungkinan itu ada karena dari kelima makhluk berlapis logam ini semuanya memiliki kemampuan sihir, mungkin saja, mereka adalah pendekar pedang sihir.

Biarpun level sihir mereka rendah, kekuatannya masih cukup ganas.

Demi mempertahankan efektifitas formasi, mage biasanya diatur di sisi kanan atau kiri, pikir Lyfa. Dengan kata lain, orang yang harus dia kalahkan saat ini adalah

lawan rapuh yang sedang berduel dengan Recon. Pada jarak ini, dia tak mungkin bisa memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk merapal mantra. Jadi, asal kita bisa menghabisi kedua orang ini saja, sisanya bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan dalam 5 menit.

"Yaaaa!"

Lyfa sekali lagi menghunuskan serangan dua tangan yang dia sangat dibanggakannya

Dengan indah melukai bahu lawannya, HP-nya yang sudah merah bahkan semakin menurun.

"Sial!"

Musuhnya meneriakkan kutukan biarpun tubuhnya terselimuti dalam api merah.

Diikuti oleh suara terbakar, tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu sebelum menyebar keempat mata angin, hanya menyisakan api merah kecil. Api ini disebut "Remain Light", setelah ia menghilang, mantra dan item kebangkitan bisa digunakan. Namun, setelah satu menit dalam kondisi ini, pemain akan secara otomatis kembali ke kampung halaman dari ras mereka dan dihidupkan kembali.

Lyfa mengguncang pikiran ini dan berfokus pada musuh selanjutnya. Tiga yang tersisa memiliki pergerakan sedikit tumpul. Mereka tampaknya kurang berpengalaman dalam memakai tombak, dan sangat lamban dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Mengawasi mereka terus melancarkan serangan payah dan amat lamban, Lyfa, yang bisa melihat semua itu, merasa kalau usaha mereka sia-sia.

Perhatiannya kembali ditarik ke sisi lain, Recon juga hampir menang. HP-nya sudah cukup berkurang, namun tak sampai memerlukan mantra pemulihan. Kalau terus begini, bahkan dengan ketidakseimbangan kekuatan lima vs dua, mereka masih bisa menang. Dengan ini di pikirannya, Lyfa sekali lagi mengangkat pedangnya.

Namun, pada momen berikutnya hembusan api nampak menyelimuti Recon.

"UWAAAAAAAAAH!"

Recon berteriak dalam kepiluan sambil ia membeku di tengah udara.

"Bodoh, jangan berhenti, terus bergerak!"

Kalimat ini bahkan tak mencapai Recon sebelum dia ditembus oleh tombak Salamander yang sudah sekarat di dekatnya.

"MAAAAAAAAF!"

Dengan suara permintaan maaf terakhir, tubuh Recon terselimuti oleh pusaran angin hijau. Efek ini disebut "End Frame", dan hanya muncul saat kematian. Melebur, tubuh Recon lenyap, dan seperti Salamander yang tadi, hanya menyisakan Remain Light.

Bagi Lyfa, sangat tak menyenangkan untuk melihat Remain Light dari rekan-rekannya yang jatuh, biarpun dia tahu kalau itu akan segera lenyap saat mereka dihidupkan lagi. Dia menggigit bibirnya, mengetahui kalau sentimen itu adalah kemewahan yang tak bisa ia harapkan. Demi menghindari hembusan api yang datang dari bawah, ia mati-matian bergulung ke sisi.

'Sial, si Mage ternyata adalah orang pada saat awal itu! Kalau aku menyadari itu lebih cepat, aku akan segera mengejarnya dan menghabisinya.'

Namun menyesal juga tak ada gunanya. Situasi saat ini sangat tak menguntungkan baginya.

Namun, dia tak menyerah. Sampai akhir, bahkan oleh ketidakkeuntungan ekstrim, ia akan terus mencari cara untuk membalikkan situasi. Inilah kepercayaan yang ia telah tanamkan selama bertahun-tahun dan yang menjadi semakin kuat karena ia mengambil peran sebagai pendekar pedang.

Dengan serbuan api datang dari Salamander di tanah, dua lainnya di udara segera mengambil posisi dan memulai serangan tikaman berkecepatan tinggi.

"Sini!" Lyfa berteriak, mengangkat pedangnya tanda menantang.

Akhirnya, sihir api yang diluncurkan oleh Salamander mengenai Lyfa dan menghantam punggungnya.

"WUAAAAAAAAH!"

Dia tentu tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit atau kepanasan, namun serangan itu memberi dampak hebat yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Beruntungnya, selagi kabur dia tak lupa memasang seperangkat mantra pertahanan "Atribut Angin", sehingga bar HP-nya masih bertahan, namun wilayah Sylph masih sangat jauh.

Pada poin itu, Lyfa menyadari kalau kecepatan terbangnya menurun.

'Sial, aku mencapai batas penerbanganku! Sayapku akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya dalam beberapa detik lagi, dan aku tidak akan bisa terbang lagi sampai recharge.'

"Ugh..."

Menggertakkan giginya, Lyfa melakukan penyelaman tangkas ke dalam hutan untuk kabur. Karena pihak musuh memiliki mage, bahkan bersembunyi dengan memakai sihir akan sangat sulit. Namun dia tak mau menyerah begitu saja dan kalah di sini.

Lyfa menyelinap ke celah kanopi dan melewati cabang-cabang pohon yang sempit sembari mendekati permukaan tanah. Ini sudah waktunya. Kecepatan terbangnya sudah hampir berhenti, tepat saat dia mencapai tanah. Saat dia bersiap mendarat, dia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan setelah membiarkan kakinya menyentuh tanah, dia melompat ke lubang sebuah pohon raksasa. Kemudian, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke udara, dia bersiap meluncurkan sihir tipe stealth.

Sihir dalam ALO sangat mirip dengan film fantasi, dan bisa dideskripsikan sebagai lafal "mantra". Agar sistem bisa mengidentifikasi sihir yang akan dipakai, lafal mantra harus mengikuti ritme dan pelafalan yang tepat. Kalau lafal mantra terganggu di tengah jalan, maka sihir akan gagal dan pemain harus mengulangi lagi dari awal.

Lyfa dengan cepat menyelesaikan lafal mantranya. Ia telah meluangkan banyak waktu untuk menghafal dan melatihnya, sehingga mengurangi waktu yang diperlukan untuk memakainya. Tak lama setelah mantra selesai, atmosfir hijau muda memancar dari kakinya dan perlahan mulai menutupi seluruh tempat persembunyiannya sampai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ini adalah mantra pertahanan yang mencegah musuh mendeteksi keberadaannya. Namun, itu bisa dipatahkan oleh pemain yang memiliki kemampuan "Scan" level tinggi atau mantra penetrasi. Lyfa menahan nafasnya untuk membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian, Lyfa mendengar suara yang unik bagi Salamander yang terbang. Mendarat di ruang terbuka di balik pohon, suara berdentum armor logam berbunyi sepanjang area diikuti oleh teriakan.

"Sylph itu pasti ada di sekitar sini, ayo cari!"

"Tidak, Sylph terspesialisasi dalam Stealth. Ayo, gunakan sihir!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, orang itu mulai melafalkan mantra. Lyfa hampir menyumpah-nyumpah namun secara insting menutup mulutnya. Setelah beberapa detik, sesuatu muncul dengan berisik dari belakang.

Beberapa kadal merah kecil dengan mata merah memanjat sepanjang akar pohon raksasa. Ini adalah sihir penetrasi "Atribut Api", belasan kadal muncul dari si pelafal mantra dan mencari dalam lingkaran yang menyebar dan memancarkan api saat mereka menemukan sesuatu, segera menunjukkan lokasi dari monster atau pemain lain.

'Pergi sana, jangan datang kemari!'

Tentu saja, kadal kadal itu tak punya pola gerakan khusus, mereka bergerak secara acak setelah dipanggil. Lyfa mati-matian berharap supaya kadal itu pergi ke tempat lain, namun sia-sia saja. Salah satu kadal menyentuh membran yang mengelilingi Lyfa, kemudian ia mengeluarkan decitan bernada tinggi dan membara dalam api.

"Kita dapatkan dia, ada di sana!"

Mendengar suara armor logam perlahan mendekatinya, Lyfa melompat dari bayangan dan berbalik untuk mendarat di kakinya. Dia mencabut pedangnya dan dengan anggun memasang posisi bertarung, tiga salamander sudah mengarahkan tombak mereka padanya.

"Ayo, jangan main-main lagi sekarang!"

Orang di sebelah kanan melepaskan visor di helmnya. Di mana kegirangannya tertutup oleh helm, namun itu tak bisa menutup suara kerasnya.

Orang di tengah, si pemimpin, melanjutkan dengan suara tenang.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah misi kami. Kalau kau serahkan uang dan itemmu, maka kami akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Ah, bunuh saja dia! Musuhnya perempuan jadi aku jadi makin semangat, ah!"

Si pembicara adalah orang di sebelah kiri, yang juga mengangkat visornya sembari mengatakan itu. Dia terlihat seolah teracuni dengan kekerasan, dengan tatapan mata terpaku pada Lyfa.

Berbicara dari bertahun-tahun pengalaman bermain game, "pemain pemburu wanita" ini adalah cecunguk yang paling buruk. Sialnya, orang-orang seperti mereka ada banyak. Rasa takut membuat punggung Lyfa bergidik. Kalau pemain tipe ini menyentuh tubuh pemain lain kecuali dalam pertarungan, sistem akan segera menyampaikan laporan pelecehan seksual. Ini bisa diterima karena korban jiwa adalah, di satu sisi, salah satu tujuan game ini. Kalau dilihat dengan cara lain, pertumpahan darah adalah kebebasan para pemain. Beberapa pemain justru melakukannya secara ekstrim dan merasa sangat senang dengan "memburu" pemain-pemain wanita dalam ALO.

Dalam operasi ALO normal, hal semacam itu bisa benar-benar terjadi. Rumor itu ternyata benar, dan saat ini terjadi dalam game, dan Lyfa merinding oleh pikiran semacam itu.

Lyfa dengan tegap memposisikan kakinya, memakai kuda-kuda dua pedang favoritnya. Menfokuskan kekuatan pada tatapan matanya, ia menatap ketiga Salamander.

"Aku setidaknya akan bawa salah satu dari kalian ke liang kubur. Kalau kalian tak takut pada Death Penalty, datanglah padaku."

Lyfa mengatakan itu dengan suara rendah. Salamander di kedua sisi tampak marah oleh pernyataannya dan mengangkat tombak mereka. Si pemimpin menenangkan mereka dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata.

"Menyerahlah. Sayapmu sudah mencapai batas, kami masih bisa terbang saat ini."

Memang, sesuai kata-katanya. Dalam ALO, kalau pemain di tanah diserang oleh musuh di udara, kondisi mereka sangat tidak diuntungkan. Lebih jauh lagi, ini bukan hanya satu lawan yang bisa terbang, namun tiga. Namun Lyfa tak akan menyerah.

Dia tak akan menyerahkan uang dan itemnya untuk ampunan.

"Dasar, gadis keras kepala. Apa boleh buat, kau yang memintanya sendiri!"

Bahkan si pemimpin mengangkat bahunya, memposisikan tombaknya, dan terbang ke udara. Kedua Salamander lain mengambil controller mereka dan mengikuti.

Bahkan menghadapi tiga tombak di saat yang sama, Lyfa bersiap-siap menyerang musuh terdekat. Dia menfokuskan kekuatannya pada pedangnya. Ketiga Salamander mengelilingi Lyfa dan dia bersiap-siap menyerbu musuh, saat hal tak terduga terjadi.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Semak-semak di belakang mereka tiba-tiba mulai berguncang, dan sebuah bayangan melompat dan meluncur melewati sisi para Salamander, berputar di udara, dan setelah beberapa putaran kemudian terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara keras.

Melihat kejadian tak terduga ini, ketiga Salamander dan Lyfa membeku untuk sesaat kemudian menatap si bayangan itu.

"A-Aduh... Mungkin ini yang mereka sebut dengan pendaratan darurat."

Suara tanpa ketegangan ini datang dari pemain laki-laki berkulit agak coklat yang tengah berdiri. Rambut hitamnya sedikit panjang, dan mata merahnya memberi kesan berandalan. Di punggungnya membentang sayap biru keabu-abuan yang menandai dia sebagai anggota ras Spriggan.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Spriggan di sini padahal dia berasal dari wilayah jauh di sebelah timur?

Selagi memikirkan itu, Lyfa mulai mengecek perlengkapan laki-laki asing itu. Mantel panjang berbulu hitam, celana panjang hitam sederhana tanpa armor, kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan hitam, dan pedang lecek – dilihat dari manapun, dia hanya memakai peralatan dasar. Seorang pemula datang jauh-jauh ke dalam zona netral ini, apa yang dia pikirkan?

Dilihat dari manapun juga, dia hanya pemain pemula. Lyfa tak ingin dia melihat adegan pertarungan kejam ini, tanpa berpikir dia memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat kabur sana!"

Namun, si pria berambut hitam itu tak bergerak. Apa dia tak tahu kalau pemain dari ras berbeda itu diperbolehkan, dan bahkan dianjurkan, untuk saling membunuh?

Setelah meletakkan sesuatu di saku dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, dia melihat Lyfa dan kemudian pada para Salamander yang melayang-layang lalu berkata.

"Tiga tentara mengeroyok seorang gadis, bukankah itu sudah kelewatan?"

"Bicara apa kau?"

Pidatonya membuat marah dua Salamander di belakangnya. Mereka bergerak untuk mengepung si pria ini dari depan dan belakang, mengelilinginya selagi masih di udara. Mereka menurunkan tombak mereka dan bersiap-siap menyerbu.

"Sial!"

Lyfa ingin maju dan menolongnya, namun dia tak bisa bergerak sembarangan karena pemimpin mereka masih berada di langit di depannya.

"Idiot, berani betul kau datang kemari sesantai itu!? Oke, sesuai kemauanmu, kami akan bersenang-senang menghabisimu!"

Pria itu berdiri di depan para Salamander yang armornya sudah agak rusak sambil menurunkan visor mereka. Seiring kedua Salamander itu menurunkan tombak mereka untuk menyerbu, sayap mereka menciptakan cahaya ruby brilian.

Salamander di depan memulai serangannya di mana yang lain tengah menunggu beberapa detik lebih lama, berniat mengambil kesempatan dari perbedaan waktu untuk membunuh pria itu saat dia mengelak dari serangan pertama.

Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diladeni seorang pemula. Aku tak ingin melihat momen saat tubuhnya ditembus tombak, pikir Lyfa. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan hendak membuang wajahnya, namun sebelum itu.

'Aku masih tidak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi.'

Dengan tangan kanannya masih menutupi saku, dia dengan santai mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dan menangkap pucuk tombak yang mengincar nyawanya. Cahaya dan suara berdentum sepanjang udara yang menandai aktivasi skill "Guard". Lyfa tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya, rasa kaget memaksa matanya terbuka lebar dan rahangnya jatuh. Pria itu menggunakan momentum Salamander untuk melemparnya ke arah rekannya yang mendekat dari belakang.

"WOAAA... AH... AH... AAAAAAAH...!"

Teriakan lepas dari kedua Salamander saat keduanya bertubrukan dan jatuh ke tanah dalam suara gemerincing logam.

Pria itu berputar sedikit, dan sambil memegang gagang pedangnya melempar tatapan datar pada Lyfa.

"Orang-orang ini, apa tidak masalah kalau aku mencincang mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itulah yang hendak mereka rencanakan padamu beberapa saat yang lalu."

Lyfa menjawab dengan nada kekaguman.

"Begitu, oke, aku permisi dulu."

Pria itu mencabut pedang leceknya dengan tangan kanannya, dan membiarkannya menggantung sangat dekat ke tanah. Setelah mengatakan hal yang cukup nekat,

Lyfa menduga dia akan segera menyerang, namun dia tak bergerak. Kemudian, dia memajukan kaki kirinya ke depan, membenahi pusat gravitasinya, dan mendadak...

BOOOM!

Pria itu lenyap di saat yang sama dengan dentuman suara keras. Sonic boom!? Lyfa sudah bertarung dengan banyak musuh, namun dia belum pernah melihat serangan semacam itu. Matanya bahkan tak bisa mengikuti pergerakan si pria. Saat ia buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, pria itu berhenti bergerak dengan tubuh mendekati tanah di tempat yang jauh dari dia mulai menyerang. Ia menyelesaikan tekniknya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sarung pedangnya.

Di antara kedua Salamander, salah satu dari mereka terselimuti oleh End Frame saat dia mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap ke arah empat mata angin, hanya menyisakan Remain Light.

Terlalu cepat!

Lyfa merinding. Tindakan dan serangan itu jauh melebihi apapun yang dia pernah lihat, pada dimensi yang sama sekali berbeda. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh ketakutan oleh apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Di dunia ini, hanya satu hal yang mengendalikan seberapa cepat kau bergerak, kecepatan yang sinyal otakmu terima dari sistem "Full Dive" dan bereaksi pada mereka. Amusphere mengirim sinyal ke pusat gerakan di otak, kemudian otak memproses sinyal-sinyal ini dan menghasilkan sinyal yang mengendalikan fungsi motorik tubuh. Sinyal-sinyal ini kemudian ditangkap oleh sistem Amusphere.

Semakin cepat si otak pemain dalam melakukan itu, makin cepatlah pemain itu dapat bergerak dalam game. Refleks bawaan adalah salah satu hal yang menentukan seberapa cepat itu bisa terjadi namun kecepatan juga meningkat dengan pengalaman, jadi semakin lama pemain itu bermain maka semakin cepatlah dia bisa bergerak.

Ini bukan menyombong, namun kecepatan Lyfa adalah peringkat lima besar dari semua Sylph. Kecepatannya telah ditempa dengan melatih refleksnya selama bertahun-tahun dan terasah dengan setahun bermain ALO. Dia sangat percaya diri kalau siapapun yang jadi lawannya, dari segi kecepatan dia takkan kalah oleh siapapun juga.

Lyfa dan si pemimpin Salamander hanya bisa terbengong-bengong saat pria itu berdiri dan menoleh pada mereka, sekali lagi dengan anggun menyarungkan pedangnya ke posisi semula.

Salamander lain, yang serangannya dielakkan, tampaknya masih tak paham apa yang baru terjadi. Dia masih bergerak ke arah berlawanan sambil mencoba mencari pria itu yang telah lenyap di hadapannya.

Pria itu sekali lagi menyerang tanpa ampun, menyerbu ke arah Salamander yang masih kebingungan. Aku pasti tidak akan melewatkannya lagi kali ini, pikir Lyfa sambil berkonsentrasi pada pergerakan pria itu dengan mata terbuka lebar-lebar.

Gerakan dasarnya tidak terlalu cepat, namun ia seperti melenggok. Namun, itu hanya sampai saat dia mengambil langkah pertama serangannya dan...

Atmosfir menjadi berkabut dan nampaknya bergoncang dengan bising. Lyfa sepertinya bisa melihatnya kali ini. Seperti menonton film yang dipercepat, mata Lyfa berhasil menangkap sebagian besar namun tidak semua gerakannya. Pedang pria itu melompat dari posisinya yang lebih rendah dan memotong si Salamander menjadi dua. Bahkan kilatan yang tercipta oleh gerakannya sama sekali tak bisa menyusulnya. Pria itu bergerak beberapa meter ke depan, dan berhenti dengan pedang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sekali lagi percikan api berkobar, menandakan kematian Salamander kedua.

Lyfa begitu terpukau oleh kecepatan itu sampai dia menyadari betapa besar daya rusak yang ditimbulkan oleh serangan pria itu. Bar HP kedua Salamander, yang sebelumnya hampir penuh, saat ini lenyap sama sekali. Singkatnya, serangan pria itu sama mengerikan dengan kecepatannya.

Rumus serangan ALO tidaklah rumit. Hal itu bergantung pada empat hal. Kekuatan senjata itu sendiri, di mana bagian tubuh lawan yang terkena, kecepatan serangan, dan armor yang dikenakan oleh lawan. Pada kondisi ini, kekuatan senjata pria itu rendah, di mana armor yang dikenakan oleh Salamander memiliki level cukup tinggi.

Kekuatan serangannya datang dari akurasi dan kecepatan menakjubkan dari pria itu.

Pria itu kembali ke posisi santainya semula dan menengadah ke arah pemimpin Salamander yang masih melayang di udara. Dengan pedang bersandar di bahunya, pria itu membuka mulutnya dan berujar.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bertarung juga?"

Kata-kata pria itu sama sekali tak berisi ketegangan. Bahkan si Salamander harus tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya kesempatan menang, lupakan saja. Akan kuberikan itemku padamu kalau kau memintanya. Skill sihirku mendekati 900, dan Death Penalty akan membuat semua usaha kerasku terbuang sia-sia."

"Kau sungguh orang jujur."

Pria itu tersenyum simpul dengan santai, dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Lyfa.

"Kau di sana, nona muda, kau mau apa? Kalau kau mau melawannya, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Seenaknya datang membuat kekacauan dan membuat begitu banyak kekisruhan, kemudian seenaknya mengatakan hal semacam itu, Lyfa sampai ingin tertawa. Dia adalah tipe yang bisa datang ke medan tempur dan mematahkan semangat bertarung semua orang.

"Aku ini hebat. Lain kali aku akan menang, Tuan Salamander."

"Jujur saja, melawanmu satu lawan satu, kupikir aku tidak akan bisa menang."

Setelah itu, si Salamander membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang pergi, menyisakan jejak cahaya merah. Kemudian, meninggalkan pepohonan yang berguncang sebagai jalurnya, ia lenyap sangat jauh ke langit gelap. Yang tersisa hanya Lyfa dan pria berambut hitam di tengah hutan dengan dua Remain Light.

Tak lama kemudian, dua Remain Light itu juga lenyap.

Saat dia melihat si pria, Lyfa kembali tegang.

"Jadi, aku harus apa? Haruskah aku berterima kasih? Haruskah aku kabur? Atau haruskah kita bertarung?"

Dia memasukkan pedangnya yang disarungkan dengan gerakan yang sangat santai.

"Ah, bagiku ini seperti Ksatria Keadilan yang menyelamatkan Sang Tuan Putri dari penjahat."

Pria itu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Bermaksud menggoda Lyfa.

"Kemudian karena tersentuh, sang Tuan Putri yang menangis, memberinya pelukan."

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Lyfa tanpa sadar meneriakinya, dengan wajah tersipu.

"Aku lebih baik bertarung melawanmu."

"Hn, aku cuma bercanda kok. Jadi, tidak usah dianggap serius begitu."

Sambil melihat si pria yang bertampang datar dan cuek begitu, Lyfa menggertakkan giginya dalam amarah. Dia tengah berpikir cara untuk membalasnya, saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang entah dari mana.

"Itu benar, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

Itu adalah suara gadis muda. Melihat ke sekeliling dengan siaga, Lyfa tak melihat apa-apa yang bergerak dalam bayangan. Pada poin ini, pria itu kelihatan panik dan berkata.

"Ah, hei, aku sudah menyuruhmu supaya jangan keluar."

Lyfa menoleh untuk melihat saku dada si pria karena sesuatu yang bersinar tampak melompat dari dalamnya. Itu adalah makhluk kecil, yang kemudian melayang di sekitar wajah si pria dan membuat suara berdengung kecil.

"Hanya mama Asuna dan aku yang boleh mendekati papa."

"Pa-Papa?"

Lyfa mendekat beberapa langkah, dan mendapati sebuah makhluk seukuran telapak tangan. Itu adalah pixie navigasi yang bisa dipanggil dari jendela bantuan. Namun, kalau memang begitu, pixie seharusnya hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan dasar tentang game.

Lyfa lupa untuk waspada pada pria itu, dan tatapannya terpaku pada si pixie mungil...

BATS!

"Oh, jangan-jangan ini..."

Si pria dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pixie dan merangkulnya erat-erat, dengan senyum simpul terpaksa muncul di wajahnya. Lyfa melihat pixie di tangan pria itu dan bertanya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Private Pixie?"

"Eh?"

"Itu adalah promosi spesial saat game ini pertama diluncurkan, ada semacam lotere dan pemenangnya akan menerima Private Pixie. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya."

"Ah, aku mema...!"

Pixie itu mulai mengatakan sesuatu, namun terinterupsi ketika si pria menempatkan jari di mulutnya.

"Ya, ya, kira-kira begitu. Aku cukup beruntung dengan lotere."

"Begitu, hmmm..."

Lyfa menatap si pria spriggan itu sekali lagi, dan menelitinya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Kau orang aneh. Kau jelas-jelas memulai game saat pertamakali diluncurkan, namun kau masih memakai perlengkapan dasar, tapi anehnya kau sangat kuat."

"Ah ini, sebenarnya, akun ini kubuat sejak dulu sekali, namun baru kumainkan akhir-akhir ini. Selama itu aku memainkan VRMMO lain untuk waktu yang panjang."

"Benarkah?"

Lyfa berpikir kalau itu sangat masuk akal. Kalau dia familiar dengan Amusphere karena dia telah memainkan game lain, maka sangat masuk akal untuk bisa mencapai kecepatan segila itu.

"Selain itu, kau jelas-jelas adalah ras Spriggan, tapi kenapa kau ada di sini? Wilayah rasmu ada jauh di timur, kan?"

"Aku... Lebih jelasnya aku kesasar."

"Kesasar?"

Karena jawaban payahnya, Lyfa berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Bahkan orang yang tidak punya indera jarak itu ada batasnya... Kau terlalu aneh!"

Tawa meledak dari bagian bawah dadanya saat dia melihat ekspresi aneh pria itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Lyfa meletakkan pedang yang masih di tangannya kembali ke sarungnya dan berkata.

"Oke, yang jelas, aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, aku Lyfa."

"Aku Menma. Dan anak ini adalah Yui."

Saat pria itu membuka tangannya, pixie terbang keluar dengan pipi membulat dalam ekspresi cemberut. Dia membungkuk pada Lyfa kemudian terbang ke bahu pria yang bernama lengkap Kirigaya Naruto itu dan duduk.

Lyfa sedikit kaget saat menyadari kalau dia ingin berbicara pada pria bernama Naruto atau Menma ini. Tidak aneh baginya untuk mencari teman di dunia ini, karena dia tak pernah dengan sengaja menghindari para pemain lain. Ia tak kelihatan seperti orang jahat, pikir Lyfa, seraya berkata.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Itu... Aku tidak ada rencana apa-apa sih..."

"Ini... A... Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu minum buat ucapan terima kasih, mau?"

Setelah mendengar ini, pria muda bernama Naruto terpaku dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Lyfa menatap senyumnya dan menyadari kalau itu adalah senyuman tulus. Orang-orang yang bisa tersenyum dengan begitu terbuka dan menampakkan emosi semacam itu dalam dunia VR sangatlah jarang.

"Itu membuatku senang, aku sebenarnya sedang mencari seseorang di sini dan ingin mencari tahu banyak hal."

"Banyak hal?"

"Hal-hal tentang dunia ini... Khususnya..."

Dia menghentikan senyumnya dan tatapan matanya berpindah ke arah timur laut.

"Pohon yang di sana."

"World Tree? Tentu, biarpun aku kelihatan begini, aku sebenarnya pemain veteran. Begini, biarpun tempatnya agak jauh, ada desa netral di sebelah utara, ayo terbang ke sana."

"Bukankah kota Sylvain itu lebih dekat?"

Lyfa sedikit kaget dan menatap wajah Naruto sebelum menjawab.

"Meskipun itu benar... Apa kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa? Kota itu adalah wilayah Sylph."

"Memangnya apa masalahnya?"

Mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu, Lyfa hampir kehabisan kata-kata.

"Masalahnya... Dengarkan baik-baik. Karena itu adalah wilayah Sylph, kau tidak akan bisa menyerang di dalam kota, namun Sylph manapun akan bisa menyerangmu."

"Ah, begitu. Namun, orang-orang tidak akan menyerangku kalau aku bersama Lyfa-san, kan? Aku benar-benar ingin melihat negara para Sylph, kudengar tempat itu sangat indah."

"Panggil saja aku Lyfa. Kau memang orang aneh. Oke... Aku tidak keberatan mencoba, tapi tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu."

Lyfa mengguncang bahunya dan membalas. Tapi, mengunjungi ibukota Sylph tercintanya bukanlah hal buruk. Karena para Spriggan jarang terlihat di sekitar sini, membawanya denganku mungkin akan memicu sedikit kisruh, pikir Lyfa dengan pikiran penuh ketidaknyamanan.

"Baiklah, kita akan terbang ke Sylvain. Soalnya kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Ujar Lyfa sambil mengecek jendela untuk melihat waktu di dunia nyata. Saat ini jam empat sore. Dia tidak bisa berada dalam "dunia" ini lebih lama lagi.

Lyfa, yang kemampuan terbangnya sudah selesai di-recharge, membentangkan sayapnya yang mulai bersinar dan bergetar dengan lembut. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi, terlihat bingung, dan bertanya.

"Lyfa, mungkinkah kau bisa terbang tanpa controller bantuan?"

"Ah, iya. Kau?"

"Aku baru berlatih cara memakainya belum lama ini."

Naruto, menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membuat posisi memegang sesuatu.

"Begitu, ada trik untuk Voluntary Flight. Orang-orang yang bisa melakukannya pasti akan segera mampu, ayo kita coba. Jangan keluarkan controller kemudian kemudian berbaliklah, jadi punggungmu menghadap ke arahku."

"Seperti ini?"

Naruto membalik tubuhnya dalam setengah lingkaran, punggungnya tak terlalu lebar, Lyfa mengulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh sedikit bagian di atas bilah bahunya. Pixie di bahunya melihat dengan tertarik.

"Tempat yang kusentuh, ingatlah baik-baik."

"Oke."

"Ini mungkin disebut Voluntary Flight, tapi itu bukan hanya terbang dengan imajinasi. Yang kau harus lakukan adalah belajar menumbuhkan tulang dan otot virtual yang menjadi sayapmu, kemudian latihlah cara menggerakkannya."

"Tulang... Dan otot virtual..."

Naruto mengulangi itu dalam suara ambigu. Sambil mengatakan itu, bilah bahunya mulai berkedut. Dari tempat yang Lyfa sentuh, sayap abu-abu bergerak melalui bajunya. Awalnya sayap-sayap itu bergerak dengan kaku, namun kemudian menjadi lebih tersinkronisasi dan semua sayapnya mulai bergerak seirama.

"Oh, iya, seperti itu. Pertama gerakkan bahumu dan ototmu untuk memahami perasaan gerakan sayap."

Usai Lyfa mengatakan itu, otot di punggung Naruto mulai berkontraksi dengan cepat.

Dengan itu, sayapnya mulai bergetar dan Lyfa bisa mendengar suara dengungnya.

"Itu dia! Sekarang, lebih kuat lagi!"

"Hum... Hum... Hum..."

Lyfa, merentangkan tangannya sepanjang mungkin dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Naruto sampai sayapnya menghasilkan kepakan yang sesuai. Pada saat itu, Lyfa tiba-tiba mendorong punggung Naruto sekuat tenaganya.

"WU... WUAAAAAAAAH!?"

Saat berada di udara, Spriggan itu meluncur kencang seperti roket.

"AH... AH... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tubuh Naruto menjadi makin kecil dan makin kecil, teriakannya dengan cepat menjadi terlalu jauh untuk didengar. Dengan suara gesekan daun-daun, ia dengan cepat lenyap di balik puncak pohon yang jauh.

"...!?"

Lyfa bertukar tatap dengan si pixie yang telah jatuh dari bahu Naruto.

"Oh, tidak."

"Papa..."

Mereka lepas landas di saat yang sama, dan buru-buru mengejar Naruto. Setelah mereka meninggalkan lautan pepohonan, mereka dengan teliti mencarinya di langit malam, dan akhirnya menemukan ia tengah meluncur ke kanan dengan tak stabil sambil menciptakan bayangan di bulan emas.

"AH... AH... AH... WUAAAAAAH! SIAPA SAJA! TOLONG, HENTIKAN AKUUUUUU!"

Teriakan menyedihkan mematahkan kesunyian malam dan menggema sepanjang langit tanpa batas.

"Puu..."

Lyfa dan Yui saling menatap, dan mereka tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Pfft... Hua... HUAHAHAHA!"

"Maaf, Papa, kamu lucu sekali~~~"

Sambil melayang berdampingan di udara, mereka tertawa sambil memegangi perut.

Saat mereka hampir berhenti, mereka mendengar teriakan Naruto, dan tertawa semakin keras.

Lyfa tak bisa mengingat terakhir kali dia bisa tertawa sekeras itu. Ini pasti yang pertama kalinya sejak dia datang ke dunia ini.

Setelah tertawa cukup lama, Lyfa melesat dan menggenggam kerah mantel Naruto supaya dia berhenti terbang dan selesai mengajarinya trik melakukan Voluntary Flight. Bagi pemula, Naruto adalah pelajar yang cepat. Setelah pelajaran selama 10 menit atau entah berapa lama, Naruto akhirnya bisa terbang dengan bebas.

"Oh... Ini ... Hebat!"

Naruto berteriak selagi terbang berputar dan meluncur.

"Ya, itu benar!"

Lyfa menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bilangnya ya? Ini menyenangkan! Aku ingin terbang selamanya..."

"Itu benar!"

Lyfa juga senang, dia terbang dengan sayap bergetar di orbit yang sama dengan Naruto, dan terbang berdampingan.

"Tidak adil... Aku juga!"

Yui mengejar dan mengambil posisi terbang di antara keduanya.

"Kau harus berlatih meminimalkan pergerakan punggung bawah dan tulang belikatmu sebisa mungkin. Kau tidak akan bisa mengayunkan pedangmu dengan baik dalam pertempuran udara kalau kau membuat terlalu banyak gerakan tidak perlu. Baiklah, mari terbang ke Sylvain seperti ini. Ikut denganku."

Lyfa melakukan belokan tajam untuk mencari arah penerbangan mereka yang benar, kemudian mulai melesat sepanjang hutan. Dia mulai merasa cemas kalau dia terlalu cepat bagi penerbang pemula Naruto, sehingga dia menurunkan kecepatannya hanya untuk mendapati kalau Naruto sudah menyusulnya. Ia menatap Naruto dan mendengarnya berkata.

"Kita bisa melaju lebih cepat kalau kau mau."

"Hohoho..."

Senyum Lyfa menjadi seperti predator saat dia melipat sayapnya dengan sudut tajam dan mulai mempercepat lajunya. Naruto mendengar suara yang dihasilkan oleh kekuatan sayapnya dan berakselerasi untuk bisa mengejarnya. Tekanan angin yang menghajar tubuhnya meningkat, dan kecepatan dari angin membuat pendengarannya agak kabur.

Yang mengejutkan, Lyfa sudah mencapai 70% kecepatan maksimumnya dan Naruto masih bisa menyusul di sisinya. Kebanyakan orang, saat mereka mencoba mencapai kecepatan top yang dipasang oleh sistem mendapati kecepatan mereka semakin menurun, mungkin karena semacam tekanan psikologikal. Kalau Naruto mampu melawan tekanan semacam ini pada penerbangan pertamanya. Dia pasti memiliki kekuatan mental di luar kewajaran.

Lyfa menutup mulutnya, dan mulai berakselerasi pada kecepatan maksimum. Dia belum pernah terbang pada kecepatan seperti ini sebelumnya, lantaran semua rekan-rekan timnya tak ada yang bisa menyaingi kecepatannya.

Saat ini pepohonan di bawahnya tampak bagai aliran arus deras dan dengan cepat lenyap di belakang mereka. Getaran dari sayap Sylphnya, membuat suara yang mirip dengan suara bernada tinggi dari instrumen bersenar, bercampur dengan sayap Spriggan Naruto, yang terdengar seperti instrumen tiup, keduanya membentuk duet yang indah.

"Ah... Terlalu... Cepat! Tidak bisa mengejar!"

Yui berteriak, kemudian menyerbu ke dalam saku baju Naruto. Naruto dan Lyfa saling bertukar tatap dan tertawa.

Saat ia menyadari, hutan telah berakhir di belakangnya, dan titik titik cahaya bermunculan. Cahaya tercerah datang dari menara pusat. Itu adalah simbol ibukota Sylph Sylvian, yakni "Tower of The Wind". Kota semakin dekat, dan di jalanan utama, ada sejumlah besar pemain yang datang dan pergi.

"Oh, aku melihatnya!"

Naruto berbicara sambil melawan arus angin.

"Kita mendarat di basis menara di tengah, oh iya..."

Lyfa tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu dan senyum di wajahnya menjadi kecut.

"Menma, apa kau tahu cara mendarat?"

"..."

Naruto berkata dengan wajah datar.

"Entahlah."

"Aduh..."

Pada saat ini, separuh bidang pandang Lyfa sudah dikuasai oleh menara raksasa.

"Maaf, sudah terlambat, semoga berhasil!"

Dengan senyum meminta maaf, dia mulai memperlambat kecepatannya untuk mendarat. Lyfa membentangkan sayapnya untuk mengerem maksimal dan meletakkan kakinya di depannya dan memulai proses pendaratan.

"Sungguh bodoh..."

Si Spriggan berteriak, dengan Lyfa hanya bisa menontonnya melesat ke arah dinding terluar menara. Lyfa berharap dengan tulus semoga Naruto selamat dalam pendaratannya.

Setelah beberapa detik...

BANG!

Suara tabrakan memilukan mengguncang udara.

"Hm, Lyfa kejam sekali, kupikir aku baru mendapatkan trauma penerbangan."

Di bagian bawah menara, Naruto tengah duduk di tengah-tengah kebun bunga tempat dia menabrak.

"Mataku berputar-putar..."

Si pixie yang duduk di bahunya tengah terhuyung-huyung dengan pucat. Lyfa meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya, menekan tawanya dan membalas,"Kau terlalu senang. Aku justru kaget kalau kau masih hidup, kupikir kau tadi pasti mati."

"Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto menabrak dinding menara sambil terbang secepat yang game izinkan, dan hanya separuh bar HP-nya yang tersisa. Entah apakah itu karena dia memang

memiliki badan yang kuat atau hanya karena beruntung, namun dia adalah perwujudan dari banyak misteri bagi seorang pemula.

"Oke... Oke... Aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

Lyfa melafalkan mantra penyembuh sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Cahaya biru laut menyebar dari telapak tangannya dan perlahan jatuh ke tubuh Naruto.

"Oh, hebat. Jadi ini sihir."

Naruto dengan penasaran melihat-lihat tubuhnya yang dijatuhi oleh cahaya kebiruan seperti salju.

"Hanya ras Undine yang bisa dengan mudah memakai sihir tipe penyembuh. Namun, itu mantra yang sangat penting jadi kau harus mempelajarinya."

"Jadi, tiap-tiap ras memiliki kekuatan dan kelemahan di bidang sihir? Lalu apa kekhususan dari ras Spriggan?"

"Ada dua yaitu sihir yang memandu dalam menemukan harta karun dan sihir ilusi. Karena keduanya tidak berguna dalam pertarungan, Spriggan menjadi ras yang paling tidak populer."

"Aaaah... Seharusnya saat itu aku berpikir masak-masak."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, berdiri, dan menoleh untuk melihat kota.

"Hm, ini kota Sylph. Tempat yang indah sekali."

"Iya, kan?"

Lyfa sekali lagi mengamati kota asal yang telah ia tinggali untuk begitu lama.

"Sylvain", juga dikenal sebagai "Ibukota Emerald", adalah kota yang sesuai dengan namanya. Puncak-puncak menara dari beragam pepohonan hijau disertai koridor berangin yang menghubungkan jalanan. Memancar dari tiap-tiap menara adalah cahaya hijau gelap brilian yang memberikan kota kesan kerajaan fantasy.

Di balik "Tower of Wind" terdapat "Mansion Raja", sebuah bangunan menakjubkan, yang Lyfa yakini paling superior dibandingkan seluruh bangunan dalam ALfheim.

Mereka dengan tenang melihat kota cahaya itu, mengawasi aliran orang-orang yang datang dan pergi, dan tiba-tiba suara sapaan datang dari arah kanan.

"Lyfa-chan, kamu selamat!"

Menoleh ke samping, Lyfa melihat Sylph berambut kuning yang melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arahnya dan Naruto.

"Ah, Recon. Ya, entah bagaimana aku bisa selamat."

Recon memandang Lyfa dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Memang, kamu sangat hebat, dikelilingi begitu banyak musuh namun masih bisa lolos dalam kondisi utuh. Uhm?"

Recon akhirnya menyadari sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Lyfa, dan membeku dengan mulut menggantung terbuka selama beberapa detik.

"Bukankah dia Spriggan? Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Ujar Recon sambil melompat ke belakang dengan panik, tangannya hendak memegang gagang pisau yang menggantung di pinggangnya hanya untuk dihentikan oleh Lyfa.

"Tenanglah Recon. Dia adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa selamat."

"Hah?"

Lyfa menunjuk Recon dan berkata pada Naruto.

"Ini adalah Recon. Dia rekanku, namun dibunuh oleh para Salamander tepat sebelum aku menemuimu."

"Aku prihatin mendengarnya. Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Menma."

"Oh... Ah, senang bertemu denganmu."

Recon menjabat tangan Naruto dan mengangguk.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk ini!"

Recon melompat ke belakang.

"Apa dia orang baik, Lyfa-chan? Mungkin dia mata-mata?"

"Awalnya kupikir juga begitu, tapi dia terlalu payah untuk bisa menjadi mata-mata."

"Ah, itu kejam sekali."

Lyfa dan Naruto tersenyum, Recon menatapnya dengan curiga, dan akhirnya, menjernihkan tenggorokannya sebelum berkata.

"Lyfa-chan, Sigurd dan yang lain sedang menantimu di Aula Narcissus, mereka siap mendistribusikan barang-barang buruan kita."

"Oh... Aku paham... Oke..."

Saat pemain dibunuh oleh musuh, 30% dari item non equipment dalam kepemilikannya akan "dicuri" oleh pemain musuh. Item apa yang diambil diputuskan secara acak.

Namun, di dalam party terdapat sesuatu bernama "Insurance Frame" yang secara otomatis akan mentransfer item dari pemain yang terbunuh ke anggota party mereka.

Hari ini, karena Lyfa adalah anggota terakhir dari party mereka yang masih hidup, Insurance Frame mentransfer seluruh item mereka kepada kepemilikan Lyfa. Karena itu para Salamander begitu mati-matian dalam mengejarnya. Jadi, karena bantuan dari Naruto, maka seluruh kerja keras mereka terselamatkan dan berhasil sampai di Sylvain.

Hal itu telah menjadi tradisi di antara Lyfa dan rekan-rekannya untuk bertemu di toko familiar, Aula Narcissus, untuk mendistribusi ulang semua item yang mereka dapatkan selama berburu. Namun, Lyfa sedikit merasa tak enak dan berkata pada Recon.

"Aku tidak ikut serta hari ini. Tidam ada item yang cocok dengan skill-ku. Akan kuberikan padamu supaya dibagi-bagi dengan keempat anggota party lainnya."

"Eh? Lyfa-chan tidak datang?"

"Ah, aku sudah janji pada Menma untuk mentraktirnya minum-minum untuk balas budi menolongku."

"..."

Saat Recon kembali menatap Naruto, ia kembali memasang wajah curiga – dengan bentuk yang sedikit berbeda.

"Hei, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh."

Lyfa menendang Recon setelah mengatakan itu. Dia membuka jendela item trade-nya dan memindahkan semua buruan hari ini pada Recon.

"E-mail aku saat kamu siap untuk perburuan selanjutnya. Kalau aku bisa pergi. Yang pasti, good job."

"Ah, Lyfa-chan..."

Entah mengapa merasa malu, Lyfa dengan paksa memutus percakapan, menggenggam lengan baju Naruto, dan berjalan menjauh.

"Laki-laki yang tadi, apa dia teman Lyfa?"

"Atau dia pacarmu?"

"PHHHT?"

Yui yang memunculkan kepalanya dari saku Naruto, adalah seorang yang menaikkan suaranya dan bertanya tepat setelah Naruto. Kaki Lyfa tampak bengkok, dan sayapnya tiba-tiba membentang yang membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak benar, kami hanya anggota party."

"Tapi, hubungan kalian kelihatan dekat sekali."

"Aku mengenalnya di dunia nyata, dia adalah teman sekelasku di sekolah, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Eh, itu pasti menyenangkan... Bermain VRMMO bersama teman sekelas."

Mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada datar, Lyfa memandangnya dengan sedikit mengernyit.

"Ya, ada beragam kejahatan juga... Itu membuatmu teringat hal yang dinamakan pekerjaan rumah."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Mereka berjalan menuruni jalan selagi mengobrol seperti itu. Dari waktu ke waktu mereka menemui pemain Sylph lain, dan usai melihat rambut hitam Naruto, mereka menampakkan ekspresi kaget. Namun karena melihat Lyfa ada di sampingnya, mereka memilih diam dan terus berjalan. Lyfa tak terlalu aktif, namun dia telah memenangkan turnamen pertarungan Sylvain beberapa kali, sehingga dia sangat terkenal dan populer.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di penginapan kecil dan sederhana bernama "Lily of the Valley Pavillion". Ini adalah salah satu lokasi favorit Lyfa untuk makan karena mereka menjual hidangan yang lezat.

Saat Lyfa membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam, ia mendapati kalau toko cukup ramai oleh beberapa pemain. Karena saat ini sudah sore hari di dunia nyata, restoran akan menjadi sibuk karena para pemain akan memesan banyak minuman setelah mereka kembali dari berpetualang.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja di dekat jendela.

"Karena aku yang mentraktirmu, pilih apa saja yang kau mau."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak atau kau akan menyesalinya saat sudah waktunya log out dan makan malam."

Ujar Lyfa sambil melihat beberapa hidangan lezat yang terdaftar pada menu.

Fenomena ini sangat aneh. Entah mengapa kalau pemain makan di ALO itu akan memproduksi kesan palsu berupa perut kenyang, dan perasaan ini tak segera menghilang bahkan ketika kembali ke dunia nyata. Bagi Lyfa, salah satu pesona VRMMO adalah dia bisa memuaskan selera makanan manisnya tanpa harus mencemaskan kalori. Dia harus berhati-hati untuk tak makan terlalu banyak karena ibunya pasti akan marah kalau dia tak makan apa-apa.

Menderita oleh kekurangan nutrisi atau memakai efek ini untuk diet sangatlah buruk. Bahkan sesekali terdapat berita, bahwa terdapat sejumlah pemain yang begitu kecanduan dengan game sampai mereka lupa makan dan menderita kekurangan gizi sampai setengah mati.

Akhirnya, Lyfa menunjuk menu dan memesan tart buah bavarian. Naruto memesan sepotong pie buah dan sebotol teh hijau, dan yang mengejutkan, Yui memesan biskuit keju. Pelayan NPC segera membawakan pesanan mereka ke meja dan mengaturnya di depan mereka.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

Mendentingkan gelas teh hijau misterius dengan Naruto, Lyfa meminum segelas penuh cairan dingin dan itu terasa menyejukkan kerongkongan keringnya. Naruto juga meminum gelasnya dalam satu tegukan, tersenyum dengan malu dan berkata.

"Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang mau kutanyakan... Apa kita sedang dalam kondisi berperang? Apa tipe kelompok PK semacam itu umum?"

"Ah, sejak awal hubungan di antara Salamander dan Sylph sudah buruk. Wilayah kami saling diperebutkan dan kami biasanya berkompetisi untuk mencari sumber daya di wilayah netral yang sama. Maka dari itu, persaingan ketat ini semakin memburuk dan akhirnya kedua ras saat ini dalam kondisi berperang. Namun, PK terorganisir semacam itu hanya terjadi baru-baru ini. Aku yakin kalau mereka akan menyerang World Tree dalam waktu dekat."

"Oh iya, aku mau tanya padamu tentang World Tree."

"Ah iya, kamu mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa kamu begitu ingin tahu?"

"Aku ingin menuju puncak World Tree."

Kaget, Lyfa memandang Naruto dan menatap lekat lekat wajahnya. Tatapan serius di matanya menandakan kalau ia tidak bercanda.

"Itu memang hal yang semua pemain inginkan, setidaknya itulah menurutku. Itu adalah quest utama dalam Game ALO."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau tahu kalau ada batas waktu untuk kamu bisa terbang, kan? Tidak peduli ras manapun itu, waktu penerbangan hanya sekitar 10 menit. Namun, ras pertama yang berhasil mencapai Kota Udara di puncak World Tree akan mampu menemui Raja Peri Oberon dan akan terlahir kembali sebagai ras yang lebih tinggi, ALF. Ras peri ini tidak memiliki batas waktu penerbangan, dan akan bebas untuk terbang mengarungi langit, selamanya kalau mereka mau."

"Begitu..."

Naruto menggigit pie buahnya dan mengangguk. Wajahnya datar menyiratkan ekspresi yang sangat penasaran.

"Itu memang cerita yang mengesankan. Apa kau tahu metode untuk bisa sampai ke puncak World Tree?"

"Di dalam World Tree, akar-akarnya membentuk kubah raksasa. Terdapat pintu masuk ke Kota Udara di puncaknya, namun untuk mencapai pintu masuk itu kau harus melewati semua pasukan NPC penjaga. Sampai sekarang, banyak kelompok telah mencoba melewati kubah itu, namun mereka semua dengan cepat dikalahkan. Salamander saat ini adalah ras yang paling kuat, mereka juga memiliki banyak simpanan uang, dan mereka juga yang paling banyak memperdagangkan perlengkapan dan item. Kupikir mereka akan jadi ras pertama yang berhasil mencapai puncak World Tree."

"Apa semua penjaga di sana sangat kuat?"

"Amat sangat kuat. Pikirkan sekali lagi, ALO mulai mengudara sekitar setahun lalu. Jenis quest macam apa yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan dalam satu tahun?"

"Itu pasti..."

"Faktanya, tidak berapa lama sebelumnya, sebuah informasi ALO terkenal di website meluncurkan sebuah petisi, yang meminta agar RECTO Progress menyetel ulang keseimbangan dalam game."

"Oh, terus?"

"Tentu saja, mereka memberi jawaban biasa. 'Game ini telah dioperasi dengan keseimbangan yang sesuai' bla bla bla. Belakangan ini, bahkan ada opini kalau World Tree tidak bisa ditaklukkan menggunakan metode saat ini."

"Mungkin ada beberapa poin kunci dalam quest ini yang belum diketahui, atau tidak mungkinkah untuk menaklukkan World Tree hanya dengan satu ras?"

Tangan Lyfa, yang memasukkan tart ke mulutnya, mendadak berhenti, sambil menembakkan tatapan tajam pada Naruto.

"Oh, idemu bagus juga. Kalau kita melewatkan sebuah Quest, kita tinggal mencari poin kuncinya. Tapi, pertanyaan keduamu itu mustahil."

"Mustahil?"

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan opinimu. 'Hanya ras pertama yang berhasil sampai'. Apa kau pikir beberapa ras akan bekerja bersama untuk menaklukkan World Tree dengan poin seperti itu?"

"Berarti maksud kau adalah... Mustahil untuk bisa mencapai puncak World Tree?"

"Kupikir begitu. Apalagi, masih ada banyak quest-quest lain, seperti menguasai skill sampai meningkatkan produksi item, dan masih banyak yang lain. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah, atau kita tidak akan pernah tahu kebahagiaan dari penerbangan sejati. Jadi, meski perlu bertahun-tahun, aku pasti..."

"Tapi, itu terlalu lama. Kasihan mereka..."

Naruto berujar dengan nada sunyi. Lyfa terkejut oleh keputusasaan dalam suara itu dan menatap Naruto. Ia mendapati alisnya kusut dan giginya bergeretak begitu keras sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Papa..."

Memegang biskuit keju di kedua tangan dan menggigit kecil-kecil, si pixie berhenti makan dan meletakkan makanannya. Kemudian dia terbang untuk duduk di bahu Naruto, dan memegang lehernya untuk menghiburnya. Akhirnya, ketegangan sedikit surut dari tubuh Naruto.

"Maaf, sudah mengejutkanmu."

Ujar Naruto dengan nada rendah.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar harus mencapai puncak World Tree itu."

Mata merah yang bersinar dengan brilian seperti pedang yang dipoles itu menatap mata Lyfa, jantung Lyfa mulai berdegup kencang di dadanya. Lyfa meneguk tehnya untuk sedikit menenangkan diri dan berkata.

"Kenapa kau harus berbuat sejauh itu?"

"Aku sedang mencari tahu sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang."

Naruto tersenyum simpul pada Lyfa, namun matanya menampakkan kesedihan. Di mana Lyfa pernah melihat mata seperti itu sebelumnya?

"Lyfa... Terima kasih, pelatihanmu sudah banyak menolongku. Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku. Aku senang karena kau orang pertama yang kutemui di sini."

Lyfa tanpa sadar menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto saat dia berdiri.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar... Apa kau memang berniat menuju ke World Tree?"

"Ya, ini sesuatu yang harus aku buktikan saat ini."

"Itu gila, kalau kau melakukan itu. Tempat itu sangat jauh. Juga ada banyak monster kuat dari sini hingga World Tree. Aku tahu kalau kau kuat, tapi..."

Oh, dia berpikir sejenak dan ucapan itu kemudian meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengajakmu ke sana."

"Hm?"

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Tidak, tapi, aku tidak seharusnya merepotkan orang yang baru saja kutemui..."

"Ya, aku sudah melewati gerbang keputusan!"

Lyfa memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang menjadi panas.

Dalam ALO, karena terdapat sayap untuk terbang, jenis perpindahan seketika yang lain tidak ada. Sehingga, bepergian ke pusat dunia, World Tree, dan ibukota ALfheim, "Aarun" tak ubahnya bepergian di dunia nyata. Lebih jauh lagi, menawarkan bepergian dengan pria muda yang baru dia temui beberapa saat lalu, ini adalah sesuatu yang bahkan Lyfa anggap sangat luar biasa.

'Tapi, kenapa... Aku hanya merasa tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri.'

"Apa kau akan ada di sini besok?"

"Uhm... Iya."

"Kalau begitu jam 3 sore. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau kau mau log out, maka pakailah kamar di Lily if the Valley Pavilion. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

Setelah itu, Lyfa membuka menu dengan mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Sebagai Sylph, dia bisa segera log out dari tempat manapun di dalam teritori ini, sehingga dia menekan tombol log out.

"Ah, tunggu!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap Lyfa dan berkata dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih."

Lyfa juga tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian dia menekan tombol OK. Dunia terselimuti oleh warna-warna pelangi, kemudian menjadi gelap. Tubuh Lyfa perlahan pudar, hanya panas di wajahnya dan degup jantungnya yang sampai ke dunia nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic season 2 "My Brother, You Are The Best" update.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ya.**

 **Rabu, 5 Oktober 2016**


	2. Pergi bersama Naruto

**Kamis, 6 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Genre: adventure/family/romance/mysteri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: sekuel dari season pertama "My Brother, You Are The Best" request dari Firdaus Minato. Ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dan diubah untuk disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Pergi bersama Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia perlahan membuka matanya.

Poster familiar yang melekat di langit-langit kamarnya memasuki bidang pandangnya. Ini adalah screenshot diperbesar yang sudah ia cetak. Poster itu menampilkan langit tiada batas, burung yang terbang bebas, dan gambar tengah seorang gadis peri terbang dengan rambut panjang dikuncir kuda.

Kirigaya Suguha mengangkat tangannya ke kepalanya dan melepas helm Amusphere. Dengan hanya dua cincin keamanan di setiap sisinya mesin itu tampak lebih rapuh dibandingkan generasi pertamanya, Nerve Gear, tampaknya sangat mewah bagi banyak orang, namun juga memberi kesan lebih kecil sebagai mesin pengikat.

Biarpun dia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata dari dunia palsu, pipinya tak menunjukkan tanda mendingin. Suguha duduk di atas ranjang, tangannya mencubit pipinya, dan sebuah teriakan menggema di kedalaman hatinya.

'WUAAAAAH!'

Sudah terlambat sekarang, ia merasakan rasa malu yang teramat sangat oleh tindakannya, dan semakin menyadari betapa beraninya ia saat itu. Sebelum dia mulai bermain, teman sekelasnya, Shinichi Nagata alias Recon, memberitahunya kalau selama dia bertransformasi menjadi Lyfa, keberaniannya akan meningkat lima puluh persen. Dia tak pernah menduga kalau hal itu akan menuntun pada kebiasaan ekstrim yang ia tampilkan hari ini. Suguha merasa tersipu untuk sesaat, sambil menendang-nendang dengan kedua kakinya.

Ia adalah pria muda misterius. Bukan, sebagai pemain tak mungkin mengetahui usianya, namun intuisi Suguha memberitahunya kalau usia mereka hanya sedikit berbeda. Namun, pria itu secara mengejutkan memiliki pembawaan sangat tenang, dan tak ada kebiasaan jahat atau kata-kata nakal, jadi dia semakin merasa tak yakin.

Bukan hanya karakternya sangat menawan, namun dia juga sangat kuat. Begitu kuatnya sampai kalau mereka bersilang pedang, dia pasti akan kalah telak. Dalam satu tahun masa bermainnya, ia adalah orang pertama yang Suguha temui yang bersikap seperti itu. Suguha melafalkan namanya.

"Menma... Hmmm."

Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri, dunia ilusi itu, pikir Suguha untuk yang pertama kalinya setahun setelah insiden SAO.

Sebelum itu, bagi Suguha, game VRMMO ia anggap terkutuk, karena sudah merebut dua kakak laki-lakinya, ia tak memiliki kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan kemarahannya. Namun, saat menengok Naruto dan Kazuto di bangsal rumah sakit serta mencoba mengingat ucapan dan memori tentang mereka, rasa penasaran muncul tentang hal macam apa yang membuat Naruto dan Kazuto begitu tertarik sampai berakhir dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto dan Kazuto — karena pemikiran itu ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri, karena dia menganggap kalau itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mempersempit celah antara dia dan dua kakaknya.

'Aku ingin Amusphere'. Pinta Suguha pada Ibunya. Midori menatap Suguha dan mengangguk perlahan 'Tapi hati-hatilah memakainya dan jangan memakainya terlalu berlebihan dan perhatikanlah kesehatan tubuhmu'. Ujar Ibunya, sambil tertawa.

Esok harinya, sepanjang istirahat siang, ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan Shinichi Nagata. Ia adalah seseorang yang dikenal sebagai maniak dan merupakan gamer terbaik di kelasnya. Suguha mendatangi mejanya dan memintanya datang ke atap sekolah. Pada saat itu seluruh kelas dicekam kebisuan, hanya untuk pecah oleh suara-suara keras.

Di atas atap, Suguha menatap Shinichi Nagata yang matanya bersinar dalam harapan sambil membeku berkata 'Aku ingin kamu mengajariku cara bermain VRMMO'. Nagata mendengar ini dan membuat semua macam wajah komikal selama beberapa detik, kemudian bertanya apa yang Suguha ingin tahu.

Suguha tak bisa mengorbankan terlalu banyak waktu belajar dan latihan kendonya.

Usai mendengar ini, Nagata berkata 'Jadi, sesuatu yang tidak terlalu menyita waktu dan bergantung pada skill pemain kan?' dan sejumlah pertanyaan lain. Yang ia rekomendasikan adalah ALfheim Online.

Dia tak mengetahui Nagata akan mulai bermain ALO dengannya. Namun, karena semua pelajaran melelahkan darinya, Suguha berhasil beradaptasi dalam game dengan kecepatan menakjubkan, dan dia mendapati kalau dia sangat handal dalam bermain game. Ada dua alasan untuk ini.

Alasan pertama adalah bahwa Suguha terus berlatih kendo selama bertahun-tahun dan skill yang ia pelajari darinya sangat efektif dalam pertempuran di SAO.

Secara umum, pertarungan di antara pemain tak ikut menghitung hindaran.

Umumnya, pemain hanya menyerang musuh dan menyerangnya secara bergiliran, dan ini akan terus berlanjut sampai salah satu pemain tak bisa bertarung lagi atau mati. Namun Suguha, karena latihan panjangnya, bisa dengan mudah menghindari atau menangkis serangan yang diarahkan padanya. Tentu saja, serangan kuatnya juga dihitung.

Untuk tambahan, ALO bukan game berbasis level. Sehingga meski ia logging lebih sedikit dari kebanyakan pemain berpengalaman, ia mampu menandingi sejumlah petarung terbaik dalam ALO. Faktanya, parameter numerik Lyfa hanya rata-rata dan lebih rendah dari kebanyakan pemain lama, namun karena ALO adalah sistem yang berbasis skill, ia dianggap sebagai salah satu pemain Sylph terkuat.

Alasan kedua Suguha memainkan ALO adalah kemampuan untuk terbang yang sangat unik pada game ini.

Suguha masih mengingat saat pertama kalinya ia berhasil menguasai Voluntary Flight, sensasi itu sangat sulit dilupakan.

Suguha sering terdorong dengan batasan fisik dalam pertandingan kendo, ingin bergerak lebih cepat, menyerang lebih kuat, dan melaju lebih jauh. Karena itu saat dia berhasil menguasai Voluntary Flight, dan mampu terbang serta memakai kedua tangannya untuk memegang pedang, saat ia mampu menampilkan jurus tikaman jarak ultra panjang, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terjelaskan. Di samping ini, melakukan selaman curam atau terbang dengan kawanan burung juga sangat menarik baginya.

Bagi Recon yang memiliki masalah penerbangan, ia menyebut Suguha "Penggila Kecepatan" dan nama-nama lain. Itu mungkin karena Suguha sangat menikmati penerbangan di ALO.

Setelah satu tahun, Suguha sudah dianggap sebagai pemain VRMMO yang matang.

Biarpun Suguha awalnya bermain ALO agar bisa lebih dekat dengan dua kakaknya, namun ia akhirnya telah jatuh cinta pada dunia virtual itu.

Dan saat Naruto dan Kazuto kembali, Suguha ingin berbicara padanya tentang ALO dan semacamnya, namun saat ia melihat bayangan melintasi mata Naruto dan Kazuto, ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Insiden SAO, Suguha menganggap pengalaman tragis ini mempengaruhi kecintaan Naruto dan Kazuto pada dunia virtual. Mereka berdua memang masih memiliki Nerve Gear masing-masing, namun benda itu hanya tergeletak di kamar mereka dengan SAO rom seperti barang hiasan.

Bagi Naruto dan Kazuto, insiden SAO mungkin masih belum berakhir. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia karena sesuatu hal.

Pemikiran itu membuat hati Suguha menjadi bingung bukan main. Seperti kemarin, dia melihat Naruto dan Kazuto sangat senang. Bahkan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di depan layar komputer untuk menghubungi seseorang lewat email. Suguha senang melihat kedua kakaknya tertawa lagi, meskipun kedua kakaknya tampak sedih sejak tiga bulan itu. Untuk alasan itu, dia ingin mengetahui siapa yang telah membuat kedua kakaknya terlihat bahagia lagi. Itulah yang membuat dia penasaran.

Pada poin ini, Naruto dan Kazuto sudah mencapai poin di mana Suguha tidak bisa menebak perasaan mereka.

Sekarang, dia dan dua kakak laki-laki angkatnya, lebih seperti adik dan kakak kandung. Kalau memang begitu, Suguha berharap agar dia tidak akan pernah putus berhubungan dengan dua kakak laki-lakinya. Perasaannya yang sangat menyayangi Naruto dan Kazuto sangat besar. Dia menganggap keduanya adalah kakak-kakak kandungnya yang paling berharga.

Berbaring di ranjang, mengamati poster ALfheim, Suguha bertanya-tanya mengapa manusia tak memiliki sayap di dunia nyata. Kenyataannya, kalau kita bisa terbang bebas di langit, mungkin akan ada cara meluruskan benang kusut yang mengikat hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di kursinya sambil menatap ke arah gadis Sylph, Lyfa, yang duduk beberapa menit yang lalu dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Setelah mendengar ini, Yui, yang masih duduk di bahunya, memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung dan berkata.

"Mana tahu, aku yang sekarang tidak punya kemampuan memonitor mental lagi"

"Hmm. Tapi, aku menghargai tawarannya untuk menjadi pemandu."

"Aku tahu petanya. Memang benar kalau potensial bertarung kita akan meningkat dengan lebih banyak orang, namun..."

Yui berdiri, meletakkan wajahnya di telinga Naruto, dan berkata.

"Papa Naruto, kamu tidak boleh selingkuh."

"Tidak akan. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Asuna pasti akan marah besar padaku."

Melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya oleh peringatan itu, Yui terbang dan mendarat di meja sambil tertawa, dan mengambil biskuit yang sudah setengah dimakan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huh, sebenarnya kamu hanya menggodaku, kan?"

Naruto mengambil teh hijaunya dan meminumnya dari botol.

Namun, dia harus waspada. Dia bukannya selingkuh, dia — Lyfa hanyalah karakter dalam game, dia mungkin punya kepribadian berbeda di dunia nyata.

Untuk waktu yang lama, dunia virtual menjadi dunia nyatanya. Namun, ide tentang pembagian karakter itu sama sekali tiada berarti, kejahatan dan kebaikan itu nyata.

Dia takkan bisa bertahan hidup kalau tak memikirkan tentang hal itu.

Namun masalahnya berbeda di sini. Para pemain itu, dalam satu hal, agak berbeda.

Mereka datang kemari dan memainkan peran berbeda-beda dengan nilai berbeda-beda. Para pencuri menyerang, merampok, dan membunuh namun kebalikannya, mereka tidak dihukum, namun justru dihormati.

"Susah juga, VRMMO itu."

Naruto tanpa sadar mendesah oleh kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dengan senyum pahit.

Setelah meletakkan botol kosong, ia mengambil Yui yang sedang makan biskuit yang seukuran dengannya, dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Ia meninggalkan meja dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dalam MMORPG, terdapat konflik antara 'kemudahan' dan 'keadilan' mengenai Log Out.

Dengan kata lain, harus dirancang agar orang-orang yang memiliki urusan darurat seperti janji atau harus mengurus tubuh fisiknya di dunia nyata bisa dengan cepat meninggalkan game. Namun, di sisi lain, hal itu harus di-set up agar tak bisa digunakan untuk kabur dari situasi pertarungan atau mencegah pencurian. Untuk alasan ini, kebanyakan MMO memasang pembatasan dan syarat tertentu untuk log out. ALO bukan perkecualian, para pemain bisa Log Out dari mana saja hanya di wilayah ras mereka. Di luar itu, karakter mereka akan tetap dalam kondisi 'tak bernyawa' selama beberapa menit dan akan rentan oleh serangan dan pencurian.

Di luar wilayah rasmu, kalau kau menginginkan log out instan, kau harus memakai item seperti perangkat kemah atau menyewa kamar. Naruto memutuskan mengikuti saran Lyfa untuk memakai lantai kedua dari "Lily of the Valley Pavillion" untuk log out.

Setelah mengecek di counter, dia memanjat anak tangga ke lantai kedua. Dia membuka pintu ruang tertentu, dan menampakkan ruangan sederhana dengan hanya satu ranjang dan sebuah meja. Itu adalah pemandangan yang memberinya rasa deja vu kuat. Sebelum dia membeli rumah di Aincrad, dia sering memakai kamar semacam ini.

Dia membuka jendela untuk merasakan udara segar. Pada poin ini, dia akan mampu log out tanpa khawatir, namun pada akhirnya memilih memakai metode 'sleep off' untuk keluar. Jadi, dia melepaskan senjatanya dan berbaring di ranjang. Masalah kecil terjadi saat memainkan VR game memakai FullDive. Saat kau bermain Game FullDive, inderamu dibawa ke dunia virtual, sehingga saat kau log out inderamu dikembalikan ke tubuh aslimu. Jadi, kalau kau tiba-tiba mengubah dari berdiri ke berbaring, maka akan terjadi rasa vertigo yang kuat. Pernah terjadi sebelum Naruto bermain SAO saat dia memakai simulator penerbangan dengan Full Dive, dia berputar dengan cepat dalam nose dive, dan saat dia menekan tombol log out dan kembali ke dunia nyata, dia diserang oleh rasa vertigo yang sangat kuat dan matanya berputar dengan kencang.

Untuk mencegah gejala semacam itu lebih baik sign out dengan cara 'sleep off', dengan kata lain, tertidur lelap. Saat kau tertidur lelap di dunia virtual, kau akan secara otomatis ter-log out dan dikirim kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto berbaring di ranjang saat Yui selesai memakan biskuitnya dan mendarat di lantai dengan suara kepakan lembut. Usai mendarat, Yui kembali ke wujud aslinya dengan rambut hitam panjang, gaun putih salju, dan aroma menawan yang beterbangan di udara.

Yui, dengan kedua tangan disembunyikan di balik punggungnya, menoleh pada Naruto dan berkata.

"Aku tidak akan melihatmu sampai besok, kan? Papa Naruto."

"Maaf... Padahal kita akhirnya bertemu lagi. Aku akan segera kembali... Kembali menemui Yui."

"Itu..."

Yui berkedip-kedip, dengan wajah memerah.

"Papa Naruto, sampai kamu log out, bisakah kita tidur bersama?"

"Eh?"

Naruto memasang senyum sadar akan diri di wajahnya. Dia adalah Papa bagi Yui. Sebagai AI, dia akan terus mengembangkan pengalamannya dengan terekspos pada data-data baru. Jadi, permintaan semacam itu tak membuatnya marah, namun, sikap dan kata-kata Yui sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gugup. Tapi tetap saja, dipikirnya bahwa Yui adalah gadis yang cantik.

"Aku paham, kamu boleh melakukannya."

Naruto mengesampingkan rasa malunya dan bergerak ke dinding untuk memberi tempat berbaring baginya. Yui, yang memasang senyum bahagia, melompat ke ranjang.

Dengan wajahnya merapat ke dada Naruto, Naruto perlahan membelai lembut rambutnya dan berbisik.

"Aku akan secepatnya menolong pemain-pemain SAO yang tersekap di sini. Terus aku akan memberitahukan pada Asuna, Kirito, dan Sinon tentang pertemuanku denganmu. Setelah itu kita akan membeli rumah di dunia ini juga. Apa ada rumah bagi pemain di dunia ini?"

Yui menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi dan mulai mengangguk perlahan dan berkata.

"Harganya cukup mahal, tapi memang tersedia. Serasa bagai mimpi, bagi kita berlima. Aku, Papa Naruto, Mama Asuna, Papa Kirito dan Mama Sinon akan bisa tinggal bersama lagi."

Mengingat hari-hari itu, hati Naruto terasa seperti dijungkir balik lagi dan lagi. Jelas-jelas beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka masih bersama, namun sekarang mereka bisa berkomunikasi antara satu sama lainnya. Seperti ini saja, memori yang jauh itu perlahan semakin bergerak mendekat...

Naruto memeluk Yui erat-erat, matanya perlahan menutup, dan berbisik.

"Itu bukan hanya mimpi, aku akan segera menjadikannya kenyataan."

Karena dia terus memainkan game begitu lama, biarpun itu hanya pengalaman virtual, otaknya merasa lelah dan kelelahan menyerangnya seperti martil.

"Selamat malam, Papa Naruto."

Seiring kesadarannya perlahan memudar ke dalam kegelapan hangat, suara manis Yui di sisinya terus membuatnya nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Seorang gadis memanggilnya dengan suara yang amat keras. Dia berbalik saat menghentikan langkahnya di dekat gerbang sekolah. Tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama Kazuto.

"Asuna..."

Dilihatnya, gadis berambut coklat terang dan bermata coklat karamel itu, berlari cepat ke arahnya. Gadis yang sangat cantik seperti bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan, bernama lengkap Yuuki Asuna.

Kirigaya Naruto, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat yang sangat eksotik.

Sedangkan adiknya, bernama Kirigaya Kazuto. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Berkulit putih. Sangat berbeda dari kakaknya.

Asuna menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dekat Naruto. Dia terengah-engah sedikit. Membungkukkan badannya sembari memegang dua pahanya dengan dua tangannya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Capeknya..."

"Kenapa kamu berlari?"

Asuna mendongakkan kepalanya lalu dia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Karena aku mau mengejarmu."

"Itu tidak perlu, kan? Kamu bisa berjalan santai untuk menghampiriku. Aku menunggumu juga kok."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku sangat senang bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu."

Dia menegakkan badannya. Menarik kerah baju seragam Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, dia melototi Naruto.

"Apa kamu tidak senang bertemu denganku lagi, Naruto-kun?"

Dengan santai, Naruto menjawabnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Asuna yang memegang kerah baju seragamnya.

"Aku senang. Tapi, jangan marah seperti itu. Kalau kamu selalu marah begitu, sudah pasti kamu akan cepat tua, tahu."

"A-APA KATAMU!?"

Asuna sedikit emosi mendengar ledekan dari Naruto. Sementara Kazuto tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hahaha... Asuna... Jangan diambil hati. Aniki-sama orangnya memang seperti itu, kan? Dia sangat sinis begitu. Tapi, sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangimu."

Mendengar itu, kedua pipi Naruto sedikit memerah. Dia memasang wajah yang datar seraya membalikkan badannya. Melipat tangan di dadanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Ya sudahlah... Ayo, kita masuk saja sekarang!" ucap Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Dia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Asuna dan Kazuto. Asuna mengejarnya sambil berlari kecil. Sedangkan Kazuto berjalan menyusul mereka dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu dong!"

"Hn."

Asuna berhasil berjalan di samping Naruto dan berkata lagi padanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan kemarin?"

"Kemarin? Maksudmu?"

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada Asuna. Dia masih bersidekap dada.

"Itu... Urusan penting yang kamu katakan itu."

"Oh itu... Bukan urusan penting apa-apa kok. Cuma pertemuan pertamaku dengan Agil di dunia nyata ini."

"Agil? Kamu bertemu Agil kemarin?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku juga?"

"Kamu tidak bilang, kan?"

"Justru kamu yang tidak bilang padaku. Huh, kamu ini. Selalu saja tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku. Kamu selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Padahal aku pacarmu, kan?"

Wajah Asuna terlihat cemberut. Naruto menatapnya dengan serius.

"Maaf, jika aku tidak bilang padamu soal aku bertemu Agil kemarin. Agil memberitahukan aku sesuatu hal yang berhubungan game yang bernama ALfheim Online itu."

"ALfheim Online? Itu... Game yang dimaksud oleh orang yang bernama Sasuke itu, kan?"

"Iya. Agil memberiku game itu secara gratis. Terus aku mencoba memainkannya. Awalnya aku tidak merasa tertarik karena game itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan hanya mengutamakan skill, bukan level seperti di SAO. Tapi, ketika aku mencobanya, ternyata menarik juga. Keunggulannya dari game itu, kamu bisa terbang saat bermain di dalamnya."

"...," Asuna terdiam sejenak dan kemudian tertawa lebar."Be-Benarkah? Kita bisa terbang di dalamnya?"

Wajah Asuna berbinar-binar. Kedua matanya bercahaya penuh seperti bintang-bintang di langit. Dia terlihat penasaran dan antusias.

"Begitulah... Kita bisa terbang karena di dalamnya kita akan menggunakan karakter peri yang hidup di dunia fantasi. Ada sembilan ras peri yang tersedia. Hmmm... Pokoknya sangat panjang untuk dijelaskan."

"Aku mau... AKU MAU IKUT BERMAIN DI GAME ITU, NARUTO-KUN!"

"Eh? Ta-Tapi, apa kamu tidak trauma bermain game lagi?"

"Tidak kok."

"Kalau begitu, nanti sore kita akan bermain bersama. Sekitar jam tiga sore... Hmm... Tapi, aku punya janji dengan seseorang di sana sih..."

"Janji dengan siapa?"

"Pokoknya dia adalah satu-satu pemain yang kutemui kemarin itu."

"Apa dia seorang gadis?"

"Hn."

"Apa dia sangat cantik?"

"Tidak cantik. Tapi, manis dan imut."

"Apa!?"

Kedua mata Asuna melotot. Dia berkacak pinggang. Membuat Naruto tersentak dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Pokoknya aku dan dia adalah teman. Jadi, jangan melototiku seperti itu."

"Naruto payah! AKU AKAN IKUT DENGANMU UNTUK MENEMUINYA NANTI! TITIK!"

"Ah, baiklah... Jika itu maumu."

"Aku juga! Aku juga, Aniki-sama!"

"Eh?"

Kazuto datang dan ikut bergabung di tengah mereka. Mereka pun tercengang dan terpojok di tengah halaman sekolah.

Setelah itu, Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh. Kamu boleh ikut, Kazuto."

"Asyik! Terima kasih, Aniki-sama."

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kamu pakai ras apa di game itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ras Springgan."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memilih ras yang sama dengan Aniki-sama."

"Terserah kamu, Kazuto."

"Ras Springgan itu apa?"

"Nanti kamu lihat sendiri jika mencobanya nanti, Asuna."

"Sinon boleh ikut juga, Aniki-sama?"

"Boleh saja. Tambah ramai, itu lebih bagus."

"Baiklah."

Mereka bertiga pun mengobrol akrab bersama-sama sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas mereka. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

Suasana di sekolah itu, masih hening karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Matahari baru naik ke kaki langit untuk menyambut kehidupan baru di bumi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berganti kembali ke seragamnya, Suguha meninggalkan ruang klub kendo.

Hembusan angin menyegarkan membelai pipinya saat dia berjalan di antara bangunan sekolah dengan pedang bambunya dipegang dengan longgar di tangannya.

Saat ini jam setengah satu, tapi karena kelas jam kelima sudah dimulai, sekolah menjadi sangat sunyi. Pada saat ini, siswa kelas satu dan dua berada di ruang kelas, namun siswa kelas tiga bisa dengan bebas memilih kapan untuk mengikuti kelas sampai mereka mulai berfokus pada latihan ujian untuk ujian masuk SMA.

Hanya orang-orang seperti Suguha, yang sudah memiliki rekomendasi, bisa berjalan kemana-mana.

Ia memiliki banyak waktu santai, namun para siswa yang seangkatan dengannya sering mengatakan ucapan sindiran saat mereka bertemu. Suguha sebenarnya tak datang ke sekolah tanpa alasan. Guru kendonya adalah instruktur yang ketat namun berhati lembut. Ia sangat mempedulikan murid-murid tercintanya, yang telah mendapat rekomendasi ke beberapa sekolah top. Tetap saja, Suguha terus datang ke sekolah setiap hari demi mengikuti pelatihan ketatnya.

Menurut dia, Suguha belakangan memiliki kebiasaan halus. Setelah mendengar ini, Suguha berpikir apa yang mungkin menyebabkannya. Itu mungkin karena dia memasuki dunia ALfheim dan berlatih dalam pertempuran udara setiap hari, meski hanya untuk waktu singkat.

Namun, guru itu tak pernah berkata kalau itu membuat Suguha memburuk atau memberinya lebih banyak kesulitan. Dan hari ini, dia bahkan mampu mendapat dua poin dari pembimbing laki-laki 30 tahun itu, yang merupakan salah satu praktisi kendo peringkat tertinggi di negeri ini.

Dia tak tahu mengapa, tapi belakangan ini dia sepertinya bisa membaca serangan lawannya dengan lebih mudah. Kapanpun dia menghadapi musuh kuat, sarafnya akan menegang, dan aliran waktu sepertinya melambat dan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih menegangkan.

Dia mengingat insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dia berlatih tanding dengan Kazuto dan Naruto.

Pada saat itu, dia berhasil mengelak dari salah satu serangan terbaik dua kakak laki-lakinya, yang mana sulit dihindari oleh orang kebanyakan. Respon secepat itu seolah-olah dua kakak laki-lakinya mengalami pengalaman dengan tingkat yang sama sekali berbeda dari Suguha.

Mungkin, Suguha tiba-tiba berpikir, kalau pengalaman FullDive bisa mempengaruhi tubuh fisik.

Ia menjadi pusing sendiri sambil berjalan ke arah rak sepeda sampai seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari bayangan.

"Lyfa-chan."

"WAAAAA!"

Suguha melompat selangkah ke depan karena kaget. Lelaki yang agak kurus dan mengenakan kacamata telah muncul di depannya. Dia dan Recon memiliki karakteristik sama yakni menurunkan alis saat sedang kacau, tapi saat ini, sudut alisnya bahkan menjadi lebih miring.

Suguha meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggangnya dan berbicara dengan sedikit desahan.

"Jangan panggil aku saat berada di sekolah!"

"Ma... Maaf, Suguha-chan."

"Itu..."

Suguha memakai satu tangan untuk melepas penutup bungkus pedang bambunya sebelum melangkah ke depan. Si anak laki-laki itu hanya menunjukkan senyum tak berdaya dan dengan cepat menggeleng kepalanya.

"Oke, maafkan aku, Kirigaya-san."

"Ada apa, Nagata-san?"

"Aku perlu berbicara denganmu. Di mana kita bisa berbicara dengan santai?"

"Di sini juga bagus."

Shinichi Nagata membuat wajah menyedihkan dan menjatuhkan bahunya.

"Juga, kamukan sudah mendapat rekomendasi, kenapa kamu masih datang ke sekolah?"

"Ah, Sugu... Kirigaya-san, aku mau bicara denganmu. Aku sudah menunggu di sini sejak pagi."

"Apa? Kamu punya banyak waktu rupanya."

Suguha mengambil satu langkah mundur dan berlutut di kebun bunga yang agak tinggi.

"Apa yang kamu ingin bicarakan?"

Nagata Shinichi duduk dan, mempertahankan jarak tertentu dari Suguha, berkata.

"Sigurd dan yang lain ingin berburu besok siang. Ada beberapa gua bawah air, jadi para Salamander jarang datang ke sana."

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku lebih suka bicara soal berburu lewat email. Yang jelas, maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut serta untuk sementara waktu."

"Eh... Eh!? Kenapa!?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Aarun."

Menjulang di tengah ALfheim adalah World Tree, dan di dekat dasarnya terdapat kota netral yang besar, Aarun. Sylvian jaraknya cukup jauh dari Aarun. Itu adalah perjalanan yang akan memerlukan waktu beberapa hari. Khususnya karena ada area di mana penerbangan tidak dimungkinkan.

Nagata Shinichi menjadi kaku untuk beberapa saat namun kemudian mendekati Suguha dan bertanya.

"Apa kamu akan ikut dengan Spriggan tempo hari itu?"

"Ah, iya. Aku sudah janji untuk mengantarnya."

"Kamu... Kamu bercanda, kan!? Aku tidak paham kenapa kamu mau meluangkan malam harimu dengan orang aneh itu!"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Jangan membayangkan hal-hal aneh!"

Ia melepas shinainya dan menekannya ke arah dada Nagata. Alis Nagata jatuh ke batasnya oleh rasa sakit, dan dia menatap Suguha dengan kekecewaan.

"Aku sudah menanyakanmu sebelumnya kalau kamu mau pergi ke Aarun bersamaku, tapi kamu menolakku mentah-mentah."

"Itu karena kita akan dihabisi, tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku mengikutimu. Pokoknya, itulah alasanku, jadi beritahu Sigurd tentang hal itu."

Suguha berdiri dan mengucapkan "sampai nanti" dan berjalan lurus ke rak sepeda.

Ekspresi kasihan Nagata, seperti kucing yang dipukul setelah dimarahi, yang membuatnya terluka. Meskipun begitu, rumor itu sudah menyebar sepanjang sekolah.

Suguha tak ingin tampak terlalu dekat dengannya.

'Aku hanya memberitahu jalan untuknya, itu saja.'

Ia mengatakan ini pada dirinya untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya. Namun saat dia memikirkan remaja bernama Menma, mata merah misteriusnya membuat mustahil baginya untuk tenang.

Dengan cepat melepas gembok sepedanya, yang diparkir di sudut parkiran yang luas, ia mulai mengayuh. Udara lembut meniup pipinya, namun Suguha mengabaikan itu. meninggalkan gerbang belakang sekolah, ia mengendara menaiki tanjakan tanpa khawatir untuk menggunakan rem.

'Terbang cepat', itulah yang Suguha pikirkan. Terbang bersama Menma dengan kecepatan top. Ia menjadi kegirangan hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Suguha sampai di rumah tepat sebelum jam dua siang.

Sepeda Naruto dan Kazuto ada di halaman, berarti mereka pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki saja.

Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto dan Kazuto selalu pergi ke gym untuk memulihkan kemampuan fisik yang mereka miliki sebelum insiden SAO. Namun mereka tidak puas, merasakan perbedaan kemampuan fisik yang jauh di antara tubuhnya di dunia nyata dan di dunia virtual.

Ini memang bisa dipahami, mempertimbangkan kalau mustahil untuk mereplikasi kemampuan karakter virtual dengan tubuh hidup. Bahkan Suguha memahami itu, karena dia pernah nyaris jatuh sekali atau dua kali saat dia berharap untuk menangkap dirinya dengan kemampuan "terbang."

Melangkah ke dalam rumah dari beranda, Suguha masuk ke ruangan cuci, menaruh pakaiannya ke dalam mesin cuci, dan menekan tombol ON. Dia kemudian memasuki kamarnya, di mana dia melepaskan baju dan rok pelaut abu-abunya dan menggantungnya di gantungan dinding. Meski dia telah pulang ke rumah dengan menaiki sepeda dalam kecepatan penuh, degup jantungnya seharusnya sudah agak mereda. Namun saat ini masih sekitar sembilan puluh detak permenit.

Itu bukan diakibatkan oleh olahraga, namun dia ingin mengkonfirmasinya sendiri.

Suguha mencoba mengambil nafas dalam demi menenangkan dirinya, namun pikirannya terus melaju kencang. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan, ah, bukannya aku tidak mau membawanya ke Aarun, tapi aku sudah punya kakak-kakakku. Astaga, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memikirkan ini... Aku sungguh bodoh... Bodoh... Bodoh!'

Sampai pada kesimpulan kalau pemikirannya itu sangat bodoh, ia mengenakan kaos besar dan celana pendek kemudian berbaring di atas ranjang.

Ia mengambil helm Amusphere dari rak, menyalakannya, meletakkannya di kepalanya, dan menutup matanya. Kemudian, setelah mengambil nafas panjang, ia melafalkan kata sihir.

"LINK START!"

Setelah melalui semua proses koneksi dan memindahkan kesadarannya ke tubuh

Pendekar Peri Lyfa, ia membuka matanya di Lily of the Valley Pavillion.

Tak seorangpun duduk di sisi lain meja itu, tentu saja. Waktu pertemuan masih beberapa saat lagi. ada cukup banyak waktu untuk membuat persiapan bepergian.

Meninggalkan toko, kota Sylvain terselimuti oleh cahaya matahari yang indah.

Untuk mempertimbangkan mereka yang hanya bisa log in pada waktu tertentu tiap hari, sehari dalam ALfheim hanya berlangsung selama enam belas jam. Sehingga, waktu di sini sering tak konsisten dengan dunia nyata. Jendela menu memiliki tampilan waktu dunia nyata di sebelah waktu ALfheim, jadi orang-orang tetap bisa memantau waktu, awalnya itu sangat membingungkan, namun Lyfa sudah cukup terbiasa.

Ia berjalan sepanjang beberapa toko, membeli banyak hal, dan kembali dengan sedikit waktu luang. Kembali ke penginapan, ia mendorong pintu terbuka dan menyadari sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang sudah mulai termaterialisasi di meja.

Naruto sudah selesai melakukan log in dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum oleh kehadiran Lyfa.

"Hei, kau cepat juga."

"Ya, aku datang beberapa saat lalu. Aku berbelanja sedikit."

"Ah, begitu ya... Sepertinya aku harus membuat persiapan juga."

"Aku membeli beberapa item dasar, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, tapi..."

Lyfa melirik armor dan pedang Naruto yang masih jelek.

"Kau memerlukan perlengkapan yang lebih bagus untuk dirimu."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Aku memang menganggap pedang ini tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Soal uang... Apa kau punya? Kalau tidak, biar aku pinjamkan."

"Ya... Tapi, aku lihat dulu..."

Naruto memanggil jendela menunya dengan mengibaskan tangan kirinya, namun, dalam sekali tatap, wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Apa ini yang disebut Yurudo?"

"Ya. Apa kau tidak punya uang?"

"Tidak. Aku punya... Hanya sedikit sih."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke toko perlengkapan!"

"Hn."

Pada saat itu, Naruto berdiri dengan panik, meneliti seluruh tubuhnya sampai ia akhirnya menatap saku dadanya.

"Hei, Yui, kita akan berangkat!"

Sambil ia memanjat keluar dari saku mantel Naruto, wajah pixie berambut hitam muncul, terlihat sedikit mengantuk dan menggeliat sambil menguap lebar.

Lyfa membawa Naruto ke toko perlengkapan, namun, ketika mereka selesai berbelanja, jalanan mulai terselimuti oleh cahaya mentari pagi.

Armor Naruto sangat mudah dicari, hanya sepasang celana panjang hitam, baju hitam dengan atribut pertahanan yang ditingkatkan, sepasang sarung tangan hitam dan jaket hitam berbulu jingga yang menutupinya. Namun, Naruto telah meluangkan banyak waktu untuk memilih pedang, sepertinya tak puas dan tak peduli pedang apapun yang dia teliti.

Penjaga toko menyerahkan pedang padanya, dan Naruto akan memainkannya sebelum mengembalikannya dan berkata "Harus yang lebih berat dan simpel", dan hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang. Naruto akhirnya mendapati pedang yang sesuai dengan seleranya, pedang simpel yang berdesain keren dan berat, dan membelinya. Itu adalah pedang simpel dengan bilah jingga dan gagang hitam berkilau yang memiliki bobot tak biasa.

Dalam ALO, jumlah luka yang diterima ditentukan oleh "kekuatan serangan senjata" dan "kecepatan ayunan pedang". Bagi pemain, Sylph dan Cait Sith lebih unggul dalam kecepatan, dan mengganti pertahanan yang lemah dengan kecepatan superior mereka. Namun pemain tipe kekuatan bisa dengan mudah memakai senjata yang berukuran dan berbobot besar. Pertukaran kekuatan dan kecepatan menciptakan keseimbangan dari ras-ras berbeda dalam game.

Sylph dengan skill yang lebih tinggi bisa memakai martil atau kapak, namun parameter kekuatan permanen dan tersembunyi Sylph tak membuat mereka bisa memakai senjata itu secara efektif. Spriggan adalah ras multi senjata, namun bagi Naruto, tak peduli bagaimanapun orang lain melihatnya, memiliki tubuh tipe kecepatan.

"Pedang jingga kehitaman. Apa itu adalah warna pedang kesukaanmu? Aku hanya tahu kalau ras Springgan itu identik dengan warna gelap seperti hitam. Tapi, kau..."

Mendengar pernyataan bingung Lyfa, Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Warna jingga kehitaman memang warna dasar dari karakterku."

Karena dia sudah berkata tak apa-apa, Lyfa harus menerimanya. Setelah membayar pedang, ia menggantungnya ke sarung pedang di punggungnya. Naruto sekarang tampak seperti pendekar pedang misterius dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin. Memikirkan hal ini, Lyfa menahan senyumnya sambil berkata.

"Untuk sekarang persiapan kita sudah komplit! Kalau begitu, mohon kerjasamanya!"

Lyfa mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, dan sambil tersenyum simpul, Naruto juga mengulurkan tangannya. Keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Aku juga. Mohon dukung aku juga."

Terbang keluar dari saku, Yui menepuk tangan mereka yang berjabatan dan berkata.

"Ayo, berjuang! Target kita adalah World Tree!"

Menyandang pedang baru yang menggantung di punggungnya dan Yui yang duduk di bahunya, Naruto mengikuti Lyfa sampai mereka tiba di menara hijau emerald yang indah dan berkilau.

Ini adalah simbol dari Sylph, "Tower of Wind". Tak peduli berapa kalipun pemain melihatnya, keindahan menara itu sangat mempesona. Sambil memikirkan ini, Lyfa menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Spriggan berambut hitam yang memelototi menara dengan rasa jijik. Lyfa menekan senyumnya dan berkata padanya.

"Sebelum kita pergi, apa kau mau berlatih mengerem?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mulai dari sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk terbang dengan aman."

Naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

"Juga, kenapa kau datang ke menara? Apa kau ada keperluan di sini?"

"Aku tidak ada keperluan lain sih, tapi sebelum memulai penerbangan jarak jauh, lebih baik memulai dari posisi yang lebih tinggi. Kau bisa memakai ketinggian untuk menguntungkanmu."

"Ah, begitu."

Ia mendorong Naruto yang mengangguk dari belakang dan mulai berjalan maju.

"Ayo pergi! Aku ingin sampai ke hutan sebelum malam tiba!"

"Aku tidak terlalu biasa dengan keadaan di sana. Apa kau bisa tunjukkan jalannya?"

"Serahkan padaku!"

Lyfa menepuk dadanya dan menoleh untuk melihat ke arah menara.

Di sana berdiri mansion Raja yang indah dalam cahaya mentari pagi. Raja Sylph Sakuya adalah pemain wanita yang ia kenal sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'Karena aku mau meninggalkan kota untuk sementara, aku ingin memberitahunya'.

Pikir Lyfa tiba-tiba. Namun, tiang bendera yang naik dari tengah bangunan tak menampilkan bendera Sylph. Ini jarang, berarti Sakuya tidak ada di tempatnya hari ini.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk bertanya, namun Lyfa menggeleng kepalanya, memutuskan kalau ia akan mengirim email pada Sakuya nanti. Mereka melewati pintu depan dari Tower of Wind dan masuk ke dalam.

Lantai pertama memiliki lobi yang luas dan melingkar dengan semua macam toko di dinding terluarnya. Lobi itu memiliki elevator berenergi Mana di bagian tengahnya yang dari waktu ke waktu, memuat dan menurunkan pemain. Di ALfheim, subuh baru berlalu, di mana di dunia nyata, malam sudah mendekat. Ini artinya jumlah pemain akan segera meningkat dalam waktu singkat.

Ia memegang tangan Naruto dan menuju ke arah elevator kanan yang baru saja turun.

SET!

Tiba-tiba, beberapa pemain muncul di depan mereka, memblokir jalan mereka. Lyfa hampir jatuh, namun sayapnya membentang dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, kalau jalan hati-hati dong!"

Lyfa memprotes secara refleks, namun pria jangkung yang memblokir jalannya ternyata adalah wajah familiar.

Ia memiliki postur lebih tinggi dari Sylph kebanyakan dan memiliki wajah kasar namun tampan yang entah hasil keberuntungan atau pembayaran tambahan.

Tubuhnya terbungkus armor keperakan, dan pedang lebar panjang menggantung di pinggangnya. Dahi lebarnya terpisah oleh gelang, dan rambut hijau gelap jatuh ke bahunya. Pria ini, yang bernama Sigurd, adalah pasukan depan dari party yang Lyfa bentuk selama beberapa minggu ini. Lyfa melihat para anggota party-nya sedang bersama Sigurd. Berpikir kalau Recon mungkin juga di sini, Lyfa melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya namun tak bisa menangkap rambut hijau kekuningan uniknya.

Lyfa dan Sigurd sering bertanding untuk merebut titel pendekar pedang terkuat Sylph. Sigurd juga politisi ulung, menjadi bagian dari birokrasi tertinggi yang sering dihindari oleh si pemalu Lyfa. Meski Raja Sylph saat ini, pemain yang dipilih dari pemilu sebulan sekali dan juga yang menentukan hal-hal seperti cara memakai pajak yang terkumpul dari pemain, adalah Sakuya, Sigurd, popularitasnya sebanding dengan Sakuya, juga bagian dari kelompok pemain super aktif itu.

Waktu bermain game-nya yang sangat banyak juga berarti perlengkapan langka dan kehandalan skill-nya jauh melebihi Lyfa. Dalam duel satu lawan satu, Lyfa memerlukan semua daya manuvernya untuk menang, dan meski begitu, masih sulit baginya untuk menembus pertahanan besar Sigurd. Namun sepanjang perburuan Sigurd, yang merupakan pasukan depan, adalah anggota yang bisa diandalkan.

Namun, dia terlalu percaya diri dan sikapnya selalu tak menyenangkan pada Lyfa, yang tak suka pengekangan. Meski para anggota party saat ini sangat efektif dalam berburu, Lyfa mulai berpikir kalau waktunya sudah dekat untuk meninggalkan party ini.

Sambil berdiri di depan Lyfa, postur Sigurd menampakkan arogansinya sampai maksimum. Sepertinya masalah akan jadi merepotkan – memikirkan ini, Lyfa membuka mulutnya dan berkata.

"Selamat pagi, Sigurd."

Meski Lyfa menyapanya dengan wajah tersenyum, Sigurd tidak menjawabnya. Justru, dia membalas dengan nada tertekan.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan party, Lyfa?"

Sigurd terlihat sedang dalam perasaan yang tidak baik. Lyfa bermaksud memberitahunya kalau ini hanya perjalanan ke Aarun, namun karena situasi jadi merepotkan seperti ini, Lyfa hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Ya, anggap saja begitu. Aku sudah menyimpan banyak uang, jadi aku akan bersantai untuk sementara."

"Egois sekali. Bagaimana dengan anggota party yang lain?"

"Egois!?"

Itu mengingatkan sebuah memori dalam Lyfa. Setelah "Duel Event" baru-baru ini di mana ia mengalahkan Sigurd dalam pertarungan sengit, Sigurd mengundangnya ke dalam party. Lyfa menerima tawaran itu dengan dua syarat. Ia hanya akan ikut serta saat dia bisa dan dia bisa keluar kalau dia mau. Khususnya, ia ingin Sigurd tahu kalau dia tak ingin terikat dengan tanggung jawab.

Sigurd mengangkat alisnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau adalah anggota terkenal dalam timku. Kalau kau tiba-tiba pergi dan bergabung ke tim lain, seolah-olah kau mengotori wajahmu dengan lumpur."

"..."

Lyfa dibuat membisu oleh pidato suci ala Sigurd. 'Jadi begitu rupanya,' pikirnya.

Lyfa tiba-tiba mengingat nasehat Recon yang jarang namun serius setelah ia bergabung ke party Sigurd sebagai partner Lyfa.

Recon sudah memberitahunya agar tak terlibat terlalu dalam dengan orang ini.

Alasannya, Sigurd tak menginginkan kekuatan Lyfa, namun meningkatkan popularitas party-nya. Yakni, Sigurd ingin bisa memerintah orang yang sudah mengalahkannya sehingga ia takkan kehilangan muka.

'Kenapa bisa begitu', saat itu Lyfa tertawa, namun Recon tetap serius. 'ALO adalah game MMO yang sulit. Juga, pemain wanita sangat langka sampai para pemain punya kecenderungan mengidolakan mereka, biarpun mereka tak punya keahlian tempur. Khususnya kamu karena Lyfa-chan adalah gadis manis, kamu lebih langka dari perlengkapan legendaris yang semua pemain inginkan. Kenyataannya, dia hanya ingin memakai eksistensimu untuk pamer dan meningkatkan statusnya.'

Recon mengatakan itu dengan nada membujuk, namun Lyfa hanya mengacuhkannya dengan tatapan tak peduli dan menyuruhnya dengan tenang sebelum ia mulai memikirkannya dengan serius. Namun menjadi idola bukan sesuatu yang ia pahami. Untuk sebuah MMORPG yang memiliki banyak hal untuk diingat, dia tak ingin menambah masalahnya, jadi dia berhenti memikirkan hal itu. sejauh ini, dia tetap sebagai anggota party tanpa masalah signifikan, sampai hari ini...

SET!

Melihat pada Sigurd yang marah di depannya, Lyfa merasa seolah-olah ada benang-benang pengekang yang menjerat seluruh tubuhnya. Alasan utama dia bermain ALO adalah demi kabur dari semua kekangan di dunia nyata, untuk mengalami terbang tanpa halangan di angkasa.

Namun mungkin dia terlalu bodoh, terlalu naif. Biarpun semua orang di dunia virtual memiliki sayap, melupakan gravitasi hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Lyfa/Suguha mengingat bagaimana, saat di sekolah dasar, seorang senior di klub kendo telah menindasnya. Meski senior itu telah menjadi juara sejak memasuki kendo, dia tak bisa mengalahkan Suguha yang lebih muda sepanjang pertandingan.

Ia kemudian balas dendam, menyerang Suguha saat pulang ke rumah dengan bantuan beberapa temannya. Tindakan memalukan. Apa yang senior itu lakukan sama dengan sikap Sigurd saat ini, penuh oleh kemarahan dan ketidaksukaan.

Hasilnya akan sama saja di sini.

Lyfa, tertekan oleh rasa keputusasaan, membungkukkan kepalanya. Pada saat ini, dari belakangnya yang seperti bayangan dan tak disadari sampai sekarang, Naruto berbicara.

"Rekan bukan barang yang bisa digunakan."

"Ah?"

Untuk sesaat, Lyfa tak memahami makna dari kalimat itu. kemudian, mata Lyfa terbuka lebar-lebar dan menatap Naruto. Suara Sigurd mulai mengeras.

"APA!?"

Naruto melangkah di antara Lyfa dan Sigurd, dan dia menatap tajam mata Sigurd, biarpun Sigurd sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maksudku, kau tidak boleh melihat pemain lain seperti pedang atau armor penting yang bisa dikunci ke dalam slot perlengkapan."

"Apa... Beraninya kau..."

Oleh ucapan seenaknya Naruto, wajah Sigurd memerah panas, dan dia menggulung jubahnya saat dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang gagang pedang.

"Kau sama sekali tidak paham situasimu, Spriggan brengsek! Lyfa, apa kau akan bekerja dengan orang ini sekarang!? Dia mungkin adalah pelarian yang datang kemari setelah diusir dari wilayahnya sendiri."

Sigurd memasang postur untuk mencabut pedangnya. Usai dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Lyfa akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya dan berteriak balik.

"Jangan katakan hal sekasar itu pada Menma! Ia adalah partner baruku!"

"Apa... Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan pembuluh darah mencuat di dahinya, Sigurd membalas dengan nada terkejut.

"Lyfa, apa kau bermaksud mengabaikan wilayah ini...?"

Oleh kata-kata ini, mata Lyfa terbuka lebar-lebar.

Para pemain ALO pada dasarnya terbagi menjadi dua kategori gaya bertarung.

Yang pertama menggunakan wilayah mereka sebagai basis, berpartner dengan ras mereka sendiri, dan memberikan sebagian uang yang mereka dapat untuk semakin mengembangkan kekuatan ras mereka. Lyfa dan Sigurd adalah tipe pemain seperti ini. Tipe yang kedua meninggalkan wilayah mereka, memakai kota netral sebagai basis, dan membentuk party dengan ras berbeda. Yang pertama cenderung membenci yang kedua, karena yang kedua sering tak punya tujuan pasti, suka melakukan segala hal sesuka hati, atau dibuang dari wilayah ras mereka sebagai "pelarian."

Dalam kasus Lyfa, kesetiaannya sebagai Sylph sangat lemah, begitupun kesetiaannya dalam komunitas ini. Alasan dia tetap berada di Sylvain setengahnya karena keindahannya dan setengahnya karena dia tak mau pergi jauh-jauh. Tapi sekarang, berkat ucapan Sigurd, hasrat untuk menjadi bebas segera menguasai dirinya.

"Ya, benar. Aku berniat meninggalkan tempat ini."

Lyfa mengatakan itu tanpa berpikir.

Mulut Sigurd membengkok dalam kemarahan, giginya menggigit bibirnya. Ia tiba-tiba mencabut pedang lebarnya, dan melotot tajam pada Naruto.

"Aku berniat membiarkanmu sendiri karena kau hanyalah cacing yang merangkak di depanku. Tapi, karena kau adalah maling, kau lebih baik tidak sesombong itu. Berjalan dengan santai di wilayah ras lain, aku bisa menghabisimu kapan saja bila aku mau tanpa protes darimu, bukan begitu?"

Di samping sikap dan ucapan dramatis Sigurd, Naruto hanya bersikap cuek dan menatapnya dengan sangat tajam

Naruto sungguh orang bernyali, dan bahkan Lyfa kaget oleh fakta itu. Lyfa bersiap-siap bertarung melawan Sigurd, menggerakkan tangannya ke pedang di pinggangnya. Udara di sekitar mereka mendadak menjadi tegang.

Pada poin ini, partner Sigurd berjalan ke depan dan membisikkan sejumlah kata padanya.

"Jangan, Sigurd. Kalau kau membunuh lawan tanpa pertahanan seperti itu di depan banyak orang..."

Entah kenapa, lingkaran para pejalan kaki tengah mengelilingi mereka, tertarik melihat keributan itu. kalau ini adalah duel formal, atau kalau dia memang mata-mata Spriggan, maka tak apa-apa. Namun akan sangat tak terhormat kalau Sigurd menantang bertarung turis seperti Naruto, yang bahkan tak bisa melawan balik di area ini.

Sigurd meringis dengan frustasi dan melototi Naruto sebelum menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera kabur dan bersembunyi, Lyfa."

Mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto, perhatian Sigurd kembali tertuju pada Lyfa.

"Karena kau mengkhianatiku... Cepat atau lambat, kau akan menyesali ini."

"Aku akan lebih menyesal kalau bersamamu lebih lama lagi."

"Kalau kau berharap untuk kembali, maka kembalilah di atas lututmu."

Selesai bicara, Sigurd berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar menara. Kedua pemain yang menyertai Sigurd melihat ke arah Lyfa untuk sesaat seolah mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun mereka menyerah dan berbalik pergi.

Setelah mereka bertiga menghilang, Lyfa mengambil nafas panjang, menatap Naruto, dan berkata.

"Maaf, sudah melibatkanmu dalam peristiwa aneh tadi..."

"Tidak, tidak, sepertinya aku menjadi minyak yang menuangkan api di situasi tadi. Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Menyerah pada wilayahmu?"

"Ah."

Tak yakin harus bicara apa, Lyfa mendorong punggung Naruto dan berjalan ke arah elevator. Setelah berjalan menembus kerumunan, mereka mencapai elevator, dan dia menekan tombol menuju lantai teratas. Dari bagian bawah ruang kaca transparan, muncul batu berbentuk disc. Cahaya hijau perlahan menyelimutinya, dan mereka mulai bergerak naik dengan cepat setelah berdiri di atasnya.

Saat elevator berhenti, dinding kaca terbuka tanpa suara, dan cahaya putih mentari pagi serta angin menyegarkan berhembus dalam ruangan.

Meninggalkan elevator, Lyfa berjalan ke arah permukaan observatorium dari bagian teratas menara dengan perlahan. Dia sudah sering datang kemari di masa lalu, namun panorama luas yang membentang ke segala arah masih membuat hatinya membubung dalam kebebasan.

Wilayah Sylph berada di bagian barat daya ALfheim. Ke arah barat terdapat pada rumput yang terbuka ke arah laut biru tanpa batas. Ke arah timur adalah hutan lebat yang dikelilingi gunung yang ditutupi lilac, dan di sisi terjauh pegunungan, menjulang tinggi ke langit dan menyatukan segalanya di bawah bayangannya adalah World Tree.

"Wah, pemandangannya indah juga...!"

Mengikuti Lyfa dari elevator, mata Naruto terbuka lebar sambil menonton pemandangan.

"Langit sepertinya sangat dekat sampai kau hampir bisa mengulurkan tanganmu untuk meraihnya."

Melihat matanya mencerminkan panorama, Lyfa menatap Naruto, mengangkat kepalanya, dan menengadah ke langit biru, lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke langit dan berkata.

"Benar sekali. Dibandingkan langit, segala hal lain terasa sangat kecil."

"..."

Merasa terkejut oleh senyum manis tiba-tiba yang Naruto berikan padanya, Lyfa kemudian menjawab senyumnya, dan melanjutkannya.

"Ini kesempatan bagus. Aku selalu berharap bisa terbang dari sini suatu hari. Tapi, aku takut melakukannya sendiri, dan aku tidak bisa mengumpulkan keberanian dengan mudah."

"Begitu ya? Tapi, entah kenapa ini menjadi penerbangan selamat jalan."

"Dalam kondisi itu, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa pergi dengan damai. Kenapa..."

Lyfa berujar, setengah pada dirinya.

"Kenapa aku masih terikat dan terkekang meski aku memiliki sayap..."

Jawaban ucapan Lyfa datang bukan dari Naruto, namun dari seorang yang duduk di bahunya, pixie bernama Yui, yang baru memanjat keluar dari bawah kerah jaketnya.

"Menjadi manusia sungguh rumit."

Yui menjawab dengan nada seperti lonceng perak. Kemudian dia terbang dan mendarat di sisi lain Naruto untuk duduk sebelum ia mendekati telinga Naruto dan berbisik.

"Kebiasaan kompleks manusia seperti ini, hasrat demi orang lain, aku tidak bisa memahami psikologi di baliknya."

Untuk sesaat, Lyfa lupa kalau pixie itu hanyalah program, dan menatap lurus ke wajah Yui.

"Hasrat?"

"Aku paham kalau keinginan untuk mencari hati satu sama lain adalah prinsip kebiasaan dasar bagi manusia. Dan itu mempertimbangkan darimana aku berasal. Kalau itu adalah aku..."

Yui mendadak lengket ke wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan lakukan ini. Demonstrasi yang paling sederhana."

Melihat apa yang Yui baru lakukan, mata Lyfa terbuka lebar. Dengan wajah sewot, Naruto menyentil dahi Yui dengan ujung jarinya.

"Tapi, dunia manusia lebih kompleks dari itu. Kalau kamu melakukan itu secara langsung, itu akan dianggap pelecehan, dan kamu bisa dihukum."

"Itu memerlukan gaya dan kehormatan, kan?"

"Kumohon padamu. Jangan mengingat hal-hal aneh seperti itu."

Lyfa tercengang, dan dia terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Yui selagi mereka berbicara sampai dia akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan berkata.

"AI itu sungguh luar biasa. Apa semua Private Pixie seperti itu?"

"Yang ini memang agak aneh."

Ujar Naruto santai sambil meraih kerah baju Yui dan menempatkannya kembali ke saku dadanya.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa ya mengharapkan hati orang lain?"

Lyfa mengulang ucapan Yui sambil merentangkan tangannya.

'Maka, bahkan perasaanku untuk terbang kemana saja yang kuinginkan di dunia ini, jauh di dalamnya, artinya kalau aku hanya ingin menemukan seseorang?'

Tanpa sadar, wajah seorang laki-laki yang disukainya melintas dalam pikirannya, membuat jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang.

'Mungkinkah ini penyebab aku ingin memakai sayap peri, sehingga aku bisa terbang menembus setiap rintangan di dunia nyata dan akhirnya menuju lengan seseorang itu? Itukah yang benar benar kuinginkan..?'

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa..."

Dia berpikir terlalu banyak, putusnya.

'Saat ini, aku hanya ingin terbang, itu saja.'

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Mari, kita cepat berangkat."

Lyfa tersenyum pada Naruto, dan dia menengadah ke langit. Itu adalah pagi hari dari langit yang brilian, dan oleh sentuhan cahaya matahari, kabut perlahan lenyap, menyisakan garis langit biru tanpa akhir. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bagus.

Setelah memakai Locater Stone di pusat dataran observatorium untuk menetapkan poin kembali Naruto, Lyfa membentangkan sayapnya, dengan lembut menggetarkan keempat helainya.

"Siap?"

"Ya."

Naruto, serta Yui di saku jaketnya, mengangguk mengiyakan, dan Lyfa hampir lepas landas ketika...

WHUUUUSH!

"Lyfa-chan!"

Ia dipanggil untuk berhenti oleh seseorang yang baru menyerbu keluar dari elevator, dan Lyfa membiarkan kaki yang siap lepas landas kembali menjejak dataran.

"Oh, Recon."

"Kejam sekali... Kamu setidaknya harus memberitahuku sebelum kamu pergi."

"Maaf, aku lupa."

Bahu Recon jatuh, namun dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi serius dan berkata.

"Lyfa-chan, apa benar kalau kamu meninggalkan tim?"

"Iya... Tapi setengah dari keputusan itu kubuat di saat-saat terakhir. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah kuputuskan. Aku ingin membaktikan pedangku pada Lyfa-chan."

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu memerlukannya."

Recon terkejut oleh ucapan Lyfa, sayapnya jatuh, namun dia tak menyerah hanya karena hal seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan kalau kita harus pergi bersama, namun ada hal-hal yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apa...?"

"Tidak ada bukti positif, jadi aku ingin menginvestigasi lebih banyak. Aku akan tetap di party Sigurd untuk saat ini... Menma-san."

Recon menoleh pada Naruto dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Dia punya kebiasaan masuk ke dalam masalah, jadi mohon berhati-hatilah."

"Oh, begitu."

Naruto sepertinya terkesan oleh ekspresi Recon, dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Juga, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau dia adalah... A-ADUUUUH!"

Kata-kata terakhir berasal dari teriakan oleh injakan Lyfa pada kaki Recon.

"Jangan katakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu! Kupikir aku akan tetap di zona netral untuk beberapa saat, tapi kalau ada sesuatu terjadi, kirimi aku email."

Lyfa mengatakan itu dengan cepat, sebelum dia membentangkan sayapnya dan berayun lembut di udara. Melihat ke arah wajah Recon yang penuh oleh penyesalan,

Lyfa melambaikan tangan kanannya tanda perpisahan.

"Bahkan tanpa aku, latihlah Voluntary Flight sampai kamu bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna, dan jangan dekat-dekat ke wilayah Salamander! Dah! Dah!"

"Hati-hati Lyfa! Aku akan segera mengejarmu!"

Si avatar meneriakkan itu di samping fakta kalau orang di dalamnya akan menemui

Lyfa kembali di sekolah. Tetap saja, perasaan kuat dari perpisahan itu membuatnya emosional, dan Lyfa menjadi gugup dan tiba-tiba mengubah arahnya. Ia menatap ke arah timur laut sebelum memasang sayapnya menjadi sudut lebar dan mulai meluncur.

Naruto segera mengejarnya, dan, dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya, berkata.

"Apa dia temanmu dari dunia nyata?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa apa. Aku hanya menganggapnya bagus."

Setelah apa yang Naruto ucapkan, pixie yang bersembunyi di sakunya juga berkata.

"Aku sangat sadar perasaan orang itu. Dia menyukai Lyfa. Lyfa, bagaimana kamu melihatnya?"

"Entahlah!"

Lyfa berteriak keras-keras, dan meningkatkan kecepatannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya. Meski dia sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi berlebihan dari Recon seperti itu, entah kenapa, saat di depan Naruto, ia menjadi sangat malu.

Setelah pulih ia mendapati kalau mereka sudah meninggalkan kota dan tengah terbang di atas hutan. Lyfa menoleh untuk melihat kota emerald menghilang seiring dia terbang menjauhinya.

Oleh pemikiran meninggalkan Sylvain setelah tinggal sekitar satu tahun di jalanannya, perasaan nostalgia memasuki hatinya dan rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, namun rasa penasaran untuk terbang ke dunia tak diketahui melegakan rasa sakit itu. Selamat tinggal, ujar Lyfa pada dirinya sebelum kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Ayo! Aku ingin mencapai danau itu dalam satu penerbangan!"

Lyfa menunjuk danau yang berkilau dari kejauhan, dan mempercepat sayapnya.

"TUNGGU! ADA SESEORANG YANG AKAN MENUNGGU KITA DI WILAYAH RAS UNDINE!"

Naruto berteriak keras sambil mengejar Lyfa.

"SIAPA?"

Lyfa juga berteriak keras melebihi suara Naruto dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri. Pokoknya dia ingin berkenalan denganmu."

"Oh..."

Muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Lyfa. Yui yang berada di dalam saku jaket Naruto, juga sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang dimaksud Naruto itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Ada yang ingin memberi ide buat nama pedang yang dibeli Naruto tadi? Silahkan jawab di review ya. Terima kasih.**

 **Sekian... Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ya...**

 **Sabtu, 8 Oktober 2016**


	3. Diserang pasukan ras salamander

**Senin, 17 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Genre: adventure/family/romance/mysteri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: sekuel dari season pertama "My Brother, You Are The Best" request dari Firdaus Minato. Ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dan diubah untuk disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Diserang pasukan ras Salamander**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyaksikan Naruto dan Asuna bertarung, Lyfa dibuat setengah terpana dan setengah kagum. Apalagi Naruto sudah memperkenalkan Asuna pada Lyfa, beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kirito dan Sinon tidak kelihatan bersama mereka karena Kirito dan Sinon sedang bermain di game lain yaitu Gun Gale Online atau GGO. Kirito ingin membantu menghilangkan trauma Sinon terhadap pistol.

Kini mereka - Naruto, Asuna dan Lyfa - berada di langit sepanjang wilayah Hutan kuno di wilayah timur laut Sylph, sedikit lebih jauh dan mereka akan melewati kawasan dataran tinggi. Sylvain sudah berada jauh di belakang mereka sehingga tidak peduli sekuat apapun kalian membelalakkan matamu, menara giok itu tidak akan bisa terlihat.

Mereka tengah melaju ke bagian terdalam dari yang disebut zona netral, sehingga monster di area ini sangat kuat dan memiliki level cukup tinggi. Naruto dan Asuna saat ini tengah bertarung dengan tiga kadal bersayap bermata satu "Evil Glancer", secara sekaligus. Kekuatan mereka sebanding dengan monster boss dari dungeon level rendah di wilayah Sylph.

Di samping kekuatan dasar mereka, masalah sejatinya adalah mata besar dan ungu mereka bisa melepaskan serangan "Evil Eye", suatu tipe sihir kutukan yang dapat mengurangi kemampuan seorang pemain secara drastis untuk beberapa saat kalau sampai kena. Lyfa tengah mempertahankan jaraknya dan bertindak sebagai peran support. Kapanpun kutukan mengenai Naruto dan Asuna, Lyfa akan memberinya mantra pembalik, namun ia tidak paham apa hal itu dibutuhkan atau tidak di atas udara.

Bagi Naruto yang memegang pedang jingga kehitamannya, bertahan dan mengelak tidak ada dalam kamusnya, dan seolah untuk membuktikan gaya bertarung gila-gilaannya, semua kadal berjatuhan satu demi satu. Asuna sendiri dibuatnya tidak bisa mengambil ahli dalam pertarungan ini. Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan yang namanya serangan jarak jauh dari kadal karena dia mengayunkan pedang beratnya sambil terus maju, banyak kadal akan terkena oleh tebasan ganasnya, dan terpotong kecil-kecil. Dengan kehendak kuat di setiap ayunannya, lima kadal pertama dihabisi dengan ganas. Kadal terakhir mencoba untuk kabur dengan sisa HP 20%. Ia melepaskan teriakan menyedihkan sambil mengungsi ke hutan, namun Lyfa mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan mengaktifkan sihir vakum tipe pengejar. Empat atau lima bilah seperti bumerang dengan cepat mengejar si kadal dan memotongnya kecil-kecil. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh si reptil biru itu musnah menjadi poligon cahaya biru, menandakan akhir yang cepat dari pertarungan kelima hari ini.

Dengan suara metalik besar disertai suara sarungan pedang, Lyfa mengangkat tangannya saat ia melihat Naruto dan Asuna dengan ringan mendekatinya di udara.

"Kerja bagus, Menma, Asuna!"

"Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, Lyfa!"

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan, dan ketiganya bertukar senyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana bilangnya ya... Gaya bertarungmu itu terlalu nekat, Menma."

Mendengar Lyfa mengatakan itu, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa iya?"

"Iya, itu benar, Menma-kun!"

Asuna ikut menyahut dan memanggil Naruto dengan nama Menma dengan suffix "kun" agar Lyfa tidak mengetahui nama asli Naruto itu, atas permintaan Naruto sendiri.

Lantas Lyfa berkata lagi.

"Pada umumnya, akan lebih baik untuk memakai taktik serang dan lari untuk hindaran, tapi kamu hanya menyerang dan menyerang, Menma."

"Tapi, kita bisa selesai lebih cepat, bukan?"

"Itu mungkin bekerja dalam situasi dengan monster yang sama seperti hari ini, tapi tidak kalau kamu menemui kelompok monster dengan kombinasi tipe serangan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat. Kalau kita sampai menghadapi party pemain mereka pasti akan memakai sihir sehingga kamu harus hati-hati."

"Sihir... Tidak bisakah aku tinggal menghindarinya?"

"Ada banyak tipe sihir jarak jauh, untuk sihir tipe kekuatan yang bergerak lurus, kamu bisa membaca arahnya dan menghindarinya, tapi itu mustahil untuk sihir tipe pengejar dan tipe area. Seandainya ada Mage yang memakai tipe sihir semacam itu, kamu harus selalu mempertahankan kecepatan tinggi dan waktu pergerakanmu."

"Hmmm... Sepertinya ada banyak hal untuk diingat."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah seperti anak-anak yang melihat seperangkat masalah yang sulit dipecahkan.

"Tapi, kalau itu kamu, maka kamu pasti bisa memahaminya dengan cepat... Menurutku. Kamu tampaknya memiliki intuisi bagus dan mata tajam. Apa kamu seorang atlet olahraga di dunia nyata?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Hmmm... Baiklah, ayo kita terus bergerak, Menma, Asuna!"

"Oke."

Mereka mengangguk antara satu sama lainnya, kemudian mulai mengepakkan sayap mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Di bawah matahari terbenam, padang rumput berwarna keemasan mulai muncul di balik hutan.

Tanpa menemui monster apapun setelah itu, ketiganya akhirnya keluar dari Hutan kuno dan memasuki area pegunungan. Tepat saat mereka mencapai batas waktu penerbangan mereka, mereka turun ke sudut padang rumput di kaki gunung.

Saat sol sepatu mereka meluncur di rerumputan selagi mendarat, Lyfa mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Biarpun tubuh asli tidak memiliki organ tubuh seperti itu, entah mengapa sayap bisa merasakan kelelahan setelah penerbangan jauh. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto dan Asuna juga mendarat dan sama-sama meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Fufufu, apa kalian sudah capek?" Lyfa tertawa kecil.

"Belum, masih belum, Lyfa...," Asuna yang menjawab.

"Kuakui kalau kamu bisa menguasai teknik Voluntary Flight itu dengan cepat. Aku kagum padamu, Asuna."

"Ah... Hehehe... Terima kasih."

"Oke, mari kita terus berjuang... Itulah yang ingin kukatakan, tapi kita harus menunda perjalanan udara untuk sementara."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya oleh pernyataan Lyfa.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Apa kalian berdua melihat pegunungan?"

Lyfa menunjuk ke bagian paling ujung dari padang rumput, ke arah gunung yang menjulang dan diselimuti salju.

"Terbang dibatasi oleh ketinggian. Kita tidak bisa terbang melebihi tinggi pegunungan, jadi kita harus lewat melalui lorong gua yang terletak di dalam pegunungan. Itu sepertinya adalah tempat paling berbahaya saat bepergian dari wilayah Sylph ke Aarun. Aku sendiri tidak yakin karena ini kali pertama aku di sini."

"Begitu... Lorong itu, apakah panjang?"

"Cukup panjang, tapi ada kota pertambangan netral di tengah-tengahnya, dan kita pasti bisa beristirahat di sana. Menma, Asuna, sampai saat itu apa kalian masih tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto dan Asuna memanggil jendela menu dengan tangan kiri mereka, mengecek jam, dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Waktu di dunia nyata saat ini jam tujuh malam, aku tidak apa-apa untuk sekarang," Naruto berwajah datar.

"Aku juga," Asuna tersenyum.

Lyfa juga mengangguk dan berkata.

"Begitu, ayo kita coba sedikit lebih lama lagi. kita harus lakukan 'Rotate Out' sekali di sini."

"Ro-Rotate?"

Sahut Naruto dan Asuna kompak.

"Ah, kita bergiliran untuk log out dan beristirahat. Karena ini adalah zona netral, kita tidak bisa log out dalam sekejap. Sehingga, seorang akan log out di mana yang lain akan melindungi avatar saat ia jatuh dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa."

"Begitu, aku paham. Lyfa, tolong pergi lebih dulu."

"Baiklah, Asuna... Aku menerima tawaran baikmu. Mohon bantuannya selama 20 menit!"

Selesai bicara, Lyfa mengeluarkan jendela menu dan menekan tombol Log Out.

Saat dia menyentuh tombol pesan peringatan YES, daratan di sekelilingnya mengalir ke satu titik dan lenyap seketika. Duduk bersila di atas ranjang setelah bangun, Suguha melepas Amusphere dan melompat dari ranjang. Dengan cepat berlari sepanjang tangga, Suguha mengkonfirmasi kalau lantai pertama kosong. Hari penyuntingan akhir majalah sudah semakin dekat, jadi Midori belum pulang ke rumah. Naruto dan Kazuto mungkin berada di kamar mereka, sehingga lantai pertama tampak sunyi.

Membuka lemari es, Suguha mengambil tiga bagel, ham, krim keju, dan sayuran satu demi satu. dengan cepat mengiris roti menjadi tiga, ia mengoleskan selapis tipis mustard, menambahkan ham, dan memasukkan sisanya, dan kemudian memindahkan sandwich bagel itu ke piring. Setelah ia menuangkan susu ke dalam panci susu kecil dan menumpangkannya di atas kompor, Suguha menaiki tangga, dan menghadap lantai kedua sambil berteriak.

"Naruto-nii, Kazuto-nii, apa kalian ingin makan sesuatu!?"

SIIIING!

Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Mereka berdua pasti tertidur, Lyfa mengangkat bahunya dan kembali ke dapur. Ia menuangkan susu yang sudah mendidih ke cangkir dan membawanya ke meja ruang tamu dengan piring. Setelah sekitar sembilan menit, makan malamnya selesai. Menempatkan piring ke mesin cuci, dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Biarpun itu adalah dunia virtual, kalau kau melakukan pertarungan sengit, tubuh aslimu akan berkeringat karena ketegangannya. Setelah permainan panjang, dia mulai merasa lengket kalau dia tidak mencuci dan mengganti pakaian. Supersonik, air hangat perlahan menetes melalui kepala shower.

Faktanya, kalau dia bermain VRMMO secara berlebihan sampai mengganggu makan atau mandi, atau kalau dia memesan makanan cepat saji, Ibunya akan memarahinya, jadi dia mencoba tidak mengikuti party dalam jangka panjang. Namun, kali ini dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia mungkin akan bepergian dengan Menma dan Asuna besok, atau besok lusa kalau situasi memburuk. Mungkin karena kepribadian mereka, Suguha tidak suka dengan party jangka panjang, saat hari berubah dia akan merasa tidak nyaman, namun entah kenapa kali ini hal itu justru tidak terjadi. Dalam hal ini...

Suguha justru merasa senang!

Pikir Suguha sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan sentuhan lembut air hangat di kulitnya.

Membuka matanya, pupil hitam gelapnya menatap balik dari cermin di hadapannya.

Di dalamnya, terdapat campuran perasaan senang dan sedikit tidak nyaman.

Fisik Suguha yang asli memang sangat besar untuk praktisi kendo, bahkan juga begitu saat dibandingkan dengan roh angin Sylph, Lyfa, dia jelas-jelas bertulang besar. Bahu, perut, dan pahanya, kapanpun dia menggerakkannya, bentang ototnya sepertinya kelihatan jelas, selain itu dia juga merasa kalau dadanya sudah mulai tumbuh belakangan ini.

Tubuh ini merasakan semua itu, namun jauh di dalam hatinya tumbuh sebuah konflik.

Suguha menutup matanya lagi.

Bukan berarti Suguha mulai menjadi menyukai Menma. Itu juga bukan karena ingin mengajak seseorang berpetualang bersama. Hanya saja, terbang di dunia baru sangatlah menyenangkan.

Hal itu digumamkan dalam hatinya, namun itu bukan demi membujuk dirinya sendiri, namun ada kebenaran di dalamnya.

Berpikir kembali, ia juga memiliki perasaan seperti itu setiap hari di masa lalu.

Seiring ia tumbuh makin kuat, sedikit demi sedikit bidang aktivitasnya melebar, hanya terbang di langit dunia yang tidak diketahui akan membuat jantungnya berdegup senang. Namun, karena dia diangkat menjadi peran pemain senior utama di dalam wilayah Sylph, pengetahuan dan kewajibannya meningkat secara bersamaan juga. Sebelum dia menyadarinya, dia terkubur oleh kebiasaan dari kehidupan sehari-harinya. Tugas seperti bertarung demi seluruh ras telah mengekang sayapnya dengan rantai tidak terlihat.

Para pemain yang mengabaikan wilayah mereka dalam ALO disebut "Pembelot", makna Bahasa Inggrisnya yakni "Apostates". Yakni mereka yang membuang kewajiban mereka setelah mendapatkannya, mereka yang di bawah tekanan negara mereka sendiri, sampai sekarang memberi kesan kalau mereka adalah pengkhianat, mungkin memiliki semacam kehormatan di dalam hati mereka.

Dengan pikirannya masih memikirkan semua hal itu, dia dengan cepat membasuh rambut dan tubuhnya kemudian membilas busanya. Melepas handuk mandi dari kait di dinding, ia memakai panel kendali di sampingnya, dan hembusan udara hangat bertiup dari celah di langit-langit. Saat rambutnya hampir kering, ia membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Melihat jam, ada kurang dari tiga menit sebelum batas waktu yang disetujui.

Ia membungkus sandwich bagel yang tersisa di atas dua piring, mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis "Naruto-nii, Kazuto-nii, kalau kalian lapar, tolong makanlah ini.", dan meletakkannya di bawah salah satu piring.

Kembali ke lantai kedua, ia segera mengenakan piyama, berbaring ke ranjang, dan menaruh helm Amusphere di kepalanya.

Setelah menunggu sejumlah proses koneksi, melalui warna pelangi dari prosedur Log In, Suguha/Lyfa merasakan hembusan angin segar dan mencium aroma menyegarkan.

Dari posisi menunggunya, dan berlutut di atas satu lututnya, Lyfa berdiri dan bertanya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, apa ada monster yang muncul?"

Naruto, yang berbaring di atas rumput dengan benda seperti jerami di mulutnya, melepasnya dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Asuna juga duduk di samping Naruto, sambil menggigit benda seperti jerami di mulutnya lalu berdiri ketika menyadari Lyfa sudah datang lagi.

"Selamat datang kembali. Di sini sepi sekali," Asuna tersenyum sambil menyambut Lyfa.

"Apa itu?" Lyfa menunjuk ke arah benda mirip jerami di tangan kanan Naruto dan Asuna.

"NPC dari toko grosir berkata kalau ini adalah produk khas di Sylvain."

"Aku belum pernah dengar ada yang seperti itu."

Asuna menyerahkan "sesuatu" itu dan Lyfa menerimanya di tangannya. Dia tampak sedikit tegang dan menggigitnya. Dengan sekali nafas, aroma manis dan harum mint mulai muncul di mulutnya.

"Ini giliranku untuk Log Out. Tolong lindungi aku."

"Oke, nikmati perjalananmu, Menma-kun."

Saat Naruto memanggil jendela menu dan menekan tombol Log Out, tubuhnya secara otomatis kembali ke posisi standby. Lyfa kemudian duduk tidak jauh dari Asuna dan mulai melihat dengan santai pada surga selagi mengisap jerami mint saat pixie dari saku dada Naruto terbang keluar dan mengejutkannya.

"WAAAA! Kamu bisa bergerak meski majikanmu tidak ada dalam game!?"

Yui memasang wajah "tentu saja" dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya seraya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku adalah aku. Dia bukan majikanku, dia adalah Papaku."

"Meskipun begitu, kenapa kamu memanggil Menma Papamu dan Asuna Mamamu? Apa mungkin mereka memprogrammu seperti itu?"

"Papa dan Mama menolongku, tapi mereka juga berkata kalau aku anak mereka. Jadi mereka berdua adalah Papaku dan Mamaku."

"Begitu..."

Sudah pasti, Lyfa tidak paham sama sekali.

"Kamu mencintai Papamu?"

Lyfa bertanya dengan santai, dan Yui menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Lyfa, apa itu cinta?"

"A-Apa...?!"

Lyfa tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan tidak terduga dan memikirkannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan nada kering.

"Itu perasaan ingin tetap bersama. Dan saat kalian bersama, jantungmu akan berdegup kencang, atau kira-kira seperti itu..."

Wajah tersenyum seorang laki-laki mendadak muncul di pikirannya, namun mengapa dia masih saja mengingatnya? Lyfa tersedak. Tidak yakin sejak kapan perasaannya pada laki-laki itu mulai muncul di hatinya. Lyfa menggeleng kepalanya tanpa berpikir. Yui melihat ia melakukan ini dan memiringkan kepalanya, sambil bertanya.

"Ada apa, Lyfa?"

"Bukan, bukan, bukan, itu bukan apa-apa!"

Lyfa berteriak, dan pada saat itu...

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa?"

"WAAAAAH!"

Asuna tiba-tiba muncul bersamaan dengan Naruto. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan Lyfa melompat.

"Aku kembali. Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto melihat wajah gugup Lyfa dan berdiri. Asuna melirik ke arah Naruto dan memberikan senyuman pada Naruto.

"Ah, Menma-kun... Selamat datang kembali."

Hinggap di bahu Asuna, Yui berkata.

"Selamat datang kembali, Papa. Kami baru mengobrol tentang orang yang Lyfa sukai dan..."

"Hei, itu tidak benar!"

Lyfa buru-buru memotong ucapan Yui.

"Itu benar ya?"

"Tidak, Asuna!"

"Oh, begitu..."

Asuna membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf O. Kemudian tatapan Lyfa tertuju pada Naruto.

"Kamu cepat sekali kembali. Apa kamu makan sesuatu, Menma?"

Lyfa bertanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Ah, ya, keluargaku membuatkan sesuatu untukku."

"Oh, sekarang giliran Asuna yang Log Out..."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya. Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit saja."

Asuna buru-buru Log Out. Dia duduk di samping Lyfa. Naruto memilih berdiri dan menghisap jerami mint dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Lyfa juga menghisap jerami mint itu.

Mereka terdiam selama Asuna Log Out. Yui duduk santai di bahu Asuna, memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Asuna kembali dan mengisi tubuh virtualnya. Dia pun bergerak, menatap Naruto dan Lyfa.

"Aku kembali..."

Lyfa menyambut kedatangan Asuna dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang lagi, Asuna. Apa kamu sudah makan sesuatu?"

"Sudah. Aku makan pizza yang kupesan tadi."

"Oh... Begitu, baiklah, kita harus cepat berangkat. Kalau kita tidak sampai di kota pertambangan sebelum hari sudah larut, nanti kalau kita Log Out merepotkan. Ayo, segera terbang ke pintu masuk gua!"

Lyfa menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan cepat dan berdiri. Biarpun Yui, Asuna dan Naruto tidak cukup mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi, Lyfa tidak menunggu mereka untuk menyadari itu dan dengan lembut mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Ah, ya. Mari berangkat!"

Masih tidak memahami alasan ekspresi Lyfa, Asuna juga membentangkan sayapnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Namun, tiba-tiba, Naruto menoleh dan melihat ke arah hutan tempat mereka keluar.

"Ada apa?"

Asuna yang bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa..."

Naruto membalas, meski ia masih menatap ke arah hutan.

"Rasanya ada seseorang yang mengawasi kita. Yui, bisa beritahu kami apa ada orang lain sepanjang area ini?"

"Tidak, tidak ada siapapun di sekitar kita, Papa."

Pixie itu menggeleng kepala kecilnya. Namun, Naruto masih tampak ragu-ragu.

"Perasaan seolah diawasi... Apa ada semacam indera keenam dalam game ini?"

Mendengar Lyfa menanyakan itu, Naruto menggosok dahinya dengan tangan kanannya dan berkata.

"Sulit untuk melakukan itu. kalau ada seseorang mengawasi kita, maka sistem akan memberi kita 'Referensi', kamu mungkin hanya melihat aliran data yang tidak biasa kamu lihat, anggap saja begitu."

"Apa iya?"

"Tapi, Yui tidak merasakan kehadiran siapa-siapa, jadi pasti tidak ada siapapun."

"Ah, bisa saja mereka menggunakan Tracer."

Lyfa berbisik pada Asuna dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Asuna yang penasaran.

"Itu adalah sihir pelacakan. Biasanya dalam bentuk makhluk sihir kecil yang memberitahu pemain tentang posisi target."

"Itu mantra yang bagus sekali. Bisakah kamu lepaskan mantra itu dari kita? Aku belum bisa menggunakan sihir karena baru saja bermain di game ini."

"Kalau aku bisa melihat Tracer-nya maka aku bisa melepasnya, tapi kalau skill sihir si pemakai sihir itu tinggi, jarak yang bisa dia observasi meningkat, jadi menemukannya di daratan luas seperti ini sangat mustahil."

"Begitu. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku," Naruto memegang dagunya dengan tangannya."Pokoknya ayo kita cepat berangkat."

"Oke."

Setelah mengangguk, mereka terbang ke angkasa lagi. bukit putih dari sudut pegunungan tidak terlalu jauh, dan di tengah-tengah bukit terdapat gua hitam raksasa.

Menuju ke lubang gua yang menghembuskan udara dingin sinis dari dalamnya, Lyfa mengepakkan sayapnya lebih cepat dan mempercepat lajunya.

Setelah beberapa menit terbang, ketiganya memasuki pintu masuk gua.

Hampir tegak lurus pada batu-batu besar, gua itu adalah bentuk persegi raksasa yang memotong wajah bukit. Tinggi dan lebarnya sekitar tiga atau empat kali melebihi Lyfa. Mereka tidak tahu ada apa di dalam sana, namun diukir di sekitar pintu masuk gua adalah beberapa desain monster. Bagian teratas lubang terdapat kepala setan yang menjulang keluar, melihat dengan kebencian ke arah mata semua penyusup.

"Gua ini... Apa memiliki nama?"

Karena pertanyaan Naruto, Lyfa menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas.

"Namanya adalah Koridor Ruger. Ruger juga menjadi nama dari Kota Pertambangan itu."

"Wah, itu seperti cerita yang kutonton di film fantasy."

Lyfa menatap Asuna dengan pandangan perifernya dan melihatnya tersenyum.

Mungkin yang dimaksud Asuna adalah buku-buku klasik, yang menjadi inspirasi produksi film. Dalam kamar Kazuto, terdapat kotak dengan buku edisi koleksi semacam itu, dan Lyfa sering meminjamnya untuk dibaca tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan. Untuk melintasi pegunungan, mereka melalui pertambangan bawah tanah, dan diserang oleh setan raksasa. Namun, sayangnya monster tipe setan tidak akan muncul di sini."

"Sayang sekali ya?"

"Ah, tapi gua ini dihuni banyak Orcs. Kalau kamu menganggapnya menarik, kamu bisa mengurus semua makhluk itu, Asuna."

"Orcs?"

Mendadak tubuh Asuna menjadi merinding, dia pun merangkul lengan kiri Naruto saking takutnya dengan namanya "Orcs" itu. Lyfa keheranan melihatnya.

"Asuna, kenapa?"

"Dia itu takut dengan namanya hantu."

"Oh, begitu, Menma."

"Hn."

Kemudian, ketiganya mulai bergerak ke depan ke arah gua.

Terasa sejuk di dalam gua, cahaya dari luar juga sangat tipis, dan perlahan menyelimuti segalanya ke dalam kegelapan. Lebih baik memakai sihir tipe cahaya, pikir Lyfa dan menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sementara Asuna masih merangkul lengan kiri Naruto.

"Oh iya, Menma, apa kamu melatih skill sihirmu?"

"Ah, hanya sihir dasar ras, tapi aku tidak sering memakainya."

"Menjelajahi gua adalah spesialisasi Spriggan dengan pemakaian cahaya, bahkan lebih efektif dari sihir Mage angin."

"Hmm, Yui, apa kamu tahu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan Yui keluar dari sakunya dan berkata dengan nada menguliahi.

"Papa, aku minta kamu sedikit membaca buku panduan manual. Memakai sihir cahaya itu..."

Yui perlahan melafalkan mantra, dan Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengulangi ucapannya. Tangan kanannya memancarkan cahaya abu-abu pucat, dan terus menyebar. Saat itu mengenai Lyfa dan Asuna, mereka mampu melihat area yang luas di sekitar mereka. Mantra itu tampaknya tidak memancarkan cahaya, namun memberi penggunanya pandangan malam.

"Wow, ini sangat praktis sekali. Menjadi Spriggan mungkin ada gunanya juga."

"Ah, mendengar kamu mengatakan itu membuatku terluka, Asuna."

Asuna dan Lyfa tertawa kecil. Lalu Lyfa berucap pada Naruto yang sedikit sewot.

"Hahaha. Tapi serius, kamu setidaknya harus mengingat beberapa mantra sihir yang berguna. Kalau kamu bahkan tidak bisa memakai mantra spesialitas Spriggan dalam situasi hidup dan mati, itu akan memalukan."

"Ah, ucapan itu bahkan lebih melukaiku."

Wajah Naruto semakin sewot saja. Membuat Asuna dan Lyfa kembali tertawa.

Sambil mengobrol dengan santai, mereka terus bergerak lebih jauh ke dalam banyak belokan dan kelokan di dalam gua. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tidak bisa melihat cahaya putih dari pintu masuk lagi.

"Kupikir itu adalah 'ARLU-DENA-RERE...'"

Naruto menatap referensi manual ungu berkilauan dan mencoba membisikkan kalimat mantra yang tidak familiar.

"Tidak, tidak, membacanya seperti itu tidak akan mengaktifkan mantra. Mantra itu bukan hanya pelafalan mekanik, kamu harus memahami tiap-tiap 'Kekuatan kata' dan mengasosasikannya dengan efek sihir sembari mengingatnya."

Mendengar pernyataan ini, si rambut hitam menghelakan nafas panjangnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mempelajari kata-kata yang kelihatan seperti bahasa Inggris dalam game."

"Akan kuperingatkan kamu, mantra level tinggi setidaknya memiliki dua puluh kata."

"Huh... Ayolah, aku lebih suka jadi petarung murni... Lyfa."

"Sia-sia saja menangis! Ayo cepat mulai dari awal lagi!"

Sekitar dua jam, mereka berjalan setelah memasuki gua, mereka bertarung dengan orcs lebih dari sepuluh kali dan menang tanpa masalah. Berkat peta yang dibeli di Sylvain, mereka berjalan mengikuti jalan lurus dan bepergian dengan cepat. Menurut peta, seharusnya terdapat danau besar bawah tanah di depan sana, melintasi jembatan di atasnya akan menuntun ke arah kota tambang, Ruger.

Ruger tidak sebesar ibukota bawah tanah Gnome, namun kota itu memiliki fasilitas yang menghasilkan bijih berkualitas tinggi dan banyak pemain tipe pebisnis serta pandai besi tinggal di sana. Mereka tidak menemui pemain lain sepanjang jalan. Gua ini bukan tempat perburuan yang bagus. Gua ini cukup besar, namun seperti ketiadaan cahaya matahari atau cahaya bulan, sumber ketahanan penerbangan juga tidak mencapai area ini, sehingga sayap mereka tidak bisa digunakan.

Pemain Sylph yang ingin menuju ke Aarun untuk berdagang dan piknik biasanya mengambil rute yang lebih jauh dari bagian utara Sylvian, melintasi wilayah Cait Sith di dekat pegunungan. Hidup di sana terdapat ras Cait Sith dengan telinga dan ekor kucing mereka. Mereka bisa memakai skill "Taming" dengan memberi makan monster atau binatang, dan selalu menyediakan hewan tunggangan yang sudah dijinakkan ke ibukota Sylph demi menjalin persahabatan, jadi kedua ras itu sudah lama sangat akur. Hubungan di antara Raja dari kedua ras juga sangat bagus, bahkan dikatakan kalau tidak lama lagi mereka akan membentuk aliansi.

Karena Lyfa memiliki sejumlah teman Cait Sith, dia berniat untuk memilih rute melalui lintasan utara, namun melewati pegunungan karena Naruto dan Asuna kelihatan buru-buru. Jujur saja, masuk ke bagian dalam tanah membuat Lyfa tidak nyaman, namun dalam situasi saat ini bergerak sepanjang pegunungan sepertinya tidak membawa masalah berarti.

Yang jelas, alasan mengapa Naruto begitu buru-buru menuju ke Aarun, dan World Tree, masih misteri bagi Lyfa. Sikap Naruto membuat Lyfa bertanya-tanya dengan ketidakpastian di hatinya, namun postur bertarungnya sepertinya sangat cemas.

Ia ingat Naruto menyebutkan kalau ia tengah mencari seseorang yang berasal dari ras Salamander. Juga orang-orang yang hilang kontak di dunia nyata dan datang mencari di game tidaklah aneh. Di papan buletin di depan toko grosir, di sudut pertanyaan, kata 'mencari seseorang' tidak ada habisnya. Biasanya itu dilakukan demi balas dendam atau hal yang lainnya, namun tidak ada yang pas untuk Naruto. Lalu mencari di Aarun cukup bisa dipahami, tapi mengapa World Tree? Saat ini tempat itu seperti area tidak terjamah, biarpun bisa mencapai bagian bawahnya, menuju ke puncak pohon itu nyaris mustahil.

Lyfa berjalan di samping Naruto yang terus berlatih keras dengan kalimat mantra bersama Asuna yang juga membimbing Naruto. Lyfa terus berpikir sendiri dalam diam. Biasanya tidak memperhatikan di zona netral sama halnya bunuh diri, namun dalam perjalanan ini karena indera menakutkan Yui, ia akan memperingatkan mereka adanya monster yang mendekat sehingga tidak perlu khawatir akan ada serbuan.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa menit, mereka hampir mencapai danau bawah tanah saat Lyfa mendengar suara, itu bukan peringatan Yui, namun lebih seperti suara dering telepon.

Lyfa mengangkat tangannya, menoleh pada Naruto dan Asuna, lalu berkata.

"Ah, aku mendapat pesan. Maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Oke."

Lyfa berhenti, di bagian depan tubuhnya di bawah dadanya, ia menekan icon yang ditampilkan. Sebuah jendela muncul dan menunjukkan Pesan Teman. Daftar Teman Lyfa hanya ada satu orang, Recon, ia sudah bisa menebak, jadi bahkan sebelum membaca dia sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya. Itu mungkin isi yang tidak perlu, pikir Lyfa sambil melirik pesan itu, namun...

'Seperti yang kuduga! Hati hati, S.'

Itulah satu-satunya hal yang ditulis.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Ujarnya tanpa berpikir. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Apa yang dia duga? Hati-hati dengan apa? Dan apa maksud 'S' di bagian akhir? Kalau Recon mengiriminya pesan, bukankah harus dengan 'R', apa ada semacam makna tersembunyi di baliknya?

"Esu... Sa... Shi... Su... Hmmm."

"Ada apa?"

Lyfa menjelaskannya pada Naruto yang bingung. Kemudian, Yui memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam saku Naruto dan berkata.

"Papa, aku mendeteksi respon dari jarak dekat."

"Monster?"

Tangan Naruto menyentuh gagang pedangnya, namun Yui menggeleng kepalanya.

"Bukan... Ada pemain, jumlahnya dua belas."

"Dua belas?"

Lyfa dan Asuna dibuat diam membisu. Bagi kelompok pemain yang membentuk party bertarung, itu terlalu banyak. Mungkin itu adalah kelompok Sylph yang bergerak dari Sylvian ke Ruger, atau bahkan ke Aarun sebagai karavan dagang.

Memang, sekali dalam sebulan biasanya ada party beranggotakan besar yang berkumpul di ibukota Sylph untuk bepergian ke area sentral. Biasanya beberapa hari sebelum hari keberangkatan mereka akan memberitahu semua pemain untuk merekrut peserta, namun di pagi ini saat dia melihat papan buletin, tidak ada apapun yang menulis tentang hal itu.

Berarti itu adalah kelompok tidak dikenal, kalau mereka Sylph maka tidak akan berbahaya, namun kesempatan kalau mereka adalah kelompok PK dari ras berbeda itu sulit untuk dibayangkan. Lyfa mendapat firasat buruk tentang hal itu, dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Kita harus bersembunyi dan biarkan mereka lewat."

"Tapi, bersembunyi di mana?"

Asuna kebingungan dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mereka berada di tengah jalan lebar, tanpa cabang apapun untuk bersembunyi.

"Itu, serahkan padaku."

Lyfa memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan Asuna sekaligus, memilih bersembunyi di area berlubang terdekat. Menekan rasa malu oleh kontak fisik yang terlalu dekat, Lyfa mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk pelafalan mantra.

Kemudian cahaya hijau memancar dari kaki ke atas, menyelimuti ketiga tubuh.

Pandangan mereka sedikit berwarna hijau, namun dari luar mereka akan sama sekali tersembunyi. Lyfa menatap Naruto dan Asuna di sampingnya serta berbisik.

"Bicaralah dengan tenang, kalau kita terlalu berisik maka sihir ini tidak akan berfungsi."

"Aku mengerti. Sihir ini benar-benar berguna."

Asuna mengangguk sambil menyahut perkataan Lyfa. Naruto mengawasi area mereka bersembunyi, dan terus-menerus memindai area. Yui memunculkan kepalanya dan berujar dengan nada rendah.

"Dalam sekitar dua menit kalian akan bisa menemui mereka."

Mereka bertiga membuat diri mereka lebih kecil dan bergerak mendekat ke dinding gua. Setelah detik-detik menegangkan, Lyfa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Bercampur dengan suara armor berat yang berdentingan, yang membuatnya penasaran dan melihat.

Asuna menjulurkan lehernya, menatap ke arah kelompok tidak dikenal.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa? Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa."

"Aku tidak melihat pemain, tapi mungkin monster? Ada kelelawar merah kecil."

"...!?"

Lyfa menahan nafasnya sambil melihat ke depan. Di kegelapan di dalam gua, terdapat benda merah beterbangan ke arah mereka. Ini adalah...

WHUUUSH!

"Sial!"

Lyfa tanpa sadar mengutuk keras keras, dan melompat dari tempat persembunyian ke tanah di tengah-tengah jalan. Sihir Persembunyian terlepas di saat yang sama, Asuna dan Naruto juga berdiri dengan kebingungan.

"Hei, hei, apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu sihir Pelacak Jejak Level tinggi! Kita harus menghancurkannya dengan cepat, Menma!"

Sambil berteriak keras, Lyfa merentangkan tangannya dan mulai merapal mantra.

Setelah mantra yang cukup panjang, ujung jarinya melepaskan sejumlah jarum emerald berkilauan.

VIII!

Bersuara di udara seiring jarum-jarum itu menyerbu ke arah targetnya.

Kelelawar yang beterbangan di udara dengan perlahan mencoba menghindari serangan, namun karena ada begitu banyak jarum, ia tertusuk oleh banyak jarum. Ia jatuh ke tanah, terselimuti api merah, dan lenyap. Mengkonfirmasi serangannya, Lyfa menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Asuna sembari berteriak keras.

"Cepat berlari ke arah kota, Menma, Asuna!"

"Oh, tidak lagi bersembunyi?"

Naruto berwajah datar untuk menanggapi perkataan Lyfa.

"Musuh akan segera tahu kalau pelacak mereka dihancurkan. Mereka mungkin akan mengirim banyak pelacak, jadi hampir mustahil untuk bersembunyi. Pet sihir itu memiliki banyak properti. Ini artinya party yang mendekat adalah..."

"Salamander!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya setelah menunjukkan pengetahuannya. Sembari mereka berbicara, suara berderak-derak bercampur langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Lyfa berbalik dan melihat cahaya merah dari kejauhan.

"Ayo pergi!"

Mengangguk, ketiganya mulai berlari.

Sembari mengecek peta saat berlari, jalan lurus ini akan segera berakhir, dan di depan akan terdapat danau bawah tanah raksasa. Cara untuk melintasi danau adalah melalui jembatan, dan di seberang merupakan pintu masuk ke kota pertambangan, Ruger. Itu adalah kota netral sehingga serangan tidak diperbolehkan di dalamnya, tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang mereka miliki, mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Namun, mengapa ada kelompok besar Salamander di sini?

Lyfa menggigit bibirnya. Memakai Pelacak artinya sejak awal bermaksud memburu kita. Setelah meninggalkan Sylvian, karena kekuatan pencari dari Yui, seharusnya mereka tidak mungkin punya kesempatan untuk memasang sihir itu. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah mereka memakai sihir itu selagi kita berada di jalanan Sylvian.

Jumlah Sylph yang bisa menggunakan sihir api itu bukan nol. Tiap-tiap ras memiliki bakat atribut sihir tersendiri, angin untuk Sylph, tanah untuk Gnome, dan lain-lain. Dan atribut mantra yang lain bisa dipelajari melalui latihan keras dan peningkatan skill.

Namun, kelelawar merah yang mereka bunuh bisa mengikuti dan melacak target, dan mencari target yang bersembunyi, adalah sihir level sangat tinggi yang memerlukan skill sihir api yang hampir mustahil untuk diperoleh ras lain selain Salamander. Dengan kata lain...

'Ada Salamander di Sylvain?'

Lyfa memikirkan itu selagi berlari. Kalau ini benar, tidak mudah melakukannya. Meski Sylvian terbuka bagi pengembara dari ras lain, namun karena hubungan sengit dengan Salamander, bea masuk mereka sangat ketat dan dibatasi. Kalau Penjaga NPC yang kuat menemukan Salamander, mereka akan segera menyerang.

Melewati semua itu tidaklah mudah.

"Oh, danau!"

Berlari ke kanan di depannya, suara Naruto menginterupsi pikiran Lyfa. Lyfa mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jalan pegunungan berbatu, berubah menjadi jalan batu yang rata di depan sana, ruang menjadi lebih terbuka, dan air hijau gelap danau bersinar dengan cahaya pucat.

Jembatan batu membentang di tengah-tengah danau, di seberangnya terdapat gerbang besar yang mencapai atap. Itu adalah kota tambang, pintu Ruger. Sekali melewati pintu itu, merekalah yang menang dalam permainan petak umpet ini.

Ini memberi sedikit ketenangan pikiran bagi Lyfa dan ia melirik dari bahunya. Dari belakang cahaya merah masih ada sejumlah jarak. Karena sudah begini, ketiganya berlari pada kecepatan tinggi menuju lintasan batu.

Saat mereka melalui jembatan, temperatur di sekitar mulai jatuh drastis. Mereka menembus udara beraroma air, dan mempercepat lari di atas jembatan.

"Sepertinya kita lolos."

"Jangan cepat lengah. Ada monster raksasa di dalam air."

Selagi Lyfa berbicara dengan Naruto, mereka sampai di tengah jembatan yang merupakan area observasi bundar, dan pada saat itu.

Melewati kepala mereka dalam kegelapan, dari belakang muncul dua titik cahaya berkecepatan tinggi. Itu adalah efek cahaya dan suara yang menunjukkan kalau itu serangan sihir. Itu pasti dari Salamander yang mengejar mereka, namun akurasinya sangat buruk.

Karena itu akan mengenai di depan mereka, mereka hanya perlu melambat. Setelah melambat, cahaya mendarat sekitar sepuluh meter di depan.

Cahaya itu meledak seperti yang diduga, Lyfa mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya, namun yang terjadi berikutnya sama sekali tak diduga.

HUMMING!

Dinding batu besar naik dari jembatan dan memblokir seluruh jalan. Lyfa merengut oleh masalah tidak terduga dan bersumpah.

"Ini gawat...!"

"Apa?"

Mata Naruto dan Asuna melebar. Namun, Naruto terus berlari maju dan mencabut pedangnya untuk menebas dinding.

"Ah, Menma-kun!" Asuna berteriak keras sambil mengejar Naruto yang berlari cepat mendahuluinya.

'Sia-sia saja,' batin Lyfa. Tidak punya waktu untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

Pedang Naruto mengenai dinding batu.

GOUN!

Suara keras datang dari serangan itu dan kekuatan pantulannya membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk di atas jembatan. Dinding batu cokelat itu tidak menampakkan goresan sama sekali.

"Ternyata percuma."

Lyfa dan Asuna terbang ke sisi Naruto lalu berhenti, sambil mengatakan itu bersamaan. Si pria Spriggan berdiri dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Seharusnya kalian katakan itu sejak tadi."

"Kamu terlalu ceroboh. Ini perisai sihir tanah, serangan fisik tidak akan bisa merusaknya. Hanya sihir dalam jumlah besar yang bisa menghancurkannya..."

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu..."

Mereka berbalik bersamaan, kelompok yang mengenakan armor, bersinar dengan warna darah, tengah mendekat di depan jembatan.

"Terbang mengitarinya... Tidak akan mungkin. Bagaimana kalau menyelam ke dalam danau?"

Lyfa menggeleng kepalanya oleh saran Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Sudah kukatakan tadi, sepertinya ada monster Naga air berlevel sangat tinggi tinggal di dalam danau. Tanpa bantuan Undine, bertarung di dalam air sama saja bunuh diri."

"Maaf, aku ras Undine. Saat ini, aku belum bisa diandalkan."

Asuna tersenyum maklum karena belum sepenuhnya menguasai sihir. Lyfa dan Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Apa boleh buat, tidak ada pilihan selain bertarung, kan?"

Menoleh pada Naruto yang memegang pedangnya dalam postur keren, Lyfa menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan... Tapi, ini mungkin buruk... Sampai Salamander memakai sihir elemen tanah sekuat itu, pasti ada Mage handal dalam kelompok itu."

Jembatan itu tidak lebar, jadi kondisi terburuk mengalami pengepungan bisa dihindari. Bahkan dengan ini, dua belas lawan tiga sama sekali tidak adil, dan penerbangan tidak dimungkinkan di dalam dungeon ini. Keahlian Lyfa dalam pertarungan udara tidak bisa dipakai di sini.

Itu semua bergantung pada keefektifan bertarung musuh.

Tapi, kita tidak boleh terlalu mengharapkan itu.

Menggumamkan itu dalam hatinya, Lyfa berdiri di samping Naruto dan mencabut katananya. Asuna juga mencabut rapiernya yang terpasang di pinggang kirinya. Dengan suara logam berat, musuh yang mendekat mulai terlihat jelas. Di depan terdapat tiga Salamander besar, berpenampilan dalam armor yang lebih berat dari Salamander yang dia lawan kemarin, tangan kiri memegang tongkat besar atau senjata satu tangan lain, dan tangan kanan dilengkapi perisai logam yang besar.

Melihat ini, Lyfa untuk sesaat hampir kehabisan akal. Di dalam ALO tangan yang dominan sama dengan di dunia nyata, jadi pemain bertangan kidal pasti sangat sedikit.

Sebelum Lyfa bisa menyuarakan keraguan itu, Naruto menatapnya dan berkata.

"Lyfa, apa kamu bisa menjadi support-ku bersama Asuna?"

"Eh?"

"Kuharap kamu dan Asuna bisa menyembuhkanku dari belakang. Maka aku bisa bertarung tanpa mempedulikan tubuhku."

Lyfa menatap pedang Naruto. Memang di jembatan sempit ini, tembakan teman akan dimungkinkan dan menghindarinya akan sulit. Menyembuhkan bukan keahliannya, namun Lyfa menganggukkan kepalanya dan mundur bersama Asuna tepat di depan dinding batu. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat.

Naruto membungkuk dan menarik pedangnya dari belakang. Ia mengirim gelombang tekanan ke arah tiga Salamander. Tubuh Naruto tidak besar, jadi dia nyaris tidak membuat suara saat bergerak. Matanya bersinar oleh akumulasi energi. Jarak di antara kedua sisi semakin mengecil seiring Lyfa dan Asuna melihatnya...

"HAAAA!"

Dalam satu tarikan nafas, kaki kiri Naruto melangkah ke depan, cahaya efek spesial biru muncul seiring ia mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal ke arah tentara besar merah. Dengan suara keras udara yang terpotong, jembatan berguncang. Itu adalah ayunan pedang terkuat yang Lyfa pernah lihat, namun...

"Eh!?"

Mata Lyfa terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Ketiga Salamander menarik mundur senjata mereka, dan mengarahkan perisai mereka ke depan, menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik dinding perisai.

GANG!

Disertai suara keras, pedang Naruto menghantam dinding perisai dalam sekali ayunan dan menyisakan goresan horizontal. Udara berguncang dan gelombang besar menyebar sepanjang danau. Namun para petarung berat itu hanya terdorong mundur, sembari memblokir serangan Naruto.

Lyfa buru-buru mengamati HP mereka. Mungkin lebih dari sepuluh persen berkurang, namun itu hanya untuk sesaat, karena tidak lama kemudian lafal mantra terdengar dari belakang mereka, dan cahaya biru pucat menutupi ketiga penjaga depan. Itu adalah sihir pemulihan, karena HP mereka pulih dalam sekejap.

Kemudian, dari belakang...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **luciver: sekarang nih lanjutannya saya up.**

 **namikaze ansor: iya. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **luciver: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **m ucup90: terima kasih ya. Akan saya tingkatkan lagi.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: maaf, baru balas sekarang. Oke, udah saya lanjut nih.**

 **Rini: iya, Rini. Udah saya lanjutin nih.**

 **Realpush Neo: oke... Next.**

 **asd: makasih... Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Watanabe Kazuma Hiroyuki: oke, terima kasih. Udah next.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: oke, ini udah next kok.**

 **Realpush Neo: ya, next.**

 **Guest 1: oke, lanjut.**

 **Uchida tokugawa: Asuna selamat dari SAO dan ikut bermain di ALO juga. Iya, Shion yang berada di puncak pohon ALO.**

 **Guest 2: belum tahu berapa chapter cerita ini ditargetkan akan tamat. Tergantung akhirnya akan sampai ke chapter berapa. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **firdaus minato: oke. Saranmu boleh juga. Asuna bakal disandera di dunia nyata. Hehehe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!**

 **Kelanjutannya akan disambung ke chapter 4.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih atas reviewnya ya.**

 **Maaf, jika saya membalas review kalian di halaman chapter ini karena saya nggak sempat membalasnya di review. Sekali lagi maaf ya.**

 **Senin, 17 Oktober 2016**


	4. Situasi gawat

**Selasa, 25 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Genre: adventure/family/romance/mysteri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: sekuel dari season pertama "My Brother, You Are The Best" request dari Firdaus Minato. Ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dan diubah untuk disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Situasi gawat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari belakang dinding perisai baja yang kuat, banyak bola api merah jingga kemerahan ditembakkan, mengikuti jalur parabol sepanjang udara, dan meledak di posisi Naruto.

Ledakan itu cukup kuat hingga membuat permukaan danau memantulkan pria berambut hitam yang terselimuti warna merah.

"MENMA!"

Lyfa dan Asuna berteriak dengan keras bersamaan, hampir dalam keputusasaan. Bar HP Naruto menurun drastis, dan mendekati area kuning peringatan. Tidak, dalam sistem ALO yang seluruhnya berbasis skill, HP meningkat sangat pelan, sehingga cukup ajaib kalau Naruto tidak tewas dalam sekejap. Ini semua adalah rangkaian serangan sihir yang intensif. Lyfa segera menyadari hasrat membunuh dari musuh.

Kelompok musuh ini jelas memahami tentang Naruto dan kekuatan serangan fisiknya, jadi mereka memakai cara penanganan semacam ini.

Tiga pelindung dengan armor penuh akan memblokir serangan Naruto, memakai perisai berat untuk pertahanan. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun serangan Naruto, kalau ia tidak bisa mengenai tubuh mereka secara langsung, mereka tidak akan bisa dilukai.

Sembilan orang yang lain mungkin adalah Mage. Beberapa di antaranya akan menyembuhkan pelindung garis depan, dan yang lain memakai sihir api untuk menyerang. Ini adalah formasi yang dipakai untuk melawan monster boss dengan serangan fisik yang kuat.

Tapi, mengapa ada begitu banyak orang digerakkan untuk menyerang Naruto, Lyfa, dan Asuna?

Meninggalkan keraguannya, Lyfa memulai pelafalan sihir penyembuhannya.

Akhirnya api menipis, dan saat tubuh Naruto mulai terlihat, Lyfa memakai mantra penyembuhan level tinggi yang dia miliki. Kemudian bar HP Naruto mulai terisi, namun Lyfa tahu kalau itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Sementara Asuna hanya bisa berdiam diri, tanpa melakukan sesuatu karena dia belum mengetahui secara pasti sihir-sihir yang dimilikinya.

Naruto juga menyadari taktik musuh. Karena pertarungan jangka panjang itu tidak menguntungkan, ia mengangkat pedangnya dan menyerbu ke arah barisan prajurit berperisai.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Pedang jingga kehitamannya membentur perisai, dan percikan cerah berkilapan.

Namun, di sini pertarungan berubah menjadi permainan angka.

Serangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto akan disembuhkan oleh para Mage di belakang.

Setelah itu, Mage yang lain akan melafalkan sihir serangan dan Naruto dihantam oleh ledakan lagi.

Tidak ada ruang untuk skill individual. Lyfa paling membenci gaya bertarung semacam ini. Sekarang pertarungan ditentukan oleh MP Mage dan HP Naruto, yang mana yang habis lebih dulu. Namun hasilnya sudah sangat jelas.

Tidak terhitung bola api mulai meluncur dan menghujani Naruto. Ledakan bertubi-tubi menghantam Naruto dan tubuh babak belurnya terlempar dan menghajar tanah.

Karena ini adalah game, tubuh dalam ALO tidak akan merasakan "sakit", namun menahan ledakan sihir secara langsung bisa memberi dampak buruk. Suara ledakan mengguncang otak, rasa panas membakar kulit, dan dampak itu akan merusak keseimbangan. Efek-efek ini akan ditransfer ke realita pada daging si pemain, setelah Log Out semua efek ini masih akan tersisa selama beberapa jam dalam bentuk mual dan pusing.

"Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Namun, tak peduli berapa kalipun Naruto dihajar oleh api, dia terus berdiri dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Sambil melafalkan mantra penyembuhan, Lyfa tidak ingin terus melihatnya kesakitan. Ini adalah game. Dalam situasi ini, hampir semua orang akan menyerah. Meski kegagalan sangat disesalkan, dibawah aturan yang ditetapkan game, ini adalah perbedaan kekuatan bertarung yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Meskipun begitu, mengapa...

Lyfa tidak tahan lagi melihat Naruto terus seperti itu, sehingga dia berlari beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto dan berteriak.

"Cukup Menma! kita hanya perlu terbang beberapa jam dari Sylvain lagi! Item yang tercuri dari kita, bisa kita beli kembali, tolong menyerahlah!"

Namun, Naruto menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata dalam nada tegas.

"Tidak!" matanya mencerminkan api merah brilian yang mengelilingi mereka."Selagi aku hidup, tidak akan kubiarkan anggota partyku mati. Aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan itu!"

Lyfa, kehabisan kata-kata, hanya bisa berdiri membisu.

Pada waktu keputusasaan itu, pemain berbeda akan bereaksi dengan beragam cara. Ada orang-orang yang akan menertawakan momen ini, ada orang-orang yang matanya akan terbuka lebar dan jatuh dalam ketakutan, dan ada juga orang-orang yang terus melawan sampai akhir. Namun dalam kasus ini, mereka semua memakai simulasi "kematian". Pengalaman ini tidak bisa dihindari dalam memainkan game VRMMO, dan harus diterima. Kalau tidak bisa menikmati permainan game ini.

Namun, cahaya di mata tajam Naruto adalah sesuatu yang Lyfa belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Berusaha keras melawan situasi mustahil, mati-matian mencoba mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup, Lyfa merasa terpana. Pada momen ini, Lyfa lupa kalau ini hanyalah game, sebuah dunia ilusi.

"WHO... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Naruto yang berdiri dan berteriak, mengguncang udara dengan suaranya. Saat tembakan api berhenti untuk sesaat, ia tiba-tiba menyerbu ke depan, mengabaikan dinding perisai di depannya. Merendahkan pedangnya di tangan kanannya, tangan kiri kosongnya memegang sudut perisai dan mencoba mendorongnya terbuka.

Tindakan tak terduga ini mengacaukan garis pertahanan Salamander. Saat dinding pertahanan mereka retak, Naruto memaksakan pedangnya masuk.

Untuk mematahkan dinding pertahanan dengan para Mage di belakangnya adalah sesuatu yang bahkan pemain veteran seperti Lyfa belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Juga, tindakan itu bahkan bukan serangan, jadi tidak akan bisa melukai musuh. Namun, karena tindakan edan Naruto, pria yang memegang perisai berteriak dalam kebingungan.

"Sial, apa yang salah dengan orang ini!?"

Pada saat ini, suara kecil mencapai telinga Lyfa.

"Sekarang satu-satunya kesempatan!"

Melihat sekelilingnya, entah sejak kapan, Yui menggantung di bahu kanannya.

"Kesempatan?"

"Satu-satunya ketidakpastian adalah kondisi mental pemain. Gunakan semua MP-mu yang tersisa, tolong blokir serangan sihir berikutnya!"

"Ta... Tapi, bahkan dengan melakukan itu..."

Seperti menuangkan air di atas batu panas, Lyfa menahan apa yang hendak dia ucapkan. Ia melihat dengan serius pada AI yang seharusnya simpel, Yui, dan melihat keteguhan yang sebanding dengan Naruto.

"Itu benar, Lyfa. Lakukan saja."

Asuna tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"Asuna..."

"Percayalah... Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya."

Lyfa terpana sembari melihat Asuna. Asuna tersenyum untuknya.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

Mage kelompok musuh sudah melafalkan mantra bola api, namun demi mencocokkan waktu peluncuran, itu terjadi dalam kecepatan cukup lambat. Lyfa melafalkan kalimat mantranya dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti biasa. Kesalahan dalam pelafalan sama artinya kegagalan, ia melafalkan mantranya secepat mungkin, hanya malu pada garis bahaya.

Lyfa menyelesaikan mantranya sedikit lebih cepat dari mereka. Dari tangannya muncul tak terhitung, kupu-kupu kecil yang beterbangan, mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

Setelah itu, musuh menyelesaikan mantra mereka juga. Dengan suara melengking, bola api para Mage tertembak ke langit. Api demi api menghantam Naruto, yang mencoba menembus dinding pertahanan.

"HAAAAA!"

Tangan Lyfa yang merentang mengalami tekanan balik dari ledakan, dan ia menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Bidang sihir pertahanan di sekitar Naruto hancur oleh ledakan, dan MP-nya jatuh dengan efek suara keras.

BUK! BUK!

Potion pemulih MP bahkan tidak akan bisa memulihkannya dengan cepat. Apa artinya bertahan dari serangan seperti itu, pikir Lyfa, kemudian.

Berdiri di bahu Lyfa, Yui berteriak dengan keras.

"Papa, lakukan sekarang!"

Naruto berkedip-kedip dengan agak bingung. Dalam api merah seperti teratai, ia mengangkat pedangnya dan berdiri. Lyfa bisa mendengar suara mantra yang halus.

Lyfa mencocokkan fragmen kata-kata mantra itu dengan indeks dalam memorinya.

'Mantra ini... Atribut ilusi!?'

Lyfa menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat – kemudian menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Mantra yang Naruto ucapkan adalah sihir ilusi yang membuat pemain tampak seperti monster. Namun, sihir itu tidak berguna dalam pertarungan sungguhan. Karena bentuknya bergantung pada skill bertarung pemain, biasanya hasilnya adalah monster lemah, tanpa perubahan kemampuan, karena kebanyakan orang menyadari ini hal itu tidak akan membuat mereka takut.

Lyfa mulai kehilangan MP dengan cepat, hingga hanya 10% tersisa. Ia memutuskan berjudi pada ide Yui, namun tampaknya dadu telah mengkhianati mereka.

Namun, apa boleh buat. Mengetahui "kekuatan" game diperlukan untuk mendukung kekayaan pengetahuan. Bagi Naruto yang baru mulai bermain beberapa hari yang lalu, memintanya memahami tiap-tiap kalimat mantra itu terlalu kejam.

Selagi memikirkan ini, Lyfa memusatkan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk melindungi Naruto. Gelombang serangan akhir musuh akhirnya berhenti, tepat saat perisai pertahanan Lyfa menghilang. Pusaran api berputar, dan perlahan musnah...

SET!

"Eh!?"

Di dalam dinding api, bergerak sebuah bayangan. Untuk sesaat, Lyfa merasa kalau ia hanya salah lihat. Karena benda itu terlalu besar.

Berdiri di hadapan Salamander adalah raksasa dua kali ukuran mereka. Meragukan pandangannya, itu terlihat seperti raksasa yang berkaki empat

"Menma... Apa itu kamu?"

Dia bertanya dengan tidak percaya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang lain. Ini adalah perubahan bentuk Naruto memakai mantra ilusi, namun ukurannya terlampau besar.

Di depan mata Lyfa, bayangan itu melotot. Sosok itu seperti monster raksasa.

Sosok itu berwujud seekor musang. Matanya tajam dan berwarna merah menyala. Terlihat gigi-gigi tajamnya yang menyembul dari balik mulutnya yang menyeringai lebar. Sesekali mulutnya menghembuskan api ke udara.

Tubuh besarnya terlihat kuat dengan bulu berwarna jingga. Berdiri dengan keempat kakinya yang panjang dan ramping. Mempunyai ekor berjumlah sembilan yang panjang dan bergerak-gerak tidak karuan di udara.

Untuk mendekripsikan sosok tak dikenal itu dalam satu kata, hanya "monster" yang cocok.

Semua Salamander membeku di tempat. Melihat mereka seolah-olah roh mereka dibawa pergi, si monster musang mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Raungan seperti halilintar menggema, dan mengguncang seluruh gua. Dari bagian terdalam tubuh, rasa takut muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Omong kosong! Itu hanya tipuan!"

Salamander di garis depan berteriak sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Dalam sekejap, si monster bergerak dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Cakar kaki depannya merobek dinding perisai yang terbuka, dan mengoyak tubuh prajurit yang tertutup armor – momen selanjutnya, muncul End Frame, dan si Salamander lenyap.

"WU-AH-AAAAAAAAH!"

Melihat partnernya dibunuh dalam satu hantaman, dua pelindung yang tersisa berteriak bersamaan. Mereka menjatuhkan perisainya, tangan kiri mereka membuang senjata, dan mundur ketakutan.

Dari kelompok Mage, seseorang yang menjadi pemimpin mereka berteriak dalam kemarahan.

"Bodoh, jangan kacaukan formasi! Dia hanya bisa mencapai apa yang dia lihat, kalau kalian menjadi kura-kura, kalian tidak akan terluka!"

Namun, kata-kata itu tidak mencapai telinga para prajurit. Si musang berekor sembilan mengaum dan melompat maju, ia membuka mulut besarnya dan menggigit kepala prajurit di sebelah kanan dan mencengkeram prajurit di sebelah kiri dengan cakarnya. Ia dengan kejam mengguncang dan merobek-robek avatar! Warna merah terus menerus terpercik, hampir sama dengan pertumpahan darah.

Tiga pelindung depan dihancurkan dalam sepuluh detik. Pemimpin mereka pulih dan memerintahkan kelompok Mage, dan mereka mulai merapal mantra. Namun tanpa armor dan hanya mengenakan jubah, kelompok Mage terlalu rapuh dibandingkan para penjaga depan. Dengan nafas memburu, si monster yang berdiri jauh lebih mengerikan dari efek sihir ilusi. Kecepatan pelafalan mantra mereka menjadi lebih lamban dari sebelumnya.

Sebelum pelafalan selesai, si monster mengibaskan satu ekornya ke arah para Mage dan mengayun secara horizontal. Dua Mage di depan terpukul dan terlempar jauh, mereka berubah menjadi api merah di udara, dan melebur kemudian lenyap.

Teriakan dan suara kaca dipecahkan, efek suara bergeretak mengisi udara. Itu diakibatkan oleh ekor panjang seperti besi yang menghantam dua Salamander lain, yang kemudian lenyap.

Mage level tinggi yang mengenakan jubah armor kualitas tinggi menjadi kebingungan dan salah melafalkan mantranya. Mantra sihirnya menjadi senjata makan tuan dan membakar tangannya.

BOOOM!

Dia lenyap dalam kabut gelap.

Naruto, dalam wujud monsternya, berjalan ke depan dan mengaum lagi. Si pemimpin Salamander berteriak.

"HIIII!"

Mengayunkan tangannya ke samping.

"Mundur! Segera mundur! Semuanya mundur...!"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya...

BETS!

Si monster dalam sekejap membungkukkan badannya sedikit, kemudian melompat ke depan secara signifikan.

DAP!

Mendarat di tengah-tengah musuh, menembakkan bola besar berwarna hitam ke seluruh jembatan. Terjadilah ledakan besar.

DHUAAAAR!

Setelah apa yang terjadi, itu tidak bisa disebut pertarungan lagi.

Seiring sembilan ekor si monster mengayun, beberapa End Frame tercipta. Beberapa yang berani mencoba untuk melawan balik dengan tongkat mereka, selagi mengayunkan senjata mereka, gigi si monster menggigit kepala mereka, dan mereka kehilangan nyawa dalam sekejap.

Kabur dari badai, si pemimpin mencapai sisi terjauh jembatan. Dengan suara percikan air, dia melompat ke danau, dan berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke seberang.

Dalam ALO saat jatuh ke air, kalau bobot perlengkapan tidak melebihi jumlah tertentu, kau tidak akan tenggelam. Beruntungnya, Mage memiliki perlengkapan yang sangat ringan, dan tak lama kemudian, dia sudah jauh dari jembatan – saat tiba-tiba, bayangan besar muncul dari bawahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pemimpin itu diseret ke dalam air dengan suara percikan.

Menyisakan gelembung-gelembung kecil, dia tenggelam ke dalam danau, dan sebelum dia menghilang, sejumlah titik cahaya merah buram bisa terlihat.

Si monster yang merupakan Naruto sepertinya tak peduli pada kematian pemimpin musuh, ia mencengkeram Mage terakhir yang tidak beruntung dengan belitan satu ekornya. Pada tubuh yang berteriak, ia memusatkan kekuatan di ekornya untuk meremas...

Kesadisan adegan ini membuat Lyfa dan Asuna berguncang. Pada saat itu, Lyfa akhirnya kembali ke akal sehatnya dan berteriak.

"AH, MENMA! BIARKAN ORANG ITU HIDUP!"

Asuna juga ikut berteriak.

"MENMA-KUN! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON!"

"Itu sangat mengesankan," selagi Yui mengatakan ucapan tidak berdasar itu dari bahunya, Lyfa berjalan mendekat. Diikuti oleh Asuna. Si monster berhenti dan menoleh, dan dengan suara tidak senang melepaskan si Salamander ke udara.

BRUAAAAK!

Pria itu jatuh di atas tanah dengan suara berdebum, tubuhnya yang sudah lepas, bernafas tersengal-sengal. Lyfa datang di depannya, dan mengacungkan pedang panjang di tangan kanannya di antara kaki pria itu. Dengan suara logam saat pucuk pedangnya mengenai jembatan, pria itu menggigil.

"Sekarang, beritahu kami siapa yang mengirim kalian!"

Lyfa mencoba menakutinya, namun itu membangkitkan si pria dari syoknya, dengan wajah pucat, dia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhku, lakukan saja!"

"Kenapa kau..."

Pada saat itu, si monster memandang ke bawah dari atas, kabut hitam mengelilinginya, dan tubuh raksasanya mulai lenyap. Lyfa melihat ke atas, dari pusat kabut, sosok kecil melompat keluar dan mendarat di atas jembatan.

"Oh, amukan yang bagus."

Naruto mengguncang kepalanya dan berujar dengan nada santai, sambil menaruh kembali pedang ke punggungnya. Dia berjalan ke arah si pria yang dengan pikiran kacau, membuka mulutnya dan berjongkok di sampingnya, sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ya, pertarungan yang bagus."

"Apa...?"

Naruto menatap si pria yang masih tercengang, dan dengan nada cerah yang jelas melanjutkan.

"Itu taktik bertarung bagus. Kalau itu hanya aku, aku pasti sudah kalah dengan cepat!"

"Tu... Tunggu, Menma..."

"Tidak apa, santai saja."

Oleh ucapan tidak senang Lyfa, Naruto berbicara dengan wajah yang datar.

"Baiklah, mari mengobrol tentang item denganmu."

Naruto membuka jendela trade dan kemudian menunjukkan dan menunjukkan daftar itemnya pada pria itu.

"Ini semua item dan uang yang kudapat dari menghabisi kelompokmu. Aku hanya berpikir, kalau kau mau menjawab pertanyaan kami, mungkin semua ini akan kuberikan buatmu..."

Mulut si pria itu terbuka lebar dan menutup beberapa kali, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan senyum licik. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mungkin mengkonfirmasi kalau waktu telah habis bagi Salamander yang sudah mati, dan mereka sudah dipindah balik ke "Save Point", lalu dia kembali menatap Naruto.

"Serius?"

"Serius, serius."

Melihat keduanya tersenyum, Lyfa menghela nafas panjang. Asuna hanya bengong.

"Laki-laki benar-benar..."

"Ya, mereka sudah tidak tertolong lagi..."

Yui yang duduk di bahu Asuna, melontarkan komentar. Ketiga wanita itu melontarkan kalimat ketidakpuasan, di mana kedua laki-laki saling mengangguk untuk menandai kesuksesan negosiasi.

Si Salamander, sekali mulai berbicara, mengujarkan banyak hal.

"Sore ini, Jitakusu-san, ah, dia adalah pemimpin dari kelompok Mage yang tadi, dia mengontakku dengan email ponsel, aku sedang makan malam, jadi aku ingin menolak tapi dia memaksaku berkumpul. Saat aku sampai di sana, ternyata ada sepuluh orang ingin memburu dua orang, kupikir mereka ingin menindas seseorang, tapi mereka bilang itu adalah orang yang Kagamune-san hadapi kemarin, jadi aku paham..."

"Siapa itu Kagemune-san?"

"Dia adalah kapten kelompok tombak. Dia adalah pemburu Sylph terkenal, tapi kemarin dia mengalami kekalahan total-total yang langka dan mundur. Kalian yang menghabisinya, kan!?"

Mendengar tentang perburuan Sylph membuat Lyfa merengut, dia dan Naruto saling bertukar tatap. Dia pasti pemimpin kelompok Salamander yang mereka tendang tadi malam.

"Jadi, kenapa Jitakusu-san itu ingin memburu kami?"

"Perintah sepertinya datang dari pemain berperingkat lebih tinggi dari Jitakusu-san. Katanya kalian sudah ikut campur dalam strategi mereka atau apalah itu."

"Strategi apa?"

"Para petinggi Salamander tampaknya merencanakan sesuatu. Mereka tidak bisa memberitahu tentara junior sepertiku, tapi aku tahu kalau mereka mengejar hal besar. Hari ini, saat aku pertama Log In, aku melihat beberapa dari mereka terbang ke utara."

"Utara..."

Lyfa meletakkan jari di bibirnya, dan berpikir. Ibukota Salamander, "Gadan", adalah bagian paling selatan dari Alfheim, kalau terbang lurus ke utara, mereka akan melalui jalur pegunungan yang saat ini tengah mereka lintasi. Sedikit ke barat terdapat koridor Ruger, dan di sebelah timur di kaki pegunungan adalah "Lembah Naga."

Jalur manapun yang mereka ambil, setelah itu adalah kota pusat Aarun, dan kemudian World Tree.

"Apa mereka ingin menyerbu World Tree?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Lyfa, si pria hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kami masih memulihkan diri dari kekalahan total sebelumnya, paling banter kami hanya bisa melengkapi pasukan dengan peralatan berperingkat senjata kuno sehingga kami bisa menyimpan uang. Untuk alasan itu, rutinitas normal kami sangat keras. Meskipun begitu kami hanya bisa memperoleh setengah dari jumlah uang yang ditargetkan."

"Oh?"

"Yah, itu saja yang bisa kukatakan. Apa perjanjian kita tadi masih berlaku?"

Kemudian dia bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong soal perjanjian."

Si pria Spriggan mengoperasikan jendela pertukaran. Si Salamander melihat daftar item yang ditransfer padanya dan menjadi senang sambil menggerakkan jarinya kemana-mana.

Lyfa menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan bertanya.

"Hei, kau, ini semua barang-barang kawan-kawanmu, kan? Apa kamu tidak merasa bersalah?"

Setelah mendengar ini, si pria mengangkat suaranya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Orang-orang itu suka seenaknya memamerkan item langka mereka, yang membuatku ingin balas dendam pada mereka. Tentu saja aku merasa tidak enak kalau merampas semua jatah mereka, mungkin akan kujual semua ini dan membeli rumah. Terus aku bisa bersantai selama beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke wilayah Salamander."

Dengan meninggalkan kata-kata itu, si Salamander berjalan ke arah ia datang dan kemudian mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

Rasanya situasi hidup dan mati sepuluh menit yang lalu terasa seperti bohongan, Lyfa menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah kembali normal.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ah, anu... Monster yang membabi buta tadi, itu Menma, kan?"

Mendengar ini, Naruto menengadah sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Ya, mungkin saja."

"Mungkin saja? Bukankah itu taktik untuk mengelabui para Salamander dan mengacaukan mereka dengan monster?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu... Kadang-kadang itu terjadi padaku. Saat bertarung aku kehilangan kendali, dan tidak ingat apa-apa..."

"Wuaah, seram."

"Ya, tapi aku masih ingat pertarungan tadi. Aku memakai sihir yang Yui sarankan, dan menjadi raksasa. Karena pedangku menghilang, aku harus memakai tanganku..."

"Juga dengan gigitan yo ~!"

Di atas bahu Asuna, Yui menambahkan dengan senang. Asuna pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yui itu.

"Ah, bicara soal itu. Pengalaman menjadi monster itu sangatlah menyenangkan."

Melihat Naruto tersenyum, Asuna tiba-tiba ingin mengetahui sesuatu, ia kemudian dengan mantap membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kamu... Juga mencicipinya? Salamander itu..."

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada Asuna. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasanya.

"Rasanya seperti rasa BBQ gosong dan tekstur..."

"Waaa... Cu-Cukup, jangan diteruskan!"

Ia mengibaskan tangannya pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditangkap...

GREP!

"GROAAAAR!"

Meneriakkan itu, Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya di jari Asuna.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PLAAAAK!

Asuna berteriak, setelah itu suara hantaman menggema hingga menggetarkan permukaan danau.

"Aduh, itu sakit!"

Sambil menyeka wajahnya yang baru ditampar oleh Asuna, Naruto berjalan perlahan-lahan.

"Itu salah Papa!"

"Itu benar. Kamu benar-benar jahil, Menma-kun."

"Itu tidak sopan namanya, Menma."

Mendengar Asuna, Lyfa dan Yui di bahunya mengatakan itu, Naruto terlihat seperti anak rewel dan menimpali.

"Aku mencoba menurunkan ketegangan bertarung dan menambah energi, dengan sedikit gurauan..."

"Lain kali kamu melakukan itu lagi, aku akan mencincangmu."

Asuna menutup kedua matanya dan membuang wajahnya, sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Diikuti oleh Lyfa.

Di depan mereka terdapat gerbang batu raksasa yang menjangkau langit-langit. Ini adalah gerbang dari kota pertambangan Ruger.

Untuk mensuplai ulang dan mengumpulkan informasi, lebih baik bermalam di kota.

Pertarungan tidak terduga telah banyak membuang waktu mereka, jadi di dunia nyata saat ini mungkin sudah larut malam.

Pada waktu ini Alfheim Online akan mulai sibuk, namun Lyfa masih seorang siswa, jadi dia tidak boleh tidur lebih larut dari jam 1 pagi. Dia memberitahu Naruto dan Asuna tentang ini, mereka mempertimbangkannya sejenak kemudian mengangguk paham.

Melewati gerbang berdampingan, bukannya BGM, namun orkestra NPC yang memainkan drum dengan riang gembira menyapa kedatangan mereka bertiga.

Skala jalanan di sini tidak besar, namun di wilayah tengah, toko untuk senjata dan armor, semua macam material, wine, makanan, dan semua jenis toko yang lain, berdesakan bersama di tempat itu. jumlah pemain di sini lebih banyak dari yang dibayangkan. Di bawah situasi normal akan jarang bisa menemui peri musik (Pucas), goblin blacksmith (Leprechaun), dan etnis lain berkumpul di sini, sambil bercakap-cakap dengan akrab.

"Oh... Jadi, ini Ruger."

Lyfa baru kali pertama ini melihat kota bawah tanah yang begitu sibuk, dan hanya bisa melepaskan nada gembira. Dia menuju ke toko terdekat, dan mengecek tampilan pedang di sana. Bahkan di toko sederhana seperti ini, membeli barang-barang adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Selagi Lyfa mulai memainkan pedang perak panjang, Naruto di belakangnya dengan nada santai mengatakan itu. Sedangkan Asuna sedang melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di toko itu bersama Yui.

"Apa?"

"Sebelum serangan Salamander, bukannya kamu mendapat pesan? Apa isi pesan itu?"

"Ah..."

Lyfa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan berbalik.

"Aku lupa."

Ia buru-buru membuka jendela, dan mengecek daftar pesan masuk. Membaca pesan Recon lagi, isinya masih tidak bisa ia pahami. Mungkin pesannya terpotong karena masalah koneksi, namun sepertinya tidak ada kelanjutan dari pesan itu.

Kalau memang begini, dia hanya perlu membalas pesannya, namun nama Recon di daftar temannya tampak abu-abu. Itu berarti dia sedang offline.

"Apa? Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Bagaimana kalau mengontaknya di tempat lain?"

Lyfa merenungkan saran dari Naruto.

Jujur saja, Lyfa tidak suka membawa-bawa event di dunia ALO ke dunia nyata. Dia tidak pernah mengikuti situs komunitas ALO, dan jarang mengobrol dengan Recon – yakni, dengan Shinichi Nagata tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan game di dunia nyata.

Namun, isi pesan yang membingungkan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau log off dan mengeceknya, Menma, tunggu aku. Tolong urus tubuhku... Asuna, Yui-chan."

Lyfa kemudian menatap Asuna dan Yui yang menoleh ke arahnya, serta menambahkan.

"Ya?" sahut Asuna dan Yui bersamaan.

"Kalian harus mengawasi Menma. Jangan biarkan dia mengambil keuntungan dari tubuhku," Lyfa menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Paham!"

"Hei!"

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedikit sewot, Lyfa duduk di bangku terdekat, dan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Ia menekan tombol log out, dan membawa seluruh jiwanya ke dunia nyata. Dengan perasaan vertigo, inderanya kembali ke dunia nyata yang sangat jauh.

"Fuuuh..."

Dia belum pernah log in selama itu baru-baru ini, sehingga hal itu membuatnya sedikit kelelahan. Ia mengambil nafas panjang.

Selagi mengenakan Amusphere, ia bergulung di ranjang dan melihat ke jam alarm.

Tak lama lagi, Midori akan pulang ke rumah. Setidaknya lebih baik menemuinya...

Sembari memikirkan itu, ia mengambil ponselnya di atas laci lemari. Panel EL di bagian luar ponsel menampilkan panggilan yang diterima selagi dia masih log in.

"Apa ini?"

Mata Suguha melebar. Dua belas missed call, dan semuanya dari Nagata Shinichi.

Kalau anggota keluarga, polisi, rumah sakit, atau panggilan darurat memanggil, program koneksi di Amusphere akan log out secara otomatis, namun nomor Nagata tidak ada dalam daftar itu, jadi panggilannya diabaikan. Mengapa dia menelepon selarut ini?

Ia membuka ponselnya, bersiap membalas panggilan, namun panggilan masuk ke tiga belas menyala-nyala di layar ponselnya dengan warna biru sapphire. Suguha menekan tombol penjawab, dan menaruh ponsel ke telinganya.

"Halo, Nagata? Ada apa?"

 **["Ah! Akhirnya kamu membalas juga! Saat ini sudah terlambat, Suguha-chan!"]**

"Apa maksudmu sudah terlambat? Aku sedang sibuk di dalam sana!"

 **["Masalah besar! Sigurd si brengsek itu menjual kita semua. Bukan cuma kita, tapi sang Raja, Sakuya, juga dijual. Dia menjual kita semua!"]**

"Menjual kita semua!? Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan dari awal."

 **["Hmmm, tidak ada waktu... Begini, saat kita diserang di Hutan kuno kemarin oleh para Salamander, Suguha-chan, tidakkah kamu merasa kalau ada yang mencurigakan?"]**

Nagata kembali pada kebiasaannya dalam memanggil Suguha. Saat berbicara secara langsung, kalau ia memanggilnya dengan nama terlalu familiar "Suguha-chan",

Suguha akan segera menghajarnya secara fisik, karena dia tidak bisa melakukan itu melalui telepon, ia harus menerimanya dengan kesal.

Mengatakan itu, Suguha kaget kalau itu baru terjadi sehari sebelumnya. Rasanya sudah seperti dahulu sekali sejak dia menemui Naruto.

"Eh? Mencurigakan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jujur saja, kesannya tentang Naruto adalah terlalu kuat, sampai dia tidak bisa mengingat pertempuran udara sebelumnya.

 **["Sejak awal, saat kita diserang oleh delapan Salamander, Sigurd bermaksud menjadi umpan dan mengalihkan perhatian tiga dari mereka, kan?"]**

"Ah, itu mengingatkanku. Tapi dia juga tidak berhasil lolos, kan?"

 **["Itu benar. Tapi pikirlah baik-baik sekarang, itu sama sekali bukan cara Sigurd. Kapanpun party harus berpencar, dia selalu berposisi sebagai pemimpin, dan membuat anggota yang lain sebagai umpan."]**

"Ah. Itu memang benar..."

Sigurd adalah pemimpin bertarung yang handal, namun dia terlalu percaya diri, dan tidak akan puas kecuali dia berada di posisi tertinggi. Memang, kalau dia menjadi umpan untuk membiarkan anggota yang lain kabur, gaya pengorbanan diri ini sama sekali bukan caranya.

"Tapi, sebentar... Sebentar, apa maksudnya itu?"

 **["Seperti yang kukatakan."]**

Nagata berujar seolah baru menelan makanan tidak enak.

 **["Dia itu, berkomplot dengan para Salamander. Mungkin sejak dulu sekali."]**

"Apa!?"

Hal ini membuatnya kaget setengah mati, dan dia meremas ponselnya sembari berteriak.

Dalam ALO, adu kekuasaan di antara ras berbeda adalah perkara umum, bahkan memakai segala macam cara sampai memata-matai adalah hal yang diwajibkan.

Suguha takut kalau kampung halamannya, Sylvian, banyak ras-ras lain, khususnya Salamander terkamuflasi di dalam kota sebagai Sylph.

Pada dasarnya, para pemain dengan skill rendah, kontribusi kecil, dan aktivitas sedikit difungsikan sebagai mata-mata. Orang-orang ini tidak diizinkan mendekati departemen para pemain kuat. Lyfa bukan perkecualian, belum terlalu lama sejak dia diizinkan memasuki Mansion Raja di balik Tower of Wind.

Namun Sigurd sudah aktif ikut serta dalam politik sejak permulaan ALO. Dalam pemilu baru-baru ini untuk memilih Raja, dia dicalonkan sebagai kandidat, yang membuktikan permainan panjangnya. Meski popularitas tinggi dari Raja saat ini menjadikannya berposisi kedua, Sigurd tampaknya tidak kesal dengan hal itu dan mau menjadi asisten. Jadi, dia memiliki pengaruh besar dalam perpolitikan para Sylph.

Kalau dia sampai menjadi pemain mata-mata, hal itu sangat sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Hei kamu, apa kamu punya bukti?"

Suguha bertanya dengan kaget.

 **["Kupikir ada sesuatu yang aneh, jadi sejak pagi ini aku memakai Hollow untuk menguntit Sigurd."]**

"Kamu benar-benar punya banyak waktu."

Hollow Body adalah mantra penyamaran yang menjadi keahlian Recon. Hal itu memerlukan sihir penyembunyian dan tindakan penutupan agar bisa digunakan.

Recon memakai nama dari kalimat Inggris "Recon" yang mengacu pada tim penyusupan militer Amerika Serikat – pelafalan yang benar seharusnya adalah "RIIKON". Karena perannya sebagai pelacak utama dalam berburu, ia adalah pemain terbaik dalam melacak. Dulu, Recon pernah memakai sihirnya untuk memasuki kamar tempat Lyfa beristirahat, ia mengklaim kalau ia hanya ingin menempatkan hadiah ulang tahun diam-diam ke kamar Lyfa, namun pada akhirnya Lyfa membuatnya mengaku dan menghajarnya habis-habisan sampai setengah mati.

Nagata mengabaikan kata-kata keraguan Suguha dan melanjutkan.

 **["Setelah mendengar hal-hal buruk yang dia katakan padamu di Tower of Wind, aku mengikutinya untuk mencari kesempatan membunuhnya dengan racun. Kemudian..."]**

"Hei, dia benar-benar orang yang sangat berbahaya!"

 **["Di depan sekutu, dia memasang jubah tidak terlihat dan menghilang. Jadi, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu sesuai dugaanku. Tapi, hanya memakai item tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya dari mataku."]**

"Cukup menyombongkannya, cepat beritahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu!"

 **["Setelah masuk ke dalam saluran air, dan berjalan sekitar lima menit, ada dua orang sedang menunggunya. Mereka juga berpenampilan dalam jubah tidak terlihat, dan saat mereka melepas jubah itu aku sangat kaget kalau mereka adalah Salamander."]**

"Eh? Tapi, bahkan memakai jubah itu tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan mereka dari penjaga. Mereka akan diserang saat memasuki jalan... Jangan-jangan..."

 **["Tepat sekali. Mereka mengenakan Pass Medallion."]**

Pass Medallion ditujukan bagi pedagang dan anggota ras lain yang datang ke wilayah ras Slyph dan diberi item itu sebagai tanda masuk setelah ujian yang ketat.

Hanya kementerian pemerintah yang bisa menerbitkan item itu, dan tidak bisa dipindahtangankan ke orang lain. Tentu saja Sigurd memiliki hak untuk menerbitkannya.

 **["Kupikir itu berita besar jadi aku menguping mereka. Dia memberitahu para Salamander untuk memasang pelacak padamu. Tapi, bukan itu saja. Hari ini, Raja Sakuya dan Cait Sith akan membentuk perjanjian aliansi, jadi dia pergi dengan penuh kerahasiaan ke kota netral."]**

"Ah aku mengertj, pantas saja tidak ada bendera yang berkibar di atas Mansion Raja."

Teriakan keras Nagata menutupi gumaman Suguha.

 **["Si brengsek itu, Sigurd, dia menginginkan pasukan besar Salamander untuk menyerang upacara aliansi!"]**

"Apa...!?"

Untuk sekejap, nafas Suguha terhenti. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali setelah dia pergi, namun wilayah Sylph tetap saja kampung halamannya dan

Sakuya adalah Raja tercintanya. Pemikiran cemas yang membubung membuatnya berteriak di mikrofon telepon.

"Ini, hal yang baru saja kamu katakan! Itu masalah besar!"

 **["Karena itu sejak awal aku bilang ada masalah..."]**

Merespon argumen sedih Nagata, Suguha segera menginterupsinya.

"Itu, apa Sakuya tahu? Apa masih ada waktu!?"

 **["Aku juga sudah mengacau, waktu aku meninggalkan saluran air, tanpa sengaja kakiku menendang batu..."]**

"Dasar payah! Kenapa membuat kesalahan di saat itu!"

 **["Tampaknya, belakangan ini aku mulai menikmati kemarahan Suguha-chan..."]**

"Dasar mesum! Jadi!? Apa kamu sudah mengontaknya!?"

 **["Sihir pencarian para Salamander melihat penyamaranku. Kupikir kalau mereka membunuhku, aku akan dihidupkan lagi di menara, maka aku bisa pergi ke Mansion Raja. Namun, mereka justru menyerangku dengan panah beracun, benar-benar kejam."]**

Memikirkan kembali pernyataannya yang sebelumnya, Suguha menekan kemarahannya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Recon?"

 **["Para Salamander menangkapku saat aku sedang lumpuh... Jadi, aku tidak punya pilihan selain log out, Suguha-chan tidak juga menjawab teleponku, dan aku tidak punya kontak lain di dunia nyata. Hmmm, konferensi dengan Raja Cait Sith akan berlangsung jam satu. Oh tidak, hanya ada empat puluh menit tersisa! Kita harus apa, Suguha-chan!?"]**

Suguha menarik nafas panjang, dan bertanya dengan cepat.

"Apa kamu tahu di mana negosiasi itu akan berlangsung?"

 **["Aku tidak tahu lokasi tepatnya... Namun, ada di dalam perlintasan pegunungan, area Lembah Kupu Kupu."]**

"Aku mengerti... Aku akan segera pergi dan memperingatkan mereka. Tidak boleh membuang waktu, aku pergi dulu!"

 **["Ah, Suguha-chan!"]**

Saat Suguha bermaksud menekan tombol penutup panggilan, suara keluh Nagata muncul.

"Ada apa!?"

 **["Ah, soal orang bernama Menma itu, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"]**

KLIK!

Suguha segera mengakhiri panggilan, melempar ponselnya ke atas meja, kemudian berbaring di atas bantal dan menutup matanya. Ia menggumamkan kalimat sihir yang hanya bekerja di dunia nyata, kemudian kesadarannya perlahan berpindah ke dunia lain, dunia penuh konspirasi.

Lyfa membuka matanya dan berdiri.

"WAAA... KAMU MEMBUATKU KAGET!"

Si gadis berambut biru muda yang kaget hampir menjatuhkan makanan misterius yang baru dia beli bersama Naruto – sesuatu di atas nampan yang mirip reptil kecil – namun dia berhasil menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kamu kembali, Lyfa."

"Selamat datang kembali..."

Menghadap Naruto, Asuna dan Yui yang menyambutnya kembali, Lyfa tidak punya waktu membalas, "Aku kembali."

"Menma, Asuna... Maaf."

"Eh, eh, eh?"

Asuna dan Naruto terbengong-bengong saat mendengar perkataan Lyfa.

"Aku sekarang harus pergi ke tempat tertentu. Aku tidak punya waktu menjelaskan, tapi aku mungkin tidak bisa kembali kemari lagi."

"..."

Naruto menatap Lyfa untuk sesaat dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, mari bicara selagi kita bergerak."

"Eh?"

"Tidak masalah kemana kita pergi. Kita harus memakai kaki kita untuk segera pergi ke sana, kan?"

"Begitu. Kalau begitu, mari berlari dan berbicara."

Ketiganya mulai berlari ke arah gerbang yang menuju ke Aarun, melewati jalanan Ruger.

Mereka menerobos sepanjang kerumunan, melalui pintu batu, terdapat danau lain dengan jembatan melintasinya. Sembari berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, Lyfa menjelaskan semua situasi pada Naruto dan Asuna. Beruntungnya, tidak peduli secepat apapun kau berlari di dunia ini, kau tidak akan kehabisan nafas untuk berbicara.

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah Lyfa menyelesaikan ceritanya, Naruto menoleh kembali ke depan sambil mempertimbangkan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan."

"Kenapa Salamander harus menyerang Sylph dan Cait Sith? Apa untungnya buat mereka?"

"Itu, pertama-tama, hal itu bisa mencegah aliansi. Karena ada anggota Sylph yang membocorkan informasi pada Salamander, pihak Cait Sith tentu tidak akan tinggal diam kalau hal itu digunakan untuk melawan mereka. Dalam kasus terburuk, mungkin akan berdampak pada peperangan di antara ras Sylph dan Cait Sith. Salamander saat ini memiliki tentara terkuat, namun kalau kedua ras membentuk aliansi maka mereka bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya. Kupikir Salamander ingin mencegah hal itu apapun yang terjadi."

Seiring mereka melintasi jembatan ke dalam gua, Lyfa mengeluarkan peta dan terus berlari sambil mengecek rute.

"Juga, kalau mereka berhasil membunuh Raja, mereka akan mendapat bonus tinggi. Mereka akan menerima 30% dana kerajaan yang disimpan di Mansion, dan selama sepuluh hari, teritori dari Raja yang menguasai akan diambil alih, sehingga mereka bebas menentukan pajak dan mengambil uang itu. Itu jumlah uang yang tidak main-main. Alasan kenapa Salamander menjadi ras terkuat dalam game ini adalah karena di masa lalu, mereka memasang jebakan pada Raja Sylph dan membunuhnya. Normalnya, Raja tidak akan memasuki zona netral. Dalam sejarah ALO, baru satu Raja yang pernah terbunuh."

"Begitu..."

"Karena itu... Menma..."

Masih berlari, Lyfa menatap wajah Naruto dan melanjutkan.

"Ini adalah masalah ras Sylph, jadi kamu tidak punya alasan untuk melibatkan diri. Setelah keluar gua ini, kamu dan Asuna tinggal berjalan lurus untuk mencapai kota Aarun. Kalau kalian pergi ke wilayah konferensi, akan sulit bagi kalian bertahan hidup. Kalian akan dibangkitkan kembali di wilayah Sylph dan semua usaha keras untuk mencapai tempat ini akan hilang percuma. Jadi, maka dari itu..."

Lyfa tidak punya waktu memuji betapa kompleksnya pikirannya saat ini, dan sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya, dia berkata lagi.

"Kalau tujuan kalian adalah mencapai puncak World Tree, lebih baik bekerjasama dengan para Salamander. Kalau strategi Salamander berhasil, maka mereka akan mendapat banyak uang. Sudah bisa dijamin kalau mereka akan memakai dana itu untuk menantang World Tree. Spriggan bisa disewa sebagai tentara bayaran... Undine bisa dijadikan sebagai si penyembuh HP para pemain yang bertindak sebagai penyerang. Aku tidak akan protes kalau kalian membunuhku di sini."

Kalau itu terjadi, aku tidak akan melawan, pikir Lyfa. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia pikirkan dengan serius, namun kali ini dia yakin kalau dia tidak akan punya peluang menang. Dia juga merasa kalau harus bertarung dengan lelaki yang sudah berkenalan dengannya beberapa hari ini akan tidak menyenangkan.

Kalau itu memang terjadi, mungkin aku tidak akan memainkan ALO lagi. Sembari semua itu meluncur dalam pikirannya, Lyfa menoleh wajah Naruto lagi, namun ekspresi datarnya tidak berubah. Justru, dia terus berlari ke depan dan berkata.

"Ini tetaplah sebuah game, jadi apa saja bisa terjadi. Kalau kamu mau membunuh, maka kamu bisa membunuh. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kamu mau, maka kamu bisa mencurinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya...**

 **Selasa, 25 Oktober 2016**


	5. Pertarungan di lembah kupu-kupu

**Rabu, 26 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Genre: adventure/family/romance/mysteri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: sekuel dari season pertama "My Brother, You Are The Best" request dari Firdaus Minato. Ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dan diubah untuk disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Pertarungan di Lembah Kupu-Kupu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"...Orang-orang yang mengatakan itu, belum banyak yang sudah kutemui. Di satu sisi, itu benar, dan aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, itu tidak benar. Khususnya di dunia virtual, ada hal-hal yang harus kamu lindungi, tidak peduli sebodoh apapun penampilanmu. Aku diajari hal itu oleh orang yang sangat penting bagiku..."

Kemudian, suara Naruto menjadi sangat lembut, disertai perasaan hangat.

"VRMMO disebut game, tapi ini adalah kontradiksi. Membelah pemain dan perannya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Kalau kamu mengambil ciri di dunia ini, kepribadianmu di dunia nyata akan mencerminkan perubahan ini. Pemain dan karakter adalah satu. Aku menyukai Lyfa, dan aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Tidak peduli apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan membunuhmu demi kesenanganku sendiri, pokoknya tidak."

Asuna tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Dia terus berlari di samping Lyfa.

"Menma...," Lyfa tiba-tiba merasa tidak mampu bernafas sehingga dia berhenti berlari. Menyadari ia berhenti, Naruto dan Asuna juga ikut berhenti.

Lyfa berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, namun kata-kata tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang mengalir dalam hatinya. Ia terus menatap lelaki berambut hitam di hadapannya.

'Begitu, jadi begitu rupanya...,' Lyfa bergumam di dalam hatinya. Itulah alasan mengapa Lyfa tidak bisa menjadi dekat dengan siapapun di dunia ini. Ia tidak merasa yakin kalau yang ia lihat adalah karakter sejati mereka, atau itu hanya kepribadian yang diasumsikan oleh avatar. Ia tidak bisa mengetahui kalau apa yang mereka katakan adalah niat dan ide yang tulus. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendekati mereka, dan untuk kabur dari bobot tawaran tangan mereka, ia ingin terbang menjauh.

Namun, dia tidak perlu mencemaskan itu. ia hanya mengikuti apa yang dia rasakan, dan itu saja sudah cukup, karena itu adalah nyata baginya.

"Terima kasih!"

Lyfa mengujarkan kata-kata yang mengalir lembut dari kedalaman hatinya, mengetahui kalau dia berbicara lebih banyak lagi, dia akan mulai menangis.

Mendengarkan itu, Naruto tersenyum simpul dengan malu.

"Maaf, aku sedikit berlebihan. Itu kebiasaan burukku."

"Tidak, itu membuatku senang. Maka kita akan ucapkan perpisahan sekali kita keluar dari gua."

Setelah mendengar itu, Naruto mengangkat alisnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Aku juga, Lyfa."

"Tunggu, apa!?"

"Oh tidak, kita sudah membuang banyak waktu. Yui, tolong navigasi selagi kami berlari."

"Paham!"

Melihat Pixie yang duduk di bahu Asuna, mengangguk setuju, ia menoleh pada Lyfa.

"Pinjamkan aku tangan kalian berdua sebentar."

"Oh, eh..."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Lyfa. Sedangkan Asuna menggenggam tangan kiri Lyfa.

Situasi ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi ini pertamakalinya Lyfa dan Naruto benar-benar bergandengan tangan. Jantung Lyfa mendadak mulai berdegub kencang. Momen selanjutnya, Naruto dan Asuna melaju ke depan dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan kencang menembus dinding udara dan menciptakan lorong angin. Barusan mereka sudah berlari dengan cukup cepat, namun sekarang mereka bahkan lebih cepat lagi. Kecepatan luar biasa mereka membuat struktur batu tampak meleleh seiring mereka melintas. Dengan tangan kanan dipegang Naruto, tubuh Lyfa mengapung di balik garis horizontal. Naruto memindai sekitarnya sambil membelok di sudut dan belokan gua. Tak ada sedikitpun romantisme di dalamnya.

"WAAAAA!?"

Lyfa berteriak dengan suara bernada tinggi ketika melihat jauh ke depan, ia melihat kursor kuning yang berkedip-kedip mendekat. Sekelompok orcs tampaknya sudah membuat sarang di dalam gua.

"Itu... Para monster itu."

Sebelum Lyfa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto berlari ke arah kelompok orcs tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda melambat.

"Itu orcs ya?"

Asuna bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya."

Naruto menjawabnya.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Lyfa bercampur dengan raungan para monster. Namun satu demi satu, hujan senjata berat lolos. Naruto melihat celah di antara para monster dan terus menyerbu dengan laju gila-gilaan. Para orcs menoleh, menyuarakan kemarahan mereka, dan mulai mengejar, namun Naruto sudah hampir sampai ke jalur selanjutnya. Setelah itu, mereka menemui para orcs dan monster lain beberapa kali, namun Naruto hanya menghindar dan menyerbu di antara mereka semua. Pada poin tertentu, gelombang besar monster mengikuti di belakang Lyfa, Asuna dan Naruto, gerakan mereka menciptakan guncangan tanah, dan gempa seperti longsor. Di sisi lain, tindakan "mengganggu" mereka bisa dianggap cara buruk, karena tidak ada tim yang melaju ke arah kumpulan monster akan bisa lolos dari kelenyapan. Beruntungnya, titik cahaya muncul di depan tragedi tersebut terjadi.

"Ah, itu mungkin pintu keluar."

Setelah mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu, pandangan Lyfa mendadak menjadi putih, dan dengan satu langkah, tanah menghilang.

"Hieeee!?"

Lyfa secara insting menutup matanya dan berteriak saat kakinya kehilangan pijakan, namun dia segera menyadari kalau suara auman di sekitarnya telah menghilang.

Perlahan membuka matanya, Lyfa mendapati dirinya mengapung di langit luas dan tanpa batas. Tampaknya Naruto tidak melambatkan lajunya sama sekali, justru bertolak dari celah gua yang mengarah ke bagian atas pegunungan. Melihat balik, ia melihat tebing abu-abu curam yang sepertinya berlanjut tiada batas ke segala arah. Tak lama setelah keluar, gravitasi dengan cepat kembali, dan mereka posisi jatuh mereka membentuk busur di langit.

Buru-buru membentangkan sayapnya dan meluncur, Lyfa menghembuskan nafas.

"Fuuuuaaaah!"

Bernafas dengan keras, Lyfa melihat ke belakang mereka, agak jauh di pintu keluar gua, dan mengelilinginya adalah para monster yang tadi mengejar mereka. Ia menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kupikir nyawaku baru berkurang beberapa tahun!"

"Hn, yang penting bisa menghemat waktu."

"Untuk dungeon, seharusnya tidak... Selagi mencari musuh, pastikan kamu tidak mengumpulkan monster dalam jumlah besar... Yang kamu lakukan sama sekali tidak masuk akal..."

Lyfa memprotes sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dan dia mulai mengecek sekelilingnya. Warna polos yang luas membentang di bawah, warna biru air memercik di sini dan di sana, serta air terhubung ke sungai yang berliku, dan setelah itu...

JREEENG!

"Ah..."

Lyfa tanpa sadar tersentak. Di posisi terjauh dari lautan awan mengapung sebuah bayangan besar. Batang raksasa tampak menembus bumi dan surga seperti pilar yang menyokong angkasa, dengan cabang dan dedaunan tumbuh sebesar makhluk dewata.

"Jadi, itu... World Tree."

Di samping kirinya, Asuna berbisik dengan nada kagum. Bahkan dari posisi mereka, hanya beberapa jauh dari pintu keluar dari pegunungan, World Tree memiliki kehadiran yang mencengangkan meski jaraknya mungkin melebihi dua puluh kilometer jauhnya. Sulit membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berdiri di dasarnya.

Mereka bertiga tetap terdiam sembari mengamati World Tree, namun tak lama kemudian, Asuna pulih dan berkata.

"Ah, kenapa malah melamun. Lyfa, di mana tempat konferensi para Raja?"

"Ah, benar. World Tree terletak di pusat dunia, dalam mangkuk raksasa yang diciptakan oleh pegunungan di sekelilingnya. Ada tiga jalur yang menuju ke World Tree. Dari wilayah Salamander adalah Lembah Naga, dari wilayah Undine adalah Lembah Pelangi, dan dari wilayah Cait Sith adalah Lembah Kupu-Kupu. Konferensi akan diselenggarakan di Lembah Kupu-Kupu, dan di dekat jalan keluar wilayah pedalaman," Lyfa melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menunjuk ke arah barat laut."Kupikir kita harus terbang menuju ke arah itu."

"Oke, berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa?"

"Dua puluh menit."

"Kalau mereka mau menyerbu konferensi, para Salamander akan datang dari arah itu."

Jari Naruto berpindah dari tenggara ke barat daya.

"Kalau mereka datang lebih awal dari kita, kita akan kena masalah. Mari buru-buru. Yui, lakukan pencarian, dan beritahu aku kalau ada sejumlah besar pemain yang mendekat."

"Ya, Papa!"

Yui mengangguk. Lyfa, Asuna dan Naruto mulai melaju kencang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada monster di sekitar area ini, Lyfa?"

"Dataran tinggi Aarun adalah wilayah tanpa monster. Jadi konferensi umumnya diselenggarakan di tempat ini, Menma."

"Dengan kata lain, kalau ada monster menyerang di tengah-tengah diskusi, maka akan jadi masalah. Namun, dalam hal ini, mungkin akan sangat beruntung."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto hanya memasang wajah seram dengan senyum licik.

"Seperti yang terjadi tadi, aku berniat membawa sejumlah besar monster ke arah para pasukan Salamander."

"Kamu punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu? kelompok Salamander pasti lebih besar dari para monster yang menyerang kita di gua, kalau kita bisa memperingatkan mereka tepat waktu, kita semua akan menuju ke wilayah Cait Sith. Kalau kita mengumpulkan sejumlah besar monster, menurutmu siapa yang akan mati?"

"..."

Naruto menggosok dagunya dengan ekspresi berpikir di wajahnya. Pada saat itu...

"Ada, ada respon pemain!" Yui mendadak berteriak."Kelompok di depan memiliki enam puluh delapan pemain, ini semua mungkin pasukan tempur Salamander. Untuk tambahan, ada empat belas orang lagi yang bergerak di tanah, aku menduga kalau mereka adalah delegasi Sylph dan Cait Sith. Kedua pihak akan bertemu dalam lima puluh detik."

Yui selesai berbicara tepat saat mereka menembus awan yang pekat. Lyfa melihat ke bawah ke arah dataran tinggi yang rata dan hijau dari jarak sangat tinggi di udara.

Di suatu tempat di ketinggian yang lebih rendah terdapat banyak bayangan menakutkan. Terbang dalam unit lima orang, mereka tampak seperti sekumpulan sosok sinis yang mengintai target mereka tanpa membuat suara.

Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada tujuan mereka. Ia bisa melihat serambi bundar kecil. Di sana terdapat meja putih panjang dengan tujuh kursi di setiap sisinya, itu adalah aula konferensi dadakan.

Orang-orang yang duduk di kursi, masih tengah berdiskusi, tidak sadar akan ancaman yang mendekat.

"Kita terlambat."

Ujar Lyfa dari tengah di antara Naruto dan Asuna.

Tak ada waktu untuk memperingatkan para Raja sebelum Salamander sampai. Tidak cukup waktu untuk kabur. Sehingga, yang lain harus bersiap-siap menjadi tameng, bahkan meski mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, setidaknya agar para Raja bisa kabur.

Lyfa menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan Asuna. Ia menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian

"Terima kasih, Menma, Asuna, karena membawaku kemari. Kalian segeralah ke World Tree, dan meski perjalanan kita bersama sangat singkat, aku merasa senang."

Ujar Lyfa sambil tersenyum, lalu melepaskan genggaman dua tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan Asuna. Namun, saat dia melipat sayapnya untuk meluncur ke bawah, Naruto menangkap tangan kanannya. Lyfa menoleh ke arahnya, dan wajah Naruto menampakkan senyum tanpa takut.

"Mana bisa aku melarikan diri!"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Lyfa, memindahkan Yui di bahunya ke saku dadanya, dan dengan mengepakkan sayapnya keras-keras, tiba tiba berakselerasi.

BANG!

Lyfa dan Asuna menutup mata masing-masing oleh kekuatan dari ledakan sonik, dan saat mereka membuka mata mereka kembali, Naruto tengah meluncur ke arah serambi.

"MEMMA-KUN! TUNGGU!"

"Apa!? Apa yang kamu lakukan!?"

Momen perpisahan dan kata-kata selamat tinggal menyedihkannya ternyata sia-sia, Lyfa memprotes, namun Naruto sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Tercengang, dia buru-buru mengejar Naruto bersama Asuna.

Pada tujuan mereka, para Cait Sith dan Sylph akhirnya menyadari sekelompok besar. Satu demi satu, mereka melompat dari kursi mereka dan mencabut pedang berkilau mereka, namun, dibandingkan para Salamander dan persenjataan mereka, mereka tampak sangat rapuh.

Terbang ke arah dataran berumput, para pasukan depan Salamander memegang tombak mereka seperti burung pemangsa yang siap menyerbu kelinci tak berdaya.

Para pasukan di belakang mereka menyebar ke kiri dan kanan, setengah mengepung area serambi. Momen sebelum pembantaian, dunia tercekam dalam kesunyian.

Satu Salamander mengangkat tangannya, dan saat ia hendak menjatuhkannya...

Kabut debu raksasa mengepul dari pusat serambi di antara kedua kelompok.

Kemudian tak lama kemudian...

KABOOM!

Ledakan keras sepertinya membuat atmosfir menjadi berguncang keras, dan Naruto mendarat seperti meteor hitam tanpa melambat.

Semua pemain di tanah membeku di tempat mereka berdiri. Seiring kabut debu menipis, Naruto perlahan bangkit, dengan tatapan tidak senang pada pasukan Salamander. Ia berdiri tegak, menarik nafas panjang, dan berteriak keras

"Untuk kedua pihak! Letakkan senjata kalian!"

"WOAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Lyfa dan Asuna, masih meluncur, secara insting menjatuhkan kepala mereka. Sungguh suara sangat keras, meski tidak sekeras ledakan yang tadi. Itu bahkan menyebabkan Lyfa dan Asuna, yang masih sekitar sepuluh meter di udara, gemetaran. Sedangkan pada Salamander, entah karena tekanan fisik atau hanya kaget, mereka sedikit gemetar dan bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

Itu bukan suara yang mengagetkan semua orang. Itu berisi keberanian tanpa takut di dalamnya. Apa yang sebenarnya orang-orang ini lakukan? Tak seorangpun bisa menebaknya.

Lyfa dan Asuna menatap adegan dengan keringat dingin menetes di punggung mereka. Di belakang Naruto, Lyfa dan Asuna mendarat di dekat kelompok berpakaian hijau yang merupakan Sylph.

Melihat sekeliling, Lyfa akhirnya melihat sosok familiar.

"Sakuya!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Sylph itu melihat ke sekeliling dengan ekspresi bingung dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat dia melihat Lyfa.

"Lyfa!? Kenapa kamu di sini!? Bukan, apa yang terjadi di sini...!?"

Lyfa membuka mulutnya sambil berpikir, ini kali pertama dia melihat Sakuya tampak begitu bingung, dan berkata.

"Susah dijelaskan, namun saat ini, takdir kita berada di tangan pria itu!"

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

Sang Raja Sylph melihat punggung lebar dari sosok yang berpakaian serba hitam. Meski bersimpati pada pikirannya, Lyfa memandang Raja Sylph saat ini, Sakuya.

Wanita itu memiliki postur langsing yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut hijau panjang sepinggang yang gelap sampai nyaris hitam. Ia memiliki kulit putih pucat, mata sedikit sipit, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis. Kalau kalian mau mendeskripsikan kecantikannya, ia seperti kecantikan dari pedang yang diasah sempurna.

Mengenakan pakaian panjang bergaya Jepang yang membungkus tubuhnya, dari obi-nya menggantung katana yang hampir dua inci lebih panjang dari Lyfa. Kaki putih lembut dalam bakiak panjang tampak dari balik hem pakaiannya. Melihat sosok tak terlupakan itu, tidak mengherankan kalau dia memenangkan pemilu untuk Raja dengan suara mengesankan 80%.

Tentu saja, suara tidak datang hanya dari kecantikannya. Karena tekanan dari menjadi Raja, ia jarang berpartisipasi dalam perburuan, jadi stats numeriknya tidak bisa disebut tinggi. Namun, skill pedangnya sangat tinggi hingga dia sering muncul di ronde terakhir sepanjang duel turnamen, dan kepribadian adilnya juga yang mempertahankan popularitas tingginya.

Menggerakkan matanya, tatapan Lyfa jatuh pada pemain bertubuh mungil di samping Sakuya.

Rambut pirang bergelombang yang mengelilingi telinga segitiga lebar di kedua sisi kepalanya menandakan kalau ia adalah Cait Sith. Ia mengenakan armor yang mirip dengan baju renang one piece, dengan berani mengekspos banyak kulitnya. Dari kedua sisi pinggangnya menggantung senjata tipe cakar dengan tiga kuku besar yang menonjol. Setrip berwarna-warni di dekat pahanya menampakkan ekornya, yang bergoyang dan bergetar karena ketegangan.

Melihat sosoknya, kalian bisa melihat bulu mata panjang yang menutupi mata besar dan hidung kecil sedikit bundar. Avatarnya dalam ALO tampak tidak biasa, namun bisa dideskripsikan sebagai gadis kecil mempesona. Meski ini kali pertama Lyfa melihatnya, mungkin tak salah mengatakan kalau dia adalah Raja Cait Sith, Alicia Rue. Seperti Sakuya, dia mempertahankan posisinya sebagai Raja melalui popularitas luar biasanya.

Di belakang kedua Raja yang berdiri bersama, enam Cait Sith dan enam Sylph berdiri sepanjang meja putih panjang, semuanya menampakkan ekspresi tidak tenang. Dia tidak tahu siapa saja di antara Cait Sith itu, namun semua Sylph adalah anggota kelompok dewan para pemain terkuat. Melihat lebih dekat pada kelompok orang-orang ini, Lyfa mengkonfirmasi kalau Sigurd tidak hadir.

Saat Lyfa menoleh pada pasukan Salamander di bagian selatan dataran tinggi, Naruto berteriak sekali lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada Komandan!"

Sikap tanpa takut ini sepertinya membuat kaget para tentara Salamander, hingga kelompok tombak mereka membukakan jalan. Dari jalur itu dari udara datang seorang tentara besar.

Rambut merah seperti api membara membingkai wajah yang mirip burung pemangsa berkulit gelap. Tubuh kuatnya ditutupi oleh Blood Armor ultra-langka, dan dia membawa pedang yang jauh lebih besar dari Naruto.

Melihat matanya berkilau kemerahan untuk sekejap, Lyfa merasakan keringat dingin menetes di punggungnya. Meski dia tidak menghadapnya secara langsung, ini kali pertama Lyfa merasakan aura yang sangat mengintimidasi dari lawan.

Dengan suara 'gasha' dia mendarat di depan Naruto, tanpa ekspresi dia menatap Naruto dengan rasa jijik. Pada akhirnya, Salamander itu membuka mulutnya, dengan suara besar dan menusuk, bertanya.

"Apa yang Spriggan lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Bukannya itu akan menghentikan kami dari membunuhmu, tapi aku akan dengarkan ceritamu untuk memastikan keberanian yang kau tunjukkan."

Naruto, tanpa ragu-ragu, berbicara dengan keras.

"Namaku adalah Menma, dan aku adalah perwakilan dari aliansi Spriggan-Undine. Apa kalian paham kalau dengan menyerang tempat ini, kau berharap untuk memulai perang berskala besar dengan keempat ras kami?"

'UWAAAAAAH!?'

Lyfa dibuat membisu. Ide itu sama sekali tak masuk akal. Kali ini keringat dingin sudah membanjir di punggungnya oleh cerita menghebohkan yang Naruto ucapkan.

Pada poin ini, Sakuya dan Alicia Rue menoleh pada Lyfa dengan kaget, hanya untuk melihat kedipan putus asanya.

Namun sang Komandan Salamander juga kelihatan sangat terkejut.

"Aliansi Spriggan-Undine...?" Ekspresinya segera kembali menjadi normal. "Kau bilang kau adalah perwakilan, lantas di mana pengawalmu?"

"Aku adalah pengawalnya. Namaku Asuna, perwakilan dari Undine."

Tiba-tiba, Asuna sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. Semua orang kembali kaget dibuatnya.

Hal ini membuat Lyfa semakin tercengang. Semua mata kini tertuju pada pasangan itu. Springgan dan Undine.

Lalu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Asuna.

"Ah, ya. Aku datang kemari untuk mengadakan negosiasi dagang dengan Sylph dan Cait Sith. Namun, kalau kalian menyerang kami di konferensi ini, lain lagi ceritanya. Singkat kata itu sama saja memaksa keempat ras kami membentuk aliansi melawan Salamander."

Tiba-tiba, dunia sekali lagi jatuh dalam kesunyian, hanya untuk dipatahkan oleh balasan sang Komandan Salamander.

"Hmm, biarpun kalian sudah memberitahu jati diri kalian, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai seseorang yang datang hanya berdua dan membawa perlengkapan sejelek itu!?"

Si Salamander menaruh tangannya di punggungnya dan dengan keras mencabut pedang besar bermata dua. Ia memiliki kilauan merah gelap dan dua Naga yang saling bertautan tercermin di permukaannya.

"Kalau kalian bisa menahan seranganku selama tiga puluh detik, aku akan mempercayai kata-kata kalian!"

"Kau sungguh dermawan, bukan begitu?"

Naruto mencabut pedang jingga kehitamannya sambil mengatakan itu. Tak seperti si Salamander, pedangnya berwarna hitam kemerahan polos tanpa dekorasi apa-apa.

Asuna memegang bahu Naruto dan berbisik pelan.

"Naruto-kun... Aku ingin bertarung bersamamu..."

Naruto melirik Asuna.

"Jangan... Biar aku yang melawannya. Kamu mundur sekarang dan menontonlah dari belakang. Percayalah aku bisa mengalahkannya."

"Ah... Baiklah... Jika itu maumu..."

Dengan patuh, Asuna mundur dan menjauh dari Naruto. Dia tersenyum saat Naruto memandangnya dengan senyuman juga.

Saat itu juga, pertarungan pun dimulai.

Sayap Naruto mulai bergetar dan dia mengapung ke udara, melayang-layang di ketinggian yang sama dengan si Salamander. Lyfa berpikir seolah-olah ada semangat bertarung yang begitu menekan dari keduanya, dan itu akan segera meledak dalam percikan putih.

Tiga puluh detik.

Lyfa menelan ludahnya dengan suara keras.

Dengan kekuatan dan kecakapan Naruto, ini sudah sangat dermawan. Namun, dari hasrat membunuh yang memancar dengan dahsyat dari sang Komandan Salamander, Lyfa berpikir kalau dia juga bukan orang biasa.

Dalam suasana setegang itu, Sakuya, yang berdiri di samping Lyfa, berbisik.

"Ini gawat..."

"Apanya...?"

"Salamander itu, pedang bertangan dua yang dia pegang, aku pernah melihatnya di website yang mengulas senjata legendaris. Itu adalah Pedang Iblis Gram, yang berarti pria itu adalah Jenderal Eugene. Apa kamu tahu itu?"

"Hanya namanya..."

Lyfa menahan nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Sakuya melanjutkan.

"Ia adalah saudara laki laki dari Raja Salamander Mortimer, mungkin juga di dunia nyata. Ia memiliki kekuatan murni yang menandingi kebijaksanaan saudara laki-lakinya. Ia dikatakan sebagai prajurit terkuat Salamander... Itu artinya dia..."

"Pemain terkuat!?"

"Itu benar... Kondisi tampaknya semakin buruk."

"Menma..."

Lyfa menekan tangannya dengan erat ke dadanya.

Kedua orang yang melayang di udara tengah saling berhadapan dengan menjaga jarak antara satu sama lainnya, sepertinya mengukur kekuatan lawan mereka. Awan berketinggian rendah menutupi matahari, dan pilar-pilar cahaya bersinar sepanjang celahnya. Salah satu balok cahaya itu mencerminkan pedang Salamander yang brilian, dan, pada saat itu.

Eugene meluncurkan serangannya tanpa pergerakan yang bisa diprediksi.

PHEW!

Dengan cincin, Eugene bergerak pada kecepatan super tinggi, membuat udara berguncang. Pedangnya bergerak membentuk busur seiring ia mengayun ke arah Spriggan lawannya.

Kecepatan reaksi Naruto juga tak kalah cepatnya. Dia bertindak tanpa gerakan berlebihan, membentangkan sayapnya dan memblokir serangan langsung Eugene.

Setelah memblokir serangan lawannya, Naruto akan segera menyerang balik – mudah untuk diprediksi, pikir Lyfa, namun...

"...?"

Pada momen pedang hitam jingga dan pedang merah tua saling bersilangan, pedang merah tua terlihat berubah menjadi uap. Ia menembus pedang Naruto, dan kembali menjadi normal.

DAGAAAAAN!

Dengan ledakan suara yang bisa mengguncang dunia, Naruto dihantam di dadanya oleh sebuah ledakan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ia terlihat seperti daun hitam yang tertiup badai seiring ia terlempar ke tanah. Terjadi suara gemuruh besar, dan kabut debu mengepul saat dia menghantam bumi.

"Apa yang...?"

Pertanyaan Lyfa yang tengah tercengang dijawab oleh Alicia Rue.

"Pedang Iblis Gram memiliki kemampuan spesial bernama Ethereal Shift. Saat ia melakukan kontak dengan perisai pertahanan, pedang, atau objek lain, ia akan tembus. Dengan kata lain, ia memiliki efek ekstra Menembus."

"Kenapa, kenapa bisa...?"

Lyfa buru-buru mengecek HP Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan melompat dari kabut debu, menyerbu lurus ke arah Eugene yang masih melayang di udara.

"Oh, dia masih hidup!"

Seolah tak ada apapun terjadi, Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Serangan macam apa tadi itu!?"

Naruto bertanya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

KLANG! KLANG!

Suara logam berlanjut. Naruto sepertinya tetap tidak mau menyerah meski memiliki senjata yang lebih inferior. Biarpun mata Lyfa tak bisa melihat serangan bertubi-tubi Naruto, Eugene bisa menangkis semua serangannya dengan pedang dua tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat yang menegangkan, serangan Naruto berhenti sejenak, namun itu sudah cukup.

Gram sekali lagi mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Saat Naruto hendak memblokir serangan yang diarahkan ke sisinya, pedang itu melebur, hanya untuk muncul kembali di luar pertahanannya dan menghantam keras ke perutnya.

"GUHAAAAA!"

Naruto berteriak dengan terbatuk-batuk di paru-parunya, kali ini dia berputar-putar di udara. Dengan sayap membentang lebar, ia berhasil berhenti dan mengembalikan posisinya.

"Itu memang efektif... Hei, bukannya tiga puluh detik sudah berlalu?"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Eugene hanya tertawa dengan arogan.

"Maaf, sekarang aku hanya ingin mencincangmu. Aku ubah rencanaku, kali ini aku akan cabut kepalamu!"

"Orang ini... Akan kubuat kau menyesalinya!"

Naruto sekali lagi bersiap menyerang, meski sayangnya, sepertinya tak ada keraguan siapa yang akan muncul sebagai pemenangnya.

Untuk mencegah serangan spesial dari "Pedang Iblis Gram", Naruto hanya bisa bertahan. Padahal, dia ingin menghindari semua serangan. Namun, itu nyaris mustahil dalam pertarungan jarak dekat berkecepatan tinggi ini.

Tiba pada kesimpulan yang sama, Sakuya berbisik.

"Situasi terlalu gawat. Meski kedua pemain itu bisa dikatakan seimbang, kemampuan senjata mereka terlalu jauh berbeda. Bagi satu-satunya Pedang Iblis Gram, hanya senjata legendaris, Pedang Suci Excalibur yang bisa menandinginya, namun tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya..."

"..."

Meskipun begitu, kalau itu adalah Naruto. Meski dia kelihatan seperti pemula, ia telah menunjukkan kekuatan sangat besar. Spriggan ini memang petarung handal. Selagi memikirkan ini, Lyfa menekan tangannya ke dadanya seolah berdoa.

Sayap merah Eugene mengabur menjadi kumparan cahaya saat dia menikamkan pedangnya ke depan. Naruto menghindari serangannya dengan terbang acak yang berbahaya.

Selagi bertarung, mereka berdua terbang dalam pola yang kompleks, dari waktu dan ke waktu terdapat efek serangan terpercik sebelum mereka berpisah. HP Naruto sudah berkurang sampai setengah oleh serangan yang dia telah terima. Eugene juga bukan lawan normal, dengan mudah menembus pertahanan Naruto yang telah bertahan dari sejumlah serangan sihir sebelumnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia melafalkan kalimat mantra, dan debu hitam menyebar dari rentangan tangannya...

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Aliran asap hitam mengepul di sekitar kedua lawan. Sihir tipe jarak jauh itu dengan cepat menyebar dan menutupi seluruh wilayah udara.

Kegelapan mulai turun ke atas kepala Lyfa dan sekeliling menjadi sangat gelap.

Pandangan Lyfa terhalang oleh kegelapan, dan dia berusaha keras mencari di mana Naruto.

"Lyfa, pinjam ini sebentar."

"Eh!?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya, dan dia merasa kalau katananya dicabut dari sarung pedang di pinggangnya.

"Menma!?"

Lyfa buru-buru menoleh. Tak ada siapapun di sana, namun sarung pedangnya ternyata sudah kosong!

"Apa kau mencoba mengulur waktu!?"

Eugene berteriak dari tengah asap tebal. Tak lama kemudian, mulai terdengar sebuah pelafalan mantra.

WHACK!

Sebuah ledakan merah besar menyebar ke sekelilingnya, dan membersihkan seluruh asap. Asap lenyap dengan cepat, sekali lagi memulihkan cahaya di dunia.

Lyfa dan Asuna buru-buru melihat ke langit biru, di sana...

Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto.

Satu-satunya yang melayang di udara adalah sang Jenderal Salamander. Si Spriggan bermata merah tidak kelihatan di mana-mana.

"Tidak mungkin... Dia kabur..."

Di belakang, seorang Cait Sith berteriak dengan terkejut. Namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Lyfa berteriak.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin!"

Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Biarpun pemain lain akan segera kabur, dia tidak akan melarikan diri.

Laki-laki muda ini, Naruto, tidak bermain VRMMO, dia hidup di dalamnya. Ia percaya kalau dunia ini adalah realita yang lain, dan bahwa semua kepercayaan bersemi, semua ikatan terbentuk, dan semua cinta yang terbentuk di sini adalah kebenaran.

Sehingga...

'Hei... Aku bisa mendengarnya...'

Suara itu datang dari atas, suara terbang yang begitu kuat dan indah hingga menyerupai suara dari flute. Mendekat lebih dekat dan lebih dekat, makin keras dan makin keras.

"...!"

Momen Lyfa akhirnya melihat sosoknya, ia tampak seperti pelangi oleh air mata yang muncul di mata Lyfa.

Dari tengah-tengah matahari, objek yang menciptakan efek cahaya terkuat dalam Alfheim, jatuh dari langit melalui cahaya putih surga, sebuah bayangan kecil meluncur turun dengan cepat.

Eugene menyadari beberapa detik kemudian dan Lyfa menengadah. Mengernyit oleh efek sangat kuat itu, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya kuat matahari. Seorang pemain rata-rata pasti akan bergerak secara horizontal untuk menghindari cahaya matahari dan untuk mengikuti ruang di mana bayangan itu tengah jatuh.

Namun, Jenderal Eugene, sesuai reputasinya, ia menutup mulutnya, kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan teriakan yang sepertinya membuat bumi dan surga berguncang, ia menghadap ke arah matahari seperti Salamander sejati. Dengan garis cahaya merah, dia meluncur seperti roket.

Naruto datang dari atas dengan membawa pedang jingga kehitamannya, yang normalnya dia gunakan dengan kedua tangannya, kali ini hanya di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya tersembunyi di balik punggungnya sehingga tak bisa terlihat.

Dalam cahaya kuat, benda yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya berkilau, dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Apa yang menyebabkan kilau keperakan itu? itu adalah katana yang Naruto baru ambil dari sarung pedang di pinggangnya, kalau Lyfa tidak salah. Sehingga, sekarang Naruto memegang pedang di tiap-tiap tangannya.

Gaya dua pedang – konsep ini bukanlah hal baru. Meski ada banyak orang yang mencoba memakai teknik itu, Lyfa belum tahu ada yang berhasil melakukannya.

Sangatlah sulit untuk memanipulasi pedang di kedua tangan dan membuat mereka bekerja dengan sinkron.

Sepanjang kompetisi kendo di dunia nyata, memang tidak melanggar aturan untuk memakai dua pedang bambu, satu besar dan satu lebih kecil. Namun, hal itu dilarang di kompetisi tingkat SMP atau SMA, dan jumlah mahasiswa universitas yang bisa memakai dua pedang sangat sedikit. Selain itu, dia juga belum pernah memakai dua pedang, meski mungkin memiliki keuntungan, namun secara praktikal itu sangat sulit. Dikatakan kalau hal yang sama juga berlaku di dunia virtual.

Namun, Naruto dipersenjatai dengan dua pedang. Eugene mungkin berpikir kalau itu adalah tindakan keputusasaan dan memasang senyum mengasihani di wajahnya.

Lyfa membuka matanya yang basah oleh air mata dan percaya sepenuh hati pada Naruto. Sementara Asuna tersenyum karena tidak menyangka Naruto akan menggunakan teknik dua pedang yang sama saat di SAO dulu.

Si Salamander mengangkat pedang iblisnya dan, dengan ayunan kuat, mengayunkannya pada Naruto. Pedang di tangan kiri si Spriggan mengayun dalam orbit sempit untuk menghadangnya.

BANG!

Pedang merah gelap mulai bergetar. "Ethereal Shift" diaktifkan, menembus pertahanan Naruto dan terus melaju ke lehernya.

KLANG!

Dengan suara logam yang keras, Gram ditangkis. Yang menghentikannya adalah tikaman di saat yang tepat memakai pedang di tangan kanannya.

Seperti memasukkan benang ke dalam lubang jarum, waktu yang sempurna.

Naruto menghadap Eugene yang tampak tidak percaya, dan mengaum dengan keras.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan pedang di kedua tangannya, ia menyerang dengan kecepatan yang begitu luar biasa sampai pedangnya seolah berubah menjadi kabut.

Katana di tangan kirinya menebas maju, diikuti oleh tikaman dengan pedang hitam jingganya dalam pergerakan yang terhubung sempurna. Saat pedang hitam jingga ditarik mundur, katana menebas sekali lagi, dari kiri bawah, dan setelah kembali ke jalur yang sama, pedang hitam jingga diayunkan dengan keras dari atas.

Perak dan hitam jingga menyatu bersama seiring serbuan gencar serangan jatuh seperti meteor sepanjang langit malam. Berapa banyak latihan yang diperlukan untuk mencapai kecepatan sehebat itu dengan gaya dua pedang? Lyfa tidak bisa membayangkan. Eugene mundur dan mencoba memakai Ethereal Shift untuk melawan balik, namun pedangnya tidak bisa menembus dua kali, karena diblokir oleh perisai ganda Naruto.

"NUOOOOOH!"

Saat Jenderal Eugene dengan cepat ditekan ke arah tanah, ia berteriak dengan keras. Efek spesial dari armornya membentuk dinding api tipis seperti lapisan anti peluru, dan sedikit memukul mundur Naruto. Dalam momen itu, pedang Iblis kembali diayunkan...

KONG!

Dengan suara keras, Eugene memasuki mode ofensif. Naruto juga tidak ragu-ragu dalam melancarkan serangan, dan katana di tangan kirinya berkilau cerah saat ia diayunkan dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa ditandingi oleh halilintar.

JANG!

Suara berderik dari logam membahana. Percikan-percikan api menyebar membentuk busur panjang sepanjang udara.

Sebelum Ethereal Shift bahkan bisa diaktifkan, pedang Naruto menghantam sisi Gram dan menangkisnya. Serangan Eugene diarahkan ke bahu kiri Naruto dan bergerak ke punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian...

BETS!

"RA... RAAAAAAA...!"

Dengan kelincahan menakjubkan, pedang di tangan kanan Naruto menikam lurus ke depan.

THUNK!

Suara tusukan keras membahana, dan pedang hitam jingga menembus tubuh si Salamander.

"GUAAAAAAH!"

Kecepatan Naruto yang seperti dewa digabung dengan kecepatan tikaman berdampak pada luka yang tiada tanding. Bar HP Eugene jatuh ke zona kuning dalam sekejap.

Serangan Naruto tidak berhenti di situ saja. Saat Eugene mencoba memulihkan diri, Naruto dengan cepat menarik mundur pedang hitam jingganya, melanjutkan serangan bertubi-tubinya dan memakai katana di tangan kirinya untuk memulai serangan combo yang mata Lyfa tidak bisa ikuti. Dalam sekali nafas, empat tebasan pedangnya membentuk lintasan indah di udara, membentuk persegi yang menyelimuti tubuh besar si Salamander.

"...!"

Jenderal Eugene menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya saat tubuh bagian atasnya, dari bahu kanan ke pinggang kiri, ditebas tanpa suara. Cahaya yang membentuk persegi terdispersi ke segala arah.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Jenderal Eugene mulai terbakar, dan dia jatuh menjadi End Frame besar.

SIIIING!

Tak seorangpun bergerak.

Dari para Sylphid dan para Cait Sith sampai kelima puluh tentara serbuan Salamander, semua orang hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

Itu adalah pertarungan dengan level sangat tinggi di mana tiada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya.

Secara umum, pertarungan dalam ALO adalah pemakaian senjata jarak dekat tanpa keahlian, atau ketergantungan pada sihir bahkan tanpa tanda-tanda skill dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Pertahanan dan hindaran adalah teknik yang hanya bisa ditampilkan oleh pemain yang sudah lama berpengalaman, hal seperti skill pertarungan jarak dekat berkecepatan tinggi hanya bisa dilihat di turnamen pertandingan tahap final.

Namun kali ini, pertarungan di antara Naruto dan Eugene jauh melebihi semua itu.

Tarian pedang mengagumkan yang merobek udara, penerbangan berkecepatan tinggi, Eugene dan pedang penghancur buminya, dan gaya dua pedang berkecepatan supersonik Naruto yang mengalahkannya...

Sakuya adalah orang pertama yang mematahkan kesunyian.

"Menakjubkan! Menakjubkan!"

Ujarnya dalam suara kekaguman sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Hebat! Nice Fight!"

Alicia Rue mengatakan itu dengan segera, diikuti oleh dua belas orang di belakangnya. Tepuk tangan meriah, bercampur dengan siulan dan 'BRAVO' keras menggema dari segala penjuru.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

SUIT! SUIT! SUIT!

Lyfa mengamati para tentara Salamander dengan nafas tertahan. Tentu, kalau Komandan mereka sudah dikalahkan, mereka takkan tinggal diam...

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Secara mengejutkan, gelombang tepuk tangan juga memancar dari para pasukan Salamander di sana. Sorak-sorai membahana, dan mereka mengangkat tombak mereka dan mengibas-ngibaskannya seperti papan spanduk.

"Oh...!"

Lyfa tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Sampai saat ini, dia terus menganggap Salamander sebagai musuh – sekelompok perampok tanpa aturan, namun mereka tetaplah pemain ALO sebelum semua itu.

Duel mengagumkan di antara Eugene dan Naruto sudah cukup untuk mengguncang hati mereka.

Terjebak dalam sorak-sorai riuh, Lyfa juga ikut bertepuk tangan dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bersamaan dengan Asuna yang juga bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak.

"KAMU MEMANG TERBAIK, MENMA-KUN!"

Di tengah-tengah badai tepuk tangan, wajah Naruto kembali datar, ia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ah, terima kasih, terima kasih."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke segala arah, menoleh ke arah Lyfa, dan berteriak.

"Apa ada yang bisa memakai Sihir Pembangkit?"

"Mengerti."

Mengangguk, Sakuya melayang ke udara dan berhenti di samping Remain Light Eugene. Dengan hem kimono berayun, ia mulai melafalkan mantra untuk Sihir Pembangkit.

Cahaya biru memancar dari kedua tangan Sakuya dan menyelimuti api merah.

Lingkaran sihir rumit mulai memadat dan api menyebar, pada akhirnya membentuk sosok manusia.

Kemudian dengan kilatan terakhir, lingkaran sihir menghilang. Naruto, Sakuya, dan Eugene yang sudah dibangkitkan mendarat dengan sunyi di atas sudut serambi.

SIIIING!

Kesunyian sekali lagi muncul dari mereka.

"...Itu skill yang mengesankan. Brengsek kau, kau adalah pemain terkuat yang pernah aku lihat."

Ujar Eugene dengan nada tenang.

"Terima kasih."

Itu adalah respon singkat dari Naruto.

"Sampai Spriggan sepertimu ada, dunia ini sungguh luas."

"Ceritaku, apa kau mempercayainya sekarang?"

"..."

Eugene menyipitkan matanya, tiba-tiba terdiam.

Pada saat ini, dari pasukan depan Salamander, seorang pemain berlari ke arah Eugene. Pemain dalam armor itu berdiri sejenak, kemudian memakai tangan kirinya untuk membuka visornya.

Ia memiliki wajah brangasan, Lyfa bisa tahu itu saat dia membungkuk pada Eugene sebelum berbicara.

"Gene-san, apa anda punya waktu?"

"Ah, Kagemune, ada apa?"

'Di mana aku pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya?' pikir Lyfa untuk sesaat, sebelum mengingat. Itu adalah nama Salamander yang masih bertahan hidup dari danau sebutkan. Kagemune adalah kapten dari pasukan Salamander yang sudah Naruto habisi di Hutan Kuno kemarin.

"Kupikir anda sudah tahu, tapi kemarin seluruh party-ku dimusnahkan."

Mendengar dia membicarakan soal itu, Lyfa menelan ludahnya dan memasang telinga kuat-kuat untuk mendengar.

"Ya."

"Itu adalah Spriggan ini, aku yakin, tapi dia juga punya sekutu Undine."

"...!?"

Terkejut, Lyfa dan Asuna melihat sosok Kagemune. Alis Naruto berkedut untuk beberapa saat sebelum wajah santainya kembali ke posisi semula. Kagemune melanjutkan.

"Untuk tambahan, menurut informasi dari 'S', sebuah tim dikirim untuk memburu laki-laki ini, namun mereka semua dihabisi."

'S' mungkin adalah kode untuk Spy (mata mata). Namun 'S' mungkin singkatan untuk Sigurd.

Eugene menatap wajah Kagemune sejenak. Hampir semua orang di sekitar mereka mulai saling bisik-bisik, dan telapak tangan Lyfa mulai berkeringat, menunggu respon pihak yang lain.

Akhirnya, Eugene mengangguk dan berkata.

"Begitukah?" ia tersenyum kecut."Kuanggap saja begitu..."

Kemudian dia menoleh pada Naruto.

"Aku atau Raja sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk memprovokasi Spriggan dan Undine di bawah kondisi saat ini. Kami akan angkat kaki dari tempat ini, tapi suatu hari, aku ingin bertarung denganmu sekali lagi."

"Akan kutunggu hari itu."

Naruto mengulurkan tinjunya ke hadapannya. Eugene memukulkan tinjunya ke tinju Naruto dan berbalik. Membentangkan sayapnya, dia menendang tanah dan terbang menjauh.

Ketika dia terbang, Kagemune menatap balik pada Lyfa, dan dengan tawa di matanya, dengan canggung mengedipkan mata kanannya. Sudah kubayar kembali utangku padamu – mungkin itulah maksudnya, pikir Lyfa dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Melihat kedua Salamander pergi menjauh, Lyfa melepaskan nafas yang sejak tadi dia tahan.

Dengan orang-orang di tanah menyaksikan, para pasukan Salamander mulai berbaris dengan rapi dan dengan sedikit kebingungan. Saat hendak pergi, sayap mereka mengeluarkan getaran kecil dengan sayap Eugene memimpin. Kehadiran mereka segera pudar, dan saat mereka memasuki awan, mereka tertelan ke dalamnya dan menghilang.

Kesunyian berlangsung sekali lagi, kali ini dipecahkan oleh suara Naruto.

"Jadi, ada Salamander yang paham bahasa manusia ya?"

Lyfa merasa bingung untuk sesaat, kemudian kata-kata yang meluap-luap di dalam perutnya sejak tadi akhirnya mengalir keluar.

"Kamu, itu terlalu berlebihan!"

"Aku sudah sering dengar itu."

"HAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

Tawa mereka akhirnya dihentikan dengan suara terbatuk dari Sakuya, sebelum dia berkata.

"Maaf... Tapi, akan sangat membantu kalau kalian bisa menjelaskan situasinya."

Saat ketenangan kembali pulih di serambi, Lyfa menceritakan semua yang terjadi, meski beberapa isinya terdengar spekulatif. Sakuya, Alicia Rue, dan para sesepuh serta kedua komunitas mendengarkan dengan tenang sampai Lyfa selesai, kemudian mereka semua menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"...Jadi, itu yang terjadi."

Sakuya, dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada, dan alis panjang melengkung ke bawah, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini, sikap Sigurd menjadi agak mencurigakan, aku merasa dia merencanakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mencabutnya dari dewan karena takut dianggap sebagai diktator."

"Sakuya-chan, sepertinya popularitasmu meletakkanmu dalam posisi sulit."

Alicia Rue, yang sudah berkuasa lebih lama dari Sakuya, juga ikut mengangguk.

"Mencurigakan... Dari apa?"

Lyfa bertanya karena dia masih tidak memahami jalan pikiran Sigurd, Sakuya menjawab.

"Mungkin karena hatinya tidak bisa memaafkan situasi saat ini. Dia tidak bisa mentoleransi menjadi tempat kedua pada para Salamander."

"..."

"Sigurd adalah pria yang digerakkan oleh kekuatan, baik stats numeriknya dan dalam kekuasaan politiknya sebagai pemain. Sehingga pemikiran tentang Salamander menaklukkan World Tree dan menguasai langit Alfheim, gagasan tentang melihat mereka dari tanah. Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia maafkan."

"Tapi, biarpun begitu, kenapa dia harus menjadi mata-mata para Salamander?"

"Apa kamu dengar tentang UPDATE 5 0, akan segera diluncurkan? Rumor mengatakan kalau di dalamnya juga termasuk Rebirth System."

"Ah... Terus?"

"Dia mungkin membuat kesepakatan dengan Mortimer karena selama Raja dari ras setuju, maka dia akan bisa menjadi Salamander. Namun Rebirth pasti memerlukan banyak sekali Yurudo. Aku ragu Mortimer yang berdarah dingin akan sudi untuk melakukan pertukaran semacam itu."

"..."

Lyfa mendapat perasaan rumit, jadi dia mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya dengan menatap langit berwarna keemasan dan kabut nun jauh di sana yang menyelimuti World Tree.

Reinkarnasi sebagai ALF dan terbebas dari batasan penerbangan. Ini sudah menjadi impian utama Lyfa semenjak ia kali pertama mengalami terbang. Itulah alasan ia bergabung dalam tim Sigurd, itulah mengapa dia sangat bersemangat dalam berburu, menyumbangkan hampir semua uangnya demi dewan Sylphid.

'Kalau aku tidak menemui Menma dan keluar dari tim, Sigurd mungkin akan mencoba membujukku kedalam rencana reinkarnasi Salamandernya. Kalau itu terjadi, terus untuk apa semua usahaku selama ini?'

"ALO benar-benar game sinis yang menguji hasrat para pemainnya," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, suaranya bercampur dengan wajah datar."Pendesain game ini pasti punya karakter buruk."

"Fufufu, mungkin benar."

Sakuya merespon dengan senyum.

Lyfa memutuskan untuk sedikit mengikuti hatinya, ia telah memegang tangan kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan terus kepikiran dengan itu. bergerak mendekati Naruto, yang sepertinya tetap berwajah santai tidak peduli situasinya, hati Lyfa perlahan mulai lebih tenang.

Asuna juga menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan memilih diam untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Jadi... Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Sakuya?"

Usai mendengar ini, senyum cantiknya pudar dan berganti menjadi tatapan penuh perhitungan ala penguasa, dan matanya terpejam. Mereka segera membuka, kali ini mata hijau gelapnya memancar dengan cahaya yang sangat cerah.

"Rue, kamu terus melatih skill dark magic-mu, kan?"

Usai mendengar ucapan Sakuya, telinga Alicia bergerak maju dan mundur mengekspresikan pengertiannya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong gunakan Moonlight Mirror pada Sigurd."

"Bisa saja sih, tapi sekarang belum malam hari, jadi tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Tidak masalah, karena itu akan segera berakhir."

Menggerakkan telinganya lagi, Alicia Rue mengangkat tangannya, mengambil selangkah mundur, dan mulai merapal mantra.

Suara komat-kamit Alicia meningkat dalam ritme pelafalan dark magic yang jarang terdengar. Sekeliling mendadak menjadi gelap, dan cahaya bulan mendadak muncul entah dari mana.

Cahaya bulan segera mulai mengumpul di depan Alicia, dan seperti cairan emas, ia membentuk cermin bundar. Semua orang menyaksikan dalam kesunyian, dan cermin itu memiliki permukaan sedikit bergelombang, mencerminkan pandangan agak kabur dari suatu tempat.

"Ah..."

Lyfa melepaskan suara kecil. Terpantul pada cermin, adalah tempat yang sudah dia kunjungi entah berapa kali, ruang dewan dari mansion Raja.

Lyfa bisa melihat meja hijau emerald besar. Di balik meja, di atas kursi singgasana Raja, duduk seorang pria. Kedua kakinya disilangkan dan disandarkan di atas meja sembari bersandar ke belakang di kursinya. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya tengah disanggah oleh kedua tangannya, pria itu adalah Sigurd.

Sakuya melangkah ke depan cermin dan memanggil dengan suara seperti harpa yang disentak kuat-kuat.

"Sigurd!"

Di cermin, Sigurd mendadak membuka matanya dan melompat seperti pancuran.

Dia mungkin melihat keberadaan cermin, datang berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakuya, mulutnya terbuka dan tubuhnya berguncang dengan hebat.

"Sa-Sakuya!?"

"Ya, sayangnya, aku masih hidup."

Sakuya membalas dengan enteng.

"Kenapa... Bukan... Konferensi...?"

"Ternyata berjalan dengan sukses. Namun, tanda-tanda kesepakatan baru saja akan dimulai. Oh iya, kita mendapat tamu tidak diduga."

"Ta-Tamu...?"

"Jenderal Eugene memberitahu kami untuk berkata halo padamu."

"Apa!?"

Kali ini, Sigurd tampaknya tengah mengalami kekagetan luar biasa. Wajah tampannya menjadi pucat, dan matanya bergerak-gerak dengan liar seolah mencoba mencari kata-kata. Matanya terkunci pada Lyfa, Asuna, dan Naruto di belakang Sakuya.

"Ly...!?"

Tiba-tiba, matanya terbuka lebar, dan dia akhirnya bisa memahami situasi. Sigurd menggertakkan giginya dalam senyum predator.

"Para kadal pecundang itu. Jadi... Sakuya, apa maumu? Mengembalikan uang? Atau mengusirku dari Kementerian kekuasaan? Tapi, kalau kau kehilangan aku sebagai komandan pasukan, apa yang akan terjadi pada kekuasaan politikmu...?"

"Tidak, kalau kau tidak lagi ingin menjadi Sylph, akan kukabulkan permohonanmu."

"Ap-Apa...!?"

Sakuya dengan elegan mengibaskan lengan kirinya, dan menu besar yang eksklusif bagi Raja muncul. Sejumlah jendela tidak terlihat berdesakan, namun membentuk kolom cahaya heksagonal. Sakuya menemukan satu jendela yang dicarinya dan menekannya dengan jarinya.

Dalam cermin, Sigurd menatap jendela pesan biru yang muncul di hadapannya.

Melihat pesan itu, wajahnya segera menjadi gugup, dan dia berdiri.

"Kenapa, kau...!? Apa kau gila? Kau... Padaku... Kau akan membuangku!?"

"Ya, kau akan menjadi Pembelot dan berkeliaran di zona netral, kuharap kau bisa segera menemukan kesenangan baru dalam game ini."

"Kalau begitu... Aku akan menentangmu! Aku akan lapor pada GM tentang pemakaian kekuasaan sewenang-wenang ini!"

"Sesukamu saja... Sampai jumpa, Sigurd!"

Sigurd mengangkat tinjunya dan mulai melanjutkan protesnya. Sakuya menyentuh tombol di menunya, dan Sigurd mulai menghilang dalam cermin. Karena dia sudah dibuang dari wilayah Sylph, dia akan dipindahkan secara acak ke kota netral selain Aarun.

Cermin emas saat ini memantulkan ruang dewan yang kosong, namun, tak lama kemudian, permukaan mulai terdistorsi. Dengan suara dentingan logam, cermin itu terpecah-pecah, dan bayangan yang menutupi matahari telah menghilang.

"Sakuya..."

Kesunyian sekali lagi kembali, alis Sakuya mengernyit, dan Lyfa merasakan perasaannya memanggil dengan lembut.

Sang Raja cantik mengibaskan tangannya sekali lagi, menghilangkan jendela menu, dan menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

"Entah keputusanku benar atau tidak, akan diputuskan pada pemilu Raja selanjutnya. Yang jelas, terima kasih Lyfa. Aku senang kamu yang selalu menolak untuk bergabung ke dalam dewan para sesepuh, datang ke sini untuk menolong. Alicia juga, maaf, aku sudah membuatmu terlibat dalam kekacauan sipil Sylph dan membawamu dalam bahaya."

"Kami masih selamat, jadi itu bukan masalah."

Mengikuti balasan santai dari sang Raja Cait Sith, Lyfa menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau kalian ingin berterima kasih, kalian harus berterima kasih pada Menma."

"Ya, karena kamu menyebutkannya... Apa yang kamu..."

Berdiri berdampingan, Sakuya dan Alicia Rue menatap Naruto dengan pertanyaan tergambar di wajah mereka.

"Apa kamu benar-benar perwakilan dari aliansi Spriggan-Undine?"

Karena penasaran, Alicia bertanya, dengan ekor berayun-ayun. Dengan tangan di pinggangnya, Naruto menjawab penuh percaya diri.

"Itu semua tentu saja bohongan. Sekedar menggertak, tapi diperlukan untuk negosiasi."

"APA!?"

Mulut mereka terbuka lebar, dan sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Benar-benar laki-laki yang tidak masuk akal dan menyombongkan dalam situasi semacam itu..."

"Saat kalian mengurus orang menyusahkan, kalian harus berani menaikkan taruhan."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba, Alicia tersenyum, dan dengan senyum licik seekor kucing, maju beberapa langkah mendekati Naruto, dan dia menatap wajah Naruto dari jarak dekat.

"Kamu pembohong besar, kamu sebenarnya sangat kuat, tahu! Apa kamu tahu? Eugene mungkin adalah pemain terkuat dalam ALO. Dan kamu berhasil mengalahkannya secara telak, jadi kamu adalah senjata rahasia Spriggan, kan?"

"Mana mungkin begitu? Aku hanya prajurit biasa yang tidak punya tujuan."

"Pfft, yahahaha!"

Jawaban arogan ini membuat Alicia tertawa, dan dia mengambil lengan kanan Naruto dan memeluknya ke dadanya. Memiringkan kepalanya, ia memberi Naruto tatapan seksi.

"Kamu bebas untuk datang ke wilayah Cait Sith sebagai pasukan bayaran. Aku bisa menawarimu makan tiga kali sehari dan tidur siang."

"Apa!?"

Lyfa merasa bibirnya tercekat. Asuna juga begitu. Namun, sebelum Lyfa mendapat kesempatan berbicara, suara lain seenaknya menginterupsi.

"Hei, Rue, jangan curang."

Datanglah Sakuya, dengan suara lebih menggoda dari biasanya. Saat ini ia berdandan dalam pakaian tanpa lengan dan merebut lengan kiri Naruto.

"Dia sejak awal datang untuk menyelamatkan Sylph, itu artinya kami yang memiliki hak negosiasi. Menma-kun, mari kita minum minum di Sylvian, sekedar untuk keramah-tamahan, dan kita bisa mengurus hal-hal pribadi setelah itu..."

PILI! PILI!

Wajah Asuna mulai memerah karena amarah dan mulai berkedut tanpa kendali. Sedangkan Lyfa memasang wajah bengong.

"Aah, jangan licik, Sakuya-chan. Aku menentang sikap godaanmu."

"Kamu punya hak mengatakan itu? kamu terlalu dekat dengannya!"

Dua Raja yang sangat cantik tengah memeluk Naruto erat-erat, dan wajah tak nyaman Naruto berubah menjadi ekspresi merah karena rasa malu plus cemas akan membuat Asuna cemburu melihatnya seperti ini.

Selagi memikirkan itu, Asuna menggenggam kerah baju Naruto dari belakang dan berteriak.

"Tidak! Menma-kun adalah pacarku!"

Ketiganya menoleh untuk melihat Asuna. Wajah Asuna terselimuti kemerahan karena emosi cemburu.

Di saat yang sama, Lyfa juga menambahkan.

"Benar. Menma adalah pacarnya Asuna."

"Oh begitu, kami mengerti. Maaf ya Asuna."

Kedua Raja cantik tersenyum pada Asuna. Asuna mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, tidak apa."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap Asuna lama sekali. Lalu tersenyum simpul sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kamu cemburu padaku, Asuna?"

"Ya. Aku cemburu, tahu. Melihatmu digoda seperti itu, tapi kamu malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kamu malah..."

Asuna menyadari apa yang hendak dia katakan dan kembali pada realita.

"Itu, a-aku..."

Tidak mampu mencari kata-kata, Asuna berada dalam kesunyian canggung, dan menyaksikan itu semua, Naruto tersenyum dan berkata.

"Kuhargai kebaikan hati kalian... maaf, aku berjanji untuk pergi dengan pacarku dan Lyfa ke wilayah pusat."

"Oh...ternyata begitu, sayang sekali ya."

Sakuya yang biasanya tenang menyuarakan penyesalannya dengan jujur, dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Lyfa.

"Kamu akan pergi ke Aarun, Lyfa? Apa itu piknik untuk hiburan, atau...?"

"Aku sedang meninggalkan wilayah kita... Menurutku begitu. Tapi, meski aku tidak tahu kapan, aku pasti akan kembali ke Sylvain."

"Begitu, maka syukurlah. Kamu harus kembali, tentu saja dengan mereka berdua."

"Pastikan untuk mampir ke rumahku kalau sempat, dan aku akan bentangkan karpet merah."

Kedua Raja meninggalkan Naruto, dan ekspresi mereka menjadi khidmat. Sakuya meletakkan tangan kanannya di dadanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya dengan anggun, Alicia menundukkan kepalanya dan telinganya jatuh sedikit. Keduanya berterima kasih pada Naruto, Asuna dan Lyfa. Sakuya mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih, Lyfa, Asuna, Menma. Kalau kami dikalahkan, perbedaan di antara kami dan Salamander akan menjadi lepas kendali. Aku ingin mengungkapkan terima kasihku..."

"Tidak, hal seperti itu..."

Melihat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah tidak nyaman, Lyfa tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu. Ia melangkah ke depan dan berkata.

"Jadi, Sakuya, Alicia. Alasan untuk aliansi ini, apa untuk menyerang World Tree?"

"Tentu, pasti, karena itulah tujuan utama kita. Kita akan menantang World Tree bersama. Kalau kedua ras terlahir kembali sebagai ALF maka akan sangat bagus, tapi kalau tidak, ras yang berhasil akan bertanggung jawab memandu ras yang lain sepanjang Grand Quest selanjutnya. Itulah kerangka dari aliansi."

"Mohon izinkan kami ambil bagian dalam penyerangan juga, sesegera mungkin."

Alicia Rue dan Sakuya saling bertukar tatap.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kalian menyertai kami, lebih tepatnya aku ingin kalian bergabung dengan kami. Tapi, kami belum tahu tentang waktunya, tapi kenapa?"

"..."

Lyfa melirik Naruto. Pria Spriggan penuh teka-teki itu menurunkan pandangannya untuk sesaat dan berkata.

"Alasan aku datang ke dunia ini adalah untuk mencapai puncak World Tree. Ada orang tertentu yang harus aku temui, dan ada kemungkinan kalau orang itu mungkin ada di sana..."

"Seseorang? Apa maksud kamu, Raja Peri Oberon?"

"Bukan, kupikir itu seseorang yang berbeda. Itu adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa kuhubungi di dunia nyata, seorang yang harus kutemui apapun yang terjadi."

"Oh, di puncak World Tree maksudnya seseorang di pihak manajemen? Sungguh cerita yang misterius, bukan begitu?"

Topik itu nampaknya sudah membuat Alicia Rue tertarik, karena ia mengatakan itu dengan mata berbinar, namun telinga dan ekornya segera jatuh.

"Namun... Untuk persiapan dan melengkapi perlengkapan seluruh anggota party akan memerlukan waktu... Tidak bisa dilakukan dalam satu atau dua hari..."

"Begitu, itu benar... Bukan, tujuanku adalah mencapai dasar pohon untuk saat ini... Setelah itu aku akan memikirkan sesuatu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan, 'Oh iya' seolah teringat akan sesuatu, Naruto mengibaskan tangan kirinya. Dia dengan cepat memanipulasi jendela menu, dan mewujudkan sebuntel tas kulit besar.

"Ini mungkin bisa membantu pendanaan."

Mengatakan itu, Naruto menyerahkan tas itu, menilai dari suaranya, sepertinya itu penuh berisi Yurudo. Alicia yang menerima tas sempat terhuyung sejenak sebelum buru-buru memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya, ia melihat ke dalam tas dan matanya dalam sekejap terbelalak seolah tidak percaya.

"Sa... Sakuya-chan, ini..."

"Hmmm...?"

Sakuya menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangannya memasuki tas. Dari dalam dia mengeluarkan sebuah koin besar dengan kemilau hijau putih.

"WAAAAAH!"

Melihat ini, Lyfa juga berteriak dengan nada tidak percaya. Kedua Raja terus menatap isi di dalam tas, sepertinya membeku di tempat mereka. Dua belas orang di belakang mereka mulai gaduh.

"... Seratus ribu koin Yurudo Mithril... Semua ini!?"

Bahkan bagi Sakuya, dia berbicara dengan nada kabur selagi menatap koin dengan keraguan. Masih tercengang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengembalikan koin ke dalam tas.

"Uang sebanyak ini, hampir mustahil untuk mendapatkan semua ini tanpa melawan monster sekelas Dewa Jahat di Jotunheimr... Apa kamu yakin? Dengan uang sebanyak ini kamu bisa membangun istana di lokasi utama."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Itu sudah tidak lagi penting untukku."

Naruto sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan uang itu dan mengangguk.

Sakuya dan Alicia sekali lagi menatap isi tas, melepaskan desahan, dan mengangkat kepala mereka.

"...Dengan sebanyak ini, kupikir kita sudah mendekati jumlah yang ditargetkan."

"Kita akan segera siapkan perlengkapan dan akan menghubungimu saat kami sudah siap."

"Akan kuserahkan padamu."

Sakuya membuka jendela menu, dan Alicia menaruh tas di dalamnya.

"Hanya berpikir tentang berkeliaran di daratan ini dengan uang sebanyak ini membuatku bergidik... Mari kembali ke wilayah Cait Sith secepat mungkin sebelum para Salamander berubah pikiran!"

"Itu benar. Kita akan lanjutkan konferensi saat kita kembali."

Kedua Raja mengangguk satu sama lain dan memberi tanda pada para pengikut mereka. Meja panjang dan sejumlah kursi dibersihkan dengan cepat.

"Kami berhutang banyak pada kalian. Kami berjanji akan berjuang yang terbaik untuk mewujudkan impian kalian, Menma, Asuna, dan Lyfa."

"Aku senang bisa ikut membantu."

"Kami akan menunggu kontak dari kalian."

Sakuya dan Alicia menjabat tangan mereka masing-masing dengan Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa.

"Terima kasih! Kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Alicia sekali lagi menampakkan senyuman nakal, mengayunkan ekornya di dekat Naruto dan mengecup pipi kanan Naruto. Ia meninggalkan Naruto yang gugup dan berbalik ke arah Asuna.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Asuna mulai emosi lagi yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

Lalu Alicia memberikan Asuna kedipan mata cepat. Ia kemudian membentangkan sayap kuning pucatnya lebar-lebar.

Kedua Raja melambaikan tangan mereka dan terbang lurus ke atas, dengan garis cahaya mereka bergerak ke arah langit merah barat. Enam orang dari tiap-tiap ras mulai berbaris dalam V yang indah, formasi seperti angsa liar, dan mengikuti.

Lyfa, Asuna dan Naruto menyaksikan mereka sampai sosok mereka lenyap ke dalam cahaya mentari senja.

Suara bisikan angin dan daun yang melambai-lambai adalah pengingat bahwa pertarungan sengit telah terjadi di tempat itu. Pertarungan dengan mempertaruhkan takdir ketiga ras sepertinya tidak lebih dari ilusi. Asuna merasa agak dingin, dan bersandar pada Naruto. Lyfa yang berdiri di dekat mereka berdua, mengatakan.

"... Semua orang sudah pergi sekarang."

Naruto yang menjawabnya.

"Ya, akhirnya... Berakhir sudah..."

Perpecahan dengan Sigurd dan serangkaian peristiwa yang mengikutinya, Lyfa merasa seolah waktu berjalan sangat lama. Bukan hanya tujuh atau delapan jam yang sudah berlalu.

"Entah kenapa..."

Bersama dengan Naruto dan Asuna, ini adalah dunia nyata sejati, dia merasa kalau dirinya yang bersayap adalah dirinya sebenarnya – pikir Lyfa/Suguha, namun tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata. Justru, ia juga bersandar pada Naruto dan menekan tubuhnya ke dada Naruto, serta mencoba merasakan detak jantungnya, kemudian...

BETS!

"Kenapa kamu, kubilang jangan selingkuh, Papa!"

"WAAA!"

Yui melompat keluar dari saku dada Naruto dan berbicara dengan suara tidak senang.

Lyfa buru-buru mengambil jarak di antara dia dan Naruto. Asuna yang menutup matanya, merangkul lengan kanan Naruto, juga kaget mendengarnya.

"Ada apa sih?"

Asuna membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba..."

Yui beterbangan di sekitar Naruto yang gugup beberapa kali setelah dia mengatakan itu, kemudian duduk di bahunya dan wajah imutnya cemberut.

"Kedua Raja yang lengket padamu tadi sepertinya membuat jantungmu berdegub kencang!"

"Aku... Akukan laki-laki, jadi apa boleh buat!"

Lyfa merasa lega karena Yui tidak membicarakan tentang dia, namun dia merasakan keraguan jadi dia bertanya pada Yui.

"Hei, Yui-chan, apa aku tidak apa-apa?"

"Lyfa-san sepertinya tidak apa- apa."

"Ke, kenapa...?"

"Soalnya, Lyfa sepertinya tidak memberikan perasaan seorang wanita..."

Tanggapan cuek ini, datang dari Naruto.

"Tung... Ap... Apa maksudmu dengan itu!?"

Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan kata- kata itu, tangan Lyfa tanpa sadar berpindah ke gagang katananya.

Asuna menjauhkan jaraknya dari Naruto. Juga mulai menyentuh gagang rapiernya.

"Jadi... Kamu berdebar-debar saat kedua Raja cantik itu lengket denganmu, Menma-kun? Apalagi ditambah Alicia menciummu, kamu malah semakin berdebar-debar, begitu? Kamu... Bermaksud selingkuh dariku, hah?!"

Naruto pun kewalahan saat menyadari aura intimidasi dari dua gadis yang berada di depan matanya ini.

"Bu-Bukan, maksudku... Seperti lebih mudah didekati... Itu arti yang bagus, ya, Lyfa. Terus aku tidak akan selingkuh. Aku akan tetap setia padamu, Asuna."

Senyuman merekah di wajah Naruto dengan sedikit tergelak.

"Daripada mencemaskan soal itu, lebih baik segera terbang ke Aarun! Matahari mau terbenam!"

"AH! HEI! TUNGGUUUUU!"

Lyfa dan Asuna membentangkan sayap masing-masing dan menendang tanah bersama-sama.

Naruto berakselerasi menuju ke World Tree. Lyfa dan Asuna mengejarnya dengan mengepakkan sayap mereka pada kekuatan penuh serta melirik sebentar ke belakang.

Melewati pegunungan besar itu, adalah bentang luas hutan kuno dan wilayah Sylph yang familiar. Namun, dia tidak bisa berlama- lama karena bintang mulai bermunculan di langit senja biru tua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Rabu, 26 Oktober 2016**


	6. Terjebak di Jotunheimr

Melihat ke atas, terdapat banyak cahaya bersinar di balik langit yang redup.

Cahaya-cahaya itu bukanlah bintang-bintang. Melainkan untaian titisan air beku yang jumlahnya tak terhitung yang tergantung di langit-langit yang sangat luas dan memancarkan pendar redup yang dikandungnya. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah dasar sebuah gua, dan ukuran gua itulah yang menjadi masalahnya.

Jarak ke tebing yang menjulang tinggi, dalam jarak dunia nyata, mungkin 30 kilometer. Tinggi terendah sampai ke langit-langit 500 meter. Jurang dan tebing pahatan, danau beku yang putih serta gunung-gunung bersalju, dan benteng juga struktur semacam kastil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dapat terlihat di bagian bawahnya.

Karena itu, ukuran gua ini tak bisa dipercaya. Ruang bawah tanah ini, tidak, seharusnya disebut "Dunia Bawah Tanah."

Sebenarnya, begini saja. Ini adalah medan yang memenuhi bawah tanah dari dunia peri, ALfheim, sebuah dunia es dan salju yang gelap, dikuasai oleh monster-monster kelas evil god yang mengerikan. Namanya adalah... "Jötunheimr."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 26 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Genre: adventure/family/romance/mysteri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: sekuel dari season pertama "My Brother, You Are The Best" request dari Firdaus Minato. Ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dan diubah untuk disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Terjebak di Jötunheimr**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Achoo!"

Lyfa, seorang gadis swordman dari ras Sylph, dengan cepat menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah mengeluarkan bersin yang bagaikan ledakan dan tidak wajar bagi seorang gadis.

Dia memandang menghadap pintu masuk kuil, takut bila dewa jahat mendengar bersinnya dan menyodok wajah besarnya masuk.

Untungnya, satu-satunya yang melayang masuk hanyalah salju. Salju yang jatuh mendekati nyala api lalu menjadi kepulan uap dan menghilang. Lyfa meringkukkan badannya di dinding belakang sambil mengelus kerah bulu tebal di mantelnya.

"Haaa..."

Sambil menghela nafas, Lyfa mulai menghangatkan dirinya di dekat nyala api. Dia merasa lebih nyaman dan dengan segera mendapati dirinya terkantuk-kantuk untuk tidur.

Di kuil batu kecil di mana mereka berada memiliki panjang, lebar dan ketinggian sekitar empat meter. Dinding dan langit-langitnya dihiasi dengan relief monster menakutkan yang seolah-olah bergerak di cahaya api. Ini bukanlah interior yang paling menyamankan. Tatapannya lalu beralih ke samping menangkapi bayangan dua temannya bersandar di dinding. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Yang laki-laki mulai tertidur. Wajahnya yang tenang dan santai, mengangguk atas dan bawah seperti kapal yang terapung-apung di pelabuhan.

"Hei, bangun..."

Sambil berbisik, Asuna menarik telinga Naruto yang runcing dan menunjuk. Jawabannya hanyalah gumaman yang terdengar seperti "munyamunya". Di pangkuannya terdapat pendamping pixie yang tertidur pulas sambil meringkuk seperti bola.

"Hei, kalau kamu jatuh tertidur akan log out sendiri!"

Asuna menarik telinga Naruto sekali lagi. Hal ini membuat kepala Naruto berpindah ke paha Asuna. Kepalanya lalu berguling-guling seolah-olah mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Tubuh Asuna menegang sebal, tangannya mengepal sia-sia saat ia berpikir metode apa lagi yang harus dicobanya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Tidak mengherankan kalau Naruto jatuh tertidur. Lyfa melihat adegan itu, baru sadar setelah ia melihat ke kanan bawah bidang penglihatannya. Sekarang sudah lewat jam 2:00 pagi di dunia nyata. Biasanya, Lyfa sudah log out dan tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya.

Itu benar, Jötunheimr dan ALfheim adalah dunia hasil produksi dari sebuah perusahaan game. Di suatu tempat di dunia nyata, di kota metropolitan Konoha Jepang, terdapat mesin server dan di dalam mesin itulah dunia ini berada. Lyfa dan dua temannya berwujud di sini sebagai manusia yang menggunakan mesin interface FullDive bernama "AmuSphere."

Sebenarnya cukup mudah meninggalkan virtual world. Cukup dengan menjulurkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di tangan kirinya dan lalu melambaikannya untuk membuka menu game. Setelah itu tekanlah tombol Log out. Atau pengguna bisa berbaring dan tertidur, Amusphere akan merasakan menurunnya tingkat aktivitas gelombang otak pengguna dan secara otomatis memutuskan sambungan.

Keesokan harinya, pengguna akan bangun dengan nyaman di tempat tidur mereka sendiri.

Namun, ada alasan tertentu mengapa Lyfa dan dua temannya ini tidak boleh tertidur di sini.

Akhirnya, Asuna memutuskan tindakan nakalnya. Dia mengepalkan tangan dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan tajam mencatuk kepala Naruto yang berambut hitam.

WHOOOOSH!

Seiring dengan ledakan suara yang menyegarkan, cahaya biru yang menandai serangan peluru homing diaktifkan. Naruto lalu membuat suara kaget yang aneh dan langsung terduduk dengan tegak. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit dengan kedua tangannya, ia memandang sekeliling dan melihat Asuna yang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Menma-kun."

"Ah, selamat pagi."

Teman Lyfa adalah seorang pendekar Spriggan. Dia agak berkulit coklat, berambut hitam dan jika bukan untuk ekspresinya yang datar, kemungkinan bisa dikenal untuk seorang pahlawan dalam manga shounen. Lalu teman Lyfa seorang lagi adalah seorang pendekar pedang Undine. Cantik, berambut panjang biru muda yang sewarna dengan matanya, berkulit putih, dan berpakaian berwarna serba biru muda dan putih.

"...Aku, Aku tertidur ya?"

"Ya... Dan kamu bahkan mendapatkan bantal pangkuan gratis, kamu harus bersyukur dilepaskan dari ini hanya dengan satu pukulan kecil."

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak sengaja, sebagai permintaan maaf, kamu boleh menggunakan pangkuanku sebagai bantal kalau kamu ingin, Asuna..."

"Tidak perlu!"

Asuna berpaling dengan cepat, mengalihkan lirikan menyamping dari Naruto. Wajahnya memerah jika melakukan hal itu di depan Lyfa, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin melakukan itu. Tapi, dia tahu diri bahwa situasinya tidak tepat untuk bermesraan dengan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang hal bodoh seperti itu... Apa kamu bermimpi tentang sebuah ide bagus untuk melarikan diri?"

"Berbicara soal mimpi, aku baru saja bermimpi memakan puding yang tampaknya lezat dengan sampingan seporsi besar es krim."

Berpikir dirinya bodoh untuk bertanya, bahu Asuna merosot ke bawah dan berbalik ke arah pintu masuk kuil. Salju menari di atas angin yang bertiup melalui kegelapan, tetapi tidak ada yang bergerak.

Itu dia! alasan mengapa mereka tidak log out. Naruto, Asuna, Lyfa dan Yui, yang tertidur di pangkuan Naruto, terjebak di Jötunheimr tanpa bisa kabur keluar ke permukaan.

Tentu saja, jika mereka hanya ingin meninggalkan permainan, itu dengan mudah memungkinkan. Tetapi, kuil ini bukanlah zona aman atau tempat penginapan. Jadi, jika mereka ingin kembali ke realitas sekarang, tubuh virtual mereka akan ditinggal di sini tanpa jiwa untuk jangka beberapa waktu. Tubuh virtual yang ditinggalkan cenderung menarik perhatian monster dan tubuh mereka yang tak berdaya tersebut akan dihancurkan sampai tidak tersisa apa-apa. Hal itu menyebabkan "kematian" mereka dalam waktu singkat. Mereka kemudian akan kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Jika itu terjadi maka apa makna perjalanan mereka ke sini dari wilayah Sylphid.

Tujuan dari perjalanan Lyfa, Asuna, dan Naruto adalah untuk mencapai pusat kota ALfheim, Aarun.

Mereka meninggalkan Slyvian sebelum hari ini - kemarin malam tepatnya. Setelah melewati kawasan hutan luas dan kemudian melalui serangkaian terowongan pertambangan, mereka disergap oleh sekelompok Salamander. Setelah mengalahkan mundur serangan musuh, mereka lalu bertemu dengan Penguasa Sylph Sakuya, yang berterima kasih dan lalu pergi. Peristiwa-peristiwa kemudian mulai menenangkan diri beberapa waktu lamanya setelah sekitar jam 1:00 pagi.

Pada waktu tersebut, Lyfa, Asuna, dan Naruto sudah FullDive selama delapan jam terus-menerus, dikurangi dengan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk istirahat ke kamar mandi.

Dengan situasi di mana Aarun tidak terlihat dan sejujurnya masih jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di desa pertama yang mereka temukan lalu log off.

Tepat pada saat itu, ketiganya melihat desa di tengah hutan dan sambil bersorak pada keberuntungan mereka, kemudian mendarat di dalamnya.

Pada saat itu, meskipun itu akan menjadi merepotkan, mereka seharusnya memeriksa peta untuk memastikan nama desa dan jika ada tempat penginapan.

Siapa yang bakal mengira...

"...Siapa yang bakal kira kalau desa itu adalah monster peniru..."

Naruto, yang tampaknya sedang mengingat hal yang sama, mendesah. Asuna juga mendesah dan mengangguk.

"Itu benar... Siapa yang mengatakan tidak ada monster yang muncul di Dataran Tinggi Aarun?"

"Aku yakin itu Lyfa."

"Aku tidak ingat mengatakan hal seperti itu, Menma."

"Itu benar, kamu yang bilang begitu, Lyfa."

"Asuna... Kenapa kamu juga ikut-ikutan sih?"

Dengan olok-olokan yang tidak berguna, mereka mendesah lagi pada saat bersamaan.

Setelah mendarat di desa misterius, mereka tidak melihat warga desa - para NPC - pada saat mereka melihat sekeliling desa. Masih berpikir bahwa paling tidak seharusnya ada pemilik sebuah penginapan, mereka pergi memasuki gedung terbesar di desa ketika...

Semua tiga bangunan di desa runtuh. Apa yang dulunya penginapan dengan segera mengungkapkan sebuah benjolan berdaging. Namun, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk dikejutkan ketika lantai di kaki mereka terbelah dan menjadi lubang menganga yang terbuat dari subtans berdaging yang sama. Ini adalah seekor jenis monster cacing tanah yang menunggu di bawah tanah dengan lipatan yang diproyeksikan di atas tanah untuk menarik mangsa.

Naruto, dengan Yui di sakunya, Asuna, dan Lyfa ditarik ke dalam mulut cacing tanah oleh isapan yang kuat. Saat meluncur ke bawah tenggorokan cacing, Lyfa yakin bahwa kematiannya dengan cara dilarutkan oleh pencernaan cacing tanah adalah kemungkinan kematian terburuk yang ia alami dalam pengalamannya bermain ALO selama setahun.

Keberuntungan mereka tampaknya baik karena monster cacing tanah itu sepertinya tidak memiliki perut. Tur mereka di saluran pencernaannya berlangsung selama tiga menit sebelum mereka dikeluarkan dari ujung pantat cacing tersebut. Lendir yang menutupi tubuh Lyfa memberinya rasa jijik dan membuatnya merinding. Saat Lyfa mencoba memperlambat jatuhnya dengan menggunakan sayap, ia mulai panik.

Dia tidak bisa terbang. Tidak peduli betapa banyaknya kekuatan yang ia masukkan ke tulang belikatnya, dia tidak bisa mengepakkan sayapnya. Lurus ke bawah kegelapan mereka jatuh, dengan Naruto dan Asuna di belakangnya, dan dengan keras, mereka mendarat di timbunan salju tebal.

Lyfa-lah yang pertama pulih dan berjuang keluar dari timbunan salju dan setelah melihat ke atas, dia tidak melihat bulan dan bintang, tetapi kanopi dari batu yang memanjang sejauh yang bisa ia lihat. 'Tidak heran aku tidak bisa terbang, kita berada di gua,' Lyfa berpikir sambil memeriksa sekelilingnya.

Sambil terus melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah bentuk aneh muncul di dekat timbunan salju di mana mereka pertama kali jatuh. Tidak diragukan lagi, itu adalah "monster jenis dewa jahat", yang ia pernah lihat sebelumnya di gambar.

Di samping Asuna, Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari salju. Sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu, Asuna dengan cepat menutupi mulut Naruto, memahami situasi mereka yang benar-benar buruk. Mereka berada di dunia bawah tanah tak berujung, "Jötunheimr", medan paling menyulitkan di ALO. Dengan kata lain, monster cacing tanah raksasa tadi bukanlah perangkap untuk menangkap mangsa untuk dimakan, tetapi untuk membawa players ke dunia es ini.

Monster Dewa Jahat berkaki banyak ini yang setinggi hampir lima lantai akhirnya berpindah. Kelompok Lyfa yang kemudian menemukan kuil ini untuk bersembunyi dan merenungkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada cara mudah dan cepat untuk keluar dari sini ketika penerbangan dilarang.

Mereka telah melihat ke api unggun sambil duduk dengan punggung mereka di dinding selama sekitar satu jam, yang membawa semua hal yang terjadi hingga saat ini.

"Yah...sebelum aku membuat rencana untuk keluar dari sini, aku perlu tahu tentang Jötunheimr mengingat kembali bahwa aku memiliki pengetahuan nol tentang tempat ini..."

Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengusir kantuknya, lalu melihat keluar ke dalam kegelapan dengan mata merahnya yang tajam dan berbicara.

"Memang, sebelum ke sini, Penguasa Sylph mengatakan sesuatu ketika aku menyerahkan koin. 'Aku pikir untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini, kamu perlu berburu monster dewa jahat di Jotunheimr,' atau sesuatu seperti itu."

"Ah, ya, dia mengatakan itu."

Lyfa mengangguk, mengingat kembali hal itu.

Sebelum mereka ditelan cacing, Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa telah bertemu dengan Penguasa Sylph dan Penguasa Cait Sith di konferensi mereka dan berjuang melawan pasukan musuh Salamander yang menyerang mereka dengan kejutan. Setelah itu, Naruto memberikan jumlah uang yang banyak kepada penguasa yang sama ketika ia mendengar bahwa mereka kekurangan dana. Saat mereka menerima dana tersebut, Penguasa Sylph Sakuya memberi beberapa pernyataan yang menyerupai itu.

"...Bicara tentang hal itu, Menma, kamu mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu darimana?"

Pertanyaan tidak terduga itu menggelincirkan kereta pikiran Naruto dan menyebabkan kata-katanya tersandung.

"Itu, ah, beberapa orang yang aku kenal memberikannya kepadaku. Mereka dulunya sering bermain game ini, tetapi sekarang mereka telah berhenti bermain..."

"Yah, kalau kamu mengatakan itu... Baiklah!"

Itu adalah cerita yang cukup umum. Seorang pemain yang mulai pensiun dari game, memberikan uang dan perlengkapannya kepada teman atau kenalannya. Lyfa memutuskan untuk mempercayai cerita itu dan kembali ke pembicaraan semula.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Ada apa dengan pernyataan Sakuya?"

"Begini, jika seorang penguasa mengatakan hal seperti itu, jadi seharusnya ada pemain yang berburu disini, kan?"

"Harusnya ada beberapa."

"Jadi, di samping cacing tanah raksasa itu yang bertindak sebagai perjalanan satu arah, harusnya ada cara lain untuk masuk dan keluar dari sini."

Setelah akhirnya memahami apa yang Naruto maksud, Lyfa mengangguk setuju. Asuna memilih diam untuk mendengarkan mereka.

"Sepertinya ada... Tapi, seperti kamu, ini juga pertama kalinya aku pernah di sini jadi aku belum pernah ke sana. Di kota Aarun, ada ruang bawah tanah besar ke Timur, Barat, Selatan dan Utara dan masing-masing memiliki lantai terbawah yang seharusnya memiliki tangga menuju Jötunheimr. Lokasinya harus berada di..."

Lyfa mengeluarkan tampilan menu dengan tangan kirinya dan membuka peta. Dia bisa melihat Jotunheimr yang tampaknya bundar dengan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Yang tidak berada di peta adalah lokasi mereka saat ini yang berwarna abu-abu karena belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Lyfa menyentuh peta dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, menunjukkan titik di atas, bawah, kiri dan kanan.

"Mereka seharusnya berada di sini, sini, sini dan sini. Kita sekarang berada di kuil antara dinding pusat dan dinding barat daya sehingga tangga terdekat seharusnya berada di Selatan atau Barat. Tapi..."

Lyfa merosotkan bahunya sebelum mengatakan pernyataan berikutnya.

"Semua tangga ruang bawah tanah akan ada penjaga kelas dewa jahat menunggu di sana."

"Mereka para dewa jahat, seberapa kuatkah mereka?"

Lyfa tampak tidak percaya pada Naruto sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak peduli sekuat apa dirimu, kali ini tidak akan cukup. Rumor mengatakan saat tempat ini pertama kali dibuka, Salamander mengirim pasukan besar masuk. Mereka semua dihancurkan oleh monster kelas dewa jahat pertama yang mereka hadapi. Jendral Eugene, yang bahkan kamu berjuang untuk lawan, tidak bertahan lebih dari sepuluh detik saat menantangnya."

"...Itu benar-benar sesuatu..."

"Untuk berburu di sini, kamu harus mempunyai pemain-pemain berlengkapan berat pakaian berlapis baja sebagai perisai manusia, penyerang berkekuatan tinggi, dan sedikitnya delapan pemain yang berfokus pada dukungan dan pemulihan. Kita adalah tiga pemain swordman bersenjata ringan. Sebelum kita bisa melakukan sesuatu, kita akan diinjak-injak sampai rata dan terbunuh."

"Aku ingin menghindari itu."

Naruto mengangguk, tetapi sebelum mendengar tentang tantangan seperti itu tampaknya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bersemangat sampai bahkan lubang hidungnya buka-tutup. Lyfa yang melihat ini memastikan untuk menambahkan peringatan lainnya.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, ada kemungkinan 99% kita tidak akan mencapai tangga. Berlari sejauh itu akan menarik perhatian dewa jahat dan kita akan mati sebelum dapat menarget mereka."

"Begitu... Dan kita tidak dapat terbang di sini."

"Ya. Untuk mengembalikan kekuatan penerbangan, kita akan membutuhkan sinar matahari atau sinar bulan. Tetapi seperti yang kamu lihat, tidak ada satupun dari cahaya itu ada di sini. Satu-satunya pengecualian adalah players Imp yang dapat terbang sedikit di bawah tanah..."

Di sini, kata-katanya terputus dan mereka melihat sayap satu sama lain. Sayap hijau gelap Sylph Lyfa, sayap biru muda Undine Asuna, dan sayap abu-abu Spriggan Naruto telah kehilangan cahaya mereka dan melayu. Satu-satunya yang menandai mereka sebagai peri adalah telinga mereka yang runcing menunjuk karena mereka tidak bisa terbang.

"Jadi harapan kita yang terakhir adalah untuk bertemu dengan salah satu tim berburu dewa jahat berskala besar yang Lyfa sebutkan sebelumnya dan mencari kembali jalan keluar ke permukaan."

Asuna ikut berkomentar.

"Kedengarannya benar, Asuna."

Lyfa mengalihkan tatapannya le luar kuil kecil ini dan mengangguk. Menembusi kegelapan biru tipis, melewati hutan luas bersalju dan es, berdirilah sebuah bangunan seperti benteng. Tentu saja, tempat itu dikuasai oleh Bos Monster kelas dewa jahat terkuat dan anak buahnya, mendekati tempat itu akan berarti kematian yang tidak menyenangkan. Jadi, tidak ada pemain lain yang dapat ditemukan di daerah tersebut.

"Jötunheimr menggantikan ruang bawah tanah di permukaan sebagai tingkat level tersulit yang baru ditambahkan. Jadi, jumlah kelompok yang ke bawah sini untuk berburu kurang dari sepuluh. Kemungkinan mereka datang ke kuil ini dengan tidak sengaja lebih rendah dibandingkan kita mengalahkan monster kelas dewa jahat sendirian."

"Jadi ini kemungkinan akan menjadi uji keberuntungan kita."

Naruto berwajah datar lalu menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya untuk menyodok kepala gadis setinggi hampir sepuluh sentimeter yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Hei, Yui... Bangun."

Setelah mengedipkan matanya yang disertai dengan bulu matanya yang panjang dua tiga kali, tubuh kecilnya yang ditutupi dengan gaun pink tiba-tiba melonjak. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pipinya, meregangkan lengan kirinya tinggi ke atas dan menguap lebar. Gerakan ini begitu indah sehingga Lyfa hanya bisa menatap dengan kagum.

"Fuwaaa...Selamat pagi, Papa, Mama, Lyfa-san."

Peri kecil ini menyambut mereka dengan suaranya yang indah seperti lonceng. Asuna kemudian berbicara kepadanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Selamat pagi, Yui. Sayangnya, sekarangnya masih malam dan kita masih berada di bawah tanah. Maaf, untuk menganggumu, tetapi apa kamu bisa mencari pemain lain di sekitar kita?"

"Baiklah, aku paham, mama. Tunggu sebentar..."

Yui mengangguk kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

Nama resmi dari peri kecil ini, Yui, yang dibawa oleh Naruto berkeliling adalah "Pixie navigasi". Selama pemain membayar sejumlah biaya tambahan, mereka bisa memanggil pixie dari tampilan menu. Tetapi, dari apa yang didengar oleh Lyfa, pixie navigasi seharusnya hanya bisa memberi informasi dasar yang sistem anggap relevan. Mereka juga seharusnya berbicara dengan suara sintetis dan tidak memiliki emosi. Lyfa belum pernah mendengar pixie dengan kepribadian atau bahkan dengan nama.

'Jika kamu terus-menerus memanggil pixie navigasi yang sama dalam jangka waktu yang lama, apa itu akan membuatnya ramah?' pikir Lyfa sambil menunggu balasan Yui.

Ketika Yui membuka matanya, telinganya terkulai dalam kekecewaan dan dia menggelengkan rambutnya yang berkilauan dan panjang sehitam gagak.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat melihat respon yang menunjukkan pemain lainnya di kisaran koleksi dataku. Sebelum itu, jika aku bisa lebih cepat sadar tentang desa itu tidak terdaftar di peta..."

Melihat peri kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih dari tempat dia bertengger di lutut kanannya Naruto, Asuna menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengelus kepala Yui dengan lembut.

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu, Yui-chan. Saat itu aku memintamu untuk memperingati kamu dari pemain terdekat sebagai prioritas utama. Jadi, janganlah bersedih."

"...Terima kasih, mama."

Melihat mata Yui yang lembab, Lyfa merasa sulit untuk percaya kalau peri kecil ini hanyalah potongan sederhana dari kode program. Dia tersenyum dari hatinya, dan melihat Asuna menyentuh wajah Yui sedikit dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Yah, karena telah terjadi, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya mencoba sebaik mungkin."

"Coba... Coba apa, Lyfa?"

Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah kebingungan ke arah Lyfa yang sedang tersenyum tanpa kenal takut.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya... Apakah kita bertiga bisa mencapai tangga menuju permukaan. Duduk-duduk di sini hanya akan membuang waktu."

"Tapi, tapi, kamukan yang mengatakan kalau itu mustahil..."

"Aku mengatakan bahwa itu 99% mustahil. Tapi aku ingin mengambil resiko kemungkinan 1% itu. Selama kita mengetahui gerakan dewa jahat dan menghindari pandangan mereka, gerakan maju yang hati-hati seharusnya memungkinkan."

"Lyfa-san, kamu menakjubkan!"

Yui menepuk tangannya dan Lyfa menanggapi itu dengan mengedipkan salah satu matanya sebelum berdiri.

Namun, Naruto menggenggam lengan Lyfa dan menariknya kembali.

"A-Apa?"

Lyfa jatuh kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia mulai memprotes, tetapi mata merah Naruto yang melihat dirinya dari dekat, menenangkannya. Selagi ia membalas tatapannya, Naruto yang biasanya santai kali ini memanggilnya dengan nada tegas. "Tidak, kamu harus log out sekarang. Aku akan melindungi avatarmu sampai ia menghilang."

"Eh?! Ke-Kenapa?"

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah tiga. Bukannya kamu mengatakan kalau kamu seorang siswi? Hari ini kamu sudah berada dalam keadaan Full Dive selama delapan jam berturut-turut demi diriku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berada di sini lebih dari itu."

"..."

Komentar Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat Lyfa terdiam mencari kata-kata yang tepat, tetapi Naruto hanya melihatnya dan dengan tenang terus berbicara.

"Bahkan jika kita terus berjalan, kita tidak tahu berapa lama ini semua akan berlangsung. Jika kita menghindari jangkauan deteksi monster, itu akan menambah jarak perjalanan. Bahkan jika kita mencapai tangga, itu akan terjadi sekitar pagi hari. Aku mempunyai alasan untuk pergi ke Aarun, tetapi hari ini adalah hari kerja dan sekolah, jadi aku pikir kamu lebih baik log out."

"Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja. Hanya satu malam begadang..."

Memaksa tersenyum, Lyfa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Lyfa, menundukkan kepalanya lalu berkata untuk akhirnya.

"Terima kasih telah datang sejauh ini denganku, Lyfa. Jika bukan untukmu, aku kemungkinan akan mengambil beberapa hari untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Berkat kamu, aku dan Asuna hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah hari untuk ke sini. Tidak peduli sebanyak apa aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, mungkin tidak akan cukup."

"..."

Lyfa tidak dapat melawan rasa sakit yang muncul di dadanya dari komentar-komentar mengejutkan ini. Dia hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya dengan sia-sia.

Lyfa tidak yakin mengapa kata-kata ini menyakiti hatinya begitu dalam, tetapi mulutnya kemudian bergerak dengan sendiri dan dengan kasar mengatakan.

"... Aku tidak melakukan ini hanya untukmu."

"Eh?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Asuna pun agak kaget mendengar perkataan Lyfa tadi. Lalu Lyfa menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto dan melanjutkan dengan suara keras.

"Aku... Aku ingin mengikuti kalian berdua, itulah kenapa aku sekarang berakhir di sini. Aku berharap kalian mengerti setidaknya. Apa-apaan ini tentang perjalanan paksa? Apa kalian berpikir aku benci datang sejauh ini ke sini dengan kalian?"

Emosinya yang meledak-ledak terdeteksi oleh AmuSphere, dan ia mencoba membuat air mata menutupi matanya. Lyfa terpaksa mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat untuk membersihkannya. Untuk menghindari tatapan panik dari wajah Yui di antara dia, Asuna dan Naruto, Lyfa berbalik menghadapi pintu masuk kuil dan berdiri.

"Aku... Pikir kalau petualangan hari ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah aku alami selama aku bermain di ALO. Ada begitu banyak hal yang menarik. Akhirnya aku juga mulai berpikir kalau dunia ini adalah kenyataan lain, aku baru mulai percaya!"

Lyfa mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya dan baru hendak pergi keluar ketika tiba-tiba...

Sebuah suara aneh dan besar yang bukan guntur atau gempa terdengar dari jarak dekat.

"BORURURURU!"

Raungan itu, tidak salah lagi berasal dari mulut seekor monster raksasa.

Akibatnya, tanah mulai bergetar dan ada suara gemuruh langkah kaki.

'Oh tidak! Teriakanku yang sebelumnya pasti telah menarik perhatian dewa jahat! Aku sangat bodoh! Bodoh!'

Sambil menyalahkan dirinya di dalam pikiran, Lyfa dengan cepat memutuskan untuk menjadi umpan monster tersebut dengan berlari.

Naruto menginterupsinya dengan meraih pergelangan tangan kirinya Lyfa. Lyfa sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Naruto dan Asuna telah berada di belakangnya. Genggaman Naruto yang kuat mencegah Lyfa lari ke sana.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan menarik perhatian musuh dan kalian berdua gunakan kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari sini..."

Lyfa mendesak Naruto dan Asuna dengan suara rendah, tetapi Naruto menangkap sesuatu dan mengingatkan Lyfa.

"Tidak, tunggu. Ini agak aneh."

"Aneh apanya..."

"Bukan hanya ada satu."

Setelah mendengar ini, Lyfa mendengar dengan cermat. Memang benar, ada dua raungan dewa jahat. Satunya adalah suara mesin raksasa yang menghasilkan suara bas rendah, tetapi yang satu lagi seperti campuran suara seruling kayu. Lyfa menahan nafasnya, lalu mengibaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Kalau ada dua itu bahkan lebih buruk! Jika keduanya menyasarimu, semua akan terlambat! Setelah kamu mati, kamu akan mengulang dari Sylvain lagi!"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku, Lyfa-san!"

Teriakan kecil itu berasal dari Yui, yang terduduk di bahu Naruto.

"Kedua monster dewa jahat dekat sini... Mereka sedang bertarung antara satu sama lainnya!"

"Eh?!"

Lyfa dengan cepat menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi mendengar. Benar, raungan gemuruh jejak kaki itu tidak terdengar seperti berpacu pada garis lurus tetapi melainkan seperti bergerak tidak beraturan.

"Te... Tetapi, monster berkelahi satu sama lain, bagaimana..."

Lyfa bergumam kagum, lupa total dengan kesedihan yang ada di hatinya. Asuna sepertinya telah memutuskan sesuatu dan berbicara.

"Mari kita pergi dan lihat. Kuil ini bukan tempat pengungsian juga apalagi."

"Benar juga."

Lyfa mengangguk dan menaruh tangannya di gagang katana di pinggangnya, lalu mengikuti Asuna dan Naruto keluar dari kegelapan yang penuh dengan tarian salju.

Setelah berlari beberapa langkah, suara berisik mengungkapkan dua monster dewa jahat. Mereka dengan pelan mendekat dari sisi timur, gerakan mereka seperti getaran gunung kecil. Hampir setinggi dua puluh meter, kedua monster itu unik dengan warna biru keabuannya.

Setelah melihat dengan dekat, kedua monster kelas dewa jahat berbeda dalam ukuran. Yang mengeluarkan suara "BORURURU!" adalah yang paling besar dari mereka, sekitar dua kali lebih tinggi dari monster lainnya yang membuat suara kicauan "Hyuruhyuru!".

Monster yang lebih besar berbentuk samar-samar seperti manusia tetapi ia mempunyai tiga wajah berjejer vertikal dan empat lengan. Kedua lengannya berada di dua sisi masing-masing - itu dapat disebut raksasa. Setiap sudut wajahnya memberi kesan dewa berhala. Setiap wajah masing-masing mengeluarkan tangisannya, ketiganya dengan bersama membuat suara "BORURURU" yang terus menerus seperti mesin. Di setiap empat tangannya, terdapat pedang yang tampaknya seperti gelagar baja yang besar, dengan bilahan berat yang diayunkan seolah-olah ringan.

Sebaliknya, lebih sulit untuk memahami monster kecil yang satunya lagi. Telinga besar, belalai panjang seperti gajah dan tubuh seperti bakpao yang didukung oleh dua puluh kaki bercakar seperti kait. Kesan keseluruhannya adalah ubur-ubur berkepala gajah.

Monster ubur-ubur berkepala gajah itu memanjangkan cakar kaitnya untuk menekan raksasa berwajah tiga, tetapi keempat pedang besi itu diayunkan secepat badai kilat dan dengan mudah menahan serangan musuhnya. Cakarnya dengan sia-sia berusaha mencapai wajah raksasa. Di sisi lain, pedang raksasa tersebut dengan mudah menyakiti tubuh monster ubur-ubur, cairan tubuh yang gelap melayang pergi seperti kabut.

"Apa...Apa yang sedang terjadi...?"

Lyfa berbisik kaget dan lupa total untuk bersembunyi karena takjub.

Di game ALO, pertempuran antara monster bisa terjadi tapi hanya untuk tiga alasan.

Yang pertama, jika salah satu monster telah dijinakkan oleh pemain Cait Sith dengan kemampuan penjinakan tingkat tinggi. Dengan kata lain, "hewan peliharaan". Kedua, jika Puca memainkan melodi yang menyebabkan status bingung atau gelisah pada monster. Dan yang ketiga adalah ketika salah satu monster dihipnotis oleh sihir ilusi dan dipaksa untuk bertempur.

Di pertempuran yang terjadi di depan mereka, tidak ada salah satupun yang memungkinkan.

Jika salah satu monster adalah hewan peliharaan, kursornya seharusnya berwarna kuning-kehijauan. Tetapi kedua monster dewa jahat mempunyai kursor kuning. Tidak ada musik yang bisa didengar dari gemuruh tanah dan teriakan yang memenuhi udara. Dan juga, tidak ada efek cahaya yang diakibatkan oleh sihir ilusi yang hadir.

Tampaknya kedua monster dewa jahat tidak mengetahui keberadaan kelompok Lyfa dan melanjutkan pertarungan intens mereka. Namun, raksasa berwajah tiga itu tampaknya memiliki keuntungan, sedangkan gerakan ubur-ubur berkepala gajah itu tampaknya melamban. Akhirnya, dengan ayunan pedangnya, raksasa itu memotong salah satu kaki bercakar ubur-ubur tersebut. Kakinya jatuh ke tanah dekat Lyfa dengan impak tanah bergetar.

"Hei, bukankah tampaknya sedikit berbahaya berada di sini...?"

Asuna berbisik di sampingnya. Lyfa mengangguk tetapi tidak bisa menggerakkan dirinya. Darah dari luka ubur-ubur tersebut terpercik ke salju putih, mewarnainya hitam, dan Lyfa tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari dewa jahat berkepala gajah itu.

Luka monster ubur-ubur tersebut memaksanya berteriak nyaring selagi mencoba kabur. Raksasa itu tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, namun mengayun pedang besinya dengan lebih kuat lagi pada tubuh ubur-ubur itu. Tidak tahan dengan tekanan itu, ubur-ubur itu berteriak selagi berusaha meringkuk ke tanah, teriakannya perlahan-lahan melemah. Raksasa itu tetap mengayun pedangnya tanpa ampun, mengukir luka kejam di kulit abu-abu ubur-ubur tersebut.

"...Selamatkan dia, Menma."

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya, Lyfa terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ekspresi dari wajah Naruto tiga kali lebih mengejutkan darinya. Menatap Lyfa dan kedua monster dewa jahat, Naruto menanyai Lyfa dengan suara bingung.

"Yang mana?"

Memang, dibandingkan dengan raksasa berwajah tiga, ubur-ubur itu lebih aneh bentuknya. Tapi dalam situasi ini, tidak perlu ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja monster yang sedang disakiti."

Lyfa menjawab langsung, tetapi Naruto menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang wajar.

"Gimana?"

"Uhm..."

Lyfa menjawab tanpa respon. Sebagian besar karena fakta bahwa dia tidak memiliki ide untuk melakukan itu. Selama periode keraguan Lyfa, lebih banyak luka muncul di belakang punggung biru keabuan dewa jahat berkepala gajah tersebut.

"...Menma, lakukan sesuatu!"

Lyfa menangis sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya ke dadanya. Laki-laki Spriggan itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menggaruk rambut hitamnya. Asuna saja ikut iba melihat Lyfa yang menangis dan memegang bahu Lyfa dengan erat.

"Meski kamu bilang itu..."

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto berhenti bergerak dan menatap ke monster dewa jahat lagi.

Matanya menyipit sedikit, kedipan matanya mengkilap mengikuti kecepatan jalan pikiran di otaknya.

"...Bentuk seperti itu, kalau ada maknanya..."

Naruto bergumam. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling daerah itu dan berbisik ke Yui yang sedang duduk di bahunya.

"Yui, apa ada air dekat sini? Sungai atau danau pun bisa saja!"

Mendengar itu, pixie itu menutup matanya tanpa bertanya alasan dari Naruto dan mulai menganggukkan kepalanya hampir dengan segera.

"Ada, Papa! Sekitar dua ratus meter ke utara ada sebuah danau beku!"

"Bagus... Lyfa, Asuna, larilah ke sana sepertinya nyawa kalian bergantung padanya."

"Eh... Hah?"

Sepertinya Naruto sedang membicarakan bentuk raksasa berwajah tiga dan berlengan empat tetapi apa hubungannya dengan air yang dia bicarakan? Lyfa bingung tetapi Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa sambil membungkuk dan menarik keluar paku panjang dan gemuk dari sabuknya.

'Itu pasti cungkil pelempar,' pikir Lyfa meskipun tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Karena ALO mempunyai serangan sihir jarak jauh yang sangat kuat, tidak ada gunanya melatih teknik senjata simpel jarak jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian sampai di sini untuk chapter 6. Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview...**

 **Kamis, 27 Oktober 2016**


	7. Sampai di Aarun

**Kamis, 27 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Genre: adventure/family/romance/mysteri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: sekuel dari season pertama "My Brother, You Are The Best" request dari Firdaus Minato. Ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dan diubah untuk disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Sampai di Aarun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namun, Naruto benar-benar melakukannya. Dia memutarkan paku sepanjang dua belas sentimeter itu di atas bahunya dan menggenggam paku tersebut hanya dengan ujung jarinya.

"... Nah!"

Dengan teriakannya, lengan kanan Naruto bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat Lyfa dan paku besi itu melaju lurus dengan aliran cahaya biru...

WHUUUSH!

Rudal paku itu menghantam tepat di antara mata merah gelap bercahaya di wajah tertinggi raksasa berwajah tiga itu.

Lyfa terkejut saat ia mencermati HP bar raksasa tersebut yang menunjukkan bahwa HP-nya berkurang dengan sangat sedikit. Dengan senjata sekecil itu yang menembus pertahanan luar biasa monster kelas dewa jahat tidak dapat dilakukan tanpa teknik melempar tingkat tinggi.

Sementara dengan kerusakan seperti itu ke monster dewa jahat itu yang mempunyai HP bar tinggi, kerusakan yang dilakukannya penting sekali di sini karena...

"BORURURURU!"

Sebuah raungan amarah terdengar dari raksasa berwajah tiga itu dengan keenam matanya terfokus semuanya pada Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa, menandakan perubahan target dari ubur-ubur ke pemain.

"... KABUR DEMI NYAWA KALIAN!"

Naruto berteriak sambil berlari ke utara, menyemprotkan salju ke segala arah sambil melarikan diri dengan kecepatan tertinggi.

"Ah, Menma-kun!"

Asuna terperanjat dan segera mengejar laki-laki itu.

"TUNG..."

Sambil menggerakkan mulutnya, Lyfa buru-buru mengikuti si Undine dan Spriggan yang berlari jauh di depan. Kemudian, tepat dari belakangnya, terdengar suara raungan seperti petir dan suara sesuatu menginjak-injak tanah. Raksasa tersebut sedang mengejar mereka bertiga.

"TUNGGU... TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Lyfa menjerit sambil melesat kencang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun, Naruto dan Asuna sudah berlari jauh di depannya memiliki bentuk yang bahkan pelari Olimpiade akan merasa iri sambil berlari semakin jauh dan jauh dari Lyfa. Lyfa telah pernah mengalami kekalahan kecepatan lari Naruto dan Asuna saat mereka kabur dari "Koridor ruger", tetapi ditinggali kabur sendirian adalah hal yang berbeda lagi.

"KALIAN BERDUA JAHAT SEKALIIII!"

Sambil menjerit dengan putus asa, suara getaran dari belakangnya terdengar semakin mendekat. Raksasa itu setinggi sekitar tiga belas kali lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya, jadi setiap langkahnya memiliki rasio yang sama dibandingkan langkah kaki Lyfa. Ketakutannya akan pedang setinggi balok beton itu mengayun ke dirinya membuat Lyfa memaksa seluruh tubuhnya ke titik batas yaitu, sinyal gerakan pikirannya bekerja lebih cepat dalam upaya mengejar Naruto dan Asuna.

Tiba-tiba, di depannya, laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu berhenti di kepulan awan salju.

Dia berbalik dan menangkap Lyfa serta Asuna dengan uluran dua tangannya. Meskipun sedang berada dalam situasi menakutkan ini, Lyfa dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas sambil melihat ke arah belakang mereka.

Raksasa berwajah tiga itu cukup dekat dengan mereka sehingga suasana menjadi semakin mengerikan.

Raksasa itu akan mengejar mereka dalam hitungan beberapa detik. Jika mereka dihantam oleh pedang besi raksasa itu, Naruto dan Asuna serta Lyfa yang berpakaian lapisan baja ringan akan kehilangan semua HP mereka dalam satu tebas.

'... Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan!'

Lyfa ingin bertanya Naruto yang sedang memeluknya dan Asuna, mendekat erat padanya. Pada saat bersamaan...

KRAK! KRAK! KRAK!

Terdengar dari tanah sambil meledak keluar.

Kaki raksasa tersebut yang sebesar batang pohon telah menembus es yang terbaring di bawah salju. Naruto telah berhenti di tengah danau beku besar yang tertutup salju. Es sebesar 15 meter mengelilingi raksasa tenggelam tersebut, mengekspos air gelap tembus pandang. Raksasa berwajah tiga itu terjun tenggelam ke danau buatannya sendiri yang menyebabkan kolom air edan terpancur ke atas udara.

"Tenggelamlah seperti itu..."

Lyfa berkata dengan sangat memohon, tetapi solusi semudah itu tidak terjadi. Satu setengah dari wajah-wajah raksasa tersebut muncul di atas permukaan air dan perlahan-lahan mendekat. Sepertinya di bawah air itu kedua tangannya bertindak sebagai dayung. Meskipun dengan tubuhnya yang seperti batu, dia bisa berenang dengan baik. Jika Naruto bertaruh pada tenggelamnya raksasa itu, sepertinya ia kalah.

Ingin mulai berlari lagi, Lyfa berbalik hanya untuk melihat Naruto dan Asuna yang berdiri tidak bergerak. Dia menggenggam tangan Lyfa dan tangan Asuna dengan cukup kuat untuk mengaktifkan peringatan pelecehan, tetapi Naruto tetap menatap raksasa tersebut.

"...Ah, kamu, tidak mungkin ingin..."

'Menma ingin mati di sini!'

Pikiran itu melintas di benak Lyfa.

Dia tidak mungkin ingin melakukan apa yang Lyfa ingin coba sebelumnya, yaitu mengorbankan dirinya untuk membiarkan Lyfa log out, mati dan kembali ke titik save point di ibukota Sylph, Sylvian.

Lyfa tidak dapat membiarkan itu. Naruto mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk pergi ke Aarun, atau lebih khususnya ke "Pohon dunia", setelah Lyfa mengetahuinya dari satu hari perjalanan dengan Naruto. Satu-satunya alasan pria Spriggan itu bermain ALO adalah untuk bertemu seseorang di puncak "Pohon dunia" dan dia telah melewati banyak tantangan untuk mencapai sejauh ini.

"Tidak, kamu harus kabur..."

Lyfa menangis dengan lemah sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto, tetapi ia diinterupsi oleh suara percikan lain.

Terkejut, Lyfa menoleh kepalanya dan melihat kolom air baru muncul di belakang raksasa berwajah tiga.

"Yururururu!"

Raungan itu pasti berasal dari dewa jahat berkepala gajah yang disiksa oleh raksasa berwajah tiga tadinya. Meskipun mereka berhasil mengusir raksasa itu darinya, dia kembali mengejar raksasa berwajah tiga daripada kabur.

Lyfa secara langsung melupakan situasinya, matanya terbuka lebar dari perasaan takjub ketika melihat raksasa berkepala gajah memotong sembari menembus air, sekitar dua puluh anggota lengannya bangkit dan melingkar di sekitar wajah dan tangan raksasa tersebut.

"BORUBORU!"

Raksasa itu mengaum dengan marah, mencoba mengayun pedang besinya. Namun, mereka sudah bergerak ke dalam air dengan perlahan dan tidak dapat menebas kulit ubur-ubur itu.

"Be-Begitu..."

Lyfa berbisik dengan suara serak.

Monster ubur-ubur berkepala gajah itu sebenarnya monster air. Ketika dia berada di darat, sebagian besar dari lengannya di butuhkan untuk mendukung tubuh berbentuk mangkuknya. Sekarang pada saat dia berada di danau, dengan tubuhnya yang mengapung di air, seluruh lengannya dipakai untuk menyerang. Di sisi lain, raksasa itu membutuhkan kedua tangannya untuk berenang, yang mengakibatkan kurangnya kekuatan serangannya sampai 50%.

Bentuk yang Naruto bicarakan sebelumnya mengacu pada ubur-ubur itu.

Menyadari bahwa itu adalah hal yang alami untuk seekor ubur-ubur berada di air, Lyfa tidak menyadari hal itu sehingga ia menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dewa jahat berkepala gajah itu seperti ikan berada di air, kekuatannya memaksa kepala raksasa itu ke bawah permukaan air. Pertarungan sengit kedua monster berukuran super itu menyebabkan gelombang tinggi, menyemprotkan sejumlah besar air dan es ke segala arah.

Ubur-ubur gajah itu mengaum raungan intens, tubuhnya bersinar cahaya biru keputihan. Cahaya itu lalu berubah menjadi sengatan listrik yang mengalir melalui kedua puluh lengannya.

"Ah..."

"Bagus!"

"Hebat!"

Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa berteriak bersamaan. HP raksasa berwajah tiga itu mulai berkurang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Menggunakan teknik identifikasi, mereka bisa melihat jumlah ratusan dari ribuan HP menghilang setiap kali percikan listrik mencetus.

Kemungkinan darah raksasa itu mendidih, tetapi beberapa kedipan cahaya merah menyala di air dengan kolom uap air menguap naik. Hal ini tidak berpengaruh kepada HP ubur-ubur tersebut. Akhirnya, frekuensi suara tangisan "BORUBORU" melambat berhenti, diikuti dengan ledakan poligon yang jumlahnya dapat menutup penglihatan Lyfa.

Lyfa mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Lalu setelah ia melihat kembali, ia hanya melihat satu kursor yang tertampil.

"Yurururururururu...," dengan auman kemenangannya, si ubur-ubur berkepala gajah itu mengangkat kakinya yang banyak dan menurunkannya kembali ke dalam air.

Lalu ia berenang kembali dengan lancar di dalam danau.

Air mengalir ke bawah seperti air terjun dari tubuhnya yang besar saat ia menyeret dirinya naik ke tepi danau. Ubur-ubur itu lalu berjalan melalui es mendekati mereka.

Lyfa menahan nafasnya sambil melihat.

Dengan jejak kakinya yang bergoyang mendekati dengan suara "Don! Don!", ia berhenti tepat di depan Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa. Lyfa sekali lagi terpesona oleh ukuran tubuhnya yang besar. Saat bertempur melawan raksasa tadi, tentakel raksasa ini tampaknya seperti lengan yang tipis, tetapi setelah melihatnya sedekat ini dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak dapat mengelilingi tentakel itu dengan lengannya terbuka lebar.

Tinggi di atas tentakel yang seperti batang pohon ini adalah tubuhnya yang bundar, tetapi hanya konturnya-lah yang terlihat. Tidak peduli bagaimana mereka melihatnya, kepalanya memang kepala gajah. Tetapi, selain telinga yang menggantung di sisi wajahnya yang bundar adalah pelengkap seperti lengan yang ditutupi oleh embel-embel yang merupakan insangnya. Di bawah wajahnya yang bundar tergantung hidungnya yang sepanjang tentakelnya. Matanya agak aneh dengan tiga sisi bulatan lensa hitam legam berdampingan. Berbaris seperti bola nasi, sebenarnya memberinya ekspresi yang agak lucu.

"... Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Asuna bergumam.

Lyfa memang meminta menolong monster mirip gajah ini, tetapi dia belum sempat berpikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah itu. Dewa jahat menakutkan yang berada di depan matanya mempunyai kursor kuning, menandai bahwa ia musuh dan kemungkinan dapat membunuh mereka dengan satu pijakan dari kakinya yang bercakar.

Namun, fakta bahwa monster ini belum menyerang mereka dapat berarti perkembangan yang tidak terduga. Ketika berbicara soal ruang bawah tanah yang sulit seperti Jötunheimr, adalah hal yang biasa jika monster menyerang pemain ketika mereka melihatnya. Karena ubur-ubur ini belum melakukan itu, dapat berarti ia akan meninggalkan mereka jika mereka menunggu.

Pikiran Lyfa dikhianati satu detik kemudian. Dengan suara "Yurururu", dewa jahat ini mengulurkan belalainya yang panjang ke mereka bertiga.

"Akh..."

Saat Naruto sedang memundurkan dirinya, Yui, yang tetap diam sampai sekarang, menyambar telinga Naruto dan berusaha menenangkan laki-laki Spriggan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Papa. Anak ini tidak marah."

'...Anak?' pikir Lyfa, tetapi dia dengan segera tidak dapat waktu untuk merenungkan pertanyaan itu lebih jauh.

Belalai panjang itu dengan lembut melingkari tubuh ketiga orang itu dan mengangkat mereka naik dari tanah.

"HIEEEE?!"

Asuna menjerit sedangkan Lyfa dan Naruto terdiam. Gajah dewa jahat ini dengan perlahan mengangkat mereka naik beberapa puluhan meter ke udara dan terlihat seperti akan memasukkan mereka ke mulutnya. Untungnya hal itu terjadi, namun ia hanya menjatuhkan mereka bertiga ke punggungnya.

Mereka bertiga mendarat dengan pantat mereka dan terpental sekali sebelum berhenti. Dilihat dari jauh, punggung gajah ubur-ubur ini terlihat halus, tetapi setelah dilihat dari dekat punggungnya ditutupi oleh rambut keabu-abuan. Melihat Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa duduk di tengah-tengah punggungnya, gajah ubur-ubur itu sepertinya tampak puas. Hal itu membuatnya bersuara senang sebelum bergerak seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"..."

Lyfa, Asuna, dan Naruto memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Sebelum gadis Sylph berhenti mencoba menganalisa situasi saat ini, memutuskan untuk dengan santai melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Kerajaan gelap Jotunheimr tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Langit-langit ditutupi dengan es yang melepaskan cahaya pucat. Cahaya biru pucat menyinari pemandangan yang ditutupi oleh salju, dan meskipun tempat ini adalah daerah ultra berbahaya, pemandangannya sangatlah indah. Sebuah kastil tua di tengah hutan hitam, tebing curam dan menara yang dibangun untuk menghubungkan dunia ini dengan dunia di permukaan. Lyfa dapat melihat semua ini dengan jelas dari tenggerannya yang berada puluhan meter dari tanah.

Ubur-ubur gajah itu berjalan dengan kedua puluh lengannya dan setelah satu menit perjalanan di punggungnya yang bergoyah, Asuna berbisik menanyai ke Lyfa.

"Jadi ini... Awal sebuah quest?"

"Hmmm..."

Tampak sedikit bingung, Lyfa merumuskan jawabannya dengan tenang.

"Jika ini adalah quest, pada saat dimulai, tampilan Start-log akan muncul di daerah ini..."

Lyfa melambaikan tangan kirinya ke daerah kosong kiri atas pandangannya.

"Karena tidak ditampilkan di sini, ini jelas bukan permintaan quest. Jika memang demikian, kemungkinan sejenis event... Ini bisa menjadi sedikit merepotkan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Jika memang sebuah quest, akan selalu ada bermacam-macam hadiah akhir quest. Tetapi, sebuah event lebih seperti pemain berpartisipasi dalam sebuah pentas drama. Biasanya tidak selalu berakhir dengan akhir yang indah."

"... Maksudmu kita kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan salah satu akhiran tragis, kan?"

"Mungkin saja. Dulu, aku memilih pilihan yang salah di event jenis horor dan tewas di tangan seorang nenek sihir yang merebusku di pancinya."

"Game yang menarik."

Asuna tertawa dan Naruto tersenyum simpul. Lalu Naruto memulai menyisir rambut tebal di bawahnya. Giliran dia yang berkomentar.

"... Nah, karena ini telah terjadi, kita sebaiknya tetap berada di kapal ini... Tidak, maksudku ubur-ubur. Toh, bahkan jika kita meloncat turun dari ketinggian ini kita akan menerima kerusakan yang cukup serius. Jadi, lebih baik menumpanginya sampai selesai... Bagaimanapun juga, kemungkinan sudah terlambat..."

"A-Apa?"

Lyfa memberikan tatapan bingung ke laki-laki Spriggan ini. Naruto menunduk sambil menjawab.

"... Aku minta maaf untuk hal sebelumnya, Lyfa. Aku membuat ringan perasaanmu. Kemungkinan aku memandang rendah dunia ini dan tidak cukup serius menghadapinya. Ini hanyalah sebuah game... Tetapi, mau ini nyata atau tidak, apa yang kamu rasakan dan pikirkan semuanya nyata, aku harusnya mengetahui itu..."

Naruto, dengan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, memasang ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Asuna memegang bahu Naruto dengan erat. Wajahnya ikut sedih.

Lyfa yang menatap Naruto dari samping dan tidak dapat menahan perasaan deja vu, berpikir ia pernah melihat ekspresi ini sebelumnya. Lyfa menepis perasaan itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"I-Iya... Aku juga meminta maaf... Kamu telah berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan diriku dan rasku. 'ALO hanyalah sebuah game', kamu tidak akan mungkin berpikir seperti itu, aku pasti yang paling memahami itu..."

VRMMO-RPG, termasuk ALFheim Online, adalah sebuah game bergenre baru di suatu tempat kemungkinan mereka menguji pemain mereka. Akhir-akhir ini, Lyfa merasakan dengan kuat hal itu.

Pengujian, untuk melebih-lebihkannya, berarti bahwa ini kemungkinan adalah sebuah tantangan. Karena ini sebuah game, kamu tidak bisa selalu menang. Kadangkala perangkap dari ras bermusuhan akan menghentikanmu untuk maju ke depan, atau mereka hanya akan menyerangmu dari depan dan menghapusmu.

Pada saat itu, betapa seriusnya dirimu berjuang atau jika kamu bisa menahan dadamu dengan tinggi meskipun dalam kekalahan, game ini menguji hal itu. Di display panel datar (MMORPG Komputer), selain perintah gerakan, avatarmu tidak akan berubah sedikitpun. Kamu hanya akan mengetik kekalahanmu dengan cara apapun yang kamu inginkan. Sekarang, di keadaan FullDive, avatarmu dengan setia akan menghasilkan perasaan pemain. Bahkan memungkinkan untuk meneteskan air mata akibat malu.

Kebanyakan orang membenci menunjukkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Saat situasi berbalik melawan mereka sendiri, sebagian mencoba menertawakannya, dengan cara log out saat akan dikalahkan. Bahkan Lyfa sendiri tidak ingin orang lain melihat wajahnya yang menangis kalau dia bisa.

Tetapi, laki-laki Spriggan misterius di depannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan proses berpikir yang disebutkan sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika terjebak oleh serangan yang memihak sisi Salamander di Koridor Ruger atau selama pertarungannya melawan Jendral Eugene di mana ia didorong mundur oleh pedang iblis, Naruto tidak pernah ragu-ragu menunjukkan amarah dan penyesalannya. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya, melewati hambatan di perjalanannya dan akhirnya menang. Ini tidak mungkin dapat dilakukan oleh orang yang memandang rendah dunia ini sebagai "hanyalah permainan."

"Hei, kamu..."

'Sebelum kamu tiba di sini, game seperti apa yang kamu mainkan? Orang seperti apakah dirimu sebenarnya di dunia nyata?'

Dia ingin menanyai itu, tetapi menutupi bibirnya dengan ketat. Di VRMMOs, mengajukan pertanyaan tentang kehidupan nyata seseorang adalah sesuatu yang bahkan teman terdekatmu harus menahan diri dari itu.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Lyfa, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, diam-diam mengatakan 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

"... Jadi, kita sudah memutuskan sekarang. Aku bisa berada di sini selama dibutuhkan. Absensi sekolah sudah menjadi opsi tambahan bagiku."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Lyfa menawarkan tangan kanannya. 'Baiklah' Naruto sepertinya mengatakan sambil tersenyum simpul sebelum menyalami tangan Lyfa. Lyfa terus-menerus menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia kemudian menyadari Asuna dan Yui, yang sedang duduk di bahu Naruto. Mereka berdua tertawa senang, dan membuat Lyfa menjadi semakin malu. Saat ia melepaskan tangannya, bahkan ujung telinganya pun memanas, sehingga ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Tidak peduli dengan pertukaran keempat orang di punggungnya, dewa jahat itu terus bergerak maju dengan cepat. Melihat ke kejauhan, Lyfa langsung lupa dengan perasaannya yang memanas di wajahnya dan alisnya mengkerut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Karena suara Asuna, Lyfa mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke kejauhan.

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan tentang pergi ke tangga terdekat di Barat atau Selatan? Anak ini tampaknya bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan... Lihat ke sana."

Di arah yang ditunjuk oleh Lyfa, siluet raksasa mulai muncul dari kegelapan.

Membentuk busuran di langit-langit Jotunheimr, sebuah struktur besar berbentuk kerucut digantung. Seperti sebuah jaring, cabangnya merajut dan menenun bersama-sama untuk menahan es yang besar di tempatnya.

Dilihat dari efek kabur dari jarak ini, setidaknya sepuluh kilometer jauhnya. Tetapi, bentuknya yang besar benar-benar mengganggu rasa jarak pemain. Beberapa poin bercahaya terjebak di dalam es, memberikan ilusi mata raksasa yang berkedip dengan anggun.

"... Apa-apaan itu yang berkelok-kelok di dalam es itu...?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya di sebuah foto... Ini pasti akar-akarnya Pohon Dunia."

"Apa...?"

Lyfa menyipitkan matanya dan mengirimkan tatapan tajam ke profil Naruto, sebelum mengomentar, dia melanjutkan.

"Akar yang menembus melalui tanah ALFheim menggantung di atap Jotunheimr. Jadi, bukannya membawa kita ke ujung sisi Jotunheimr, dewa jahat ini membawa kita langsung ke pusatnya."

"Hmm... Pohon Dunia, tetapi itu kebetulan tujuan akhir kita... Jadi, kalau kita memanjat akar-akarnya apakah kita bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Aku belum pernah mendengar hal itu. Apalagi, lihat sana! Akar-akarnya hanya menjulur sampai pertengahan langit-langit dan tanah. Itu berarti lebih dari 200 meter dari tanah. Karena kita tidak bisa terbang di sini, ketinggian itu tidak dapat dicapai."

"Begitu..."

Setelah mendesah kecil, Naruto akhirnya tersenyum tidak berdaya.

"Nah, sekarang kita hanya perlu menyerahkan semuanya ke kumbang atau bathynomous giganteus. Entah kita akan disambut di Dragon Palace atau kita akan menjadi sarapan mereka."

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu dengan bathyno, apapun itu? Harusnya'kan gajah atau ubur-ubur."

Ketika Lyfa cemberut dan kembali bertanya, Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya atas respon tak terduga itu.

"Oh, kamu tidak tahu? Namanya yang lain adalah isopod raksasa... Ia tinggal di lautan dalam, jadi tampaknya seperti Armadilidium vulgare melihat ukurannya..."

Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya hingga sekitar ukuran memeluk. Tubuh bagian atas Lyfa bergetar sambil mengubah topik.

"Aku mengerti, mari kita memberinya nama! Nama yang lucu!"

Dengan kepala bundar dan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang penuh dengan tentakel, nama seperti gajah, nama seperti gajah? Lyfa berpikir dengan keras.

'Yuuzou ... Bukan... Zooringen ... Itu juga bukan...'

"Kalau begitu, Tonkii."

Naruto tiba-tiba mengatakannya, yang mendapatkan tatapan kosong dari Lyfa. Itu tentu saja nama yang lucu tetapi bagaimana caranya dia memikirkan itu? Gajah Tonkii, nama itu terdengar akrab.

Jawabannya muncul tepat dua detik kemudian setelah ia mulai mengaduk-aduk ingatannya. Ketika ia masih kecil, ia memiliki buku bergambar, dan itulah nama gajah yang ada di buku tersebut. Di bukunya, pada akhir perang panjang dulu, diberikan sebuah perintah untuk membuang semua hewan ganas di kebun binatang.

Sambil menangis, si penjaga kebun binatang menaruh racun di pakan hewan, tetapi Tonkii si gajah cerdas tidak memakannya. Ia mati kelaparan sambil menerima sorakan mengulang, itulah plot ceritanya. Setiap kali ibunya menceritakan bagian itu, dia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"... Aku rasa nama itu tidak akan membawa kita keberuntungan."

Lyfa berbisik, Naruto juga menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi meminta maaf di wajahnya.

"Mungkin saja begitu, tetapi itulah hal pertama yang muncul di pikiranku."

"Oh, jadi kamu tahu buku bergambar itu juga. Ya, baiklah. Kita gunakan nama itu."

Lyfa menepuk tangannya, lalu menepuk rambut pendek di dekat kakinya.

"Hei, dewa jahat, mulai sekarang kamu akan dipanggil sebagai Tonkii."

Tentu saja, monster ini tidak memberikan respon, tetapi ia tidak menolak sehingga mereka berasumsi nama itu diterima. Namun, Lyfa belum pernah mendengar anggota ras Caith Sith yang menguasai teknik menjinak yang bisa membuat dewa jahat patuh. Yui, yang duduk di bahu Naruto, juga melambaikan tangannya yang kecil mengikuti Lyfa, memanggil monster yang ratusan kali lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Tonkii-san, senang bertemu denganmu! Mohon bantuannya!"

Kali ini, seolah-olah mengerti itu dengan tidak sengaja, dewa jahat itu membuka-tutup insang di sisi kepalanya.

Si ubur-ubur gajah, yang sekarang bernama Tonkii, terus bergerak ke arah utara mengikuti sungai beku.

Lebih dari satu dua kali, mereka nyaris menghindari pertempuran dengan dewa jahat lainnya yang berkeliaran di daerah ini. Tetapi, untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, dewa jahat lainnya hanya melihat dari pepohonon atau bukit mereka, lalu pergi.

Mereka mungkin berpikir Lyfa, Asuna, dan Naruto adalah milik Tonkii, tetapi kenapa raksasa berwajah tiga itu menyerang Tonkii awalnya? Mungkin ada satu ada dua dewa jahat yang sama jenis dengan Tonkii, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka mempunyai bentuk berbeda dari Tonkii maupun si raksasa.

Lyfa berpaling ke sisinya, ingin mendapatkan pendapat Naruto, tetapi laki-laki Spriggan itu memejamkan matanya dan tampaknya mengantuk lagi. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Asuna. Asuna menyiapkan tinjunya lagi dan baru ingin melaksanakan tinjuannya, di mana tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Lyfa. Lyfa berbisik pelan pada Asuna. Asuna mengangguk, lalu dia mengambil satu kepalan salju yang telah terjatuh di punggung Tonkii.

Sebelum bola salju tersebut menghilang, Asuna dengan cepat mendorongnya ke bawah kerah jaket hitam Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam punggung Naruto.

"DINGIN!"

Dihantam langsung oleh efek dingin, Naruto berteriak sambil melompat. Setelah mengatakan 'Selamat pagi' ke Naruto, Lyfa menanyakan keraguannya yang sebelumnya pada Naruto. Laki-laki Spriggan itu kelihatan menggerutu untuk sementara, tapi tidak lama setelah itu ia berbicara sambil berpikir.

"... Dengan kata lain, bahkan di antara dewa jahat, yang berbentuk manusia dan mereka yang berbentuk binatang sering bertarung dengan teratur..."

"Mungkin... Tetapi, kemungkinan jenis humanoid hanya menyerang dewa jahat jenis seperti Tonkii..."

Area Jotunheimr baru ditambahkan bulan lalu sebagai bagian dari update penting, namun sebagian besar dari area itu masih belum dijelajahi karena tingginya tingkat kesulitan. Jika itu adalah semacam event, kemungkinan merekalah yang pertama untuk mengetahui eksistensi tersebut. Jika mereka hanya kelompok berburu normal yang melihat pertempuran Tonkii dengan raksasa, kemungkinan mereka hanya akan menontonnya dan setelah Tonkii tewas, mereka baru akan bertarung melawan raksasa, itulah hasil yang mereka duga.

"Ya, bagaimanapun juga hanya desainer dan Tonkii yang mengetahui bagaimana event ini akan berakhir, jadi mari kita lihat akan kemana semua ini akan berlalu."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Naruto membaringkan dirinya kembali dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal lalu menyilangkan kakinya. Yui terbang dari bahu Naruto dan mendarat di dadanya, lalu berbaring di posisi yang sama dengan laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu. Asuna sweatdrop melihat tingkah anak dan ayah.

Sambil mendesah saat melihat betapa santainya Naruto dan Yui, Lyfa memutuskan untuk membangunkan mereka dengan mantra sihir es jika mereka jatuh tertidur lagi. Melihat jam di tepi pandangannya, angka hijau pucat sudah melewati jam 3:00 pagi, beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sejauh ini, Lyfa tidak pernah berada di game melebihi jam 2:00 pagi dan apa yang berada di depannya adalah wilayah yang tidak diketahui. Lyfa dengan lembut membelai rambut-rambut pendek di dekat kakinya, dengan perasaan campur aduk tentang game online yang dia mainkan sepanjang malam untuk pertama kalinya.

Dewa jahat aneh ini, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi di punggungnya, tetap bergerak pada kecepatan yang sama...

Perjalanan mereka tiba-tiba berhenti di bukit yang tertutup es dan salju.

"UWAAA.."

Berpindah ke depan kepala Tonkii, Lyfa memandang ke depan dan dengan tidak sengaja tersentak kaget.

Itu sebuah lubang.

Skalanya tidak biasa. Sebuah lubang vertikal yang saking lebarnya sampai sisi jauhnya memudar menjadi kabut berwarna biru. Tebing terjal yang ditutupi salju tebal dan es yang dalam di mana terlihat tembus pandang di atas dan dengan perlahan memudar menjadi warna biru muda, lalu dari warna biru menjadi biru nila dan menetap di dalam pernis gelap yang makin menjauh jika dilihat. Tetapi, tidak peduli jika mata seseorang menatap, bagian pangkalnya diselimuti kegelapan yang dalam, membuatnya terlihat tanpa dasar.

"... Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi jika seseorang jatuh ke sana..."

Naruto berkata dengan suara yang tertekan. Yui, yang kembali ke bahunya, menjawab dengan suara yang serius.

"Bagian dasar struktur tidak didefinisikan di data peta yang bisa kuakses."

"Wow, jadi itu benar-benar jurang maut tanpa dasar!"

Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa perlahan-lahan bergerak mundur, kembali ke atas punggung Tonkii.

Sebelum itu, dewa jahat itu bergerak lagi.

'Tidak mungkin, apa ia ingin melempar kita he dalam lubang?!'

Lyfa menjerit di hatinya, tapi untungnya, dewa jahat itu tampaknya tahu berterima kasih. Ia melipat kedua puluh kakinya dan memindahkan punggungnya horizontal sambil duduk.

Setelah beberapa detik, Tonkii akhirnya duduk di salju dengan suara jedukan keras.

"Yururu," ia berseru dengan suara rendah, lalu menarik masuk belalainya dan ia benar-benar berhenti bergerak.

"..."

Naruto, Asuna dan Lyfa melirik satu sama lain, lalu dengan hati-hati turun dari punggung Tonkii.

Setelah beberapa langkah, mereka berbalik untuk melihat ubur-ubur itu kembali, tetapi apa yang terbaring di sana bukan lagi gajah maupun ubur-ubur. Dengan tangan dan kepalanya diselipkan ke bawah tubuhnya, semua itu terlihat seperti sebuah bakpao raksasa yang diabadikan dalam salju.

"...Tonkii ini, sedang apa dia...?"

Lyfa berjalan beberapa langkah maju untuk berdiri di samping Naruto dan Asuna, yang mengucapkan itu dengan takjub. Lyfa lalu mengetuk bulu abu-abu tebal tersebut.

"Hei, Tonkii, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Lyfa menepuk sisi dewa jahat sedikit lebih keras dengan tangan kanannya dan merasakan adanya perubahan sedikit. Ketika Tonkii memberi mereka tumpangan, kulitnya seperti bantal urethane, tetapi sekarang berubah menjadi keras.

Tidak mungkin, apa dia meninggal ketika mencapai tujuannya? Sambil berpikir itu, Lyfa bergegas ke sisinya dan memaksa telinganya ke bawah bulunya. Sebuah suara bas 'boom boom, boom boom' yang samar dan periodik dapat didengarnya, Lyfa yang lega lalu melepaskan kepalanya dari sisi si dewa jahat.

Dia masih hidup. Lyfa berpaling untuk melihat HP bar-nya yang telah pulih dari pertempuran dengan raksasa berwajah tiga dan sekarang telah pulih sampai penuh.

"Ini berarti... Dia hanya tertidur? Ketika kita telah berjuang keras sepanjang malam?"

Lyfa cemberut, dia lalu memanjat ke punggung Tonki dan baru hendak menarik bulunya untuk balas dendam, ketika Asuna meninggikan suaranya dari belakang.

"Hei Lyfa, Menma-kun, lihat ke atas, sungguh menakjubkan!"

"Apa...?"

Lyfa dan Naruto menoleh ke atas untuk melihat pemandangan, dan memang, itu adalah pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Akar Pohon Dunia dan lilitan kerucut terbalik yang mereka lihat sebelumnya sekarang berada tepat di atas kepala mereka. Meskipun masih sulit diperkirakan, diameter dari es kerucut di atas kemungkinan sama dengan lubang yang melebar di bawah. Jika dilihat dengan cermat, ada kemungkinan untuk dapat melihat beberapa struktur di dalam es itu. Ruang transparan dan koridor yang diterangi api, menerangkan cahaya biru terang melalui es.

"Sungguh luar biasa... Jika ini semua bagian dari satu dungeon, tidak dapat diragukan lagi inilah yang terbesar di ALO."

Lyfa mendesah dan tanpa disadari menggapai ke arah itu. Namun, tentu saja ada jarak 200 meter atau lebih ke dasar es besar itu. Itu adalah jarak yang bahkan anggota ras Imp, yang bisa terbang di bawah tanah, tidak akan mampu menyeberang.

"Bagaimana bisa menyeberang ke sana...?"

Lyfa bertanya pada Naruto, tapi sebelum dia bisa menjawab, pixie kecil yang duduk di bahu laki-laki berpakaian hitam ini berbicara dengan suara menusuk.

"Papa, ada pemain-pemain lain yang mendekat dari arah timur! Satu... Tidak, di belakangnya ada... Dua puluh tiga!"

"...!"

Lyfa menarik napas yang dalam.

Dua puluh empat orang. Ini jelas party yang dibentuk untuk berburu dewa jahat.

Awalnya, merekalah yang ingin kelompok Lyfa temui. Jika kelompok Lyfa memberitahukan mereka tentang situasi kelompok Lyfa dan setuju untuk bergabung, kelompok Lyfa dapat menggunakan dungeon dengan tangga dan keluar ke atas permukaan.

Namun, sekarang. Singkat kata, tujuan dari pemain-pemain ini mendekat di situasi ini adalah...

Lyfa menggigit bibirnya, menatap ke arah timur, dan beberapa detik kemudian mendengar suara gemerisik kaki samar yang bergerak melalui salju. Itu adalah suara yang agak sulit didengar jika tidak untuk pendengarannya yang tajam sebagai anggota dari ras Sylph. Lyfa tidak dapat melihat mereka, jadi kemungkinan mereka menggunakan sihir menyembunyikan diri.

Lyfa dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk menggunakan sihir yang dapat memungkinkan dirinya untuk melihat mereka. Namun, ada jarak yang tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter mulai mendistorsi seperti lapisan air. Seorang pemain tunggal muncul.

Dia adalah seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dan berambut biru muda dengan bayangan kebiruan panjang. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia berasal dari ras Undine.

Ukiran-ukiran di armor kulit abu-abunya meniru wujud sisik, dan sebuah busur kecil menggantung di bahunya.

Pria ini mungkin bertanggung jawab dengan tugas pengintaian dan menemukan posisi musuh, dengan kata lain seorang pengintai. Dilihat dari gerakannya yang lentur dan perlengkapan tingkat tingginya, bisa dikatakan dia adalah pemain tingkat tinggi. Dengan matanya yang mengkilat dengan tajam, pengintai ini melangkah maju dan mengatakan kata-kata yang paling ditakuti Lyfa.

"Hei kalian, dewa jahat itu, apa akan kalian buru atau tidak?"

Tentu saja, orang ini mengacu pada Tonkii, yang meringkuk seperti bola di sebelah Lyfa.

Saat Lyfa tidak menjawabnya, wajah pria itu mulai menajam, dan ia lanjut berkata.

"Kalau kamu akan membunuhnya, lakukan dengan cepat. Jika tidak, enyahlah dari sini, atau kamu akan terjebak dalam serangan jarak jauh kami."

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara jejakan-jejakan kaki mulai terdengar dari balik punggung pria tersebut. Sepertinya pasukan utama party tersebut telah tiba.

Jika mereka adalah party yang dibentuk dengan gabungan ras-ras yang berbeda di zona netral, maka masih ada harapan...

Tetapi harapan Lyfa dengan cepat dikhianati setelah melihat lebih dari dua puluh pemain berjalan melintasi salju. Mereka semua memiliki kulit putih dan rambut biru yang sama. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah tim Undine elit berburu dewa jahat, kemungkinan dari "Crescent Moon Bay", jauh di sebelah timur.

Seandainya itu adalah pasukan gabungan yang dibentuk oleh "murtad" yang telah meninggalkan teritori mereka masing-masing, mereka kemungkinan akan mengabaikan kombinasi dari Sylph, Undine, dan Spriggan. Tetapi, jika mereka semua adalah anggota terhormat dari ras Undine, maka mereka tidak akan bertindak baik. Mereka juga dapat menumpuk "poin kehormatan" jika mereka membunuh grup gabungan antara Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa. Mereka kemungkinan akan menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai permainan yang adil. Oleh karena itu, kelompok Lyfa dapat bersyukur mereka hanya memperingatkan kelompok Lyfa dengan repot-repot.

'Tapi, untuk saat ini kita hanya harus bertindak keterlaluan. Kita tidak dapat membiarkan mereka membunuh teman kami, Tonkii.'

Lyfa berpikir dari lubuk hatinya, dan berdiri di antara Tonkii dan pengintai berambut biru lalu berkata dengan nada rendah.

"... Aku meminta dengan resiko berperilaku buruk. Dewa jahat ini, biar kami yang urus."

Mendengar itu, pria tersebut dan batalion pemain-pemain di belakangnya memberikan senyuman ringan yang pahit.

"Di wilayah berburu tingkat bawah mungkin akan kami beri, tetapi mengatakan hal ini di Jotunheimer adalah hal yang lain lagi. 'Tempat ini milikku' dan 'Monster ini milikku' tidak ada artinya di sini. Kalau kamu datang ke sini, kamu harus menjadi veteran dan harus memahami ini."

Apa yang dikatakan orang ini sejujurnya benar. Memaksa hak atas wilayah atau monster, jika situasinya dibalik, maka Lyfa juga akan takjub. Tentu saja, prioritas diberikan ketika bertempur dengan monster, tetapi saat ini Tonkii hanya meringkuk dan Undine ingin menyerang, Lyfa tidak berhak ikut campur. Apalagi Asuna yang juga berasal dari ras Undine, merasa emosi melihat ini dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kelompok Undine yang sama dengannya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa ikut campur.

Hal itu sungguh menyakitkan. Saat Lyfa sedang menggigit bibirnya, sebuah bayangan melangkah maju. Itu adalah Naruto.

Lyfa tiba-tiba menghirup napas dengan dalam. Tidak mungkin, Naruto akan melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal lagi, seperti saat ia menentang Jendral Eugene dan pasukan Salamandernya, apa ia akan menentang mereka? Apa dia akan menghunuskan pedangnya melawan musuh sebanyak ini?

Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sia-sia. Ada dua puluh empat pemain di depan mereka, dan mereka pasti pemain-pemain veteran super, jika tidak, mereka tidak mungkin berada di Jotunheimer. Mereka berada di tingkat level yang sama sekali berbeda dibandingkan pasukan Salamander di Ruger corridor. Prajurit-prajurit berlapis baja berat dan penyihir-penyihir dengan tongkat menunjukkan perbedaan yang jelas.

Namun, tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto sungguh tidak terduga.

Spriggan berpakaian hitam ini, tanpa menyentuh pedangnya, berlutut di atas salju dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mohon padamu," suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sungguh-sungguh serius."...Meskipun kursornya berwarna kuning, dewa jahat ini adalah rekan kami...Tidak, dia teman kami. Kami datang sejauh ini setelah ia hampir mati. Hingga akhir, kami ingin melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan."

Dengan itu, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah lagi, pengintai berambut biru itu menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik.

Saat pengintai itu membuka matanya, dia mengeluarkan suara tawa yang besar.

"HAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

Suara tawa lainnya dengan cepat bergema dari pemain-pemain yang mendekat dari belakangnya.

"Hei... Hei, apa kamu benar-benar pemain? Kamu bukan NPC, kan?"

Dengan suara tertawa yang terakhir, si pengintai itu menyebarkan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia meraih bahunya dan mengambil busurnya yang didesain dengan elegan. Dia menarik panah perak dari tabung panahnya dan menekukkannya di busurnya.

"... Maaf, tapi kami tidak hanya bermain-main di wilayah ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu, kami semua dilenyapkan oleh dewa jahat besar. Merupakan hal yang sulit mengumpulkan semua Remain Lights dan menghidupkan party kami. Ketika aku melihat mangsa mudah di depanku, aku ingin membunuhnya. Karena aku pria yang baik... Akan aku berikan waktu sepuluh detik untuk enyah dari sini. Saat waktu habis, kami tidak akan melihat kalian. Kelompok penyihir, mulai siapkan sihir pendukung."

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya, dan pemain-pemain di barisan belakang memulai sihir mereka. Satu demi satu, efek cahaya warna-warni mulai muncul, memberikan bermacam-macam peningkatan stat ke prajurit-prajurit di depannya.

"Sepuluh... Sembilan... Delapan..."

Tingkat kebisingan meningkat beberapa kali lipat dengan suara sihir ketika pengintai itu memulai hitungan mundurnya.

Lyfa mengepalkan tinjunya begitu keras hingga buku-buku jarinya berderak dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan kemarahan. Menghadap punggung Naruto, Lyfa berseru.

"Mari kita mundur, Menma!"

"Oke."

Naruto berbisik dengan kepalanya menghadap bawah, ia berbelok ke arah barat, dan bergerak sepanjang tepian jurang tanpa dasar. Asuna juga berjalan dengannya, berdampingan. Disusul oleh Lyfa. Si pengintai itu meneruskan hitungan mundurnya di belakang mereka.

"Tiga... Dua... Satu... Mulai serang!"

Tanpa semangat juang, Lyfa mendengar instruksi yang tenang tersebut, lalu setelah itu...

Suara serangan sihir yang ganas tumpang tindih dengan suara logam yang bergema ketika para prajurit memulai serangan mereka.

Tepat di belakang mereka, suara sukses ledakan-ledakan besar mengguncang tanah, yang lalu diikuti oleh semburan udara panas yang mengakibatkan rambut hijau ponytail Lyfa menguncir di depannya.

Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa lalu berbalik setelah mereka bergerak mundur sekitar 30 langkah.

Para delapan prajurit meneruskan serangannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum bergerak mundur beberapa langkah. Begitu para prajurit bergerak menjauh, tembakan serangan-serangan sihir kedua yang telah diselesaikan penyihir lalu dilepaskan bersama dengan tembakan-tembakan panah yang dilepaskan oleh beberapa pemanah.

Serangan sihir tersebut menyebabkan ledakan mengerikan yang menelan Tonkii secara menyeluruh, meskipun ia setinggi empat meter lebih. Dengan pilar api itu, kulit mengkilapnya menghangus, membakarnya. Dengan itu, sekitar sepuluh persen dari total HP Tonkii menghilang. Di samping suara kobaran api, mereka bisa mendengar suara gemuruh seperti seruling,"Yururuuu,Yururuuu."

Itu sudah pasti suara tangisan Tonkii. Tangisan itu bahkan lebih tipis dan tragis dibandingkan ketika ia ditindas oleh dewa jahat raksasa berwajah tiga sebelumnya.

Tidak ingin melihat adegan itu lagi, Lyfa memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. Asuna juga berwajah sedih lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Karena itu, adegan yang menusuk hati Lyfa dan Asuna mulai terlihat. Naruto berdiri dengan tangannya yang mengepal keras, dan dari saku dadanya, pixie kecil Yui, menunjukkan wajahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat di atas tepi saku itu.

Wajahnya yang cantik meringis sedih, dari matanya yang gelap, air mata mulai menetes satu demi satu. Melihat tahanan air mata pixie tersebut yang berusaha menahan jeritannya dengan bahu yang berguncang, Lyfa merasakan sesuatu yang panas mencair keluar dari matanya.

'Seandainya saja pasukan Undine ini hanyalah kelompok PK yang kejam!'

Kemudian Lyfa dapat membenci mereka. Jadi, Lyfa dapat bersumpah untuk membalas dendam untuk Tonkii yang sekarat.

Tetapi, saat ini mereka hanya melaksanakan hak mereka sebagai pemain dari game MMO. Membunuh monster untuk mendapatkan uang dan pengalaman adalah alasan pertama untuk bermain, hal itu dimulai dari meja permainan game RPG bertahun-tahun lalu, yang akhirnya berkembang menjadi jenis permainan FullDive.

Baik sopan santun maupun peraturan ALfheim tidak dapat mengizinkan Lyfa untuk berbicara melawan Undine.

Namun, meskipun Tonkii seekor monster, karena ia menjadi rekan dan teman perjalanan, perilaku seperti apa yang tidak membiarkan mereka untuk melindunginya?

'Anak ini adalah teman, jadi jangan membunuhnya', kalau kita tidak dapat mengatakannya, apa arti dari peraturan jadinya?

Lyfa percaya bahkan di dunia ini ada "jiwa kebebasan". Lyfa percaya bahwa hal itu memungkinkan emosi untuk muncul di sini, di mana kita bahkan tidak akan menunjukkannya di dunia nyata. Namun, karena pemain-pemain meningkatkan status mereka, mengenakan perlengkapan yang langka dan lebih kuat, pangkat mereka naik, tetapi pada saat yang sama, sayap mereka terikat oleh rantai. Pada suatu waktu, bahkan mereka Undine, awalnya hanyalah pemain pemula yang tidak tahu mana kiri dan mana kanan. Saat mereka melihat monster non aktif di suatu wilayah, beberapa dari mereka mungkin berpikir monster tesebut imut dan tidak ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan serangan beruntun yang terus terdengar, Lyfa berdiri tanpa terhibur. Ketika suara serangan-serangan tersebut mulai mengeras, tangisan Tonkii, yang berbanding balik, menjadi semakin lemah. HP Tonkii telah menghilang sebanyak 50% lebih. Ada waktu dua menit - tidak, hanya tersisa enam puluh detik.

"... Menma-kun, Lyfa."

"Lyfa, Asuna."

"Menma, Asuna..."

Mereka bertiga berbicara hampir bersamaan.

Lyfa memandangkan matanya untuk melihat ke arah mata hitam si Spriggan dan mata biru si Undine secara bergantian lalu berkata.

"... Aku akan membantunya, Asuna, Menma."

"Kami juga."

Naruto dan Asuna menjawab bersamaan.

'Tujuan kalian berdua adalah Aarun, jadi kaburlah', Lyfa menelan kembali kata-katanya dan mengangguk. Jika mereka bertiga mengacau, maka mereka bertiga akan tewas dalam waktu sepuluh detik atau kurang. Tidak ada makna yang berarti di balik tindakan mereka.

Tetapi, sama seperti Naruto dan Asuna, kepercayaan Lyfa tidak akan membiarkan mereka untuk duduk di pinggir dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka bertiga telah menyelamatkan Tonkii dari sang raksasa berwajah tiga dan Tonkii menyelamatkan mereka sebagai balasannya. Meskipun dewa jahat tidak lebih hanya sekelompok kode yang terpendam di sudut server, mereka telah menjadi teman, dan bahkan mereka memberinya nama, tidak mungkin mereka hanya akan berdiri di sana dan melihatnya dibunuh, jika tidak, tidak ada artinya mereka bermain VRMMO.

"... Kalian tahu, hari ini aku akan membantu kalian dalam perjalanan dari Sylvian ke Aarun lagi."

Lyfa berkata dengan cepat, kedua temannya mengangguk dan menaruh tangan mereka ke gagang pedang masing-masing.

"Terima kasih... Asuna... Bertarunglah bersamaku..."

Asuna mengangguk.

"Baik, Menma-kun."

Naruto juga mengangguk dan mengucap pada Yui.

"Yui, sembunyilah dengan baik."

"Ya... Papa, Mama, Lyfa-san... Semoga berhasil!"

Yui bersembunyi di dalam saku Naruto, wajahnya bebas dari air mata. Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa menghunuskan pedangnya bersamaan. Dari suara besi yang tajam, seorang penyihir Undine mengubah pandangannya ke samping dengan tampang bingung.

'Kita akan menyerang penyihir dengan pertahanan yang rendah dulu.'

Dikonfirmasi dengan kontak mata, mereka bertiga bergegas maju dengan kecepatan penuh. Salju tersebar tinggi ketika udara bergetar dari kekuatan jalur lintasan mereka.

Lyfa juga bergegas maju sampai batas kecepatannya, lalu mengayunkan katananya ke bawah dengan kedua tangannya ketika ia mencapai target serangannya.

"EYAAAA!"

Katana tersebut mengiris ke bawah dengan momentum yang sengit. Bagaikan petir hijau, katana tersebut menggigit bahu lengan penyihir yang berada di tepi bek kiri.

Jubah biru muda yang dikenakannya merupakan perlengkapan yang cukup langka, dan HP-nya baru berkurang sekitar 30%. Saat ia hendak mengayun tongkatnya ke atas, sebuah kilatan hitam menghantam tubuhnya secara horizontal. Beberapa saat kemudian, efek suara ledakan keras menggelegar. HP penyihir tersebut lalu berkurang 40% akibat serangan Naruto yang secepat dewa dengan menggunakan pedang hitam jingganya.

Kemudian Asuna menghadapi sisa-sisa pemain Undine lainnya. Menusukkan rapiernya pada para musuhnya sampai HP para musuhnya menjadi nol seperti komet biru yang meluncur. Dia dibantu juga dengan Naruto.

Tanpa menunjukkan belas kasihan, Lyfa tanpa henti meneruskan serangannya ke pemain yang mengambang dengan diam di udara. Dengan setiap serangan, HP penyihir itu berkurang sampai pukulan terakhir yang mengakibatkan HP-nya menjadi nol.

Kemudian, di dalam kolom air biru avatar penyihir itu menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah Remain Light, dan mengusirnya, Lyfa berbalik menghadap musuh berikutnya.

Pada titik ini, penyihir-penyihir lainnya yang sedang menfokuskan serangannya ke Tonkii dengan serangan sihir jarak jauh akhirnya sadar ada yang salah. Dengan ekspresi tercengang, salah satu dari mereka mulai berteriak.

"...Apa kamu serius?"

"Nah, apa... Menurutmu?!"

Berteriak menanggapi itu, Lyfa menendang salju.

Mereka memang pasukan elit Undine, reaksi mereka sangatlah cepat. Mereka menghentikan mantra sihir jarak jauhnya dan beralih ke serangan sihir kecepatan tinggi jarak dekat. Namun, kecepatan Lyfa, Asuna dan Naruto sedikit lebih tinggi. Di posisi yang menggunakan penyihir kedua sebagai perisai, mereka meneruskan serangan serangan menyilang. Para penyihir tetap melepaskan serangan sihir mereka, tetapi kebanyakan yang terjadi adalah pakaian mereka tergores saat mereka menggunakan serangan sihir yang bergerak lurus.

Lyfa mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat satu atau dua sihir jenis homing yang tercampur dalam serangan mereka menghantam. Membunuh penyihir yang kedua,

Lyfa berbalik untuk melihat Naruto dan Asuna yang telah bergegas maju ke target berikutnya.

Dengan ayunan pedangnya, Naruto meretakkan tanah pijakannya, menyebabkan salju tersebar ke segala arah.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara ketika sebuah panah perak tenggelam ke bahu kiri Naruto. Asuna juga terkena panah pada punggungnya. Mereka berdua berbalik melihat si pemimpin pengintai, yang berdiri di jarak lumayan jauh, dengan wajah datar bersiap memanah tembakan ketiga. Membuka mulutnya, ia memerintah dengan keras.

"Tim prajurit, mundur! Tim penyihir sedang diserang!"

Panah ketiga ditembak ke arah dada Lyfa, jejak perak membuntuti bagaikan meteor.

Terlalu cepat untuk menghindar, Lyfa menghalangnya dengan tangan kirinya.

THUNK!

Dengan suara benturan, HP Lyfa berkurang lebih dari sepuluh persen.

Sementara Lyfa sedang terhuyung-huyung oleh serangan itu, aliran air tekanan tinggi yang lebih mirip laser menembus kaki kanannya. Tentu saja, Lyfa tidak merasakan kesakitan, tetapi wajahnya mengiris dengan perasaan kaku yang tidak menyenangkan.

Saat Naruto dan Asuna bertempur melawan musuh yang lain, yang sudah kehilangan lebih dari setengah dari HP mereka, mereka dilalap tornado es. Lyfa mendekat, bersiap-siap untuk menggunakan sihir pemulihan, tetapi ia menemukan para penyihir berkumpul menyiapkan serangan sihir skala besar. Selain itu, para prajurit yang tadinya sedang menyerang Tonkii datang bergegas dengan wajah bertampang setan.

'Sejauh ini sajakah kita pergi?'

Hampir lima puluh detik telah berlalu sejak pertempuran dimulai, dan mereka bertiga telah bertempur cukup baik mengingat jumlah musuh. Dengan ini, tanpa diragukan lagi Tonkii akan memaafkan mereka bertiga.

Lyfa menutup matanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Naruto bersamaan Naruto memeluknya dan Asuna, menunggu momen saat pedang, panah atau sihir meniup HP mereka pergi.

Namun, sebelum suara serangan itu muncul, terdengar suara seruling tangisan yang sepuluh dari ribuan kali lebih keras. Udara yang sangat dingin mulai menggigil, suara itu bergema dari bukit salju dari jarak lumayan jauh, suara itu milik Tonkii, tetapi berbeda total dari tangisan lemahnya yang sebelumnya.

Tidak mungkin, apa Tonkii akhirnya mati? Lyfa berpikir sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merintih kesakitan ke arah puncak bukit itu.

Tubuh oval itu terukir bekas-bekas luka, tetapi salah satu terutama lebih panjang dan dalam dibandingkan lainnya. Lyfa melihat retakan tersebut memanjang sampai kedua ujung terhubung.

"Oh..."

Lyfa berbisik. Dia kira akan melihat darah hitam dewa-jahat memancar keluar dari celah tubuhnya.

Tetapi, yang memancar keluar adalah cahaya silau putih murni.

Cahaya putih itu melesat keluar dengan resonansi nyaring yang menyelimuti para prajurit, penyihir dan pengintai, tanpa meninggalkan satupun Undine. Aura sihir pendukung dari sekitar tubuh mereka menjadi asap dan menghilang dan efek serangan sihir menguap.

Dispel Field!

Sebuah kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh bos monster tingkat tinggi.

Untuk kemampuan dewa jahat tingkat rendah, kemampuan itu terlalu kuat. Tanpa memahami apa yang terjadi, Lyfa, Asuna, Naruto dan kedua puluh dua Undine hanya terpaku di tempat untuk sesaat.

Dengan semua mata terkumpul, cahaya yang menyelimuti Tonkii diam-diam tersebar. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Hanya cangkangnya yang keras dan tebal menggebrak keluar. Sumber cahaya terus memanjang seperti menara spiral.

Ujung spiral cahaya bergerak dan Lyfa mengerti.

Bahwa sumber cahaya itu, strip-strip putih murni, adalah delapan sayap bersinar yang meluas radial, empat di setiap sisinya.

"...Tonkii..."

Seperti mendengar suara Lyfa, wajah bagaikan gajah itu terangkat menjauh dari sayap-sayapnya. Belalainya yang panjang terangkat tinggi dan telinganya berkibar menyebar dengan luas 'Yurururuuu'. Suara keras itu terdengar lagi dari si dewa jahat yang tidak lagi berupa ubur-ubur. Dengan kibasan kedelapan sayapnya, ia melonjak ke langit.

Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bundar sekarang telah menjadi halus dan langsing. Dari 20 tentakel yang juga sebelumnya menjuntai dari perutnya, sekarang tidak lagi berupa antena dengan cakar, tetapi lebih seperti rambatan tanaman. HP-nya, yang tadinya menurun sekitar 10%, telah pulih sepenuhnya.

Setelah mencapai ketinggian sekitar sepuluh meter, Tonkii melayang sejenak, dan tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, warnanya berubah sampai ia memancarkan cahaya biru.

"Ah...Itu buruk..."

Naruto berbisik, tiba-tiba ia memutar balik untuk menangkap Lyfa dan Asuna serta menyeret mereka ke bawah lantai salju.

Sesaat setelah itu, Tonkii merilis petir berukuran luar biasa dari masing-masing kakinya, satu demi satu.

Tanpa memiliki waktu untuk bahkan menjerit, para Undine disambar dan meledak dengan suaranya. Beberapa penyihir dan pemanah hancur berkeping-keping dalam satu hit, tetapi para prajurit tampaknya masih bertahan.

"Mundur ke dasar bukit! Tutupi formasi pertempuran untuk pemulihan dan dukungan!"

Sang pemimpin pengintai, melihat tidak adanya kesempatan untuk memulihkan anggotanya, berteriak. Dari kurang dari dua puluh orang yang selamat, semuanya berlari menuruni lereng bersama-sama. Para prajurit membangun dinding perisai sementara para penyihir yang tersisa melantunkan sihir di belakangnya.

Namun, Tonkii perlahan-lahan meluncur mengejar melalui udara, kali ini diselimuti oleh cahaya putih murni.

KUAAAAA!

Suara menggema saat cincin-cincin cahaya menghujan turun, melumpuhkan setiap kekuatan sihir. Juga, semua lantunan sihir yang belum lengkap berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang.

"Sialan!"

Pemimpin pengintai berteriak akhirnya setelah kehilangan ketenangannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah langit. Panah-panah asap meledak, menciptakan tabir perlindungan asap, menyembunyikan semua Undine.

"Mundur, mundur!"

Sementara perintah sedang diteriaki, para pasukan Undine melarikan diri dalam garis lurus, terlihat dengan jelas dari tempat Lyfa berdiri. Mereka kabur dengan sangat cepat, dan dengan segera mereka tidak terlihat di atas punggung bukit dari kejauhan.

Tentu saja untuk Tonkii yang sekarang bisa terbang, menyusul para pemain yang mencoba melarikan di tanah adalah hal yang mudah. Tetapi, ia hanya mengeluarkan lolongan kemenangan, lalu mengepakkan keempat sayapnya di satu sisi untuk mengubah haluan.

Setelah itu, ia terbang perlahan-lahan sampai ia melayang tepat di atas kepala Lyfa, Asuna, dan Naruto. Dari kepala sang gajah yang sekarang putih, tiga pasang mata bergeser melihat bawah ke mereka.

"... Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Asuna mengatakan sesuatu yang Lyfa pernah dengar sebelumnya.

Tonkii hanya memanjangkan belalainya untuk menjawab. Hidungnya menggeliat dan melilit Lyfa, Asuna, dan Naruto, mengangkat mereka bertiga tanpa penjelasan.

'Sesuai dugaanku!'

Sementara berpikir itu, mereka bertiga dijatuhkan ke punggung Tonkii dan mendarat dengan pantat mereka bersamaan dengan suara 'don.'

Mereka bertiga saling memandang satu sama lain dan menyarungkan pedang mereka. Lyfa mulai membelai bulu putih Tonkii. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya, tetapi bulunya sekarang tampak lebih panjang dan lebih halus gemulai dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"... Setelah semua kejadian itu, benar-benar hal yang baik kamu masih hidup, Tonkii."

Lyfa berkata, setelah itu Yui menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari saku Naruto dan menepukkan tangannya, lalu berkata.

"Aku juga benar-benar senang! Hidup berarti hal-hal baik akan terjadi!"

"Itu bakal menyenangkan..."

Naruto berkata sambil melihat ke atas dan ke bawah. Disambut dengan perkataan Asuna.

"Iya."

Setelah ini, Tonkii kemungkinan akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Di depan mereka terdapat lubang besar di tengah Jötunheimr - jika itu adalah tujuannya Tonkii, maka situasi akan menjadi lebih membingungkan. Untungnya, setelah berteriak, Tonkii terbang ke atas, ke arah akar Pohon Dunia.

Setiap kali ia mengepakkan sayapnya yang bagaikan gelombang, rambutnya menyelimuti tubuhnya, sang dewa jahat mulai terbang ke atas melalui udara. Ia terbang naik menspiral, sampai Lyfa mampu melihat seluruh wilayah Jotunheimr.

"Wow...!"

Lyfa hanya bisa berseru kagum. Dia mulai melirik dunia es yang indah dan mematikan ini.

Di area ini, penerbangan tidak memungkinkan, sehingga untuk melihat pemandangan ini di ketinggian ini hanya sesuatu yang pernah dilihat oleh Lyfa dan dua temannya. Lyfa tanpa sadar membuka menu jendelanya dan mengeluarkan item untuk mengambil foto, tetapi setelah ia berpikir-pikir, ia berhenti. Pandangan perspektif dapat dipertahankan melalui screenshot, tetapi suasana hati tidak dapat direkam.

Kesedihan dan kegembiraan, kemurungan dan perasaan bebas semuanya bercampur aduk membentuk perasaan yang ajaib.

Apakah Tonkii tahu bagaimana perasaan Lyfa atau tidak, ia melambatkan kecepatan terbangnya sedikit dan memutar kecil, lalu sekali lagi memperkuat kekuatan sayapnya.

Tiba-tiba dari atas, sebuah objek memasuki visinya dari jarak dekat. Lyfa tidak dapat menebak apa itu.

Kerucut es biru transparan terbalik. Es itu dililiti oleh jala-jala hitam seperti tabung, akar Pohon Dunia.

Menurut efek jarak dekat, panjang dari es besar itu kira-kira dua ratus meter atau lebih. Seperti yang mereka spekulasikan di tanah sebelumnya, es itu dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian di dalamnya, membentuk suatu dungeon es.

Tanpa bersuara, Lyfa membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dengan hati-hati menginspeksinya. Tiba-tiba, di bagian bawah es itu - di dalam ujung tajamnya, kilatan cahaya keemasan menarik perhatiannya.

Tidak peduli ia berkonsentrasi sebanyak apapun, ia tidak dapat menebak apa itu.

Lyfa tanpa sadar mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melantunkan sihir pendek.

Air mulai memancar keluar dari tangannya, dan dengan segera membeku membentuk kristal datar. Naruto dengan cepat berbalik menatapnya dan bertanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah jenis sihir untuk melihat jarak jauh yang dibuat dengan kristal es. Sini, lihat ke arah ujung es itu, kamu bisa melihat sesuatu yang bersinar..."

Setelah mendengar itu, Naruto dan Asuna melihat lebih dekat melalui lensa es tersebut. Cahaya keemasan yang bergetar itu perlahan-lahan menetap, sampai akhirnya memberikan gambar yang jelas.

"Oh... WOW!"

Begitu Lyfa melihat apa itu sebenarnya, Lyfa menjerit seperti gadis kecil.

Disegel di ujung es tersebut, berdirilah sebuah pedang emas mematikan namun indah. Dilihat dari pendar yang melilit bilah pedang tersebut dan dekorasinya, tidak diragukan lagi kalau itu adalah pedang legendaris. Tidak, bahkan sebelum itu, Lyfa sudah mengetahui nama pedang tersebut.

"Itu adalah Holy sword excaliber. Aku sudah melihat gambarnya di website resmi ALO... Pedang ini satu-satunya yang melampaui Demonic sword gram milik Jendral Eugene, satu-satunya pedang terkuat... Sejauh yang kutahu, belum ada pemain yang menemukan lokasinya."

"Ter-Terkuat..."

Dengan penjelasan Lyfa yang penuh dengan keajaiban. Naruto menelan ludahnya dan meneguk dengan gugup.

Pedang tersegel itu terletak di bagian bawah tangga spiral, yang tampaknya dihubungkan ke dungeon es. Artinya, hanya pemain yang telah berjuang menembus seluruh dungeon itu yang dapat memperoleh pedang terkuat tersebut.

Sang dewa jahat, Tonkii, membawa tiga peri kecil, terbang melingkari es dan terbang naik menspiral. Melepaskan pandangannya dari pedang suci itu, Lyfa melihat ke atas dan menemukan dua hal.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Lyfa adalah balkon berbentuk platform yang mendongak keluar dari bagian tengah es besar. Jalur penerbangan Tonkii akan melewati tempat itu. Sangat memungkinkan untuk melompat dari punggung Tonkii dan mencapai balkon itu.

Hal kedua, di bagian atas Jötunheimr yang diselimuti salju tergantung sebuah tangga yang terukir. Tangga tersebut terus menaik dan terus melewati langit-langit.

Itu pasti rute untuk keluar ke atas permukaan tanah dari Alfheim.

Tidak ada hubungan yang mengoneksi antara tangga yang menjulur ke permukaan tanah dan balkon yang mengarah ke dungeon. Kalau kamu meloncat ke balkon untuk kesempatan mengambil pedang suci, maka tidak ada cara lain untuk sampai ke tangga.

Naruto tampaknya telah tiba pada kesimpulan yang sama. Matanya terus melesat bolak-balik antara balkon dan tangga. Sambil melakukan hal itu, mereka mulai mendekat ke arah balkon. Setelah dua puluh. Tidak. Jika mereka tidak membuat keputusan dalam waktu sepuluh detik...

Dalam keheningan itu, Tonkii tiba di balkon, ia terbang horizontal seolah-olah memberi mereka kesempatan. Untuk pemain VRMMO seperti Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa, insting pertama mereka adalah untuk melompat turun, dan tubuh mereka bergetar.

Tapi, tentu saja mereka tidak melompat turun.

Mereka bertiga saling memandang satu sama lain, memasang senyuman agak malu, lalu Lyfa berbicara.

"... Kita harus datang ke sini lagi, tapi dengan banyak rekan."

"Kamu benar. Dungeon ini kemungkinan yang tersulit di seluruh Jotunheimr. Dengan hanya kita bertiga, tidak ada kemungkinan untuk menerobos."

"Ah, kamu, memiliki terlalu banyak penyesalan, Menma!"

"Menma-kun... Memang begitu orangnya, Lyfa."

"Hehehe, kamu benar, Asuna."

Sementara dua gadis itu tertawa, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum simpul. Tonkii terbang melewati balkon tanpa merasa bingung dan terus terbang naik. Melihat ke bawah melewati area masuk persegi dungeon tersebut, terdapat bayangan mengerikan dewa jahat. Ia menyerupai dewa jahat raksasa berwajah tiga yang menyerang Tonkii sebelumnya, tetapi ia tampaknya tipe humanoid yang jauh lebih kuat.

Kemungkinan monster terkuat di dungeon terdalam Jotunheimr berasal dari spesies yang sama. Dewa jahat itu kemungkinan tipe yang spesis Tonkii lihat sebagai musuh, kemungkinan karena itulah mereka bertanggung jawab untuk mengangkut pemain di sini. Itulah mengapa raksasa itu mencoba membunuh Tonkii sebelum ia berubah.

Jika mereka bergabung dengan kelompok berburu dewa jahat dan bertempur, mereka tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk hanya membunuh dewa jahat tipe raksasa, dan menyelamatkan jenis gajah ubur-ubur. Jika mereka berdua tidak jatuh ke sini, event ini, tidak, persahabatan ini tidak akan terjadi.

Sementara Lyfa sedang berspekulasi, Tonkii mendekati kanopi. Akar dengan tangga berukir itu terlihat jelas, tergantung menurun dari sudut es tersebut.

Dengan suara 'Yururu', Tonkii melebarkan sayapnya dan melambatkan kecepatannya. Sambil melayang, ia memanjangkan belalainya, mengeloknya di sekitar akar pohon dekat tangga seperti tali dan berhenti.

Melihat tangga kayu itu bergoyang, Lyfa berdiri.

Secara alami memegang tangan kanan Naruto di tangan kirinya, sedangkan Asuna memegang tangan kanannya. Mereka bertiga berpindah ke anak tangga di dasar.

Dengan goyangan kecil, Tonkii memastikan hilangnya beban dan melepaskan belalainya dari akar. Ia berbalik naik ke atas bersiap-siap untul terjun.

Saat Tonkii berbalik, Lyfa meraih ujung belalainya dengan satu tangan.

"... Aku akan datang lagi, Tonkii. Berhati-hatilah sampai saat itu. Jangan biarkan dewa jahat lainnya mengganggumu lagi."

Setelah selesai berbisik, Lyfa melepaskan genggamannya. Naruto dan Asuna menggenggam belalainya bersama-sama serta Yui terbang keluar dari saku dada Naruto, memegang sekelompok bulu yang menggantung di belalai tersebut dengan kedua tangannya

"Kita akan berbincang lebih banyak lagi, Tonkii-san."

Si pixie kecil berbicara sambil tersenyum. Si dewa jahat menjawab 'Furururu' dan berbalik dan melipatkan sayapnya.

Ia lalu menerjun ke bawah dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mulai menyusut sambil waktu berlalu.

Sayapnya kemudian bersinar untuk terakhir kalinya, sang dewa jahat misterius memudar di dalam kegelapan Jotunheimr. Ia pasti sekarang sudah dapat hidup bebas dari siksaan, sambil terbang dengan bebas di angkasa. Dan, jika mereka ada kesempatan untuk balik ke tempat ini dan memanggilnya, Tonkii pasti akan memberi mereka tumpangan di punggungnya lagi.

Lyfa menyeka air matanya yang mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan menemui tatapan mata Naruto serta Asuna, mulai tertawa.

"Ayo! Aku cukup yakin Aarun berada tepat di atas!"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata yang bersemangat itu, Naruto membentang dan lalu menjawab.

"Ya, mari kita selesaikan sisa akhir perjalanan ini... Lyfa, saat kita tiba di puncak, mari kita rahasiakan apa yang kita ketahui tentang pedang suci itu."

"Oh, kamu, mengatakan sesuatu yang merusak momen penting ini..."

Pemuda Spriggan berpakaian hitam itu hanya berwajah datar, dan bergandengan tangan bersama Lyfa dan Asuna, mulai berlari menaiki tangga spiral yang melalui akar Pohon Dunia.

Perjalanan yang mengambil waktu kurang dari tiga menit ketika mereka jatuh melalui cacing tanah raksasa, lebih memakan banyak waktu ketika melakukan perjalan kaki.

Saat mereka berjalan naik melewati jalan remang-remang oleh jamur bercahaya, Lyfa kemudian menyerah menghitung langkahnya. Setelah melewati waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit, seberkas cahaya tipis muncul dengan terang di depan.

Naruto, Asuna, dan Lyfa saling memandang satu sama lain, dan dengan satu dorongan terakhir bergegas ke pintu keluar. Melangkahi dua anak tangga sekaligus, mereka menjulurkan kepala mereka keluar dari lubang sebuah dinding pohon. Melompat keluar dari tangga, mereka menemukan diri mereka di teras batu berlumut. Mereka melakukan putaran penuh dari momentum itu, lalu duduk di trotoar batu.

Setelah membuka mata mereka yang tertutup saat mereka keluar, mereka mengambil pemandangan di depan mereka dengan dalam.

Pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan malam dari kota megah yang indah.

Seolah-olah sisa-sisa peradaban kuno, batu bangunan dari berbagai ukuran tersebar ke segala arah. Api-api kuning, cahaya biru lampu sihir, dan lampu mineral merah muda berkedip-kedip di segala arah seolah-olah debu bintang ditaburkan ke segala penjuru kota. Tidak ada kesatuan ras di antara siluet para pemain yang bergerak di bawah cahaya ini, tetapi jumlah yang sama dari masing-masing sembilan ras peri.

Setelah mendapati pemandangan kota pada malam hari, Lyfa mengangkat wajahnya.

Di atas biru gelapnya langit malam, sebuah bayangan dalam bentuk pohon memisah kegelapan malam.

"...Pohon Dunia..."

Lyfa berbisik, ia memandang Naruto di sampingnya dan melanjutkan.

"...Tidak diragukan lagi, ini adalah Aarun. Pusat Alfheim. Kota terbesar di dunia ini."

"Iya... Kita akhirnya berada di sini."

Naruto mengangguk, Yui mengeluarkan kepalanya dari saku Naruto, mengungkapkan senyuman yang brilian.

"Wow! Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di sebuah kota dengan orang sebanyak ini!"

"Ramai juga ya!"

"Ya, Mama."

Sama dengan Lyfa. Orang-orang yang meninggalkan wilayah rumah mereka dan menikmati petualangan bebas, hal itu belum pernah melintas di pikirannya.

Mereka bertiga hanya duduk di tepi teras, menikmati suasana kota yang ramai.

Segera, suara berat dari organ pipa terdengar, melepaskan Lyfa dari introspeksinya.

Suara itu kemudian diikuti oleh suara wanita yang mengambang turun dari langit. **'Ini adalah pemberitahuan dari pemeliharaan rutin sistem mingguan, yang akan dimulai pukul 4 pagi, server akan ditutup'** , pengumuman sistem. Lyfa belum pernah berada di game selama ini, jadi ini pertama kali dia mendengarnya.

Sesungguhnya, banyak 'pertama kali' yang terjadi sejak kemarin. Sambil memikirkan hal itu, Lyfa menggerakkan kakinya ke depan dan berdiri.

"Kita harus berhenti di sini hari ini. Yuk kita cari penginapan dan logout."

Naruto dan Asuna berdiri serta mengangguk sekali bersama-sama. Sang Spriggan bertanya.

"Kapan maintenance berakhir?"

"Maintenance berlangsung sampai siang hari."

"Oh, baiklah..."

Setelah melihat ke bawah sedikit, Naruto tiba-tiba menatap langit.

Cabang-cabang pohon dunia terbuka, menyebar ke segala arah.

Mata merah Naruto menyipit sedikit, mulutnya tampak bergerak, melihat itu, Lyfa teringat alasan Naruto datang ke Alfheim.

Dia ingin bertemu "seseorang" di puncak Pohon Dunia.

'Aku ingin tahu siapa itu. Jika itu bukan NPC quest, mungkin anggota staf operasi, atau...'

Sebelum Lyfa dapat berpikir lebih jauh, Naruto telah kembali ke ekspresi sebelumnya dan berkata.

"Yuk, kita cari penginapan. Aku miskin sekarang, suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu mewah kedengarannya bagus."

"... Sok keren, kamu memberikan semua uangmu kepada dua penguasa? Setidaknya simpan sedikit untuk biaya hidup!"

Lyfa menertawakan kesulitan Naruto. Asuna juga ikut tertawa. Kemudian Asuna berkata kepada Yui di saku dada Naruto.

"Itu yang Papamu katakan. Apa ada penginapan yang murah dekat sini, Yui-chan?"

Anehnya, Pixie Navigasi itu mengerutkan alisnya yang mengernyit, melihat ke Pohon Dunia, ia lalu tersenyum segera dan menjawab.

"Ya, di bawah sana tampaknya terdapat tempat yang super murah!"

"Su-Super murah...!?"

Tidak peduli dengan keraguan Lyfa, Naruto mulai berjalan cepat sambil menarik Asuna, jadi Lyfa mengikutinya.

Meskipun dia seharusnya merasa mengantuk karena begadang semalam ini, dia merasa sedikit gelisah dan menatap Pohon Dunia sekali lagi.

Tentu saja, dengan dedaunan yang menghilang dengan gelapnya langit malam, tidak ada yang terlihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian sampai di sini untuk chapter 7-nya.**

 **Jumat, 28 Oktober 2016**


	8. Asuna diculik

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Jumat, 28 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER, AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Asuna diculik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di halaman, terdapat hamparan rumput hijau yang menyelimuti tanah, dan hembusan udara dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Meskipun begitu, sisa-sisa rasa kantuk tidak meninggalkan pikirannya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel yang berada di pojok halaman. Dia memutar keran air antik yang berwarna perak dan meletakkan tangannya di antara air yang mengalir.

Dia mencipratkan sedikit air dingin ke arah wajahnya, dan wajahnya langsung meringis karena perasaan mati rasa yang dirasakannya, dia kagum karena airnya tidak begitu dingin. Mengabaikan perasaan mati rasa itu, dia mencipratkan air ke wajahnya sebanyak dua-tiga kali, kemudian meneguk air yang keluar dari keran.

Ketika dia menyeka mukanya dengan handuk yang bergantungan di lehernya, pintu sorong yang terhubung dengan serambi pun terbuka, lalu terlihat Suguha menuruni tangga dengan menggunakan jerseynya. Biasanya, dia sangat aktif di pagi hari, tapi hari ini tidak, dia hanya setengah terbangun dengan kepalanya yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Selamat pagi, Sugu-chan!"

Mendengar suara Naruto, Suguha dengan sempoyongan berjalan di depannya, berkedip, dan berkata.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-nii..."

"Kamu kelihatan sangat mengantuk. Kapan kamu tidur kemarin?"

"Sekitar jam empat."

Lebih dari sedikit terkejut, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak baik, anak kecil tidak boleh tetap bangun hingga larut malam. Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi malam?"

"Hmmm... Aku bermain internet..."

Jawabannya sedikit mengejutkan Naruto. Jika itu adalah Suguha yang dulu, dia tidak bisa membayangkan dia begadang karena internet hingga larut malam. Suguha telah tumbuh cukup baik dalam dua tahun terakhir selama dia dan Kazuto tidak ada di sini, pikirnya sejenak.

"Selama itu tidak berlebihan. Tapi, aku juga bukan seseorang yang punya hak untuk mengatakan itu..."

Suara Naruto terdengar samar-samar saat mengatakannya di bagian terakhir , dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang terjadi semalam, lalu dia berkata.

"Hei Sugu-chan, berbaliklah!"

"...?"

Masih hanya setengah sadar dan memiringkan kepalanya sesuai permintaan Naruto, Suguha berbalik. Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah keran dan membasahi tangannya, kemudian dia menarik ujung atas jersey Suguha dan meneteskan setengah lusin air yang bersuhu rendah hingga menetes ke punggungnya.

"PIAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suguha melompat dan mengeluarkan teriakan yang bergema dengan hebat.

Kemudian tampak Kazuto yang turun dari tangga. Dia juga kelihatan mengantuk sekali. Keheranan mendengar teriakan Suguha yang sangat keras.

"Selamat pagi... Kenapa Sugu-chan berteriak begitu sih?"

"NARUTO-NII MENUMPAHKAN AIR KE PUNGGUNGKU! ITU SANGAT DINGIN, TAHU!"

"Salahmu sendiri... Kenapa begadang semalaman?"

"APA KATAMU, NARUTO-NII!?"

Suguha sangat emosi dan hendak memberi kepalan tinju pada Naruto. Naruto hanya cuek sambil memegang dua ujung handuk bergantungan di lehernya.

"Oke, supaya kamu tidak marah lagi... Aku janji akan mengajakmu makan ke restoran keluarga. Kita bertiga akan memakan parfait krim raspberry yang mahal. Bagaimana?"

Suguha terus-menerus cemberut selama emosi pada Naruto dan dengan mudah mengembalikan perasaan leganya.

"Baiklah... Aku mau. Aku tagih janji Naruto-nii itu."

"Ya, aku tidak akan ingkar janji kok."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi olahraga dan pemanasan sebentar."

Suguha berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Kazuto. Mereka terbengong-bengong melihat Suguha.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada Kazuto.

"Selamat pagi, Kazuto."

"Ah, selamat pagi, Aniki-sama."

"Kelihatannya kamu mengantuk sekali."

"Ya, aku begadang bermain GGO bersama Sinon."

"Oh, begitu. Sepertinya kamu semakin asyik saja bermain di game itu."

"Iya... Hehehe... Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa ikut bersama Aniki-sama dan Asuna di ALO. Tapi, aku janji akan menyusul kalian ke sana kok."

"Kapan itu?"

"Secepatnya."

"Ya, sudah. Cuci mukamu dulu."

"Baik."

Kazuto langsung menuruti perintah sang kakak. Sang kakak memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

Hari ini, mereka bertiga ketiduran. Kompak begitu. Untung sekali hari ini adalah hari libur sehingga mereka tidak merasa dikejar waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing. Pada saat mereka selesai latihan dan bergantian mandi, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. Ibu mereka, seperti biasa, masih tidur nyenyak di kamarnya, sehingga mereka membuat sarapan bersama-sama.

Naruto mencuci beberapa tomat dan Kazuto yang memotong tomat-tomat itu menjadi 6 bagian sama rata, sementara Suguha memotong selada. Kemudian Suguha melihat ke arah dua kakak laki-lakinya itu dan bertanya.

"Naruto-nii, Kazuto-nii, apa ada yang ingin kalian lakukan hari ini?"

"Begini, aku mempunyai sebuah janji yang harus aku tepati siang nanti, tapi aku berencana untuk pergi bersama temanku ke rumah sakit pagi ini."

Naruto yang menjawab duluan. Giliran Kazuto yang menjawab.

"Kalau aku... Ada rencana juga mau pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi, rumah sakitnya tidak sama dengan rumah sakit yang dituju Aniki-sama."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tapi, Kazuto-nii pergi sendiri ya?"

"Iya."

Kazuto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Naruto menyadari keadaan salah satu temannya, mengunjungi rumah sakit setiap hari sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang paling penting.

Di dunia nyata, dia sudah berumur 17 tahun, dan banyak waktu yang bisa dilakukannya bersama Asuna. Tapi, ada seseorang yang masih terjebak di dunia lain. Tidak, orang bisa berkata bahwa dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sama sekali. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengunjungi temannya bersama Asuna dan terus berdoa.

Foto-foto yang diterimanya dari Agil muncul di pikirannya. Setelah menemukan petunjuk, dia melangkah menuju dunia imajiner Alfheim, dan setelah dua hari, akhirnya dia tiba di dekat lokasi yang berada di dalam foto, meskipun tidak ada bukti bahwa orang yang berada di dalam foto adalah teman perempuan yang dikenalnya. Dia mungkin saja, mencari di arah yang salah.

Tetapi, di dunia itu dia akan menemukan sesuatu - dia yakin.

Lalu dia teringat tentang pertemuannya dengan Sugou. Sugou berharap Asuna akan menikahinya, dan ALfheim Online dikelola oleh perusahaan yang berada di bawah kekuasaan orang itu. Data karakter "Menma" yang berada di dunia itu, dan kehadiran dari SAO mental care AI, "Yui". Dia masih belum mengerti puzzle apa yang akan tercipta dari bagian-bagian itu.

Dia bertujuan untuk menerobos tantangan akhir dari dunia peri dan memanjat "World Tree" hari ini, sesegera mungkin setelah perbaikan server ALO selesai.

Setiap kali dia berpikir tentang hal itu, punggungnya selalu merinding. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menunggu dengan tenang waktu perbaikan dengan hanya duduk diam di ruangannya, bertanya kepada diri sendiri apakah dia mengikuti jalan yang benar atau tidak.

Oleh karena itu, sebelum kembali ke dunia peri, Naruto ingin melihat teman perempuannya yang asli dan merasakan kehadirannya. Pacar teman perempuannya telah memberitahunya untuk kembali menjenguknya, dan dia akan ke rumah sakit itu bersama Asuna.

Setelah potongan tomat, selada, dan selada air dicampur di dalam mangkuk, Kazuto membubuhinya dan mengaduknya. Di sampingnya, Suguha yang dari tadi diam mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Hei, Kazuto-nii, boleh aku pergi bersamamu ke rumah sakit?"

"Eh...?"

Kazuto sedikit bingung. Sejauh ini Suguha tidak pernah menyinggung hal-hal mengenai SAO. Kazuto telah memberitahunya mengenai hal itu sebelumnya, selain hal itu dia tidak pernah memberitahukan nama karakternya atau hal lainnya.

Tadi malam, terbanjiri rasa bingung setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada temannya di rumah sakit, Kazuto menangis di hadapan Suguha dan Naruto. Meskipun dia masih merasa sedikit canggung, dia mengangguk dengan tenang.

"Oh.. tentu saja. Temanku itu akan sangat senang."

Setelah mendengarnya, Suguha tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kazuto tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya terlihat kesedihan dalam wajahnya yang tersenyum pada saat Kazuto menatap matanya. Tetapi Suguha berbalik, mengambil mangkuk dan berjalan ke arah meja dapur.

Setelah itu dia tidak menunjukkan keanehan, dan Kazuto pun segera melupakan senyumnya itu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian berdua?"

Suguha bertanya sambil duduk di seberang meja, dengan bersuara mengunyah sayur yang mentah dan renyah.

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang masuk akal. Naruto berumur 15 tahun dan Kazuto berumur 14 tahun. Saat musim gugur, Naruto kelas 3 dan Kazuto kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama, mereka terperangkap di dalam SAO. Setelah berhasil keluar selama dua tahun terjebak, Naruto sekarang berumur 17 tahun, sedangkan Kazuto sekarang berumur 16 tahun.

Seharusnya Naruto naik kelas ke kelas 3 dan Kazuto naik kelas ke kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas pada April tahun ini, tapi mereka tidak mengikuti ujian masuk. Meskipun mereka sudah mengikuti pelajaran sekarang, sebagian besar dari ingatan mereka dicurahkan untuk mengingat data SAO yang sangat banyak.

Untuk melupakan harga suatu barang dan pola serangan dari monster, setelah itu menghafalkan Sejarah dan Bahasa Inggris akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Pada saat itu, seseorang yang memakai jas berdasi serta berkacamata dari Departemen Dalam Negeri dan Komunikasi datang dan berbicara pada mereka. Pada saat itu pikiran mereka dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Asuna dan Sinon, serta tidak terlalu banyak memperhatikan orang itu, meskipun begitu entah bagaimana mereka ingat apa yang dia katakan.

"Ya, kami senang bersekolah di sana karena gedung sekolah itu adalah bekas gedung yang ditinggalkan karena penggabungan dan reorganisasi, setelah itu mengubahnya menjadi sekolah sementara, yang berspesialisasi mengajar murid sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atas yang kembali dari SAO. Semua murid sudah diterima tanpa harus mengikuti ujian masuk dan dapat mengikuti ujian masuk universitas setelah lulus."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Itu sebuah kabar baik... Aku rasa …"

Suguha tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kazuto, tapi kemudian dia mengerutkan dahinya, dan berkata dengan suara yang kecil.

"... Rasanya, seperti mendapat dukungan yang terlalu banyak..."

"Oh, Intuisimu bagus."

Kazuto tersenyum lebar pada perkataan adik perempuannya. Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kazuto, hanya terdiam mendengarkan mereka.

"Aku pikir tujuan pemerintah hanya itu saja. Bagaimana pun juga kami telah menghabiskan waktu selama dua tahun di dalam game kematian yang brutal. Para birokrat khawatir bagaimana kesehatan mental para player telah terpengaruhi. Jadi mereka mengumpulkan para player, dengan begitu mereka dapat mengelolanya di satu tempat, memberikan mereka ketenangan pikiran."

"Bagaimana bisa...?"

Wajah Suguha berubah karena jengkel, sehingga Kazuto cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Akan tetapi, aku harus berterima kasih kepada mereka untuk hal ini. Bahkan jika aku ingin mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah menengah atas biasa, aku harus menghafal selama setahun. Tentu saja, para player tidak diwajibkan untuk pergi ke sekolah sementara ini, kami dapat memilih belajar sendiri untuk menghadapi ujian jika kami mau."

"Kazuto-nii dan Naruto-nii bisa melakukannya, nilai-nilai kalian kan bagus."

"Itu adalah masa lalu, aku belum belajar selama dua tahun."

"Karena itu aku akan mengajari kalian..."

"Oh, jadi bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu dalam matematika dan pengolahan informasi?"

"Ugh..."

Sambil tersenyum ke arah Suguha, yang tampaknya kehilangan kata-kata, Kazuto memasukan sepotong roti beroleskan mentega ke dalam mulutnya.

Sebenarnya, Naruto dan Kazuto tidak berada pada keadaan untuk memikirkan tentang sekolah ini.

Masih ada situasi para pemain SAO yang perlu dipertimbangkan, pada saat yang sama mereka tidak punya perasaan nyata untuk menjadi pelajar.

Dalam tiga bulan sejak kembali ke dunia nyata, mereka sudah merasa tidak nyaman tanpa adanya dua pedang kesayangan mereka di punggung mereka. Mereka mengerti bahwa ini adalah dunia nyata, tidak ada monster yang ingin menyerang mereka dan mengambil nyawa mereka, tapi mereka masih merasa gelisah. Inti dari mereka, si "Swordsman Kirito" dan si "Swordsman Menma", pergi ke sekolah dan menghadiri kelas sebagai "Kirigaya Naruto" dan "Kirigaya Kazuto", masih terasa seperti sebuah ilusi.

Sekarang ini, di dalam hati mereka, Sword Art Online belum benar-benar berakhir. Sampai para pemain SAO yang belum terbangun dan kembali ke dunia ini, mereka tidak bisa meletakkan pedang mereka. Setelah mereka mengembalikan para pemain SAO ke dunia ini - maka semuanya baru bisa dimulai.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi, mereka pun berpisah. Kazuto dan Suguha pergi dengan menggunakan bus. Sedangkan Naruto pergi dengan menggunakan sepeda sambil menuju ke rumah Asuna untuk menjemput Asuna ke sana.

Membayar tiket dengan mengunakan ponsel Kazuto, Suguha dan Kazuto menaiki bus hari ini. Sebelumnya Kazuto selalu bersepeda ke rumah sakit, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sedikit istirahat dari latihan stamina hari ini.

Melihat ke rumah sakit, mata Suguha melebar dan dia berkedip karena terkejut.

"Waaah, rumah sakitnya besar!"

"Di dalamnya juga luar biasa, mirip dengan hotel."

Melambaikan tangan kepada penjaga, Suguha dan Kazuto masuk melalui pintu gerbang depan. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit di jalan yang mengejutkan karena sangat panjang dengan berjalan kaki, mereka berjalan ke arah gedung yang besar, dan berwarna cokelat gelap. Karena Suguha memiliki "kesehatan yang baik sebagai anugerah", mengunjungi rumah sakit adalah hal yang sama sekali jarang baginya, sehingga ia melihat-lihat tempat di sekitar situ. Kazuto harus menarik kerahnya untuk sampai ke meja resepsionis sehingga dia bisa meminta kartu izin. Naik lift ke atas, mereka keluar ke koridor dengan yang pengunjungnya sedikit.

"Di sini...?"

"Ya."

Kazuto menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil memasukkan kartu izin ke dalam lubang di pintu. Melihat pelat besi yang terletak di samping pintu, Suguha bergumam.

"Akamiya.. Sara... Nama karakternya adalah nama aslinya, jarang sekali melihat orang yang seperti itu."

"Oh, kamu tahu banyak juga. Sejauh yang aku tahu, Sara-lah adalah satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan nama aslinya... Terus... Ada satu orang lagi."

"Siapa satu orang lagi itu?"

"Dia... A..."

Selagi mereka berbicara, Kazuto memutuskan perkataannya dan menggesekkan kartu pada tempatnya. Lampu LED yang berwarna orange pun berubah menjadi biru, dan dengan suara unik, pintu pun terbuka.

Aroma wangi yang kuat tercium dari bunga-bunga yang ada di dalam. Dengan menahan suara nafasnya, Kazuto melangkah masuk ke kamar tidur temannya yang tenang. Lalu dia dan Suguha melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang berambut coklat dan bermata biru sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur itu.

Suguha berpegangan pada Kazuto saat mereka berjalan masuk, Kazuto dapat merasakan ketegangan yang dia rasakan.

"Selamat pagi, Eugeo."

Laki-laki yang bernama Eugeo itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Dia cukup terkejut melihat mereka.

"Ah, selamat pagi Kazuto... dan...," dia kembali terkejut melihat Suguha."Ka-Kamu Kirigaya Suguha, kan?"

Suguha juga kaget bukan main karena bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Ah, benar. Aku Kirigaya Suguha... Kamu Eugeo, kan?"

"Ya, benar."

Eugeo tersenyum. Kazuto tercengang melihat mereka.

"Ka-Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya, Kazuto. Suguha adalah adik kelasku saat di SMP dulu."

"Oh, begitu."

Kazuto manggut-manggut. Sedangkan Suguha malah terdiam dan mulai merasakan sakit di dadanya setelah bertemu dengan Eugeo lagi.

Seakan lupa untuk bernapas, Suguha menatap gadis yang tertidur di tempat tidur besar itu. Awalnya, dia berpikir gadis itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan seorang peri - ALF legendaris yang tinggal di puncak World Tree. Gadis itu memiliki aura yang lain dari biasanya.

Eugeo berbalik dan berdiri diam sejenak, kemudian akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan berkata.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya, Suguha. Dia ini Sara... pemain SAO yang masih tertidur sampai saat ini dan dia adalah pacarku selama di SAO."

Setelah diam sejenak, Eugeo menurunkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu dan berkata.

"Sara, ini adik perempuan temanku Kazuto, Suguha."

Suguha melangkah maju, kemudian berbicara dengan gugup.

"... Senang bertemu denganmu, Sara-san."

Tentu saja gadis berambut merah yang tertidur itu tidak menjawab.

Suguha memindahkan pandangannya ke arah penutup kepala berwarna biru yang Sara pakai. Setelah sering melihat benda itu hampir tiap hari, dia menjadi benci pada benda yang bernama "Nerve Gear". Hanya 3 lampu hijau yang menunjukkan keberadaan gadis itu, kesadaran Sara.

Pada saat dua kakak laki-lakinya terperangkap di dalam game itu selama dua tahun, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, dan dua kakak laki-lakinya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Hati Suguha pun gemetar seperti dedaunan pohon yang berada di atas permukaan air pada saat dia memikirkan hal itu.

Jiwa gadis yang cantik dan seperti peri ini, terkurung di dunia antah-berantah. Hal ini terlalu kejam. Aku harus mengembalikannya secepat mungkin ke dunia ini, kembali ke sisi Eugeo, dan dia akan mendapatkan kembali senyumnya yang polos itu, pikir Suguha.

Tapi, pada saat yang sama, Suguha berdiri di samping Kazuto. Bersama melihat wajah Eugeo, dengan diam menatap gadis itu, hal ini adalah hal yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, jadi diam-diam Suguha menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun hanya sedikit, dia menyesal datang ke tempat ini.

Ketika dia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Kazuto, dia berpikir dirinya dapat memastikan perasaannya pada hari ini.

Sejak dia menyadari perasaannya pada kakak kelasnya dahulu itu, Eugeo, mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, dia ingin meluruskan dua tahun yang berisi penyesalan dan hari-hari yang dipenuhi kerinduan yang dia alami.

Apakah perasaan itu hanya kasih sayang terhadap Eugeo sebagai seorang teman ataukah perasaan itu adalah perasaan jatuh cinta terhadap Eugeo sebagai seorang kekasih? Dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Eugeo.

Ingin selalu bersama-sama - seperti hubungan yang baik antara sahabat dekat.

Apakah hanya itu saja? Berlatih kendo bersama, apakah ada hal lain yang dia inginkan melebihi itu, atau haruskah dia berkata bahwa tidak ada perasaan apa-apa di dalam hatinya dan berhenti?

Sejak mendengar Eugeo kembali tiga bulan yang lalu, itu adalah pertanyaan yang dia telah tanyakan kepada dirinya berulang-ulang kali.

Dia pikir jawabannya akan muncul jika dia menemui Eugeo sekali lagi.

Saat ini, dia berdiri di tengah kesunyian yang menghuni ruangan berwarna keemasan itu, dan menyadari rasa takut yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dia sangat takut untuk menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya.

Tanpa menatap wajah Kazuto, dia membuka mulutnya dan ingin berkata, 'Aku akan keluar ke koridor, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu.' Tapi, Kazuto tiba-tiba berjalan dan Suguha kehilangan kesempatan. Kazuto menghampiri Eugeo dan memegang bahu Eugeo serta mengatakan sesuatu sambil berbisik pada Eugeo. Kemudian Eugeo duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Pastinya, Eugeo berada di dalam jarak pandang Sara.

Eugeo memegang tangan Sara yang terjatuh keluar dari bawah seperai putih dengan kedua tangannya, dan dengan diam menatap wajah gadis yang tertidur itu.

Setelah Suguha melihat wajah Eugeo tersebut...

"Ugh..."

Rasa sakit yang hebat menusuk dalam hatinya.

Mata apa itu, pikir Suguha. Itu adalah mata seorang penjelajah yang mencari pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan di kehidupan ini atau di kehidupan selanjutnya, tidak peduli berapa kali dia ber-reinkarnasi. Mata yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang lembut dan tenang, dengan perasaan cinta yang kuat terkandung di dalamnya. Bahkan warnanya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Pada saat, itu Suguha tahu apa yang benar-benar diinginkan hatinya, dan pada saat yang sama, ia mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak akan dapat mencapainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menjemput Asuna di rumah Asuna, Naruto langsung pergi naik sepeda yang baru dia beli sekitar satu bulan lalu. Dia pergi tidak sendirian, tapi berboncengan dengan Asuna. Asuna duduk di belakangnya sambil memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Dengan sepeda, perjalanan sekitar 15 kilometer menuju tujuan mereka terasa cukup jauh, namun beban itu cukup baik untuk tubuh mereka yang sudah sangat membaik.

Perjalanan mereka akhir-akhir ini membawa mereka ke rumah sakit yang baru dibangun di pinggiran kota Konoha, Distrik selatan.

Bangsal teratas dari rumah sakit, lokasi di mana teman mereka berbaring dengan tenang.

Tiga bulan lalu, di puncak lantai ke-75 dari "Aincrad", Naruto telah mengalahkan boss akhir "Holy Sword" Heathcliff, dan dengan melakukan itu, berhasil menyelesaikan game. Setelah itu, Naruto terbangun di kamar rumah sakit. Beserta itu, dia mendapati dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata. Lalu partnernya, orang terpenting baginya, Asuna sang "Flash", juga sudah bangun seperti dirinya sekarang.

Tidak ada banyak kesulitan untuk bertanya tentang Asuna. Tak lama setelah, Naruto tersadar di rumah sakit Konoha, dia meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit, berjalan-jalan bersama Kazuto dengan langkah tidak stabil, dan segera ditemukan oleh perawat yang membawanya dan Kazuto kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria berjas datang terburu-buru mendatangi Naruto sambil terengah-engah. Dia menyatakan dirinya sebagai perwakilan dari "Kementerian Dalam Negeri – Divisi Tindakan Balasan SAO."

Organisasi dengan nama besar itu tampaknya dibentuk akhir-akhir ini segera setelah insiden SAO berlangsung, namun dalam dua tahun itu, tidak ada yang mereka bisa lakukan. Namun, itu juga tidak terhindarkan. Kalau mereka dengan ceroboh mengutak-atik server, tanpa membatalkan program perlindungan yang dibuat oleh programmer Kayaba Akihiko, dalang dari insiden ini, maka otak dari sepuluh ribu orang akan hancur. Tak ada yang bisa memikul tanggung jawab itu.

Mengumpulkan anggota, mereka membuat persiapan untuk mengobservasi baik-baik status para korban yang berbaring di rumah sakit. Satu harapan mereka – secercah cahaya kecil, namun tugas yang berat – adalah mensurvei informasi pemain melalui data server.

Sehingga mereka mengikuti perkembangan Naruto dan Kazuto yang berada di garis depan, memperhitungkan level, posisi, dan peran dua bersaudara itu sebagai pemain vital dalam "Capture Group" yang mencoba menyelesaikan Sword Art Online. Sehingga, saat para pemain SAO mulai bangkit di seluruh negara, para agen Kementerian mulai menyerbu ke kamar Naruto, berharap bisa memahami apa yang baru terjadi.

Naruto mengungkapkan kondisinya pada pihak pemerintah dengan orang-orang berkacamata hitam yang berada pada pandangannya. Dia akan memberitahukan mereka semua yang dia tahu. Sebagai gantinya, mereka akan memberitahukannya semua yang dia ingin tahu.

Hal yang ingin dia ketahui tentu saja tentang keberadaan Asuna. Setelah beberapa menit menelepon, pria berkacamata menoleh padanya dan berbicara, kebingungan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Yuuki Asuna telah dipindahkan ke institusi medis lain di Distrik Selatan Konoha. Dia sudah terbangun... Tapi, 300 pemain lain sepanjang negara juga belum terbangun."

Awalnya mereka berpikir kalau ini hanyalah hasil dari spike lag yang terjadi pada server. Namun, jam telah berubah menjadi hari dengan semua orang tidak juga terbangun sampai sekarang ini.

Benar atau tidaknya rencana Akihiko Kayaba yang menghilang masih berlanjut menimbulkan kekacauan sepanjang dunia, namun pandangannya justru sebaliknya.

Dia masih mengingat kehancuran Aincrad, yang diselimuti oleh matahari tenggelam berwarna merah.

Kayaba benar-benar telah mengatakannya. Dia akan melepaskan semua pemain yang tersisa. Lebih jauh lagi, dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong. Dia benar-benar sudah membiarkan dirinya lenyap bersama dunia itu, Naruto sangat mempercayai hal itu.

Namun, entah itu insiden tidak terduga atau adanya campur tangan dari seseorang, sever SAO, yang seharusnya sudah direset/diformat ulang, terus beroperasi. Nerve Gear salah satu teman Naruto juga bukan perkecualian, mengikat jiwanya ke dalam dunia itu. Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi, saat ini, Naruto akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di ALO sana. Tentunya bersama Asuna.

Kalau Suguha tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, dia pasti akan marah. Lalu dia juga mengingat sebelum mengenal ALO, dia pernah meninggalkan pesannya untuk Suguha, dia memasuki kamarnya dan memasang Nerve Gear dan memulai client SAO. Namun, sebuah pesan error dengan dingin muncul di hadapan matanya, "Error: Tidak bisa tersambung pada server."

Sekali rehabilitasnya selesai, kebebasannya dalam bergerak sudah pulih kembali, dan dari saat itu sampai sekarang, dia terus- menerus menengok temannya itu.

Itu adalah waktu yang sulit baginya. Karena dia merasakan perasaan sedih yang dirasakan pacar temannya itu. Perasaan dari seseorang yang lebih penting dari siapapun direbut secara tak beralasan dari pacar temannya terasa sangat menyakitkan dari luka fisik atau mental apapun. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan bagi pacar temannya yang sekarang, yang tidak ubahnya anak kecil tidak berdaya.

Melanjutkan perjalanan 40 menit, mengayuh dengan lamban, Naruto keluar ke jalan utama dan berbelok ke jalan berbukit yang berangin. Tak lama kemudian, bangunan besar muncul di depannya. Itu adalah institusi medis yang diatur secara pribadi, dan tampak bagai karya seni.

Penjaga keamanan di pintu masuk, sekarang sudah menjadi wajah familiar, tak lagi menanyakan alasan kedatangan Naruto dan Asuna. Naruto memarkir sepedanya di sudut parkiran besar. Di meja resepsi lantai pertama, yang memiliki penampilan seperti lobi kelas tinggi, Mereka diberi tanda masuk pengunjung. Naruto menempelkannya di dadanya dan masuk bersama Asuna ke dalam elevator.

Dalam beberapa detik, mereka mencapai lantai teratas, lantai 18, dan pintu perlahan terbuka. Mereka berjalan ke arah selatan sepanjang koridor kosong. Lantai ini memiliki banyak pasien jangka panjang, namun melihat orang lain di sini adalah kejadian langka. Akhirnya, di sudut koridor, pintu berwarna hijau pucat tampak oleh mereka. Ada sebuah lempeng nama tertempel di dinding di sebelah pintu.

Hanamoto Shion, di bawah nama itu terdapat celah penggesek tipis, tempat Naruto menggesekkan tanda pengenal. Dia melepaskan tanda masuk dari dadanya dan meluncurkannya sepanjang celah itu. Pintu bergeser membuka dengan suara elektronik kecil.

Melangkah ke dalam ruangan, mereka terselimuti oleh aroma bunga menyegarkan.

Bunga-bunga segar yang sangat cocok dengan musim semi tampak menghiasi ruangan. Interior di dalam kamar rumah sakit yang luas ini ditutupi oleh korden, yang dengan perlahan dimasuki mereka.

"Mohon izinkan dia bangun..."

Di dalam sana, mereka melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hijau. Dia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada lirih. Sehingga membuat mereka terpaku di dekat pintu tersebut.

Laki-laki itu bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara. Umurnya sekitar 17 tahun. Seorang mantan pemain SAO yang selamat dan terbangun. Juga dahulunya dia adalah anggota guild The Army yang dikenal dengan nama "Shukaku" di SAO.

Dia menyentuh kain, berdoa untuk keajaiban dan dengan lembut membuka korden ruangan.

Unit perawatan intensif tanpa akhir yang terpasang pada tubuhnya sama dengannya – bahkan kasurnya juga sama. Cahaya matahari sedikit menyinari selimut putih, dan jatuh dengan lembut di wajah gadis yang bernama Shion. Kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dia pasti menganggap kalau Shion hanya tertidur.

Saat Gaara pertama berkunjung, dia memiliki pemikiran ini. akankah Shion tidak setuju kalau Shion melihatnya seperti ini? Kekhawatiran itu sudah berlalu sejak dulu.

Wajah gadis itu tampak sangat manis.

Rambut kuning pucat indahnya, tergerai seperti air di kasur putih di sekitarnya, kulit putih pucatnya, dengan semburat warna mawar di bibirnya.

Dari leher sampai tulang selangkanya, fiturnya tampak sama persis dengan yang terlihat di dunia itu. Bibir berwarna cherry muda. Alisnya, bergetar seolah akan membuka kapan saja. Kalau saja bukan karena helm itu, itu saja.

Nerve Gear. Tiga cahaya LCD-nya yang berkilau dengan pucat berkelap-kelip seperti bintang, bukti kalau masih beroperasi. Bahkan sekarang, jiwanya masih terjebak dalam suatu dunia. Gaara menggenggam tangan kanan mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan kehangatannya. Perasaan dari genggaman lembutnya terasa sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia menahan nafasnya, mati-matian menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah.

"Shion..."

Suara dering jam alarmnya membawa Gaara kembali pada realita. Tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah siang hari.

"Aku harus pergi, Shion. Aku akan segera datang kembali."

Dia kemudian menyadari kedatangan dua orang yang terpaku di dekat pintu. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua orang itu.

"Ah, Gaara. Maaf, sudah mengganggu."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan senyuman simpul sambil memasukkan kartu di tangannya ke saku jaket jingganya.

Asuna sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berbicara.

"Halo. Maaf sudah mengganggu, Gaara-san."

"Ah, tidak apa. Santai saja."

Gaara menjawab dengan nada datar. Kedua mata hijaunya tampak meredup. Tapi, senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya.

Naruto dan Asuna berjalan ke arah Shion, lalu menatap sedih pada wajah Shion.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Shion? Apa ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun?"

Tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Belum. Masih sama seperti ini."

"Begitu ya?" wajah Naruto menjadi kusut."Aku dengar juga semua orang yang terlibat dalam SAO, sampai saat ini belum terbangun. Para pemerintah sedang mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Entah ini adalah perbuatan Kayaba atau bukan. Tapi, aku juga akan berusaha untuk mengungkap semua misteri ini."

"Kau... Benar-benar melihat ada Shion yang terjebak di sangkar yang tergantung di puncak pohon besar di dalam game ALO itu?"

"Ya, aku yakin sekali itu Shion. Soalnya Agil yang menunjukkan fotonya padaku."

"... Ini sangat aneh. Apa mungkin Shion dan yang lainnya terjebak di game itu?"

"Mungkin saja. Karena ALO adalah SAO. Aku sudah membuktikan kebenaran itu dengan mencoba bermain di dalamnya."

"Apa!? ALO adalah SAO!?"

"Ya..."

"Jadi, apa itu berarti jiwa Shion terjebak di dalam ALO itu?"

"Ya, aku sudah menduganya begitu. Sekarang aku dan Asuna sudah hampir mencapai World Tree di mana Shion terjebak. Kami akan berusaha menolongnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut juga."

"Eh?"

Naruto tercengang. Gaara memantapkan hatinya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Aku akan ikut bermain di ALO itu. Ini demi menolong Shion..."

"Gaara..."

Gaara tersenyum simpul dan menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian.

"Kapan kalian akan LOG IN ke ALO?"

"Aku rasa setelah pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Aku akan menunggu kabar kalian selanjutnya. Akan aku hubungi kalian jika aku sudah berhasil LOG IN ke ALO itu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Asuna bertukar pandang. Kemudian mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah..."

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan kalian hari ini."

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suguha tidak ingat apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Kazuto pada perjalanan pulang.

Ketika dia sadar, dia sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, melihat poster berwarna biru langit di langit-langit kamar.

Telepon genggam yang berada di headboardnya mengeluarkan suara. Bukannya mengeluarkan suara ringtone, yang keluar adalah suara alarm yang disetelnya sebelum tidur tadi malam. Waktu menunjukkan sekarang jam 3 siang, perbaikan server telah selesai, dan pintu menuju dunia itu terbuka sekali lagi.

Dia tidak ingin meneteskan air matanya di dunia nyata. Jika dia menangis, sebaliknya itu berarti dia tidak bisa menyerah, pikirnya.

Dia akan membiarkan dirinya menangis sedikit di dunia peri. Setelah itu, sebagai Lyfa yang periang, dia akan mendapatkan tawanya kembali.

Suguha mematikan alarmnya dan kemudian mengambil Amusphere yang terletak di samping telepon genggamnya. dia mengenakannya, kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menutup mata, dan membiarkan jiwanya terbang.

Si gadis Sylph terbangun di sebuah penginapan yang berada di tepi luar Ibukota Alfheim, "Aarun."

Tadi malam - tepatnya beberapa jam setelah hari berganti. Lyfa baru saja berhasil melarikan diri dari dunia bawah tanah, Jötunheimr. Terdapat pahatan tangga panjang yang terbuat dari akar World Tree. Dengan menaiki tangga tersebut, mereka akhirnya mencapai jalan di Aarun yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Beberapa detik setelah menapakkan kaki di Aarun, lubang besar yang ada di belakang mereka tertutup dan tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa lubang itu benar-benar ada , bahkan lubang itu tidak bisa dibuka dari sini.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung mendaftarkan diri di penginapan pertama yang mereka temukan, dan, menggosok kedua matanya, Lyfa langsung tertidur setelah menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Meskipun mereka hanya mampu untuk menyewa satu kamar saja.

Lyfa bangun dan kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Suara bising perkotaan, bau udara yang tercium, bahkan warna kulitnya sendiri, semuanya telah berubah, satu-satunya hal yang tidak berubah adalah rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya.

Seakan berubah bentuk, rasa sakit itu berkumpul di sudut matanya dan menetes keluar sebagai air mata.

Beberapa lusin detik kemudian, muncul bayangan lain yang disertai dengan efek suara yang keren. Lyfa perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya.

Laki-laki yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu melihat Lyfa dengan heran, dan langsung berbicara dengan suara lembut.

"Ada apa... Lyfa?"

Dia sangat mirip dengan Naruto, dengan senyum yang lembut bagaikan angin sepoi-sepoi pada malam hari. Melihat wajahnya, air mata Lyfa menetes menuruni wajahnya kemudian menjadi sebutir cahaya yang menari di tengah udara. Kemudian Lyfa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan berkata:

"Menma... Aku... Aku ditolak dalam percintaan."

Mata Naruto yang merah menatap lurus ke arah Lyfa. Cukup dewasa dalam penampilannya, Lyfa tergoda untuk menceritakan semuanya pada anak laki-laki yang misterius ini, tapi kemudian mengertakkan giginya dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ma... Maaf, mengatakan hal-hal aneh kepada orang yang baru saja aku temui. Ini melanggar aturan kan? Membawa permasalahan dunia nyata ke sini..."

Kata Lyfa dengan cepat, mencoba untuk mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya.

Namun, air mata yang mengalir turun di wajahnya tidak mau berhenti sama sekali.

Naruto dengan lembut mengulurkan tangannya, dan meletakkan tangannya yang bersarung tangan hitam tebal di atas kepala Lyfa. Dua kali, tiga kali dia menggerakkan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Di sisi lain, ataupun di sini, pada saat-saat susah, ada baiknya kita menangis. Hanya karena dunia ini adalah sebuah game, bukan berarti ada peraturan yang melarangmu untuk mengekspresikan emosimu."

Di dalam dunia ilusi ini, selalu terdapat kekakuan saat melakukan suatu tindakan ataupun saat berbicara. Namun, suara Naruto yang berirama lembut, dan pergerakan tangannya yang menepuk kepala Lyfa sangat mulus. Hal ini perlahan-lahan menyelimuti saraf sensoriknya tanpa dihalangi apapun.

"Menma..."

Lyfa berbisik, kemudian Lyfa menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Ketika air matanya jatuh ke baju Naruto, air mata itu berhamburan menjadi cahaya.

'Aku mencintai Eugeo.'

Jauh di dalam hatinya, terdengar sebuah bisikan, seakan-akan ingin memastikan hal itu. Namun, bisikan itu berlanjut.

'Perasaan ini tidak boleh terlintas keluar dari bibirku. Perasaan ini harus dikunci dalam-dalam di dalam hatiku. Sehingga suatu hari nanti perasaan ini akan terlupakan.'

Bahkan, jika mereka berdua adalah sahabat, Eugeo dan Suguha yang sama-sama satu sekolah, dahulunya itu. Jika dia menunjukkan perasaannya maka Eugeo, hal ini akan membuat Eugeo kesusahan. Yang lebih penting lagi, satu-satunya gadis yang menempati hati Eugeo adalah gadis cantik itu...

'Aku harus melupakan semuanya.'

Merubah dirinya menjadi Lyfa, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada lelaki yang misterius itu, suatu hari dia pasti dapat melupakan hal itu, pikirnya.

Bertahan dalam keadaan itu pada waktu yang lama, Naruto terus-menerus mengelus kepala Lyfa tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mendengar suara lonceng yang berasal jauh dari arah jendela, Lyfa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Naruto. Kali ini dia dapat mengeluarkan senyumnya yang biasa. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya sudah berhenti menetes.

"... Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Terima kasih, Menma, Kamu sangat baik."

Mendengarnya, Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan terlihat sangat malu meskipun masih berwajah datar.

"Banyak orang yang berkata sebaliknya. Apakah kamu ingin log out untuk hari ini?

Aku berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu meskipun hanya berdua bersama Asuna."

"Tidak, aku telah sampai sejauh ini, jadi aku akan menemani kalian sampai akhir."

Lyfa meloncat dari tempat tidur dan berdiri. berputar ke belakang, menatap Naruto dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Sambil tersenyum, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Lyfa. Setelah berdiri, dia melihat ke arah langit-langit, seakan melupakan sesuatu.

"Yui, apakah kamu di sini?"

Sebelum kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, cahaya di sekitar mulai berkumpul, dan figur seorang peri yang kecil muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Sambil mengusap mata dengan tangan kanannya, dia menguap.

"Fuwaa~~ Selamat pagi Papa, Lyfa-san."

Peri itu kemudian mendarat di pundak Naruto. Sambil melihat wajahnya, Lyfa membalas sapaan peri kecil itu dan kemudian bertanya.

"Selamat pagi, Yui-chan. Aku heran sejak kemarin... Apakah peri-peri navigasi membutuhkan tidur pada waktu malam?"

"Sama sekali tidak, aku tidak melakukannya. Pada saat Papa dan Mama tidak berada di sini, sinyal inputnya akan terputus. Jadi, aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memverifikasi dan mengorganisir data yang telah terakumulasi. Kamu bisa bilang itu adalah tindakan yang mirip dengan tidur bagi manusia."

"Tapi baru saja, kamu menguap..."

"Bukankah itu adalah hal yang dilakukan manusia pada saat mereka memulai harinya? Untuk Papa, biasanya sekitar 8 detik..."

"Kamu tidak perlu mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh."

Naruto menyentilkan jari telunjuknya pada dahi Yui, kemudian memunculkan Navigation Window, dan mempersenjatai diri dengan pedang jingga kehitamannya yang dibawa di punggungnya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Ya!"

Lyfa mengangguk, dan meletakkan katana miliknya di pinggangnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Asuna mana?"

"Oh ya?"

Keduanya melupakan satu orang. Asuna yang juga sekamar dengan mereka.

Ternyata gadis berambut biru itu masih terduduk di kursi. Kedua matanya menutup. Tubuh virtual-nya tidak bergerak.

Naruto dan Lyfa mendekati Asuna. Mereka pun keheranan.

"Lho, kenapa Asuna tidak Login juga?"

"Entahlah, Lyfa. Aku sudah mengingatkannya kalau kita akan janjian di sini pada jam tiga sore ini. Seharusnya dia sudah Login sekarang."

"Oh... Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Mama, Papa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yui."

"Bagaimana ya?" Lyfa berpikir sejenak."Coba kamu Logout dulu, telepon Asuna."

"Ah, kamu benar juga."

Naruto mengangguk dengan saran yang diajukan Lyfa. Lalu dia pun duduk di samping Asuna, persisnya di kursi satu laginya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku logout dulu."

"Baik, Menma/Ya, Papa."

Lyfa dan Yui menjawab bersamaan. Naruto langsung menutup matanya dan Log Out. Dia kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali pada dirinya yang semula.

Tiba di kamarnya, Naruto yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dan masih memakai Nerve Gear di kepalanya, langsung bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja belajar. Ingin menelepon Asuna dan menanyakan Asuna yang belum juga Log In ke ALO. Tapi, begitu dia sedang mencari nomor ponsel Asuna, dia mendapatkan email dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Email yang berisikan seperti ini.

 **[From: xxx**

 **Asuna dalam tawananku sekarang. Dia berada di tempat yang aman di dunia nyata. Jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya dan mengetahui di mana dia, capailah puncak World Tree. Temui aku di sana, Raja Peri Oberon.]**

Selesai membaca email itu, membuat Naruto sangat kaget. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Asuna berada di tempat lain. Di tempat seseorang yang tidak dikenal, di dunia nyata ini.

"Tidak mungkin... Asuna diculik!?"

Sungguh berita yang menggemparkan hati Naruto. Darahnya mendidih. Emosinya perlahan-lahan naik dan ingin meledak seperti gunung berapi.

"Raja peri Oberon, siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa kaitannya menyelamatkan Asuna dengan menemuinya di puncak World Tree? Ini sangat aneh!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Kemudian berbaring lagi dan kembali Log In ke dunia peri.

Begitu tiba di dunia peri, Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati kedua gadis yang sangat panik.

"MENMA! SYUKURLAH KAMU CEPAT KEMBALI!"

"PAPA! MA-MAMA...!?"

"Kenapa kalian panik begitu?"

"Tubuh Mama tiba-tiba menghilang ketika Papa Log Out tadi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memindahkan tubuh Mama ke tempat lain."

"...!?"

Naruto kembali kaget dan memperhatikan arah sampingnya, di mana dia duduk di samping Asuna. Asuna tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Dia hilang tiba-tiba seperti ditelan bumi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Di dunia nyata sana, aku mendapatkan email dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Email yang berisikan bahwa Asuna dibawa ke suatu tempat oleh seseorang itu. Dengan kata lain, Asuna diculik. Tapi, setelah aku tiba di sini, tubuh Asuna menghilang..."

"APA!? ASUNA DICULIK!?"

Naruto menatap Lyfa dengan tatapan sendu.

"Iya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, isi email itu memintaku untuk menemui Raja Peri Oberon yang berada di puncak World Tree. Katanya aku bisa mengetahui di mana tempat Asuna disembunyikan di dunia nyata."

"Begitu... Ayo, segera mungkin kita pergi untuk menyelamatkan Asuna!"

"Ya."

Kedua orang itu kemudian keluar dari penginapan, matahari pagi sudah sepenuhnya terlihat di langit. Para NPC yang menjalankan bisnis seperti menjual armor dan item-item lainnya, sudah membuka tokonya, sementara itu tempat-tempat malam seperti rumah minum, toko item yang aneh atau unik, dan industri-industri lain yang perlu dipertanyakan kejelasannya memliki tanda 'Closed' atau 'Tutup' di depannya.

Dalam waktu dunia nyata, waktu menunjukkan jam 3 PM lebih sedikit pada hari kerja. Setelah waktu perbaikan mingguan, monster-monster dan item-item yang ada direset kemudian dimunculkan kembali, jadi jumlah pemain yang ada jauh lebih banyak dari yang diperkirakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **m ucup90: terima kasih.**

 **Iya. Nanti Naruto ketemu sama Raja Peri Oberon. Terus dia ketemu sama shion dan asuna yang dikurung di dalam sangkar.**

 **Ada kok medsos. Cari aja nama Hikasya di Facebook. Itu saya. Add aja nanti.**

 **luciver: sama-sama. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **namikaze ansor: ganbatte juga. Iya, terima kasih**

 **firdaus minato: terima kasih ya. Iya, bakal lanjut sampai tamat**

 **wisnanda putra: terima kasih atas saranmu. Udah saya masukkan ke fic ini.**

 **Dark One Kitsune: bisa. Naruto jadi monster yaitu musang berekor sembilan.**

 **Maaf, jika saya baru balas review sekarang.**

 **Realpush Neo: oke, terima kasih atas review-mu ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 8 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Selasa, 1 November 2016**


	9. Menyelamatkan Asuna

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER, AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Menyelamatkan Asuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun pagi ini dia mengantuk sehingga tidak melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya, tapi sekarang, dia menjadi segar setelah terkejut melihat banyaknya jumlah player yang ada di jalan. Di sana ada Gnome berbadan kekar dan besar yang ditutupi armor terbuat dari logam tertentu, yang membawa kapak tempur di punggungnya. Ada seorang Puca dengan badan kecil yang hanya setinggi pinggang Lyfa pada saat dia berdiri, memegang harpa perak di tangannya. Ada juga seorang Imp yang memiliki kulit berwarna ungu gelap, memakai armor yang terbuat dari kulit, sedang berjalan dan berbicara dengan karakter-karakter yang berbeda ras. Pada sebuah kursi batu di dekat sana, seorang lelaki berambut biru dari ras Undine dan seorang gadis muda berambut merah dari ras Salamander, sedang memandang satu sama lain dengan intim, sementara seorang Caith Sith melintas dengan membawa seekor serigala besar di sampingnya.

Tidak disangka-sangka, berbeda dengan pemandangan Sylvain yang seba hijau, pemandangan di sini sangat cerah dan penuh warna, penuh dengan kehidupan yang membuat hati gembira. Entah bagaimana Lyfa melupakan rasa sakit yang berada di dalam hatinya dan kemudian tersenyum.

Bahkan pasangan Spriggan-Sylph akan terlihat cocok di sini - kemudian Lyfa cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran itu. Setelah itu memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada jalan tersebut.

"Wow..."

Tapi, tiba-tiba muncul pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Aarun adalah pusat kota di ALfheim, dan di tengah kota itu berdiri sebuah struktur berbentuk kerucut yang sangat besar. Melihat Aarun bagaikan panorama, struktur itu mempunyai bentuk menyerupai cincin-cincin yang konsentris, saat ini mereka masih jauh dari tengah Aarun.

Ada banyak struktur yang tidak terbuat dari batu berwarna abu-abu berdiri tinggi di permukaan jalan-jalan Aarun. Malahan, banyak silinder-silinder besar berwarna hijau-lumut yang bertumpuk ke atas. Diameternya dapat menyamai bangunan dua lantai.

Silinder-silinder itu sebenarnya adalah akar dari World Tree. Dari Jötunheimr yang jauh di bawah, mereka menembus tanah yang tebal, tumbuh berliku dan berbelit-belit, menjadi besar dan bertemu di atas Aarun. Dengan kata lain, bisa dikatakan bahwa Aarun mencerminkan es yang menggantung di atap gua Jötunheimr.

Lyfa melihat lebih tinggi. Pada saat itu dia merasakan gairah petualangan yang menuruni punggungnya.

Mulai dari akar-akarnya, kata-kata tidak dapat mendeskripsikan seberapa besar batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi ke langit itu. Diselimuti oleh lumut dan tanaman lainnya, batang pohon berwarna hijau keemasan yang menjulang tinggi ke langit itu seakan bercampur dan menjadi pudar di langit yang biru. Di sekitar batang pohon itu, terdapat kabut putih yang menyelubunginya. Itu bukanlah kabut, melainkan awan.

Awan-awan itu menandakan batas terbang yang dapat dicapai, tetapi batang pohon tersebut menjulang tinggi melewatinya.

Tepat di bawah bagian di mana batang pohon tersebut memudar karena menyatu dengan langit, entah bagaimana rasanya kamu bisa menggapai dahan yang menjulur keluar. Daun-daun yang tipis dan lebar menutupi lapisan luarnya hingga ke tempat Lyfa sebagaimana mereka menghadangi langit. Melihat ukurannya yang sangat besar, puncak dari World Tree mungkin saja sudah melewati lapisan atmosfer ALfheim dan mencapai ruang angkasa - tentunya jika hal itu benar-benar ada - dan selebihnya.

"Itu adalah... The World Tree..."

Bisik Naruto dengan kagum.

"Ya... Luar Biasa..."

"Bukankah ada kota di atas pohon itu...?"

"Raja peri Oberon dan peri cahaya ALF tinggal di sana, dan ras pertama yang berhasil bertemu dengan sang raja akan menjadi ALF... Itulah yang telah dikatakan."

"..."

Naruto memandangi pohon itu dengan diam, kemudian bertanya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Pohon itu, bisakah kita memanjatnya dari luar?"

"Area di sekitar batangnya adalah area terlarang, jadi tidak mungkin kita bisa memanjatnya. Bahkan dengan terbang pun kita tidak bisa mencapainya, kamu akan membentur batas terbang yang ditentukan sebelum kamu bisa mencapai puncaknya."

"Aku pernah mendengar ada sekelompok orang yang terbang dengan cara menaiki pundak player lain pernah melewati batas itu..."

"Oh, cerita itu," Lyfa tertawa dan melanjutkan perkataanya."Mereka hampir berhasil mendekati dahan yang paling rendah. Para Game Master sangat panik, dan akhirnya segera diperbaiki. Sekarang, sedikit di atas awan-awan itu, terdapat sebuah tembok."

"... Ah begitu... Tidak usah dihiraukan, ayo kita pergi ke dasar pohon ini!"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

Setelah keduanya mengangguk, mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan utama.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berbelok-belok, maju dan mundur melewati kerumunan player yang terdiri dari macam-macam ras, mereka akhirnya sampai ke tangga batu berukuran besar yang menuju sebuah gerbang yang besar pula. Pusat kota Aarun, yang menjadi pusat dunia terletak di balik gerbang itu. Menjulang tinggi ke langit, World Tree terlihat bagaikan dinding dari segala arah.

Ketika menghadapi suasana itu, mereka mulai menaiki tangga tersebut. Pada saat mereka akan melewati gerbang...

SET!

Yui tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kepalanya dari saku jaket Naruto, dan dengan wajah yang serius melihat ke arah langit.

"Ah, hei... ada apa?"

Naruto berbisik untuk menghindari perhatian player-player di sekitarnya. Lyfa juga menatap wajah peri kecil itu. Namun, Yui tetap terdiam dengan mata yang terbuka lebar menatap ke arah puncak World Tree. Setelah beberapa detik, dia mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya.

"Mama... Mama ada di sana."

"Apa...?!"

Ekspresi Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

"Benarkah!?"

"Tidak diragukan lagi! ID player ini adalah kepunyaan Mama... Koordinatnya tepat di atas sana."

Naruto, yang mendengarkan kata-kata itu, melihat ke arah langit dengan mata yang berapi-api. Wajahnya menjadi pucat dan dia menggertakkan giginya sampai-sampai kamu bisa mendengar suara gertakan giginya.

BETS!

Tiba-tiba, Naruto mengembangkan sayapnya. Tiba-tiba sayapnya berpijar pada saat ia meregangkan sayapnya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap itu.

BANG!

Dengan suara angin yang bagaikan ledakan itu, Naruto menghilang dari permukaan tanah.

"TU-TUNGGU, MENMA!"

Lyfa buru-buru berteriak, tapi anak laki-laki yang berpakaian hitam itu terus terbang ke atas dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, Lyfa mengembangkan sayapnya dan menendang tanah tempat dia berpijak.

Terbang lurus ke atas, sama seperti terbang lurus ke bawah, adalah kemampuan yang dikuasai oleh Lyfa, tapi dia tidak dapat menyusul Naruto karena ia terbang seperti roket pendorong, sosok berwarna hitam itu semakin mengecil dan akhirnya terlihat seperti titik di hadapan Lyfa.

Terbang melewati menara-menara yang berdiri di Aarun dan tidak terhitung jumlahnya lagi, butuh beberapa detik untuk keluar dari Aarun. Dari teras-teras menara, terlihat beberapa player yang ingin mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto terbang melewati hidung mereka dan terus terbang mengarah ke atas.

Bangunan-bangunan itu akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi, tergantikan oleh batang hijau keemasan World Tree yang bagaikan tebing. Terbang sejajar dengan batang pohon itu, Naruto bagaikan peluru hitam yang meluncur di langit. Ketika Naruto terus mendekati awan yang ada di depannya, Lyfa mengikutinya dan berteriak sambil menahan tekanan angin yang dirasakannya.

"Hati-hati, Menma! Pembatasnya ada di depanmu!"

Tapi, suara Lyfa tidak mencapai telinganya. Ia seperti panah yang menghubungkan surga dan bumi, bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi yang cukup untuk membuat lubang di dunia virtual.

Apa yang membuatnya sampai bertindak sejauh ini? Apakah mungkin Asuna berada di puncak World Tree itu sekarang?

Yui memanggil orang itu "Mama". Mama itu adalah Asuna. Asuna yang bisa membuat Naruto menyelamatkannya sampai seperti ini.

Tapi, sebaliknya, ada alasan lain. Tidak hanya karena Asuna diculik, Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

Pada saat dia memikirkannya, muncul rasa sakit yang tak asing di dalam hati Lyfa.

Rasa sakit ini mirip dengan rasa sakit yang Eugeo sebabkan padanya, namun terasa palsu.

Konsentrasinya terganggu oleh rasa bingung, kecepatan terbangnya perlahan-lahan turun. Menyingkirkan kebingungannya, Lyfa memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada sayapnya.

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto, Lyfa memasuki lautan awan. Pandangannya dipenuhi oleh warna putih yang sangat banyak. Dia pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini, tepat di atas awan-awan itu terdapat area terlarang yang tidak bisa dimasuki, Lyfa memperlambat terbangnya saat melewati awan-awan itu.

Tanpa sebuah peringatan, dunia yang berwarna biru tua terbentang di depannya.

Berbeda dengan pemandangan yang terlihat dari atas tanah, langit yang berwarna biru itu terbentang tanpa ujung ke segala arah. Di atasnya, World Tree dan dahannya memberikan kesan seperti tiang yang menunjang surga. Naruto mempercepat laju terbangnya ketika ia mencoba meraih satu di antara dahan-dahan yang ada.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna-warni bak pelangi.

Setelah beberapa detik, udara di sekitarnya terguncang dengan benturan yang memiliki suara mirip dengan suara petir. Naruto menabrakkan dirinya pada pembatas yang tidak terlihat itu, dan bagaikan angsa berwarna hitam yang ditembak menggunakan senapan, dia terpental dan melayang di udara dengan lemah.

"MENMA!'

Lyfa berteriak, dan dengan terburu-buru terbang menuju Naruto. Jika kamu terjatuh dari ketinggian ini, Health Pointmu (HP) akan habis, dan efeknya akan terbawa ke dunia nyata setelah log out.

Tapi sebelum dia berhasil menangkap Naruto, Naruto kembali sadar. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dua-tiga kali, kemudian mencoba untuk melewati pembatas itu sekali lagi. Ia terhalang oleh pembatas itu lagi, kemudian hamburan cahaya muncul di sekitarnya, dan usahanya hancur seketika.

Akhirnya, Lyfa terbang ke ketinggian yang sama dengan Naruto dan meraih tangannya, kemudian berteriak.

"Hentikan, Menma! Tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk pergi ke atas sana!"

Tapi, kedua mata Naruto bercahaya bagaikan terkena sihir, ia tetap mencoba untuk maju.

"Aku harus pergi ke sana... Aku harus pergi ke sana, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi!"

Dia menfokuskan diri pada satu titik, di mana dahan World Tree tumbuh bagaikan membelah langit. Meskipun terlihat lebih jelas daripada saat melihatnya dari permukaan tanah, dahan itu tampaknya masih cukup jauh, dilihat dari detailnya yang rendah.

Pada saat itu, Yui terbang keluar dari saku jaket Naruto. Memancarkan partikel cahaya yang berkilauan, ia terbang menuju dahan itu.

'Oh iya, mungkin peri navigasi dapat... '

Pikir Lyfa secara mendadak, tetapi pembatas itu tidak memperbolehkan badan kecil Yui untuk lewat. Bagaikan gelombang pada permukaan air, cahaya tujuh warna itu mendorong Yui ke belakang.

Tetapi, Yui tidak terlihat seperti program, ia tampak hampir putus asa sambil mendorong tangannya ke pembatas itu, kemudian Ia membuka mulutnya.

"Mungkin mode peringatan suara dapat melewati pembatas ini...! Mama! Ini aku! Mama!"

Naruto merasa tubuhnya akan hancur menjadi ribuan potongan karena tercabik-cabik ketidaksabaran ini, dan kemudian dia menghantam pembatas itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tinjunya dibalikkan dengan gaya tolak yang mirip dengan magnet berkutub sama yang didekatkan, dan terciptalah riak air berwarna-warni yang menyebar di udara.

"Ada apa ini...!? Benda ini...!"

Katanya dengan terbata-bata dan berketak gigi.

Akhirnya - Dia bisa sampai sejauh ini. Penjara yang menahan jiwa Asuna dan pemain SAO lainnya ada di depan sana. Namun, jalannya ini dihalangi oleh kode-kode program yang terdapat di dalam Sistem Game.

Sebuah dorongan yang dapat merusak diri sendiri mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan kuat, dan menyebarkan semangat yang membara.

Setelah login ke dalam ALfheim selama 2 hari, dia menahan rasa ketidaksabarannya dan datang ke sini dengan mengikuti peraturan permainan ini, tetapi kejengkelan yang terus terakumulasi di dalam hatinya tak bisa ditahan lagi dan akhirnya meledak .

Dengan memperlihatkan taringnya yang seperti taring anjing, dia menggenggam gagang pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Pada saat itu.

KLING!

Jauh di atas api putih yang ada dalam pandangannya, ada sebuah cahaya kecil yang bersinar.

"Apa itu...?"

Dia melupakan kemarahannya dengan sekejap dan kemudian menatap cahaya itu.

Sesuatu yang bersinar dengan terang jatuh perlahan-lahan ke arahnya. Bagaikan salju yang turun di tengah musim panas, seperti bulu halus dandelion yang menjalani perjalanan panjang, benda itu jatuh ke arahnya.

Sambil mengambang di udara, dia melepaskan gagang pedangnya dari genggaman, dan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah cahaya itu. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa sangat lama, cahaya putih itu perlahan jatuh ke dalam tangannya.

Dengan perasaan hangat yang dirindukannya, dia membuka tangannya dengan perlahan di depan dada.

Yui melihat dari sisi kirinya dan Lyfa melihat dari sisi kanannya. Dia menatap diam pada benda yang ada di genggaman tangannya ini.

"Sebuah kartu...?" Gumam Lyfa. Benda itu adalah kartu berbentuk persegi panjang kecil. Benda itu memiliki permukaan berwarna perak transparan tanpa tulisan maupun hiasan. Berputar ke arah Lyfa, Naruto berkata.

"Lyfa, apakah kamu tahu benda apa ini...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak pernah melihat benda seperti ini. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba mengklik benda itu?"

Mengikuti sugesti Lyfa, Naruto mengklik permukaan kartu itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Sebuah klik pada item di dalam game akan membuat sebuah jendela pop-out keluar, tapi tidak ada apa-apa yang muncul.

Yui membungkuk dan menyentuh ujung kartu itu, kemudian berseru.

"Ini... Ini kode akses menuju manajemen sistem!"

"...!?"

Naruto menahan nafasnya, selagi melihat kartu yang ada di tangannya.

"... Jadi, jika aku mempunyai ini, aku dapat menggunakan kewenangan Game Master?"

"Tidak... Papa dapat mengakses sistemnya, tapi hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan melalui konsol yang sesuai... Bahkan aku tidak dapat memanggil keluar menu sistem..."

"Ah, begitu... Tapi barang seperti ini tidak akan jatuh tanpa ada alasan. Mungkin ini..."

"Benar, aku pikir Mama menyadari keberadaan kita dan menjatuhkan kartu itu."

"..."

Naruto menggenggam kartu itu dengan lembut. Belum lama ini, Asuna yang memegang kartu itu. Naruto pikir, dia secara samar-samar dapat mengerti niat Asuna itu.

Asuna juga sedang bertarung. Dia melawan sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari dunia ini. Mungkin dia juga sudah bertemu dengan Shion di sana.

Naruto pun mempunyai hal-hal yang harus dia lakukan

Dia menatap Lyfa, kemudian berkata.

"Lyfa, beritahu aku. Di mana gerbang yang menuju World Tree?"

"Eh... Gerbang itu ada di kubah yang ada di pangkal pohon ini...," kata Lyfa dengan khawatir."Tapi, ini tidak mungkin. Tempat itu dilindungi oleh pasukan penjaga, tidak peduli seberapa besar kelompok yang masuk, mereka tidak bisa melewatinya."

"Meskipun begitu, aku harus tetap pergi ke sana."

Naruto memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam saku jaketnya dan menggapai tangan Lyfa.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, gadis Sylph ini selalu membantunya. Ketika dia sedang terburu-buru dan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia ini, dan akhirnya sampai di sini. Itu semua berkat pengetahuan yang dimiliki Lyfa dan senyuman Lyfa yang menyemangatinya untuk sampai sejauh ini. Suatu hari nanti, dia akan menjelaskan situasi ini dan berterima kasih pada Lyfa di dunia nyata. Sambil memikirkan hal itu, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk selama ini, Lyfa. Dari sini, aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Menma..."

Naruto memegang erat tangan Lyfa, yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan menangis, kemudian melepaskannya. Kemudian Yui duduk di atas pundaknya ketika dia mundur.

Akhirnya, setelah melihat gadis dengan rambut ikat ekor kudanya yang bergoyang pada saat dia terbang untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

Setelah menutup sayapnya, dia menaiki dorongan yang didapatkannya dari laju jatuhnya pada saat melesat tepat ke pangkal World Tree.

Pusing, setelah menerjunkan diri selama berpuluh-puluh detik, pangkat World Tree dan kota berliku-liku yang mengelilinginya, Aarun, mulai terlihat. Terdapat beranda yang sangat besar di antara akar World Tree dan Aarun, dia pun memulai persiapan untuk mendarat.

Dia mengembangkan sayapnya sepenuhnya untuk mengerem sambil mengarah menuju titik pendaratan. Dia menjulurkan kakinya, dan mencoba berhenti pada saat kakinya membentur yang kencang bergema di sekitar, suara itu berasal dari gelombang udara yang menyertai pendaratannya. Beberapa player yang ada di beranda untuk melihat pemandangan sekitar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padanya dan terlihat terkejut.

Menunggu mereka berpaling ke arah lain, dia berbicara kepada Yui yang masih duduk di pundaknya dengan suara rendah.

"Yui, apakah kamu tahu jalan menuju kubah itu?"

"Ya, gerbang tersebut tepat di atas tangga itu. Tapi, apakah ini akan baik-baik saja, Papa? Menurut informasi yang ada, sangat sulit untuk menerobos gerbang itu."

"Kita hanya bisa untuk memaksakannya. Bahkan jika hal itu gagal, bukan berarti aku akan mati."

"Itu benar, tapi..."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan lembut mengusap kepala Yui.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa bisa menjadi gila jika aku membuang-buang waktuku walaupun itu hanya satu detik lagi. Bahkan Yui ingin secepat mungkin bertemu dengan Mama lagi, bukan?"

"Iya."

Yui mengangguk dan menggosokkan hidungnya pada pipi Naruto selagi Naruto menaiki tangga.

Tampaknya mereka sudah mencapai puncak kota Aarun, pada saat mereka mendekati puncak tangga. Akar-akar yang berbentuk kerucut besar itu berkumpul di satu batang yang berada di depan mereka. Yang hanya dapat dilihat dari sana adalah dinding sederhana yang melengkung, diameter kubah itu sangat besar.

Di dekat tembok itu, terdapat dua patung ksatria peri yang berdiri tinggi, tingginya hampir 10 kali dari tinggi player. Di antara kedua patung itu terdapat sebuah gerbang batu yang dihias dengan sangat baik. Gerbang ini adalah titik awal dari quest utama, dan tidak ada player lain yang terlihat di sini. Mungkin saja, cerita bahwa quest ini "impossible to breakthrough" sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum.

Tapi, Naruto harus melewati gerbang ini, melewati para penjaganya dan mencapai gerbang yang ada di dalamnya.

'Tunggu aku, Asuna. Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga...'

Itu adalah janji yang diukirnya di dalam hatinya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter ke depan, Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang itu, ketika itu pula, patung yang berada di sebelah kanan bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara rendah yang bergema. Tidak terduga, patung itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, kemudian muncul cahaya berwarna pucat di kedua mata patung itu. Patung itu melihat ke bawah ke arah Naruto dan membuka mulutnya. Muncul suara membosankan yang bergema bagaikan batu besar yang berguling-guling.

"Apakah kau yang tidak mengetahui tingginya surga, ingin mencapai istana raja?"

Pada saat yang sama, muncul jendela pop-out di depan Naruto, bertanya kepada Naruto apakah Naruto ingin menerima tantangan terakhir itu. Untuk memastikan kehendaknya, muncul dua buah tombol: [YES] dan [NO]. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, dia menekan tombol [YES].

Kali ini, patung yang berada di kiri mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Mulai dari sini dan seterusnya, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan tanpa batas untuk menggunakan sayapmu."

Sebelum suara gemuruh yang menggema itu hilang, gerbang yang ada di sana terbelah menjadi dua dari tengah. Tanah di sekitarnya bergetar ketika pintu gerbang itu terbuka ke dalam kiri dan kanan.

Suara gemuruh ini, mengingatkan dia saat akan melawan boss monster di tiap lantai Aincrad. Hawa dingin mengalir menuruni tulang belakangnya, ketegangan yang bangkit kembali ini membuatnya lupa untuk bernafas.

Di dunia ini, mati bukan berarti akan benar-benar mati, katanya terhadap diri sendiri, kemudian menyingkirkan pemikiran itu. Ini adalah perjuangan untuk memperoleh kebebasan Asuna dan pemain SAO lainnya. Dalam beberapa aspek, pertempuran ini lebih penting daripada semua pertempuran yang pernah dia alami.

"Kita mulai, Yui. Pastikan kamu bersembunyi dengan baik."

"Papa... Lakukan yang terbaik."

Naruto menepuk kepala Yui di saat Yui masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya, kemudian dia menarik pedangnya.

Suara gemuruh itu berhenti ketika gerbang batu itu sepenuhnya terbuka. Di dalamnya sangat gelap, Naruto berpikir untuk menggunakan sihir Night Vision. Belum dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan mata dari arah atas. Tanpa sadar dia langsung menyipitkan matanya.

Ruang di dalamnya ternyata cukup besar. Kubah ini mengingatkannya pada ruangan boss di lante 75 Aincrad di mana dia bertarung dengan Heathcliff, hanya saja, diameternya lebih besar beberapa kalinya.

Bagian dalam kubah ini ternyata mirip bagian dalam pohon, akar-akar besar tersusun satu sama lain membentuk lantai. Tanaman merambat tumbuh dari lantai dan menutupi dinding-dindingnya hingga puncak.

Kubah tersebut memiliki kanopi berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang bening, tanaman merambat yang tumbuh ke atas itu melilit satu sama lain dan membentuk pola bagaikan kaca berwarna, yang menjadi tempat masuknya cahaya.

Di dekat puncak kanopi, dia melihat sebuah gerbang. Gerbang berbentuk cincin itu dihiasi dengan hiasan-hiasan yang indah dan sebuah tanda salib membagi pintu itu menjadi empat bagian. Jalan menuju puncak pohon pasti ada di balik gerbang itu.

Dengan memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia mengambil nafas.

Sambil menempatkan tenaga di kaki, dia mengembangkan sayapnya.

"Maju!"

Teriaknya dengan keras kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian menendang tanah dengan kuat.

Sebelum dia sempat terbang untuk satu detik, terlihat satu keanehan pada cahaya yang masuk melalui kanopi di atas. Satu bagian dari jendelanya itu berubah menjadi putih dan berbuih seakan mendidih, tampaknya akan terjadi sesuatu. Dalam sekejap, bagian itu jatuh dan mengambil wujud seperti manusia, dan mengembangkan empat sayap bercahaya sambil mengaum.

Badan penjaga yang besar itu ditutupi sepenuhnya dengan armor berwarna perak, kepalanya ditutupi dengan topeng bagaikan cermin, sehingga mukanya tidak terlihat.

Tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang lebih besar dari milik Naruto. Tidak diragukan lagi, ini adalah penjaga yang Lyfa katakan.

Ksatria penjaga itu memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang sedang terbang ke atas dengan cepat, dan kemudian menukik turun dengan berteriak sebagai ganti suara manusia yang tidak dimilikinya.

"Jangan halangi aku!"

Naruto berteriak dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Jarak di antara mereka pun hampir tidak ada, muncul perasaan dingin yang memainkan otaknya, perasaan lancar itu adalah perasaan yang selalu dirasakannya pada saat dia bertarung hingga batas kemampuannya di dunia itu. Wajah Naruto terpantul di topengnya pada saat Naruto berhadapan dengannya, lalu Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah tanpa ragu-ragu.

Pedang ksatria penjaga itu dan miliknya bersilangan satu sama lain di tengah udara, dan ruangan itu terguncang oleh cahaya yang bagaikan petir. Ksatria itu mengangkat pedangnya yang terpantul ke atas kepalanya dan bersiap untuk menyerang kembali, tapi Naruto membiarkan pedangnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan menyerang dada ksatria itu. Dia menangkap leher ksatria yang lebih besar dua kali darinya dengan tangan kirinya, sambil menjaga jarak yang dekat dengannya.

Pada saat melawan monster yang dikendalikan oleh komputer, Naruto akan mencari tahu seberapa jauh jarak serangannya dan kemudian menjaga jarak agar selalu berada di luar jarak serangannya, tetapi untuk kasus monster yang berukuran besar, sering kali kelemahannya muncul pada saat yang tidak tepat. Tentu saja, sangat berbahaya untuk mempertahankan posisi itu untuk waktu yang lama, tapi akan ada waktu di mana dia akan mencoba untuk pulih setelah kuda-kudanya hancur.

Dengan menggunakan pedang di tangan kanannya, dia menusuk bagian leher ksatria yang tidak terlindungi apa-apa.

"Raaa!"

Dia mengepakkan sayapnya dengan kencang, dan mengalihkan seluruh berat tubuhnya untuk mendorong pedangnya.

GATSU!

Pedangnya menembus leher ksatria itu dengan suara benda keras yang pecah.

"Gogaaaaa!"

Tidak seperti penampilannya yang mengagumkan, ksatria itu mengeluarkan auman yang liar, kemudian menjadi kaku. Setelah itu, badan besarnya diselimuti oleh End Frame, dan hancur dengan cepat.

"Aku bisa melakukannya!"

Hati Naruto bersorak gembira. Status ksatria penjaga itu masih lebih rendah dari pada boss monster yang ada di setiap lantai SAO. Dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, dia mempunyai keuntungan.

Dia mengibaskan api putih yang masih menempel padanya dan melihat ke arah gerbang di atas. Dia melihat pemandangan yang membuat senyum. Senyum di wajahnya seakan membeku.

Kanopi yang besar itu seperti berada dalam keadaan yang kacau balau, muncul banyak ksatria yang ditutupi armor silver dari Stained Glass yang ada di atas sana.

Mereka ada lusinan - tidak, mereka ada ratusan!

"Uoooooo!"

Naruto menyadarkan dirinya yang gentar sesaat dan kemudian berteriak. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak yang datang, dia hanya perlu membunuh mereka semua. Dia mengepakkan sayapnya dan kemudian melesat kencang.

Beberapa dari ksatria yang baru saja lahir, menuruni kanopi dan berusaha menghadanginya. Dia membidik ksatria yang berada di depan dan menggerakkan pedangnya.

Kali ini, dia berusaha untuk menghindari hilangnya keseimbangan yang disebabkan bersilangnya pedangnya dengan pedang ksatria itu, dan memusatkan konsentrasinya pada ujung pedang milik lawan, dia memutar tubuhnya, dan kemudian menghindarinya. Tidak berhasil menghindari serangan itu sepenuhnya, pedang musuh menggores pundaknya dan menyebabkan damage yang kecil, tapi dia mengabaikannya, dan menfokuskan diri untuk menyerang musuhnya.

Pedangnya yang panjang bergerak dalam garis lurus, membentur topeng musuh, dan membunuh musuh keduanya. Api putih keluar dari dalam badannya, sebelum efek itu hilang, ksatria lain datang dan menggantikan posisinya.

Ksatria itu memulai serangannya, Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Setelah memutuskan bahwa dia tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menghindarinya, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menghadangnya dengan armornya.

Dia melihat HP bar-nya berkurang 10% di sisi kiri penglihatannya, hal ini disebabkan oleh serangan yang seakan membentur tulang itu. Tapi ayunan pedang musuh itu teralihkan oleh tangan kirinya, sehingga kuda-kudanya hancur. Sambil membidik lehernya, Naruto mengayunkan pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Tapi, kali ini kecepatannya berkurang, sehingga dia tidak bisa membunuhnya dalam satu serangan. Terlebih lagi, muncul satu ksatria yang melesat dari samping kanan.

Dia memutarkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan dan menendangkan kaki kirinya pada kepala ksatria yang sudah rusak itu.

Memiliki status "Swordsman" Menma terbawa ke dunia ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan baginya, termasuk keterampilan bertempur tanpa senjata yang dikiranya tidak akan berguna di sini. Tendangannya menghabiskan sisa HP ksatria itu.

Badannya yang besar diselimuti api putih, dan mengeluarkan teriakan yang terganggu oleh efek itu.

Naruto menghalang pedang ksatria ketiga dengan pedangnya pada saat-saat terakhir.

"Seaaaa!"

Sambil berteriak, dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan meninju topeng cerminnya.

KRAK!

Dengan suara itu muncul retakan pada tempat yang mengalami benturan dan ksatria itu mengeluarkan teriakan seakan menderita.

"Pergi! Pergi dari hadapanku!"

Teriaknya. Perasaan ini tidak seperti pada saat melawan pasukan Undine di Jötunheimr, melainkan sebuah dorongan kuat untuk menghancurkan menguasainya.

Pedang di tangan kanannya menebas leher ksatria itu, kemudian dia meninju ksatria itu dengan tangan kirinya terus -menerus.

Itu benar - dia pernah tinggal di dunia ini. Berkelana sendirian di bagian paling dalam dungeon, bertarung di samping kematian untuk menempa jiwanya, dia menggunakan mayat-mayat monster itu untuk membangun kuburannya dan terus mengayunkan pedangnya.

Tinjunya akhirnya berhasil menghancurkan topeng ksatria itu, dan menyemburkan cahaya yang terang benderang. Dia masih dikuasai oleh keinginan untuk menghancurkan itu, kemudian dia menikamkan tangan kirinya ke arah cahaya itu.

Ketika tangan Naruto berhasil menembus kepalanya, badan ksatria itu meleleh dan hancur, kemudian api putih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Pada saat itu, hati Naruto terasa sekeras dan segersang batu. Menyelesaikan game atau membebaskan pemain tidak penting lagi baginya. Dia menolak orang lain dan kemudian mendorong dirinya ke pertempuran berikutnya.

Empat atau lima ksatria itu mengangkat pedangnya yang bercahaya, kemudian mereka menjatuhkan diri dengan suara bagaikan burung yang memberitahukan pertanda buruk. Senyuman yang bengis muncul di wajah Naruto, dan Naruto melesat ke arah ksatria-ksatria itu dengan sayapnya yang membelah udara. Semua syaraf di tubuhnya bergetar saking cepatnya, getaran listrik yang menghubungkan badannya dengan otaknya menjadi percikan putih yang melintasi penglihatannya.

"Uoooaaaaa!"

Dengan teriakan yang menggelora, dia mengayunkan pedang yang dipegangnya dengan dua tangan ini secara horizontal. Dia menangkis pedang ksatria-ksatria itu.

Kemudian berputar seperti kincir angin, dia melesat cepat hingga ke batas kemampuannya dan membidikkan pedangnya pada leher ksatria-ksatria itu.

CHOP! CHOOOOP!

Setelah mengeluarkan suara yang tumpul, kedua kepala yang memakai topeng kaca itu terbang di udara. Api yang muncul pada saat terakhir mereka, membentuk mawar putih yang kemudian membasuhi kewarasannya, dan mengirimkan lebih banyak rasa panas ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia bisa melihat nyawanya yang berada di dekat kematian. Melempar dirinya sendiri ke dalam menit-menit akhir pertempuran, dengan semangat yang membara sampai akhir, kemudian gagal dan jatuh, dia pikir itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menebus orang-orang yang mati di depan matanya.

Dia berbalik, dan tanpa mengurangi kekuatan putarannya, dia menggunakan ujung kaki kanannya untuk menyerang seperti bor. Kakinya menghantam bagian dada ksatria itu, kemudian dia merasakan kelembaban yang lembut pada saat kakinya menembus badan ksatria itu dengan suara yang tidak enak didengar. Pada saat badannya sedang berhenti di tengah End Frame, ksatria yang baru saja dikalahkannya, muncul dua pedang yang mendekatinya dari arah kiri dan kanan seperti sebuah gunting. Dia menghadang pedang yang ada di arah tangannya dengan pedangnya, dan pedang yang ada kirinya dengan tangannya, kemudian dia membalasnya tanpa memperhatikan HP bar miliknya.

Dengan cepat, dia menangkap pergelangan tangan ksatria yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Guuuuooooo!"

Sambil berteriak, dia mengayunkan ksatria yang kanan ke atas kepalanya dan menabrakkannya dengan ksatria yang ada di kiri. Kemudian dia menikam kedua ksatria yang sedang dalam posisi terkunci itu, dan memberikan mereka damage yang fatal.

Dia pikir, dia bisa terus bertarung dan membantai semua musuh yang muncul.

Pada saat itu, dia membakar dirinya dengan api seorang pembunuh, kemudian menempa hati menjadi sekeras batu.

Tidak - bukan seperti itu...

Ada pula orang-orang yang tanpa putus asa menyiramkan air pada hatinya yang gersang. Klein, Agil, Silica, Lisbeth, Kirito, Sinon, para Akatsuki, dan Asuna.

'Aku... Aku akan menolong Asuna dan semuanya, aku datang ke sini, untuk membuat dunia itu benar-benar berakhir.'

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berputar ke arah kanopi di atas, dia melihat gerbang batu yang ternyata sudah cukup dekat.

Saat dia berjuang terbang ke sana, sesuatu menusuk kakinya.

Itu adalah anak panah yang dingin, dan bercahaya. Seakan mereka sudah menunggunya untuk berhenti bergerak, anak panah berjatuhan bagaikan hujan. Dia terkena dua, tiga panah berturut-turut, dan HP-nya berkurang sangat banyak.

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan, tetapi pada saat dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ksatria-ksatria penjaga itu sudah mengepungnya dari jauh, mereka semua menunjuknya dengan tangan kiri mereka, dan melantunkan mantra-mantra sihir dengan suara yang aneh. Kemudian gelombang kedua anak panah cahaya terbang ke arahnya dengan suara nyaring.

"Uooooo!"

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya di sekitarnya, memblokir banyak anak panah, tetapi masih ada beberapa yang mengenainya, membuat HP-nya jatuh ke dalam zona kuning. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat gerbang itu.

Sangat sulit untuk mengalahkan musuh jarak jauh sendirian. Dia terbang ke depan, mencoba untuk menerobos dan mencapai gerbang itu. Anak-anak panah cahaya itu terus menusuki badannya, tapi tujuannya ada di depan sana. Menahan serangan-serangan itu, dia menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh gerbang batu itu.

Tapi...

ZLUB!

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Naruto merasakan benturan yang keras di punggungnya. Pada saat Naruto berbalik, seorang ksatria penjaga mendekat dengan senyumannya yang rusak bentuknya melihat ke arah Naruto, dia telah menusukkan pedangnya ke punggung Naruto. Postur terbang Naruto hancur dan percepatan Naruto turun.

Lalu, bagaikan sekelompok burung berwarna putih yang menukik untuk memangsa, lusinan ksatria penjaga itu melesat maju dari segala arah. Dengan suara 'Dotsu-dotsu', badan Naruto ditusuk pedang demi pedang. Dia tidak sempat memeriksa HP-nya.

Tiba-tiba penglihatannya terisi oleh api hitam yang terang. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk menyadari bahwa api itu adalah End Frame-nya sendiri. Di atas api itu, terdapat tulisan berwarna ungu yang muncul. **[You are dead].**

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara datar dan badannya menghilang.

Seperti mematikan saklar satu demi satu, dia tidak bisa merasakan badannya lagi.

Ketika dia terbunuh pada pertarungan terakhir melawan Heathcliff di lantai 75 Aincrad. Dia mengingatnya dengan jelas ketika dia jatuh. Ketika ingatan akan hal itu terputar ulang di dalam kepalanya, perasaan terror yang hebat menyelimutinya.

Tapi tentu saja, kesadarannya tidak terganggu. Apakah dia setengah sadar? Dia pernah merasakan "mati di dalam game", tapi tidak pernah merasakannya lagi setelah masa beta test SAO.

Perasaan ini sangat aneh. Penglihatannya mulai kehilangan warnanya dan memudar menjadi ungu monoton. Di tengah-tengah penglihatannya terdapat huruf-huruf berwarna seperti warna peringatan sistem yang berbunyi **[Remaining Revival Time]** dengan angka yang terus berkurang di samping kanannya. Di sisi jauh penglihatannya, terlihat para ksatria penjaga yang tampaknya puas setelah membunuhnya dan kembali ke kanopi yang berada di atas.

Dia tidak dapat merasakan tangan dan kakinya. Dia tidak dapat bergerak, yang tersisa dari dirinya hanyalah bara api dari Remain Light miliknya, seperti milik player lain yang dibunuhnya di dunia ini. Dia tersesat dalam ketidakberdayaan, kesedihan, dan ketidakberhargaan.

Ya, dia sangat menyedihkan. Mungkin di suatu tempat di dalam hatinya, dia masih merasa bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah game, dan mungkin ini adalah ganjaran karena dia merasa seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kekuatannya hanyalah angka-angka yang berada di data statusnya. Namun, di atas batas-batas game, melebihi batas-batas itu, dia berpikir dia dapat melakukan segalanya.

Dia ingin bertemu Asuna lagi. Dia ingin memeluknya dengan tangannya, untuk melepaskan pikiran dan perasaan ini dan merasa terobati. Tapi saat ini, tangannya tidak dapat mencapainya.

Detik yang ditunjukkan terus berkurang. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi ketika detik itu menjadi nol, dia tidak bisa ingat.

Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, hanya ada satu hal yang dapat dia lakukan. Dia akan merangkak kembali ke tempat ini dan menantang ksatria-ksatria penjaga itu lagi. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia gagal, bahkan jika dia tidak bisa menang - bahkan hingga jiwanya lelah, sampai dia hilang dari dunia ini...

SET!

Pada saat itu, muncul sebuah bayangan hitam melintasi pandangannya yang melihat ke bawah.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kubah yang terbuka ini dan terbang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

'Jangan ke sini', dia berusaha untuk berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Melihat ke arah kanopi yang berada di atasnya, dia melihat kanopi itu sekali lagi mengeluarkan warna putih dan memproduksi ksatria-ksatria penjaga itu lagi.

Raksasa putih itu berteriak saat mereka melewati sisinya dan melesat tepat ke arah penyusup itu. Dari pengalamannya sebelumnya, dia sudah tahu bahwa satu orang saja tidak akan bisa menghadapi mereka. 'Cepat, pergi dari sini', dia berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi bayangan itu melesat cepat tepat ke arahnya.

Ksatria-ksatria penjaga yang berada di barisan depan mulai menggenggam pedang mereka dan turun secara berurutan untuk menyerang. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan tajam, penyusup itu menghindari serangan mereka, tapi serangan yang tertunda waktu itu akhirnya menyentuh sang penyusup. Badannya yang lemah itu jatuh dan terguling.

Tapi, penyusup itu memanfaatkan hal ini untuk maju lebih jauh, menyelinap melewati barisan ksatria-ksatria itu dan terus terbang ke atas. Saat penyusup itu sudah mulai mendekati Naruto, muncul lebih banyak ksatria yang mencoba menghentikannya, dengan berpaduan suara yang aneh, mereka terbang di sekitar.

Tangan kanan bayangan itu memegang sebuah Katana, tapi dia hanya menggunakannya untuk bertahan. Menghindari kelompok-kelompok musuh dan menangkis dengan gerakan yang mempesona, dia semakin dekat. Dia terbang mati-matian ke sini.

Pada saat dia tiba di depan Naruto, air matanya bertaburan dan kemudian berteriak.

"MENMA!"

Dia adalah Lyfa. Gadis Sylph itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat dengan gerbang itu, tetapi ksatria-ksatria itu tidak membiarkan mereka untuk maju lebih jauh, mereka berkumpul di langit, dan menciptakan tembok tebal berlapis-lapis yang terbuat dari makhluk hidup. Tapi, setelah mengamankan Naruto, Lyfa berbalik dan terbang dengan cepat, kali ini mengarah lurus menuju pintu keluar.

Dari arah belakang, mantra-mantra bagaikan kutukan mulai diucapkan. Seketika, anak-anak panah terbang kemari. Lyfa terbang kesana-kemari, menghindari bidikan musuh, tapi anak panah yang jatuh sangat banyak sehingga tidak mungkin untuk menghindari semuanya. Satu dari anak panah yang banyak itu mengenainya, bahkan Naruto merasakan guncangannya.

"Ug...!"

Lyfa tersedak, tetapi kecepatan menukiknya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Tubuh Lyfa tertusuk anak-anak panah secara berurutan. Dalam pandangan Naruto, HP-nya berkurang setengah dengan cepat.

Tidak hanya anak panah cahaya yang mengejar mereka. Ada dua ksatria penjaga yang mengejar dengan cepat dan marah. Naruto dapat melihat pedang turun dari kiri dan kanan membentuk tanda silang.

Lyfa berputar dengan cepat, menghindari satu pedang, tapi, pedang yang lain mengenainya tepat di punggungnya.

ZLUB!

"Ah..."

Lyfa berteriak, kemudian terlempar seperti bola, lalu jatuh ke tanah. Setelah melambung beberapa kali, mereka meluncur di atas tanah, dan kemudian berhenti.

Setelah itu, beberapa ksatria turun untuk memberikan serangan akhir.

Lyfa mendorong tubuhnya ke atas dengan tangannya yang bergetaran, dan kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya sekali lagi. Hal itu membuatnya berguling ke depan - cahaya yang terang tiba-tiba memenuhi penglihatan Naruto. Mereka berdua sudah ada di depan kubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian sampai di sini.**

 **Terima kasih ya.**

 **Rabu, 2 November 2016**


	10. Ketahuan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER, AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 2 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Ketahuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhasil selamat dari situasi yang kritis itu, Lyfa meregangkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan karena rasa takut yang dialaminya di atas jalan berbatu itu. Kemudian berbalik, menyadari waktu yang diberikan untuk menjalani quest tersebut sudah habis, gerbang itu tertutup dan raksasa-raksasa putih di dalamnya tetap berdiri di balik gerbang itu. Terdapat api kecil yang berkedip-kedip di atas tangannya.

'Menma...,' Lyfa menangis di dalam hatinya. Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk hanyut dalam perasaan sedih ini. Kemudian dia duduk, dan menyandarkan dirinya pada kaki patung batu besar di depan gerbang, melambaikan tangannya, dia membuka jendela pop-out untuk item.

Karena Lyfa tidak menguasai sihir beratribut air dan beratribut suci, dia tidak dapat menggunakan sihir pembangkit tingkat tinggi. Jadi dia mengubah "Sap of the World Tree" menjadi sebuah item, dan setelah itu mengambil botol biru kecil yang tercipta.

Setelah menyingkirkan jendela pop-out itu, dia membuka sumbat botol biru kecil yang dipegangnya dan memercikkan cairan yang bercahaya itu di atas Remain Light milik Naruto. Sebuah lingkaran sihir tiga dimensi yang mirip dengan lingkaran sihir pembangkit, muncul dalam sekejap. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul wujud anak laki-laki berbaju hitam.

"Menma..."

Sambil duduk, Lyfa memanggil namanya, tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Lalu Naruto berlutut di atas jalan batu itu dengan tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Lyfa.

"Terima kasih, Lyfa... Tapi, jangan bertindak gegabah seperti itu lagi. Aku akan baik-baik saja... Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu lebih lanjut lagi."

"Menyusahkan... aku..."

'Tidak sama sekali terbebani', adalah hal yang ingin Lyfa katakan, tetapi Naruto lebih dulu berdiri. Naruto berpaling dari Lyfa, kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang yang menuju World Tree.

"MENMA!"

Lyfa tercengang dengan kagum. Kemudian menempatkan kekuatannya pada kedua kakinya yang bergetar, dan entah bagaimana, dia berdiri.

"Tu, tunggu... Itu mustahil untuk dilewati sendirian."

"Mungkin begitu... Tapi, aku harus pergi ke sana..."

Bisik Naruto dengan membelakanginya. Lyfa merasa seperti gambar kaca yang terdesak hingga di ambang batas, berusaha keras untuk mencari kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Tapi, akhirnya Ia tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata yang membakar tenggorokannya. Dengan sekejap Lyfa merentangkan tangannya, dan kemudian memegang badan Naruto dengan erat.

Lyfa merasakan perasaan tertarik yang kuat. Untuk bisa melupakan Eugeo, dia memaksakan hatinya untuk mencintai orang ini, pada saat yang sama, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pikirnya.

"Cukup... Hentikan... Kembalilah menjadi Menma yang biasanya... aku... aku, Menma..."

Naruto memegang tangan kanan Lyfa dengan lembut menggunakan kedua tangannya. Suara yang tenang tapi kuat, mengalir ke telinga Lyfa.

"Lyfa... Maafkan aku... Jika aku tidak pergi ke sana, tidak akan ada berakhir, dan tidak akan ada yang mulai. Aku harus melihatnya, lagi... Melihat... Asuna... Shion... Sara... Dan semua pemain SAO yang sedang terjebak di sini. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka. Juga aku tidak bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sejenak, Lyfa tidak mengerti apa yang didengarkannya. Pikirannya kosong, kemudian gema suara Naruto perlahan-lahan memudar.

"...Tadi... Tadi, apa... yang kamu katakan...?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat sedikit bingung, kemudian menjawab.

"Ah... Asuna, Shion, Sara dan semua player SAO. Itulah orang-orang yang aku cari. Mereka masih terjebak di dunia virtual ini dan belum terbangun sejak insiden SAO berakhir. Hanya aku, Asuna, adikku, dan Sinon yang sudah terbangun serta para player SAO yang lainnya "

"Tapi... maksudku, orang itu..."

Lyfa mengambil setengah langkah ke belakang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Pada saat pikirannya sedang membeku, bayang-bayang ingatannya muncul.

Ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu, pada saat dia bertanding kendo dengan Naruto dan Kazuto di dojo.

Ingatan tentang dia bertanya pada Kazuto tentang siapa Sinon saat berangkat ke sekolah.

Ingatan ketika mereka bertemu, Naruto mengalahkan pasukan Salamander di hutan kuno itu.

Kedua orang di dalam ingatannya itu, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya kemudian menyimpannya di punggung mereka setelah bertarung. Dengan menggunakan gerakan yang benar-benar sama.

Setelah mengamatinya lebih lanjut, kedua bayangan itu melebur menjadi satu. Mata Lyfa terbuka lebar, kemudian dari bibirnya yang bergetar, keluar sebuah suara.

"... Apakah kamu... Naruto-nii?"

"Hah...?"

Naruto mendengar kata-kata itu, dan kemudian alis matanya naik karena terkejut.

Matanya yang merah menatap langsung ke mata Lyfa. Cahaya yang mengambang di pupil matanya bagaikan bulan yang bergoyang di atas permukaan air, kemudian...

"Sugu... Sugu-chan..?"

Spriggan yang berpakaian serba gelap itu membisikkan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar lagi, memanggil nama itu.

Jalan batu itu, tempat di sekeliling Aarun, dan seluruh dunia dengan World Tree seakan runtuh. Lyfa / Suguha melangkah mundur dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Selama berpetualang dengan orang itu beberapa hari lamanya, Lyfa merasa dunia maya itu terkesan lebih hidup. Hatinya sangat senang ketika terbang bersampingan dengannya.

Suguha mencintai Eugeo, Lyfa menyukai Menma, dia akan berbohong jika dia tidak bilang dirinya merasa tidak bersalah. Namun, Menma-lah yang mengajarkannya bahwa ALfheim bukan hanya pengembangan dari simulator penerbangan virtual yang dipikirkannya selama ini, melainkan sebuah realitas yang baru. Itu kenapa Lyfa dapat merasakan perasaan yang dia punya di dunia ini bukan hanya sekedar data digital, melainkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Suguha dengan tegas membekukan perasaannya yang menginginkan Eugeo, bahkan dia merasa, rasa sakit yang terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya pun akan terlupakan jika dia tinggal di sisi Menma. Memang benar "realita" ini dibentuk oleh jiwa manusia yang "nyata" yang ingin datang ke tempat ini, tapi tetap saja hal ini sangat tidak terduga.

"... Kejamnya... Ini sudah keterlaluan, ini..."

Lyfa berbicara seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia tidak ingin ada di tempat itu lebih lama lagi, meskipun hanya satu detik lebih lama. Dia berpaling dari Naruto, dan melambaikan tangan kirinya.

Kemudian menyentuh ujung kiri bawah dari jendela yang keluar, dia hampir saja mengabaikan pesan konfirmasi yang keluar, dan akhirnya menekan tombol untuk keluar dari dunia itu. Di bawah kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, muncul warna pelangi yang kemudian memudar, dan meninggalkan kegelapan.

Setelah bangun di tempat tidurnya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit ALfheim yang berwarna biru. Warna itu selalu membawanya pada perasaan nostalgia dan kerinduan yang dalam, tapi yang ada sekarang hanyalah rasa sakit.

Suguha kemudian melepas Amusphere yang dia kenakan dari kepalanya, kemudian memegangnya di depan kedua matanya.

"U... u..."

Isak tangis yang tidak bisa ditahannya, akhirnya muncul dari dalam tenggorokannya.

Kemudian Ia meletakkan sedikit kekuatan pada kedua tangannya, memegang mesin halus yang berhiaskan dua lingkaran. Lingkaran itu melengkung dengan mulus.

Dia bisa saja menghancurkan Amusphere di tangannya dan menutup jalan ke dunia itu untuk selamanya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Nasib gadis bernama Lyfa, yang berada di sisi dunia itu sangatlah menyedihkan.

Setelah melempar mesin itu ke tempat tidurnya, Suguha berdiri. Dia menapakkan kakinya di lantai, menutup kedua matanya, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa untuk sementara waktu.

Kesunyian itu dipecahkan oleh sebuah ketukan yang rendah. Kemudian, dari balik pintu terdengar suara yang berbeda dari suara Naruto, tapi memiliki irama yang sama.

"Sugu-chan, boleh aku masuk?"

"Berhenti! Jangan buka pintunya!"

Suguha berteriak karena refleks.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri... untuk sementara waktu...!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Sugu-chan? Aku juga terkejut, tapi..." Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan bingung."... Jika kamu marah karena aku menggunakan Nerve Gear lagi, aku minta maaf. Tapi benda itu benar-benar dibutuhkan."

"Bukan. Bukan tentang itu."

Setelah beberapa saat, perasaan yang bertentangan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dia memutar gagang pintu tersebut dan membuka pintunya, terlihat sosok Naruto di baliknya. Matanya dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran pada saat melihat Suguha.

"Aku... Aku..."

Dia memberitahukan perasaannya, sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku... Tidak tahu yang terjadi. Semula aku mencintai kakak kelasku, Eugeo..."

Akhirnya Suguha bisa berkata jujur pada orang yang disayanginya secara langsung, tapi seperti ada pedang yang menusuk dada, tenggorokan, dan bibirnya. Sambil merasakan rasa sakit yang membakarnya, Dia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara serak.

"Aku pikir aku sudah melupakan semuanya, menyerah, dan mulai mencoba untuk mencintai Menma. Tidak, aku sudah merasa cukup... tetapi... meskipun..."

"Apa...?!"

Untuk beberapa detik, Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, kemudian dia berkata dengan berbisik.

"Cinta... Menma... Tapi, kita, kan...?"

"Aku tahu."

"Apa...?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

'Aku tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini', pikirnya. Tapi, dia tidak dapat berhenti.

Dengan matanya yang menatap Naruto dan berisikan perasaannya yang kuat, dia mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan melalui bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Naruto-nii, Kazuto-nii, dan aku bukan saudara kandung, aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu!"

Oh, tidak. Ibunya ingin dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan Naruto dan Kazuto bahwa dia sudah mengetahui hal ini, bukan untuk menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk perasaannya. Alasan Ibunya meminta dirinya untuk menunggu adalah untuk menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk memikirkan tentang hal tersebut, pikirnya.

"Alasan Naruto-nii dan Kazuto-nii menyerah dari Kendo serta kemudian menjauhiku, itu semua karena kalian sudah tau ini semua sejak lama, bukan? Karena aku bukan adik kandung kalian, kalian mulai menjauhi aku, kan? Lalu, kenapa kalian sangat baik padaku sekarang!"

Dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi, tidak peduli seberapa kasar kata-katanya. Secara perlahan mata hitam Naruto kehilangan ekspresinya pada saat suara Suguha bergema di koridor yang dingin itu.

"Aku... sangat senang ketika kalian kembali dari SAO. Aku senang kita akhirnya dapat kembali ke hubungan kita pada saat kita masih anak-anak. Aku pikir, kalian akhirnya memperhatikanku."

Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya, air matanya keluar dan jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Suguha mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar, memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar dari dalam dadanya.

"...Tapi... Jika aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, akan lebih baik jika kalian tetap berperilaku dingin padaku. Jika hal itu terjadi, aku tidak akan menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Menma... Atau mencari tentang para pemain SAO dan merasa sedih... Lalu aku tidak akan harus mencintai Menma seperti ini!"

Mata Naruto terbuka sedikit lebar pada saat mendengarkan kata-kata itu, kemudian dia terlihat kaku. Setelah beberapa detik waktu terasa berhenti, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata dengan sedih.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sejak bangun dua bulan yang lalu, mata Naruto yang melihat Suguha selalu mempunyai cahaya yang lembut dan mengandung kepedulian, bersinar di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang, cahaya itu meredup dan sebagai gantinya, terlihat kegelapan yang dalam di dalamnya. Suguha dipenuhi rasa sakit yang kuat, hatinya bagaikan dipotong dengan pedang yang terbuat dari penyesalan.

"... Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto lebih lama lagi. Saat sedang dihancurkan oleh rasa bersalah dan benci akan dirinya sendiri, Suguha menutup pintu kamarnya untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Tumitnya menyentuh tempat tidurnya, kemudian dia menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya seakan ambruk.

Pada saat ia meringkuk dengan selimut yang menyelimuti badannya, pundaknya bergetar dengan isak tangis yang menyiksa badannya. Kemudian air matanya mulai jatuh, meninggalkan tanda pada seprai berwarna putih yang menyerapnya.

Naruto berdiri sejenak di sana, bersama pintu yang tertutup di depannya.

Kemudian, dia berbalik dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar Suguha, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan meluncur ke bawah menuju lantai.

Tuduhan Suguha, bahwa Naruto menjauhinya karena dia bukanlah adik perempuannya yang sebenarnya hampir benar. Dia telah mencari di internet mengenai dokumen-dokumen keluarganya, yang hanya dia temukan adalah catatan yang mengatakan dokumen tersebut sudah dihapus, lalu dia bertanya pada orang tua angkatnya mengenai hal itu. Saat itu dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Kemudian dia mulai menjaga jarak dengan Suguha tanpa alasan yang benar-benar jelas.

Pada saat itu, dia tidak mengerti arti dari menjaga jarak dari orang lain.

Dia tidak mempunyai ingatan apapun mengenai kedua orang tuanya yang asli, Kirigaya Minetaka dan Kirigaya Midori memberitahukan kebenarannya padanya, tapi cinta mereka kepadanya dan Kazuto tidak berubah, sehingga dia tidak benar-benar terluka.

Namun, dalam dirinya tertanam bibit perasaan aneh, pada saat bibit itu sudah bertunas, bibit itu sudah tertanam dengan kuat.

Dengan kata lain, seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui kerabatnya, siapakah sebenarnya orang itu? Itu adalah pertanyaannya. Dia mulai berpikir seperti seseorang yang tahu segalanya, bahwa sebuah keluarga terdiri dari satu set kenalan yang memiliki hubungan yang panjang. Dia ingin tahu, akan jadi seperti apakah orang itu. Apakah dia tahu orang yang seperti itu?

Rasa ketidaksesuaian itu menjadi salah satu alasan yang membawanya terjun ke dunia game online. Di sana, Avatar-avatar yang bertemu di dalam game, semuanya berbeda. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu satu sama lainnya. Atas dasar pemikiran itu, mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain, bisa dikatakan dunia itu adalah dunia yang palsu, tapi dia merasa nyaman. Pada saat dia berada di kelas 5 atau 6, dia sudah ketagihan bermain game online, tanpa melihat ke samping, dia tetap berjalan lurus. Akhirnya, dia terperangkap di dalam dunia virtual itu selama dua tahun.

Dunia Sword Art Online bisa dikatakan sebagai semacam utopia untuknya, jika tidak ada peraturan kematian di sana. Sebuah mimpi di mana dia tidak akan terbangun. Sebuah dunia virtual yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Di dunia itu, dia menjadi Menma, seseorang yang tidak diketahui siapa pun. Hingga dia bertemu Kirito, adiknya yang hilang di dunia itu.

Namun, di situasi abnormal permainan internet Full Dive di mana dia tidak bisa log out, tanpa kekuatan dia dituntun kepada kebenaran yang tak terelakkan.

Apakah dunia itu adalah dunia nyata atau dunia maya, kedua dunia itu pada dasarnya identik satu sama lain.

Karena manusia memahami dunia mereka melalui informasi yang mereka dapatkan melalui 5 indra mereka yang kemudian diproses otak. Alasan yang menyatakan game internet adalah dunia yang palsu adalah kamu dapat meninggalkannya dengan menekan tombol off pada mesin.

Dunia yang diakui oleh otak kita melalui aliran listrik, dunia di mana kamu tidak bisa keluar.

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang mendeskripsikan dunia nyata itu sendiri.

Ketika dia menyadari hal itu, dia akhirnya menyadari kekosongan pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun. Mengkhawatirkan orang lain adalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti. Hal yang dapat kamu lakukan adalah mempercayai apa yang kamu lihat, dan menerimanya. Seseorang yang dia akui adalah seseorang yang nyata.

Dari balik pintu tempat dia bersender, terdengar isak tangis Suguha.

Ketika dia kembali ke dunia nyata, dia sangat senang pada saat dia melihat wajah Suguha. Dia ingin memperpendek jarak yang dibuatnya dulu karena pertanyaannya yang sama sekali tidak berarti, mereka akan membangun ikatan mereka kembali, dia ingin mendekati Suguha karena dia ingin.

Namun, sepertinya Suguha menyadari sesuatu yang baru darinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dia sudah tahu bahwa dua kakak laki-lakinya ternyata adalah sepupunya, dan mungkin mencoba memperdekat jarak yang Naruto tempatkan di antara mereka bertiga. Naruto yang berpikir bahwa dia masih belum mengetahui kebenarannya, tidak dapat menyadari perasaannya.

Kepada Suguha, Naruto sudah memperlihatkan perasaannya terhadap Asuna berkali-kali. Dia menangis memikirkan Asuna di depan Suguha. Tidak sulit untuk membayangkan seberapa dalam dia telah menyakiti Suguha.

Tidak, tidak hanya itu.

Mungkin alasan Suguha yang gagap teknologi komputer, mulai bermain game VRMMO adalah Naruto dan Kazuto. Untuk mengetahui dunia mereka, Suguha terjun ke dalam dunia virtual, dan menuntun dirinya yang lain. Lyfa, orang yang berkali-kali menolongnya di ALfheim - sebenarnya adalah Suguha.

Yui membuat hipotesis, bahwa alasan Naruto bertemu dengannya pada saat baru pertama kali login adalah karena ada seseorang di lingkungannya yang terhubung ke ALO pada saat yang sama dengannya. Karena mereka bermain bukan dari lingkungan yang sama, melainkan dari rumah yang sama, alamat IP global mereka identik. Jadi, setelah dia bertemu Lyfa, satu-satunya yang ada di dalam kepalanya adalah Asuna, dan kemudian dia menyakiti Lyfa sama seperti dia menyakiti Suguha.

Dia menutup matanya dengan erat, sampai di mana pada saat dia membukanya, matanya akan mengeluarkan suara, kemudian berdiri dengan seluruh kekuatan di kakinya.

Sekarang, dia akan melakukan apa yang dapat dilakukannya untuk Suguha. Ketika kata-kata tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu, ulurkanlah tanganmu, banyak orang mengajarinya hal itu dengan sepenuh hati di dunia SAO.

Suara ketukan yang keras terdengar di pintu, menarik Suguha keluar dari meringkuk karena refleks.

Dia ingin berteriak, 'Jangan buka pintunya', tapi yang keluar dari tenggorokannya hanyalah suara yang tidak jelas. Namun, Naruto mulai berbicara tanpa memutar kenop pintu itu.

"Sugu-chan... Aku akan menunggumu di atas beranda di sisi utara Aarun."

Itu adalah suara yang tenang, dan lembut. Dia merasa Naruto sudah bergerak dari depan pintu kamarnya. Setelah terdengar suara pintu terbuka, kemudian tertutup di seberang lorong, muncul kesunyian.

Suguha memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat kemudian meringkuk lagi. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan lagi, membuat suara tetesan.

Suara Naruto tidak sedikitpun terguncang. Apakah Naruto sudah menelan bulat-bulat kata-kata kasar yang dia hujankan padanya?

'Dia sangat kuat, dia kakak laki-lakiku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sekuat dirinya..."

Sambil membisikkan kata-kata itu di hatinya, dia mengingat malam beberapa hari yang lalu.

Malam itu, Naruto seperti dirinya sekarang, meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Berpikir hal yang sama, berpikir mengenai orang yang dicintainya tetapi tidak dapat diraihnya. Bagaikan seorang anak yang tersesat.

Hari berikutnya, dia bertemu Menma. Pada saat itu, Naruto sudah tahu, bahwa pada saat para pemain SAO masih tertidur dan Asuna yang diculik sekarang, kesadaran Asuna ada di ALfheim - di World Tree yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Dia melemparkan dirinya ke dalam dunia virtual lagi.

Menghapus air matanya, kemudian memegang pedang dengan tangannya.

Pada saat itu, Suguha berkata semoga beruntung kepada anak laki-laki itu. Dia memberitahukan anak laki-laki itu untuk tidak menyerah. Namun, dirinya sendiri terus-menerus menangis seperti ini...

Suguha membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sebuah mahkota mulia berbentuk bundar diletakkan di depannya.

Dia mengambilnya kemudian mengenakan mahkota itu di kepalanya.

Sinar matahari tumpah dari langit yang setengahnya dipenuhi awan dan menyinari jalan-jalan kuno Aarun dengan lembut.

Melihat ke sekitar tempat dia login, sosok Naruto tidak dapat ditemukan. Dengan memeriksa peta yang ada, dia dapat melihat dirinya berada di alun-alun selatan di luar kubah World Tree, di sisi utara, terdapat beranda besar yang sepertinya digunakan untuk acara-acara atau event. Dia mungkin sedang menunggu Lyfa di sana.

Meskipun dia sudah datang ke sini, dia masih takut untuk bertemu Naruto. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan atau apa yang ingin didengarnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dengan putus asa, Lyfa duduk di kursi yang berada di pinggiran alun-alun itu.

Dia tidak yakin sudah berapa lama dia duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mendarat di depannya. Tubuhnya menjadi tegang karena refleks dan kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

Namun, orang yang memanggil namanya itu adalah orang yang tidak diduga-duga.

"Akhirnya... Aku mencarimu dari tadi, Lyfa-chan!"

Sebuah suara yang akrab, ceria, tapi tidak dapat diandalkan bergema. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan tercengang, di depannya, berdiri sosok seorang anak laki-laki Sylph yang mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning kehijauan.

"Re-Recon!?"

Melihat wajahnya yang tak terduga ini, Lyfa lupa akan segala rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, dan bertanya kepadanya, kenapa dia ada di sini. Recon menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggulnya, membusungkan dadanya lalu berkata.

"Jadi, setelah Sigurd pergi, status paralysis-ku memudar, jadi aku membunuh 2 player Salamander itu dengan racun, kemudian melarikan diri dari jalur air bawah tanah itu. Aku berencana membunuh Sigurd dengan menggunakan racun, tetapi dia tidak ada di ibukota Sylph, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Aarun. Aku ke sini melewati pegunungan, melatih monster-monster agresif yang ada dengan player di tengah jalan, dan akhirnya aku sampai di Aarun pagi ini. Perjalanan itu memakan waktu semalaman penuh."

"...Kau, itu benar-benar murni MPK .."

"Jangan khawatir dengan rincian kecilnya untuk saat ini!"

Recon tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Lyfa yang menuduhnya, dia terlihat senang, kemudian dia duduk di samping Lyfa. Dia bingung melihat Lyfa yang sendirian, setelah melihat ke sekitar, bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Spriggan itu? Apakah kamu membubarkan Party-mu?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, Lyfa menjadi gelisah, kemudian menggeser pinggulnya dengan tidak menentu. Namun, seperti ada gumpalan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya, dan tidak ada alasan yang cakap muncul di pikirannya.

Ketika dia sadar, dia sudah mengatakan apa yang tertimbun di dalam hatinya.

"...Aku, sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepada orang itu... Meskipun aku mencintainya, aku mengatakan hal-hal yang harusnya tak kuucapkan untuk menyakitinya... aku, bodoh..."

Air matanya hampir tumpah lagi, tetapi Lyfa berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya. Recon / Nagata hanyalah teman sekelasnya, di atas semua itu, ini adalah dunia virtual, dia tidak ingin emosinya membuat Recon bingung. Jadi, ia berbalik dengan cepat kemudian berbicara dengan cepat.

"Aku minta maaf, karena mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tolong, lupakan apa yang aku katakan. Aku tidak akan bertemu orang itu lagi... Ayo kita pulang, ke Slyfain."

Meskipun dia ingin kabur di dunia ini, di dunia nyata, fakta bahwa ia hanya terbaring beberapa meter darinya tidak terbantahkan. Tapi, dia masih takut untuk bertemu Naruto. Dia akan kembali ke Sylfain tanpa pergi ke tempat pertemuannya, kemudian setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-teman dekatnya di dunia ini, dia akan membuat "Lyfa" tidur selamanya, pikirnya.

Setelah menentukan apa yang ingin Ia lakukan, Lyfa melihat ke atas dan melihat wajah Recon. Dia sangat terkejut dan tidak sengaja bersandar pada kursi.

"A...Apa!?"

Wajah Recon memerah semerah tomat, matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Untuk beberapa saat, dia bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang menggunakan sihir penyesak nafas beratribut air pada saat itu, Lyfa lupa bahwa mereka sedang ada di tengah kota. Pada saat itu, tiba-tiba Recon bergerak dengan kecepatan yang hebat, meraih tangan Lyfa, dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya.

"A-Ada apa!?"

"Lyfa-chan!"

Player-player di sekitar melihat ke arah mereka setelah mendengarkan suaranya yang kencang. Dia terus menjulurkan lehernya sambil bergerak mendekati Lyfa yang sedang menyender sampai batas.

"Ly-Lyfa-chan... Kamu tidak boleh menangis! Jika kamu tidak selalu tersenyum, maka kamu bukanlah Lyfa-chan! Aku, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu... Di dunia ini maupun di dunia nyata, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian... Aku, aku, aku cinta kamu Lyfa-chan... Suguha-chan!"

Setelah berbicara terus-terusan seperti keran air yang rusak, dia memajukan kepalanya tanpa menunggu jawaban Lyfa. Terdapat cahaya aneh yang bersinar di matanya yang biasanya malu-malu, bibirnya mengembang di bawah hidung yang tampak membengkak pada saat dia mendekati Lyfa.

"Ah, itu, tungg..."

Penyergapan dan serangan kejutan adalah kemampuan yang dikuasai Recon, Lyfa terkejut dan badannya menjadi tegang karena kata-kata dan tindakan yang tidak terduga itu. Recon menyandarkan badannya untuk menutupi Lyfa, Lyfa yang berdiam diri seakan menyetujui tindakannya itu, kemudian dia terus mendekati Lyfa.

"Hei... tunggu..."

Lyfa kembali sadar setelah merasakan nafas Recon di wajahnya, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"Aku bilang.. TUNGGU!"

Sambil berteriak, Lyfa memutar tubuhnya dan menghantam solar plexus milik Recon dengan pukulan yang kuat.

"GUHOO!"

Karena ini terjadi di dalam kota, maka tidak ada damage yang diterima, tetapi efek terpukul mundur masih dapat dirasakan, badan Recon melayang setinggi satu meter di udara, kemudian jatuh kembali ke bangku itu. Dia mengeluarkan suara kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

"Uguguguuuu... Ke-Kejamnya, Lyfa-chan!"

"Siapa suruh! Tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh!"

Lyfa merasa mukanya menjadi panas dan kemudian berdiri. Wajahnya menyala panas seperti nafas naga yang bercampur dengan rasa marah dan malu saat dia menyadari bibirnya hampir saja dicium. Sekarang dia mengangkat Recon melalui kerah bajunya, dan kemudian meninjunya beberapa kali dengan tangan kanannya.

"Uge! Ugee! Ma-maaf, aku minta maaf!"

Recon terguling jatuh dari bangku itu, dan kemudian memegang badannya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lyfa menurunkan kuda-kuda serangannya, dan kemudian duduk bersila di atas bangku, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh... Anehnya... aku pikir, setelah semua yang terjadi, yang tersisa hanyalah apakah aku mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan cintaku atau tidak..."

"...Kenapa kamu..."

Lyfa kagum, dan kemudian berkata jujur dengan nada yang cocok.

"...Apa kamu benar-benar bodoh."

"Ugu..."

Melihat wajah Recon yang terluka seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dimarahi, Lyfa tertawa dengan takjub. Dengan campuran nafas dan tawa, Lyfa merasa ada hal lain yang ikut keluar. Pada saat yang sama, dia merasa beban di hatinya menjadi lebih ringan.

Aku rasa selama ini aku terus memendam semuanya sampai sekarang, pikirnya.

Merasa takut dia akan terluka, dia mengatupkan giginya dan menanggung semuanya. Oleh karena itu, dia terbanjiri oleh emosinya yang meluap-luap, dan akhirnya melukai orang yang dicintainya.

Dia mungkin sudah terlambat - tapi paling tidak dia ingin jujur kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pundak Lyfa menjadi santai pada saat dia memikirkan hal itu, kemudian dia melihat ke arah langit, kemudian berkata.

"Tapi, aku tidak membenci sisi dirimu yang seperti ini."

"Apa!? Benarkah, benarkah!?"

Recon meloncat ke atas bangku itu, dan mencoba meraih tangan Lyfa tanpa belajar dari kesalahannya.

"Jangan senang dulu!"

Lyfa menarik tangannya, kemudian terbang ke langit.

"Sesekali, aku akan mencoba belajar darimu. Tunggu di sini sebentar. Jika kamu mengikutiku, maka aku akan memberikan ganjaran yang lebih besar!"

Lyfa menjuruskan tinju tangan kanannya ke arah muka Recon dengan kencang, kemudian membukanya dan melambaikan tangan, kemudian berbalik. Dia mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dengan kuat, kemudian terbang menuju World Tree.

Sebuah beranda yang luas terlihat setelah terbang di sekitar World Tree selama beberapa menit. Sepertinya tempat itu sering digunakan sebagai tempat pasar loak dan terkadang tempat acara Guild, tapi hari ini tempat itu sama sekali kosong. Sisi utara Aarun tidak mempunyai bangunan-bangunan berarsitektur hebat, sehingga tidak terlihat turis sama sekali di sini.

Ada bayangan hitam seseorang yang berdiri di tepian jalan yang berada di tengah-tengah teras itu. Orang itu memiliki sayap abu-abu yang tajam, dan membawa pedang jingga kehitaman yang terikat di punggungnya.

Lyfa menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mendarat di depannya dengan tekad yang bulat.

"Hai."

Naruto melihatnya dengan sedikit tegang, dan dengan senyum simpul miliknya yang biasa, kemudian menyapanya dengan singkat.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu."

Lyfa juga membalas dengan tersenyum. Keheningan yang ada bertahan selama beberapa detik. Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus di antara mereka berdua.

"Sugu-chan..."

Naruto akhirnya membuka mulut. Dia mempunyai mata yang serius. Lyfa mengangkat tangannya dengan lembut dan menyela Naruto sebelum Naruto selesai berbicara. Lyfa mengepakkan sayapnya sekali, dan mundur satu langkah.

"Naruto-nii, ayo kita bertanding. Bertanding sebagai lanjutan dari pertarungan kemarin."

Lyfa meraih katananya selagi dia berbicara, dan Naruto menatapnya dengan mata terbuka sedikit lebar. Mulutnya bergerak, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian berhenti.

Naruto melihatnya dengan mata merah yang tidak sama dengan mata yang dimilikinya di dunia nyata, setelah beberapa detik, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia juga mulai mengepakkan sayapnya, kemudian membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengalah kali ini."

Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih pedang di punggungnya.

Mereka berdua menarik pedangnya masing-masing disaat bersamaan. Suara keren dua pedang besi yang ditarik bertindihan satu sama lain. Lyfa memegang katananya dengan middle stance favoritnya, menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. Naruto menundukkan badannya, dengan kuda-kuda yang rendah pedangnya menyentuh tanah. Cara yang digunakannya sama seperti hari itu.

"Kamu tidak perlu berhenti sebelum memukul. Ayo, kita mulai!"

Lyfa menendang tanah pada saat dia berbicara.

Aku melihat jarak di antara kami memendek dalam sekejap - pikir Lyfa. Hari itu, ketika kami berlatih, aku berpikir bahwa kuda-kuda yang digunakan Naruto tidak masuk akal, tapi kuda-kuda itu adalah kuda-kuda yang diasahnya di dunia virtual.

Naruto mempelajarinya dari pengalaman selama dua tahun bertarung dengan pedang sungguhan, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Dia berpikir dengan serius, bahwa dia ingin mengerti untuk pertama kalinya. Apa yang dilihat Naruto di sana, apa yang dipikirkannya, bagaimana dia hidup di dunia yang dibenci itu, di dalam game kematian, dia ingin tahu semuanya.

Lyfa mengangkat tinggi pedangnya, kemudian memotong lurus ke bawah. Di Sylvain, sering dikatakan bahwa serangan Lyfa tidak dapat dihindari, tapi Naruto tampak bergerak seperti aliran udara, bergeser sedikit, dan menghindarinya. Tepat setelah itu, muncul pedang jingga kehitaman dengan gerakan memutar. Lyfa menarik kembali katananya dan menghadang pedang itu, tapi kedua tangan mereka terkejut karena hantaman yang kuat itu.

Mereka berdua menggunakan pantulan senjata mereka untuk menendang tanah, kemudian mengepakkan sayap mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua terbang memutar seperti helix dengan cepat, pedang mereka bentrok satu sama lain pada saat mereka bertemu. Efek suara dan cahaya bagaikan ledakan menggelegar di udara, seakan menggetarkan dunia.

Lyfa tidak dapat menahan dirinya melihat gerakan Naruto dengan kagum, baik sebagai juara kendo maupun sebagai seorang peri swordswoman. Tidak ada gerakan yang berlebih, seperti tarian serangan berkesinambungan dan bertahan yang indah.

Lyfa merasa dirinya berada di atas batas yang pernah dirasakannya pada saat menjadi satu dengan irama milik Naruto, dan terus mengayunkan pedangnya. Setelah memikirkannya lagi, dari semua duel yang dilakukannya di dunia ini, tidak sekalipun dia pernah merasa puas seperti ini. Lyfa pernah kalah sebelumnya, entah karena serangan tak terduga senjata lain ataupun karena sihir, tetapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun dalam pertarungan pedang yang murni.

Pendekar pedang yang bosan itu akhirnya bersuka cita pada saat menghadapi orang yang ia cintai lebih dari apapun. Dia berpikir, meskipun hati mereka berdua tidak akan bersilangan lagi, hal ini sudah cukup baginya. Tanpa Lyfa sadari, air matanya mulai terbentuk di sudut-sudut matanya.

Seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya di mana pedang mereka berdua bertemu pada pertempuran mereka yang hebat, Lyfa terdorong ke belakang, kali ini dia menambah kekuatan sayapnya dan kemudian membuat jarak yang lebar di udara di antara mereka. Sayapnya mengembang, dia melayang di tempat itu, kemudian mengangkat pedangnya setinggi yang dia bisa.

Ini akan menjadi pukulan terakhir yang menentukan pertarungan kita, Lyfa mengekspresikan perasaannya ini kepada Naruto. Naruto pun bersiap-siap, dia memegang pedangnya jauh di belakang tubuhnya.

Pada saat ini, kesunyian yang ada bagaikan permukaan air yang tenang.

Air mata mulai mengalir turun menuruni wajah Lyfa, kemudian menetes jatuh, menyebarkan riak dalam kesunyian. Kemudian kedua orang itu bergerak pada waktu yang sama.

Dia terbang dengan terbakar, udara di sekitarnya memanas pada saat Lyfa melewatinya. Katananya membuat lengkungan cahaya yang terang di langit. Dia melihat di depannya, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Kelap-kelip cahaya putih keluar dari pedangnya pada saat pedang itu membelah langit.

Pada saat katananya dipegang di atas kepalanya, dia melepas kedua tangannya.

Pedang yang kehilangan pemiliknya itu menjadi panah cahaya dan terbang tinggi di langit. Lyfa mengabaikannya dan kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menerima pedang Naruto.

Hal ini tidak akan membuat Menma / Naruto puas akan pertarungan mereka. Namun, Lyfa / Suguha tidak dapat memikirkan cara lain untuk meminta maaf, atas perkataan bodohnya menyakiti hati Naruto.

Paling tidak, aku dapat menyerahkan tubuh ini yang sebenarnya adalah diriku yang lain kepada pedangnya, pikir Lyfa.

Dengan tangannya yang terbuka lebar, matanya yang setengah tertutup, Lyfa menunggu saat-saat itu.

Namun, cahaya putih itu perlahan meleleh dan hilang, Naruto terbang kemari, tapi kedua tangannya tidak memegang pedang, sama seperti Lyfa.

"...!?"

Lyfa membuka kedua matanya karena terkejut. Di pinggir penglihatannya, dia bisa melihat pedang jingga kehitaman Naruto berputar menjauh, sama seperti pedang miliknya. Pada saat yang sama Lyfa melepaskan pedangnya, Naruto juga melempar pedangnya.

Mengapa dia bahkan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berpikir pada saat mereka berdua bertemu di tengah udara. Sama dengannya, Naruto juga merentangkan tangannya, mereka berdua bertabrakan, dan tabrakan itu membuatnya berhenti bernafas saat dia secara tidak sadar berpegang erat pada Naruto.

Hal itu tidak menghabiskan energi inertial mereka, mereka berputar di udara, ketika kedua orang itu seperti menjadi satu. Langit yang biru dan pepohonan hijau melintasi penglihatan mereka pada saat mereka berputar-putar.

"Kenapa..."

Lyfa mengatakan hal itu. Dari jarak yang sangat-sangat dekat, Naruto menatapnya dan kemudian berbicara.

"Kenapa..."

Hening, kedua mata itu masih bertemu, mereka berdua terus berputar karena inertia yang terdapat di udara ALfheim. Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto mengembangkan sayapnya, menghentikan putaran dan mengontrol posisi mereka berdua, kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... Ingin minta maaf kepada Sugu-chan. Tapi... aku tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat... Aku pikir paling tidak aku dapat menerima pedangmu..."

Tiba-tiba, Lyfa dapat merasakan kedua tangan Naruto yang memeluknya dengan lebih erat.

"Maafkan aku... Sugu-chan. Setelah akhirnya aku kembali.. aku, tidak benar-benar menyadarimu. Aku terobsesi dengan masalahku sendiri... aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang kamu katakan. Maaf..."

Air mata Lyfa meluap pada saat kata-kata itu memasuki telinganya.

"Aku... Aku lebih..."

'Lebih dari itu' tidak menjadi kata-kata yang dapat diucapkannya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto dan menangis dengan keras.

Tampaknya butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mereka berdua mendarat dengan perlahan di atas rumput. Lyfa terisak-isak sepanjang waktu, Naruto dengan lembut menepuk kepalanya, dan beberapa menit kemudian, mulai berbicara dengan suara yang lembut.

"Aku... sebenarnya, masih belum kembali dari dunia itu. Aku masih belum menyelesaikannya. Hidupku yang nyata masih belum bisa dimulai hingga mereka membuka mata mereka... Jadi, untuk sekarang, aku masih belum yakin untuk menyelesaikan segala sesuatu dengan Sugu-chan..."

"...Oke."

Lyfa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, dan kemudian berbisik.

"Aku akan menunggu. Menunggu waktu Naruto-nii akan benar-benar kembali ke rumah. Jadi, aku akan membantu. Jelaskan padaku, mengenai orang-orang itu... Kenapa Naruto-nii datang ke dunia ini...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10 UP!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Minggu, 6 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **m ucup90: hehehe, maaf.**

 **Iya, nanti Naruto ketemu sama Oberon. Mungkin Naruto gak akan ketemu death gun. Gak sampai ke underworld kok.**

 **Oke, udah lanjut nih.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: nggak apa-apa. Terima kasih udah mau review :3**

 **luciver: iya... Mau tamat beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **namikaze ansor: sama-sama. Ini udah lanjut ^^**


	11. Menyerbu lagi

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 6 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER, AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11. Menyerbu lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dengan susah payah berusaha mengambil kedua pedang yang terhempas ke udara, Naruto dan Lyfa mendarat di depan dua patung yang berjaga di depan gerbang. Recon, yang secara tak terduga sepertinya terus menunggu diam-diam, menyerbu ke arah mereka. Melihat seorang Springgan hitam di samping Lyfa, ekspresinya berubah dan dia menoleh ke arah Lyfa sambil mengusap-usap lehernya.

"Baiklah... bagaimana jadinya?"

Lyfa membalas sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kita akan menyerang World Tree. Kau, aku, dan orang ini, kita bertiga."

"Be-Begitu… Hei… Apa!?"

Lyfa menepukkan satu tangannya ke pundak Recon yang wajahnya berubah pucat dan dia mundur, mengatakan 'Ayo bekerja keras, lalu berbalik untuk melihat ke pintu batu yang besar. Berdiri di antara kedua patung, Lyfa menyadari keduanya seperti mengeluarkan udara dingin, seakan melarang bagi mereka yang ingin masuk.

Mereka mempertimbangkan untuk menyerangnya, tapi kalau boleh jujur setelah melihat seseorang dengan kekuatan seperti Naruto dikalahkan dengan telak oleh ksatria-ksatria penjaga, tambahan sebanyak dua orang tidak akan begitu mengubah hasil akhirnya. Lyfa melirik singkat Naruto di sebelahnya – dia memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat serius, mulutnya tertutup.

Naruto mendongak, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yui, apa kamu di sana?"

Sebelum kata-katanya selesai, partikel cahaya di udara mulai berkumpul dan seorang pixie kecil manis yang familiar muncul. Kedua tangannya pada pinggang, ia cemberut marah.

"Oh, lambat! Kalau Papa tidak memanggilku, aku tidak bisa muncul!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku sedikit sibuk."

Dengan senyuman pahit, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan sang pixie duduk di atasnya dengan serius. Recon mengulurkan lehernya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa untuk melihat pixie itu, seakan-akan dia ingin melahapnya.

"Wow, i-ini pixie pribadi!? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya! Oh, luar biasa, manis sekali!"

Mendengar ini, mata Yui membesar dan ia mundur.

"A-Apa-apaan sih orang ini?!"

"Hei, kau membuatnya takut."

Lyfa memegang telinga Recon dan menariknya menjauh dari Yui.

"Jangan hiraukan orang ini."

"Ah."

Naruto berdiri di situ, kebingungan oleh adegan di depannya. Dia mengedipkan matanya dua, tiga kali menatap Yui lagi.

"Jadi, apa kamu mempelajari sesuatu dari pertarungan sebelumnya?"

"Iya."

Yui memperlihatkan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh di wajahnya yang cantik sembari mengangguk.

"Monster-monster penjaga itu, sementara Health dan STR-nya tidak begitu tinggi, pola spawning mereka tidak normal. Kecepatan spawn-nya meningkat sebanding dengan kedekatan jarak dengan gerbang dalam dan saat kamu sampai di depan gerbang mereka akan muncul dengan kecepatan dua belas monster perdetik. Itu… ini diatur pada tingkat kesulitan yang mustahil untuk ditangkap…"

"Hmm."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dan mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya karena para penjaga masing-masing tidak begitu kuat, tapi kalau kamu melihatnya sebagai sebuah kesatuan mereka adalah bos yang tidak terkalahkan. Ini didesain untuk mengantisipasi semangat penantang, untuk mempertahankan ketertarikan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka menyerah. Benar-benar sulit…"

"Tapi, kalau dipikirkan, keahlian skill Papa yang luar biasa juga sama. Dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat itu penerobosan singkat merupakan hal yang mungkin."

"..."

Naruto diam dalam berpikir untuk beberapa saat, lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lyfa.

"… Maaf. Sekali lagi saja, bisakah kamu menolongku dengan permintaan egoisku? Walau aku mengerti ini mungkin mustahil, aku ingin mengumpulkan lebih banyak orang atau mencari cara lain. Tapi… firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Aku kehabisan waktu…"

Lyfa mendengarnya dan untuk beberapa saat berpikir untuk mengirimkan pesan ke kediaman penguasa Sylph di ibukota, Sylvain, meminta Sakuya apakah ia dapat mengirimkan pemain-pemain berlevel tinggi untuk datang sebagai bala bantuan.

Tapi, segera setelah Lyfa menggigit bibirnya karena menyerah atas ide tersebut, pikirannya kembali ke pagi itu, dalam Jötunheimr. Mengingat insiden dengan kelompok Undine mengembalikannya pada akal sehatnya. Mereka memprioritaskan efisiensi dan keamanan, dan mereka menyerang evil-god yang tidak melawan tanpa mempertimbangkan permintaan Lyfa.

Tentu saja, Sakuya adalah seorang teman dan tidak akan berpikir senada dengan para Undine. Tapi Sakuya adalah seorang pemimpin yang memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar. Pada situasi-situasi tertentu dia akan membiarkan keputusan-keputusan yang wajar mempertimbangkan seluruh ras mengungguli perasaannya. Meskipun dia akan menantang World Tree suatu hari nanti, itu hanya akan terjadi setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup untuk persiapan penuh. Jika Sakuya mendengarkan permohonan pertolongan Lyfa, dia mungkin tidak akan datang mengetahui itu akan berarti pembinasaan total pasukannya.

Setelah keheningan yang singkat Lyfa mengangkat wajahnya dengan suara yang cerah dan berkata.

"Oke. Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik. Aku kan melakukan apapun yang kubisa… terus, orang ini juga."

"Eh, apa…?"

Membuat suara seperti itu, Lyfa menyodok Recon dengan sikunya, alisnya yang selalu terlihat seperti orang kesusahan merengut sampai batasnya. Lalu mengatakan.

"Lyfa-chan dan aku adalah sama, tubuh dan pikiran."

Dan hal lain, lalu akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Gerbang batu terbuka dengan suara gemuruh rendah yang terdengar seperti datang dari dasar jurang dan afmosfir yang berat, dan mengerikan keluar dari sisi lainnya, yang menyebabkan Lyfa mengepakkan sayapnya ringan. Sebelumnya saat ia terbang masuk begitu saja untuk menolong Naruto, ia tidak menyadari atmosfir yang meluap-luap ini, tapi sekarang menghadapi gerbang batu itu, ia merasakan tekanan psikologis yang kuat.

Akan tetapi, hatinya secara tidak biasa sangat tenang.

Saat ini rasanya seperti berada di tengah badai. Baik di dunia nyata ataupun dunia maya, semuanya berubah dengan suara yang gemericik dan mengalir. Dia tidak mengetahui kemana ia akan dibawa dalam aliran yang deras ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mencoba mencapai cahaya yang ada di kejauhan.

Mengikuti Naruto, Lyfa dan Recon menghunuskan pedang mereka. termasuk Yui, mata keempat orang bertemu dan mereka menaikkan sayap mereka bersamaan.

"… Ayo!"

Dengan teriakan Naruto, mereka semua bertolak dari tanah, memasuki ruangan yang membulat.

Seperti yang diputuskan sebelumnya, Naruto mulai mencoba mencapai gerbang dan berada di tengah ruangan berakselerasi dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Lyfa dan Recon tetap berada di dekat lantai dan mulai membaca mantra penyembuhan.

Dari pancaran cahaya di kanopi raksasa-raksasa putih terbentuk dari cairan kental yang menetes-netes. Mereka menyerbu Naruto dengan sebuah teriakan yang berani dan aneh. Saat barisan depan ksatria penjaga dan Naruto terlihat kecil bertemu, sebuah kilatan cahaya dan ledakan yang menderu di seluruh ruangan.

Beberapa raksasa terpotong-potong dengan satu tebasan dan terpencar ke semua penjuru. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, Recon berbisik di sebelah Lyfa.

"… Luar biasa."

Itu memang kekuatan pedang pada level yang mengerikan. Meskipun begitu, menyaksikan adegan Naruto bertarung dengan monster dalam jumlah besar mengirimkan rasa dingin ke bawah tulang belakangnya.

Jumlah musuh terlalu banyak. Banyaknya jumlah ksatria penjaga yang turun dari kanopi yang seperti jala merupakan situasi yang melebihi keseimbangan permainan.

Walau dalam dungeon dunia bawah tanah paling buruk, Jötunheimr, spawning rate monsternya masih lebih moderat daripada ini.

Para ksatria penjaga mengelompok dengan rapat, mengeluarkan pita-pita bergelombang untuk menyerang Naruto. Serangkaian kilatan muncul di atas, dan setiap waktu tubuh sebuah ksatria tercerai-berai cahaya menari seperti salju. Akan tetapi, setiap satu dihancurkan tiga yang lain akan muncul.

Saat Naruto sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu di atas ruangan, HP Bar-nya hanya berkurang 10 persen. Lyfa dan Recon melepaskan mantra penyembuhan yang telah mereka siapkan dan dimasukkan dalam keadaan siap. Tubuh Naruto diselubungi oleh cahaya biru dan health-nya kembali penuh.

Tapi...

Sebuah hal yang buruk terjadi pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Sekelompok ksatria penjaga yang terbang rendah berbalik ke arah Lyfa dan Recon dengan teriakan yang ganjil.

"Ua…"

Lyfa merasakan di balik topeng-topeng kaca ksatria-ksatria penjaga berfokus pada mereka. Ia secara tidak sadar mengepitkan giginya dengan rapat.

Untuk menghindari dijadikan sebagai target, Lyfa dan Recon hanya menggunakan sihir untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Umumnya, monster hanya menyerang pemain yang berada dalam zona deteksi mereka. Itu berarti, mereka tidak menyerang pemain dengan jangkauan jauh jika mereka tidak menggunakan panah atau sihir penyerang.

Akan tetapi, para ksatria penjaga itu sepertinya berbeda dengan monster-monster di dunia luar, mereka menggunakan algoritma dengan maksud jahat juga. Jika mereka bereaksi terhadap sihir penunjang dari jauh lalu menggunakan sebuah formasi ortodoks seperti penyerang terhadap barisan depan dan penyembuh di belakang formasi menjadi tidak berguna.

'Itu grup lima atau enam ksatria, berbalik sana!' harapan Lyfa menjadi harapan kosong, mereka mulai mengepakkan keempat sayap mereka dan para ksatria menukik turun. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang pedang yang dengan mudah lebih tinggi dari Lyfa di tangan kanan mereka. Pedang mereka terlihat bersinar dengan cahaya lapar ingin memangsa mereka.

Lyfa berseru pada Recon.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kau lanjutkan saja penyembuhannya seperti ini!"

Lyfa naik tanpa menunggu jawaban. Meskipun begitu, walau biasanya selama pertarungan-pertarungan sampai saat ini Recon selalu mendengar perintah Lyfa, kali ini dia berkata 'Tunggu', lalu memegang tangan kanan Lyfa. Terkejut, Lyfa menoleh ke arahnya dan dihantam oleh ekspresi serius yang jarang terlihat, bahkan suaranya juga tegang.

"Lyfa-chan… walau aku tidak begitu mengerti, ini adalah pertarungan yang penting, kan?"

"Iya. Sekarang ini mungkin sudah bukan game lagi."

"… Walau tidak mungkin aku bisa menyamai Si Springgan itu… aku akan lakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi para penjaga itu…"

Segera setelah dia selesai bicara, Recon bertolak dari tanah dengan flight controller di tangannya. Sementara Lyfa berdiri di situ terheran, dia terbang jauh ke depan, langsung ke arah kumpulan ksatria penjaga.

"I-idiot…"

'Dia bukan lawan yang sebanding', pikir Lyfa, tapi ia tahu ia tidak dapat mengejarnya lagi. Melihat ke samping, HP Naruto yang penuh mulai menurun sekali lagi. Lyfa terpaksa mulai membacakan mantera penyembuhan. Walau ia dengan cepat memberikan sihirnya, Lyfa dengan cemas terus memperhatikan Recon dari belakang.

Recon mengeluarkan suara gelisah.

Recon mengeluarkan sihir beratribut angin yang memiliki cakupan daerah yang luas yang dia siapkan selama ia terbang untuk menyerang para ksatria penjaga. Banyak pedang berwarna hijau menebar dalam bentuk kipas dan menyerang para penjaga, mengoyak mereka. HP para ksatria tidak turun begitu banyak, tapi mereka semua menargetkan Recon.

Para raksasa putih mengeluarkan lolongan yang terdistorsi saat mereka berkonfrontasi dengan pemuda hijau kecil. Recon terbang di sekitar pedang raksasa yang berbahaya, sebagaimana dia bergerak seperti daun yang dipermainkan angin, dan keluar dari belakang mereka. Para ksatria segera berbalik, mengikutinya.

Lyfa menyelesaikan manteranya dan cahaya sihir penyembuhan mengelilingi Naruto.

Beberapa ksatria penjaga bereaksi dan mulai turun. Para ksatria itu bergabung dengan grup yang mengejar Recon, menyebabkan gerombolan itu menjadi dua kali lebih besar.

Meskipun tidak begitu mahir dalam pertarungan udara Recon menghindari pedang yang menyerbu ke arahnya dengan konsentrasi yang luar biasa. Dia kadang-kadang terkena serangan dan HP-nya perlahan-lahan mulai turun, tapi tidak ada luka yang fatal.

"…Recon…"

Cara terbang Recon terlihat putus asa dan Lyfa merasa tersentuh, namun ia tahu Recon tidak mungkin bertahan. Setiap ia memberikan sihir penyembuh pada Naruto, sekelompok baru ksatria turun, menambah jumlah yang berkerumun di sekitar Recon.

Akhirnya, ksatria penjaga yang mengejar Recon terbagi menjadi dua tim. Mereka sepertinya akan menggencetnya. Satu dari banyak ujung pedang yang turun seperti hujan mengenai punggung Recon, melemparnya jauh.

"Recon, cukup! Pergilah keluar!"

Lyfa tidak tahan lagi melihatnya dan berteriak. Sekali seorang pemain menyelamatkan diri keluar, dia tidak akan bisa masuk lagi selama masih ada pertarungan di dalam. Ia memutuskan untuk bertahan sampai batas kemampuannya, lalu terbang sambil membaca mantera penyembuhan.

Tapi, sebelum itu, Recon menoleh dan menatapnya. Wajah Recon tersenyum yakin.

Melihatnya, Lyfa berhenti membuka sayapnya.

Recon mulai membaca mantera baru sambil menerima berlapis-lapis serangan pedang. Tubuhnya dengan cepat dikelilingi oleh sebuah efek cahaya berwarna ungu gelap.

"…!?"

Menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah atribut sihir kegelapan, Lyfa terkesiap. Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang rumit tiba-tiba muncul. Dinilai dari ukurannya, itu adalah mantera yang cukup tinggi. Sangat jarang untuk melihat sihir kegelapan di wilayah Sylph, Lyfa tidak tahu efek seperti apa yang dimilikinya.

Lingkaran sihirnya menjadi besar sejenak, berputar pada sumbunya sambil menyelubungi ksatria-ksatria yang berkumpul ke arahnya. Pola rumit cahaya itu memadat dalam sekejap – lalu semuanya dihantam oleh kilatan yang dahsyat.

"Wah…!"

Lyfa dibutakan oleh kilatan itu dan secara refleks memalingkan wajahnya. Sebuah ledakan yang terdengar seperti akan menghancurkan surga dan bumi terjadi, menggoyahkan seluruh ruangan. Dibutuhkan sedetik penuh untuk pulih dari cahaya putih yang membutakan. Lyfa berusaha untuk melihat ke pusat ledakan sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia begitu terkejut sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Para ksatria penjaga yang mengelilingi Recon telah tidak ada. Satu-satunya sisa keberadaan mereka hanyalah cahaya ungu yang tipis yang menggantung di udara.

Kekuatannya sangat mengerikan. Tidak begitu banyak mantera sekuat itu dalam atribut angin atau api. 'Si Recon itu, kapan dia mempelajari mantera rahasia seperti ini?' Lyfa berseru dalam kegembiraan dan rasa terkejut. Kalau serangan seperti ini digunakan beberapa kali lagi maka menerobos menuju gerbang di atas menjadi mungkin. Lyfa berencana untuk menyembuhkan Recon sekarang dan menggerakkan tangannya – tapi lagi-lagi ia membeku di tempat.

Setelah ledakan sosok kecil Recon tidak ada. Sebagai gantinya, "Remain Light" mengapung di udara.

"Sihir Penghancuran Diri…!?" Lyfa berbisik dalam keterkejutan. Benar juga – dia ingat pernah mendengar tentang sihir kegelapan seperti ini dulu. Tetapi, sihir itu punya death-penalty yang beberapa kali lebih buruk daripada kematian yang normal, jadi sihir itu bisa digolongkan sebagai sihir terlarang.

Lyfa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa detik.

Walau hanya sebuah permainan; pengalaman, waktu, dan usaha yang Recon curahkan membuatnya menjadi sebuah pengorbanan sungguhan. Dari sini sampai selanjutnya, 'menyerah' bukanlah pilihan. Ia membuka matanya dengan tekad yang bulat lalu melihat ke atas. Lalu...

Saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, ia merasa tenaga meninggalkan kakinya.

Atap ruangan melengkung itu begitu penuh dengan warna putih sampai ia tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali.

Naruto adalah titik hitam kecil di tengahnya. Setelah setiap ayunan pedangnya, tubuh-tubuh berjatuhan. Itu terlihat seperti menusukkan jarum ke bukit pasir. Lubang pada dinding yang terbuat dari badan ksatria penjaga putih yang Naruto buat segera terisi, sepenuhnya menghalanginya.

"Uoooooo!"

Naruto bertarung seperti setan dan mengaum seakan ia akan muntah darah, teriakan menantangnya samar-samar mencapai telinga Lyfa.

"… Ini mustahil, Naruto-nii… hal seperti ini…"

Sejujurnya, gagasan bahwa jiwa seseorang terperangkap di dunia ini, meskipun Naruto yang memberitahunya, merupakan sesuatu yang masih tidak bisa ia percayai.

Ini adalah sebuah game, sebuah dunia game virtual untuk dinikmati. Ia tidak bisa membantah merasakan penolakan terhadap cerita yang menghubungkan dunia ini dengan "Dunia SAO" yang seperti mimpi buruk.

Bagaimanapun, Lyfa merasa ini pertama kalinya ia melihat apa yang disebut "Sistem yang Jahat". Dunia game virtual memiliki keseimbangan yang adil, tetapi tempat ini penuh dengan nafsu membunuh terhadap pemain. Seperti sabit dewa kematian yang diayun-ayunkan – perasaan seperti itu. Memang tujuan sang dewa untuk membunuh. Tak seorangpun bisa menentang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara rendah, piuh, seperti kutukan bergema dalam dome.

Sebagian dari ksatria penjaga berhenti bergerak, tangan kiri mereka terulur ke depan saat mereka membaca mantera. Itu adalah mantera yang mengunci gerakan Naruto pertama kalinya dia datang ke sini. Saat terkena, sihir itu akan menimbulkan efek 'stun', membuat korbannya terbuka untuk serangan pedang.

Membayangkan melihat adegan Naruto ditusuk oleh pedang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya membuat Lyfa membeku.

Pada saat itu…

Mendadak, dari belakang muncul sebuah ombak, tidak, sebuah tsunami suara yang memukul sayap Lyfa yang melayu.

"Ap…!?"

Lyfa dengan segera berbalik – dalam formasi yang rapat mereka datang melalui pintu yang terbuka berpakaian dalam armor baru berwarna hijau yang berkilauan.

Itu adalah pasukan Sylph.

Sekali lihat menunjukkan Lyfa bahwa perlengkapan mereka adalah kelas senjata kuno. Kelompok pemain yang besar itu, berpakaian lengkap dalam peralatan baru yang sama, menyerbu melewati Lyfa seperti angin musim semi dan terbang ke arah kanopi. Ada sekitar 50 orang dari mereka.

Sambil terkagum-kagum, Lyfa memusatkan perhatiannya pada mereka, dan satu persatu cursor nama bermunculan. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena tertutup pelindung kepala, tetapi nama yang ditampilkan semuanya merupakan nama para pemain elit dari wilayah Sylph. Mendengar raungan heroic dari kelompok itu, para ksatria penjaga menghentikan sementara mantera yang ditujukan untuk Naruto dan mulai bergerak. Perasaan ngeri dan kegembiraan menyelimuti Lyfa. Namun, mereka bukan satu-satunya kelompok yang bergabung dalam usaha menundukkan dome ini.

Beberapa detik setelah pasukan elit Sylvain terakhir masuk, sebuah seruan perang lain terdengar. Saling menindih, teriakan mereka bercampur menjadi seperti raungan behemoth, seperti halilintar yang menyambar di kejauhan.

Pasukan baru yang menyerbu masuk lumayan lebih kecil daripada Pasukan Sylvain.

Lyfa memperkirakan ada sekitar 10 orang. Meskipun begitu, setiap anggota dari kavaleri berukuran luar biasa besar.

"Naga Terbang…!"

Lyfa berteriak kaget. Dari kepala hingga ekor, mereka beberapa kali lebih besar daripada pemain dan ditutupi oleh sisik warna abu-abu besi. Sebagai bukti bahwa mereka bukanlah monster liar, dahi, dada, dan ujung menonjol pada sayap mereka yang sangat panjang dilengkapi dengan armor besi berkilauan.

Dari kedua sisi armor di dahi naga tersebut, kekang yang terbuat dari rantai perak memanjang, dipegang erat oleh pemain yang duduk pada pelana di punggungnya.

Para penunggangnya pun dilindungi oleh armor baru, telinga-telinga segitiga menonjol dari kedua sisi kepala mereka, dari bawah armor punggung mereka sebuah ekor yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah Senjata terakhir Cait Sith, para Ksatria Naga.

Mereka biasanya digunakan sebagai pertolongan terakhir. Para pejuang legendaris yang disimpan dalam kerahasiaan penuh, tidak pernah terlihat dalam screenshot, dan sekarang, mereka beterbangan di depan mata Lyfa.

Tertangkap dalm euphoria, dengan darahnya mendidih, Lyfa berdiri di sana dengan sayapnya terbentang tegang. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil dari belakangnya.

"Maaf, kami terlambat."

"Maaf, kami terlambat."

Ia segera berputar dan berdiri, di sana adalah sosok sang Penguasa Sylph, Sakuya, mengenakan bakiak berhak tinggi dan berpakaian santai. Di sebelahnya adalah Alicia Rue, Pemimpin para Cait Sith, yang berkata sambil menggerak-gerakan telinganya.

"Maaf, para penempa Leprechaun harus menempa armor naga sesuai jumlah yang dibutuhkan, jadi baru bisa diselesaikan barusan. Walau dengan uang yang diberikan oleh si Springgan, kas kami, dan kas bangsa Sylph sekarang kosong!"

"Dengan kata lain, kedua ras akan bangkrut kalau kita dimusnahkan di sini."

Sakuya tertawa dingin dengan kedua tangannya menyilang. Mereka datang. Keduanya, walau berisiko kehilangan status mereka sebagai penguasa, mereka datang dengan segera. Pasukan gabungan dari kedua ras ini, mengatasi perebutan sumber daya yang merupakan esensi dari MMORPG, melemparkan semua perhitungan risiko pada angin, pasti akan dengan efektif mengungguli ekspektasi para GM.

"…Terima kasih… Terima kasih, kalian berdua."

Lyfa hanya dapat mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Pastinya, di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang lebih penting daripada peraturan, dan sikap, dan akal sehat – pikiran itu memenuhi hatinya, dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Meskipun keduanya bicara dengan suara yang berbeda, mereka menggunakan nada yang sama saat berkata 'kita impas sekarang', lalu menatap ke arah kanopi dengan ekspresi serius. Sakuya menyentakkan kipas tangan di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah... Kita juga akan pergi!"

Melihat dinding ksatria penjaga putih mengirimkan kelompok untuk menyerang barisan depan pasukan Sylph, Lyfa mengangguk kuat, dan ketiganya bertolak dari tanah. Naruto berada di tengah dome, sibuk dalam pertarungan sengit, tapi sepertinya dia menyadari datangnya bala bantuan dan berhenti mencoba untuk menerobos sendirian, meninggalkan sedikit ruang antara dirinya dan dinding penjaga.

Dengan anggun meluncur ke bagian tengah ruangan, Alicia Rue mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berseru dalam suara yang cantik dan berwibawa.

"Unit Naga! Bersiap untuk serangan napas!"

Kesepuluh pasukan penunggang naga melayang dalam sebuah lingkaran besar di sekitar mereka bertiga, termasuk Lyfa. Dengan sayap mereka terbentang dan lehernya membentuk huruf S, ia bisa melihat cahaya berwarna jingga di belakang gigi mereka.

Selanjutnya, Sakuya dengan cepat mengangkat kipas merah yang terlipat.

"Regu Sylph, bersiap untuk serangan spesial!"

Tersusun dalam bujur sangkar yang padat, para pasukan Sylph mengangkat pedang mereka di atas kepala mereka menggunakan tangan kanannya, cahaya hijau zamrud menyelubungi pedang mereka seperti filigree.

Para ksatria penjaga terlihat seperti kerumunan cacing putih berkumpul begitu banyak dan meneriakkan teriakan ganjil yang menggelegar seraya mendekat. Alicia Rue menggigit bibirnya dengan taringnya yang panjang, lalu menunggu para ksatria penjaga untuk batas serangan, melambaikan tangan kanannya, menaikkan suaranya, dan berteriak.

"Fire Breath, serang!"

Lalu semua semua napas dari sepuluh naga yang terakumulasi dilepaskan dalam kobaran api. Garis-garis api merah menyala keluar dari mulut mereka, meninggalkan bekas di udara. Sepuluh pilar api menghantam pada ksatria naga yang mengelilingi Naruto dan prajurit Sylph.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan menerangi seluruh ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, bola api tiada henti menciptakan dinding api besar. Suara ledakan yang dahsyat mengguncang ruangan. Sisa-sisa ksatria penjaga tertiup ke segala arah, meninggalkan api putih yang berkobar.

Tapi, seakan tidak ada habisnya, gerombolan baru menerobos dinding sisa-sisa tubuh penjaga sebelumnya, dengan paksa menerobos neraka api yang menyala.

Pertama-tama, seperti ingin menelan Naruto, yang berada di depan, mereka membuka mulut besar-besar, terlihat seperti cairan yang menyebar.

Saat massa putih seperti hendak membanjir Sakuya dengan tajam mengayunkan kipasnya ke bawah, berteriak.

"Fenrir Storm, serang!"

Pasukan Sylph menusuk tajam pedang panjang mereka dalam irama yang sempurna.

Dari masing-masing dari 50 pedang sebuah kilat hijau yang menyilaukan menyembur keluar dan memotong udara secara zig-zag, penembus dalam pada gerombolan ksatria penjaga.

Lagi, dunia diwarnai putih oleh kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sekarang tidak terjadi ledakan, sebagai gantinya petir tebal menyambar dengan bebas. Ksatria penjaga yang tersambar meledak menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Setelah kelompok besar kedua dihancurkan bagian tengah dari dinding ksatria penjaga jatuh. Namun, seperti permukaan suatu cairan, lubang yang dibuat dalam dinding itu segera terisi dari sisi-sisinya.

Ini adalah 'sekarang atau tidak sama sekali', Lyfa yakin. Ia segera menghunuskan katananya dan bertolak ke udara untuk menyerbu ke depan. Para pemimpin masing-masing ras sepertinya juga membuat keputusan yang sama. Suara Sakuya melengking di udara seperti pecut.

"Seluruh pasukan, maju!"

Itu pastinya merupakan pertempuran paling besar yang pernah terjadi di dunia itu. Dari belakang datang napas api yang terus-menerus, ksatria-ksatria penjaga terbakar sampai mati dan terus berjatuhan satu persatu. Formasi hulu ledak prajurit Sylph menebas raksasa-raksasa yang berkumpul dengan pedang mereka yang kuat, menciptakan lubang besar pada dinding tubuh itu.

Pada ujung formasi adalah Springgan hitam kecil. Kelas perlengkapannya jauh lebih lemah daripada para pejuang Sylph, tapi dengan pedangnya bergerak melebihi kecepatan yang seperti dewa, apapun yang disentuh pedangnya terpotong dan meledak.

Lyfa terbang ke celah yang dibuka pejuang Sylph, segera sampai di belakang Naruto.

Setelah menahan pedang dari satu ksatria penjaga yang akan menyerang punggung Naruto, Lyfa menghujamkan katananya pada topeng kaca monster tersebut.

Memegang katananya sambil berputar, leher dari si penjaga terlepas dari tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya terbakar dalam api putih. Naruto menoleh pada Lyfa, dan berkata dengan hanya menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Sugu-chan, aku serahkan bagian belakang padamu."

"Kamu bisa mengandalkanku!"

Matanya bertemu mata Naruto dan merespon tanpa kata, lalu menempelkan punggungnya pada punggung Naruto. Keduanya berputar-putar, menebas ksatria penjaga yang terus menerus muncul di hadapan mereka.

Satu lawan satu, ksatria-ksatria raksasa seharusnya tidak mudah dibunuh baginya.

Akan tetapi, saat ia menempel ke punggung Naruto dan menyamai kecepatannya, Lyfa merasa para ksatria itu terus melambat. Tidak – mungkin system sarafnya yang berakselerasi? Ini terjadi di pertandingan kendo juga sebelumnya, Lyfa diselimuti perasaan bahwa ia bisa mengetahui semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Ia merasa dirinya dan Naruto telah menjadi satu. Dengan system saraf mereka terhubung langsung, sinyal-sinyal listrik mengalir dari satu ke yang lain. Tanpa melihat, ia mengetahui bagaimana Naruto bergerak di belakangnya. Saat pedangnya memotong ke leher salah satu ksatria penjaga, sambil berputar, Lyfa menebas leher ksatria yang sama dan menghabisinya. Pada topeng ksatria lain yang Lyfa rusak, Naruto menyerang bagian yang sama, memotong dalam.

Naruto, Lyfa, para pejuang Sylph, dan pasukan naga bergerak seperti kesatuan putih yang panas, terus-menerus menyentuh dan melelehkan dinding ksatria penjaga tanpa batas, maju semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Jumlah ksatrianya tidak terbatas, tetapi banyaknya ruang dalam dome sudah tetap. Selama mereka terus maju, saatnya akan segera tiba.

"Seraaaa!"

Dengan teriakannya yang bersemangat Lyfa memotong seorang ksatria penjaga menjadi dua, ksatria itu roboh dan menghilang.

Di balik beberapa ksatria terakhir, walau hanya sekejap, ia melihat puncak dome.

"Oooo!"

Dengan teriakan, Naruto bergerak dari belakang Lyfa saat kilatan cahaya hitam menyerbu ke celah pada dinding badan itu. gerombolan terakhir ksatria penjaga mendekatinya dari semua penjuru sambil meneriakkan teriakan penuh kebencian untuk mencegah penyusup. Mereka berjumlah hampir tiga puluh.

"MENMA!"

Lyfa secara refleks mengayunkan pedangnya dan melemparnya pada tangan kiri Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pedang hijau itu berputar di udara dan mendarat di tangan Naruto seakan ditarik ke arahnya.

"U…oooooo...!"

Dengan teriakan yang mengguncang seluruh ruangan, Naruto memegang pedangnya di tangan kanan dan katana di tangan kiri. Mereka menghambur dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan dalam serangan ganda.

Memotong dari kanan atas. Menebas dari kiri bawah. Dua pedang berkilauan mengubah sudut sedikit dan membuat lingkaran seputih salju yang terlihat seperti korona pada gerhana matahari. Tubuh para ksatria yang terperangkap dalam tebasannya yang amat sangat cepat terpotong-potong seperti kertas, menyebar ke sekeliling.

Sekarang, terlihat jelas di balik End Flame dari lingkaran api putih. Terjerat dalam ranting-ranting pohon yang seperti jaring di tengah kanopi ruangan, adalah gerbang melingkar yang terbagi dalam potongan-potongan oleh sebuah persilangan seperti salib. Menjangkau sampai ke dalam batang World Tree, gerbang terakhir menuju Alfheim, kastil di atas pohon.

Sosok berpakaian hitam terus terbang menuju gerbang, menciptakan ekor cahaya di belakangnya. Dia sampai. Akhirnya.

Di depan mata Lyfa, tubuh-tubuh ksatria penjaga dengan cepat dan berulang menumpuk dan mengisi setiap ruang terbuka dalam sekejap. Sakuya, yang menyadari Naruto menembus garis pertahanan, berseru dari belakang.

"Semuanya kembali, mundur!"

Menghindar bersama dengan regu Sylph sembari menukik dengan bantuan dari serangan napas api, Lyfa, untuk sesaat, melihat ke belakang ke arah kanopi. Ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Naruto karena dinding penjaga, tapi terpantul dalam mata hatinya, naik sosok yang menuju ke tempat yang tak seorangpun pernah mencapainya, naik semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi.

Terbanglah – Pergilah – Pergilah kemanapun! Melalui pohon raksasa, membubung di langit, ke pusat dunia!

Naruto pikir urat sarafnya akan terbakar, memikirkan kecepatannya menyerbu melewati jarak terakhir itu.

Di depannya adalah gerbang berbentuk lingkaran yang besar terbuat dari empat bagian yang tertutup rapat digambari oleh litograf berbentuk salib. Di belakangnya, dia – Asuna menunggu. Tertinggal di dunia itu, bersama dengan separuh jiwanya.

Dari belakang, teriakan para ksatria penjaga bergema, penuh amarah. Mereka berbalik, dan sepertinya mereka akan mengejarnya. Lalu banyak ksatria muncul dari kanopi di sekitar gerbang bahkan tanpa kilatan cahaya dan menyerbu ke arahnya seketika mereka melihatnya dalam jarak pandangnya.

Bagaimanapun, dia lebih cepat. Gerbangnya hanya tinggal berjarak satu lengan darinya.

Tapi – akan tetapi.

"… Gerbangnya tidak bisa dibuka…!?"

Naruto secara tidak sadar berteriak pada situasi yang tak terduga ini. Gerbangnya tidak mau terbuka. Sebelumnya, dia berpikir jika dia mendekat sedikit lagi saja, gerbang besar menyebalkan itu akan terbuka, tapi tertutup rapat, menghalangi jalannya dan bagian yang berbentuk salib tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Mulai saat itu, tidak ada waktu untuk melambat. Dia bersiap dengan pedangnya di tangan kanan setinggi pinggang, dan berharap dapat menghancurkan gerbangnya dengan satu tebasan, menyerbu ke arahnya, bersatu dengan pedangnya.

Segera setelah itu, dia mengenai gerbang itu dan sangat terkejut. Ujung pedangnya menusuk potongan batu itu, menebarkan bunga api yang intens. Namun permukaannya tidak tergores sama sekali.

"Yui... apa yang terjadi!?"

Naruto berteriak dalam kebingungan. Tak mungkin, barusan itu tidak cukup? Apa kita tidak hanya harus menerobos ksatria penjaga, tapi juga membutuhkan sejenis item atau flag?

Hampir mengikuti keinginan untuk mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, Yui terbang keluar saku pakaiannya dengan suara lonceng kecil. Dengan lembut, Yui meletakkan tangannya pada gerbang batu.

"Papa."

Ia segera memutar kepalanya, dan dengan cepat berkata.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci oleh quest flag atau yang lainnya! Ini seperti ini karena administrator sistem."

"A-Apa maksudmu!?"

"Dengan kata lain… pintu ini tidak akan pernah bisa dibuka oleh pemain!"

"Ap…."

Naruto terdiam.

Ini artinya petualangan besar – bahwa ras yang memanjat World Tree dan mencapai Kota di Langit akan terlahir kembali sebagai peri sesungguhnya, seperti menggantungkan wortel di depan hidung seekor kelinci, tahu kelinci itu tidak akan pernah bisa mencapainya? Di luar fakta bahwa tingkat kesulitannya melewati batas, lalu ada pintu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibuka tanpa kunci yang bernama otoritas sistem…?

Naruto merasa tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga. Di belakangnya, teriakan para ksatria penjaga menyerbunya seperti tsunami. Namun, tekad yang membuatnya dapat memegang pedang lagi tidak mau keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 11 UP!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 6 November 2016**


	12. Mengalahkan Raja peri

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 7 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER, AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12. Mengalahkan Raja Peri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Asuna, aku sudah sampai sejauh ini… tinggal sedikit lagi, sampai aku bisa mencapaimu… Tapi, apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Gerbangnya tidak bisa terbuka... Tunggulah aku, aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu... Oh iya...'

Mata Naruto membuka lebar. Dengan tangan kirinya, dia meraba-raba dalam kantung belakangnya. Ada. Sebuah kartu kecil. Apa yang Yui katakan sebelumnya, bahwa ini adalah kode akses sistem.

"Yui... pakai ini!" Naruto mengeluarkan kartu berwarna silver itu di depan mata Yui.

Matanya melebar lalu ia mengangguk dalam.

Tangan kecil Yui menyapu permukaan kartu. Beberapa garis cahaya mengalir dari kartu ke dalam Yui.

"Menyalin kode!"

Ia berseru, lalu menghempaskan kedua telapak tangannya ke permukaan gerbang.

Naruto disilaukan oleh cahaya yang terang dan menyipitkan matanya. Tempat di mana tangannya menyentuh, garis-garis biru terang memancar, dan segera setelahnya, gerbang itu sendiri mulai bersinar.

"Kita akan ditransfer! Papa, pegang tanganku!"

Yui mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggenggam erat ujung jari tangan kiri Naruto.

Garis cahaya itu disalurkan melalui tubuhnya mengalir ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Tiba-tiba, suara aneh dari ksatria penjaga bergema dari tepat di belakang mereka. Walaupun Naruto menyiapkan diri, lusinan pedang besar meluncur ke arahnya. Tetapi, pedang-pedang itu hanya menembusnya seperti mereka sudah kehilangan substansi. Bukan, Naruto-lah yang mulai menjadi transparan. Tubuhnya menghilang perlahan-lahan ke dalam cahaya.

"...!"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa seperti ditarik ke depan. Yui dan dia berubah menjadi aliran data dan dihisap ke dalam gerbang, yang telah berubah menjadi tabir putih yang bersinar.

Kesadarannya segera kembali.

Digelengkannya kepalanya beberapa kali berusaha membuang sensasi yang tertinggal akibat perpindahan tadi sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Ini sama dengan penggunaan Kristal teleportasi di Aincrad, tetapi bukannya oleh kesibukan alun-alun gerbang teleportasi yang dikenalnya, dia dikelilingi oleh kesunyian.

Dia perlahan bangkit dari postur di mana dia menemukan dirinya dengan satu lututnya menyentuh tanah. Di depannya adalah Yui dengan wajah cemas. Yui tidak lagi dalam wujud pixie kecil, tapi yang asli, dengan penampilan anak perempuan berusia sekitar 10 tahun.

"Papa tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya… Ini…?"

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya sambil mengangguk.

Bagaimanapun kau mengatakannya – tempat ini sangat ganjil. Sama sekali berbeda dengan jalan-jalan yang dihias di Sylvain dan Aarun dengan perasaan 'game' baru dengan detil yang berlebihan. Segala yang dilihatnya memberikan kesan kosong, hanya ada dinding putih tanpa tekstur atau detil.

Dia berada di suatu tempat di tengah semacam jalan. Daripada lurus, jalan ini menikung ke kanan. Sama halnya dengan di belakangnya. Sepertinya tikungan ini sangat panjang, atau mungkin jalan yang melingkar.

"… Aku tidak mengerti, sepertinya tidak ada peta untuk navigasi tempat ini…"

Kata Yui dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa kamu tahu di mana Asuna berada?"

Ketika ditanya, mata Yui terpejam sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk dalam.

"Iya. Tempatnya sudah... sudah dekat… ke arah sini."

Bertolak dari lantai dengan bertelanjang kaki, ia berputar dan mulai berlari tanpa suara. Naruto mengembalikan pedangnya di tangan kanannya ke punggungnya lalu segera mengikuti Yui. Katana yang seharusnya ada di tangan kirinya telah menghilang.

Kemungkinan, ketika dia ditransfer ke sini, katana itu kembali ke tangan Lyfa, yang merupakan pemilik dari data sistem aslinya. Kalau Lyfa tidak melemparkan pedang itu padanya, dia pasti tidak akan bisa menembus dinding terakhir itu. Dia menutup matanya sebentar dan dalam diam menyampaikan terima kasihnya pada sensasi yang tersisa di tangan kirinya.

Setelah mengikuti Yui untuk beberapa lusin detik, sebuah pintu persegi dapat terlihat dari sebelah kiri, dinding sebelah luar tikungan. Pintu itu sama-sama tidak dihias juga.

"Sepertinya memungkinkan untuk mencapai puncak dari sini."

Naruto mengangguk pada kata-katanya, saat Yui berhenti dan mengamati pintu itu dengan seksama – badan Naruto menjadi kaku seketika.

Terdapat dua tombol berbentuk segitiga berbaris, satu menunjuk ke atas, yang lain menunjuk ke bawah. Ini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat di dunia ini, tetapi tidak diragukan lagi, sangat dia kenal di dunia nyata. Dia hanya bisa memikirkan bahwa tombol-tombol ini adalah tombol untuk elevator.

Tiba-tiba dan anehnya, dengan tubuhnya dibungkus baju tempur dan pedang di punggungnya, dia mengerutkan dahi merasa salah tempat. Tidak – tempat inilah yang aneh. Jika tombol-tombol ini merupakan apa yang dipikirkannya, maka tempat ini tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai dunia game lagi. Kalau begitu… Tempat apa ini?

Namun keraguan itu melintas di pikirannya hanya sesaat saja. Segera, pintunya terbuka dengan efek suara 'pong', memperlihatkan ruangan kecil berbentuk kontak di baliknya. Memasuki ruangan itu bersama Yui, dia berbalik dan tentu saja, terdapat panel dengan tombol-tombol berbaris di sebelah pintu. Tombol yang menandakan lantai ini menyala dan sepertinya ada dua lantai lagi di atas lantai ini. Meskipun sedikit ragu, dia menekan tombol yang paling atas.

Terdengar efek suara lagi. Pintunya tertutup dan dia diselimuti oleh, yang tidak salah lagi, sensasi naik.

Elevator segera berhenti. Di balik pintunya adalah jalan menikung yang sama dengan jalan yang mereka tinggalkan sebelumnya. Menghadap Yui yang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya, dia berkata.

"Apa ini lantai yang benar?"

"Ya. Sudah, dekat… di dekat sini."

Sambil berkata begitu, Yui menarik tangannya dan mulai berlari.

Selama tambahan puluhan detik kemudian, Naruto mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kalut sambil berlalu melewati jalan ini. Mereka tiba di dekat beberapa pintu pada lingkar dalam tikungan, tapi Yui melewatinya tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Akhirnya, Yui berhenti di sebuah tempat kosong.

"… Ada apa?"

"Di balik sini… ada jalan…"

Yui mengusap dinding lingkar luar yang halus sambil bergumam. Tangannya mendadak berhenti, dan seperti ketika dengan gerbang sebelumnya, garis-garis cahaya biru berliku-liku dengan berbagai sudut menjalar di permukaan dinding.

Ketika Yui dengan tanpa bicara menginjakkan kakinya ke jalan yang terbuka, dia mulai berlari dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi. Melihat kelembutan di wajahnya, tak tahan untuk menunggu bahkan satu detik lebih lama, Naruto yakin Asuna sudah dekat.

Cepat, cepat. Naruto berdoa sepenuh hati dari lubuk hatinya sambil terus melangkah maju dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak lama kemudian jalannya berhenti di depan dan sebuah pintu dengan empat sisi menghalangi mereka. Yui, tanpa berhenti, mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan dengan paksa mendorong pintu itu terbuka.

"...!"

Di depan mata mereka, mereka dapat melihat matahari terbenam yang besar.

Langit senja yang tak berbatas menyelimuti dunia. Naruto menyadari ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak tentang pemandangan tempat ini. Tempat ini dibuat di ketinggian yang luar biasa, kau dapat melihat lengkungan halus horison. Suara angin di sini terdengar kencang.

Tanpa bisa dihindarinya, dia mengingat saat itu.

Asuna dan dia duduk bersebelahan menyaksikan kastil terapung itu menghilang, mengurai ke langit sore yang abadi. Asuna mengangkat suaranya, kata-katanya mengapung di telinga Naruto.

 **"Kita akan bersama selamanya."**

"Ah... iya. Aku sudah kembali."

Setelah menggumamkan itu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke kakinya.

Tempat yang tadinya merupakan lantai kristal, sekarang digantikan oleh dahan pohon yang sangat besar.

Penglihatannya, yang telah disempitkan oleh matahari terbenam yang merah menyala, kembali terbuka lebar. Di atas kepalanya, pohon ini bercabang ke segala arah, membentangkan lapisan dedaunan tebal ke semua sisi, seperti pilar yang menyangga surga. Di bawah, cabang-cabang yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya membentang di jarak pandangnya. Bahkan jauh di bawah sana, di balik samudera awan yang luas, dia samar-samar dapat melihat sebuah sungai mengalir berliku-liku di antara padang rumput.

Ini adalah puncak World Tree. Tempat yang Lyfa… Suguha terus mimpikan untuk melihatnya, puncak dunia.

Meskipun begitu...

Naruto melihat sekitarnya perlahan-lahan. Di sana, batang World Tree berdiri teguh seperti dinding yang merentang jauh dan bercabang.

"Tidak ada… Kota di Langit…"

Dia berbisik tercengang. Hanya ada jalanan putih yang hambar. Tidak mungkin ini adalah Kota di Langit yang legendaris. Lagi pula, adalah penting untuk membuat semacam event untuk menandai berakhirnya sebuah petualangan besar. Setelah menerobos gerbang di dome, dia tidak mendengar adanya keriuhan pawai.

Dengan kata lain, itu semua adalah kotak hadiah kosong. Dihias dengan bungkus kado dan dipermanis dengan pita untuk menyembunyikan bahwa semuanya adalah kebohongan. Lalu, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Lyfa, yang bermimpi untuk dilahirkan kembali sebagai peri tingkat atas?

"… Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan…"

Dia bicara tanpa berpikir. Terhadap orang atau organisasi yang menjalankan dunia ini.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan tarikan kecil di tangan kanannya. Yui menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ah, benar. Ayo pergi."

Semua ini adalah untuk menolong Asuna dan para pemain SAO. Datang ke sini hanya untuk itu.

Di depan mata Naruto, sebuah cabang pohon besar memanjang ke arah matahari terbenam. Di tengah cabang pohon terdapat jalan buatan. Jalan di depan sana, di balik puncak pepohonan yang berdiri di hadapan matahari – memantulkan cahaya keemasan. Naruto dan Yui mulai berlari menuju cahaya itu. Naruto berusaha keras menahan rasa kesal dan hasrat yang sepertinya akan terbakar kapan saja, dan melaju menapaki jalanan pohon ini. Daya tanggapnya terakselerasi, membuat saat yang sekejap terasa seperti selamanya, sehingga apa yang hanya sesaat dapat menjadi beberapa detik bahkan menit.

Melewati sebuah tumpukan tebal daun yang berbentuk aneh, jalannya berlanjut.

Setiap kali dahannya bersilangan dengan dahan lain, akan ada tangga naik dan turun untuk melintasinya. Naruto hanya akan mengepakkan sayapnya dan melompatinya.

Identitas dari cahaya keemasan yang berkilau itu mulai terlihat. Itu adalah kombinasi dari batangan-batangan logam vertikal dan horizontal membentuk jeruji dari logam – tidak, itu adalah sebuah sangkar.

Di atas dahan yang besar, mereka berlari pada dahan lain yang paralel dengannya, dan dari dahan itu menggantung sebuah sangkar ortodoks. Bagaimanapun, sangkar itu luar biasa besar. Sangkar itu tidak akan bisa mengurung burung pemangsa, apalagi burung-burung kecil. Benar – itu sepertinya memiliki tujuan lain.

Naruto diingatkan kembali dengan percakapan di tempat Agil, dari ingatan yang sepertinya sangat jauh yang terasa seperti dari dulu kala. Kelima pemain yang saling menggendong untuk melewati batas ketinggian dan mengambil foto. Foto-foto yang mereka ambil memotret seorang gadis misterius terperangkap dalam sangkar. Ya, pasti. Itu adalah Shion – Shion dan Asuna pasti ada di sana.

Ada keyakinan yang kuat pada tangan kecil yang dengan erat menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto, menariknya maju. Mereka berlari begitu cepat seakan meluncur di udara, lalu mereka melompati tangga terakhir.

Jalan yang dipahat pada dahan mendadak menyempit saat ia berlanjut ke bawah sangkar dan berhenti.

Naruto telah bisa melihat dengan jelas isi sangkar itu. Sebuah tanaman besar dan berbagai bunga dalam pot mengalasi lantai ubin berwarna putih. Di tengahnya adalah ranjang besar dengan kanopi yang mewah. Ada seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat yang duduk di tepi ranjang besar itu, wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena menundukkan kepalanya. Di sebelahnya adalah sebuah meja putih bulat dan sebuah kursi tinggi. Juga ada seorang gadis duduk di kursi tersebut dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan kepalanya tertunduk dengan aura seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

Rambut lurus yang panjang mengalir menutupi punggungnya. Ia mengenakan jenis pakaian yang sama dengan Yui tetapi lebih transparan. Sayap-sayap tipis memanjang dengan elegan dari punggungnya. Semuanya disinari oleh cahaya merah brilian dari matahari yang terbenam.

Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka. Meskipun begitu, dia tahu. Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu. Seperti gaya magnet, jiwanya tertarik pada gadis yang duduk di kursi itu dengan kilatan yang hampir terlihat yang tercetus di antara mereka berdua.

Pada saat itu, gadis yang duduk di kursi itu – Asuna segera mengangkat wajahnya.

Mungkin karena kerinduan Naruto yang dalam, tapi sosok yang indah itu seperti sudah menyumblim menjadi sosok keakraban yang penuh cahaya. Terkadang ia cantik dan cerdas, seperti pedang yang telah diasah. Di waktu lain, sebuah kehangatan yang ramah dan jahil. Wajahnya, yang selalu ada di samping Naruto, selama mereka bersama di hari-hari pendek namun membuat rindu itu, pertama dipenuhi keterkejutan. Lalu kedua tangannya naik untuk menutup mulutnya sementara matanya yang besar dan berwarna merah kecoklatan berkaca-kaca, meluap membentuk air mata.

Mengambil beberapa langkah terakhir dengan dorongan dari kepakan sayap, Naruto berbisik dalam suara yang tidak menjadi bunyi.

"Asuna..."

Yui pun berteriak pada saat yang sama.

"Mama… Mama!"

Di ujung jalan yang berlanjut ke sangkar terdapat pintu persegi yang terbuat dari jeruji logam tebal dengan sisipan pelat logam kecil yang sepertinya merupakan mekanisme pengunci. Walau pintunya tertutup, Yui tidak memperlambat langkahnya sambil menarik Naruto. Malah, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menahannya di atas sisi kirinya. Tangannya diselimuti cahaya biru.

Kemudian, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah kanan. Pada saat yang sama, pintu itu seketika meledak seakan hanya lembaran logam. Pintu itu segera menjadi partikel cahaya dan terurai, menghilang dengan cepat.

Yui segera melepaskan tangan Naruto dan dengan kedua tangan terentang, berteriak lagi.

"MAMA!"

Ia langsung menyerbu melalui pintu masuk ke dalam sangkar.

Bertolak dari kursinya, Asuna berdiri. Dia menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulutnya, dan dari bibirnya, sebuah suara yang bergetar namun jelas terdengar.

"Yui-chan!"

Lalu Yui bertolak dari lantai, melompat langsung ke dada Asuna. Rambut hitam bercampur dengan rambut coklat kemerahan dan menari di udara, terlihat berwarna merah tua dalam cahaya matahari sore.

Yui dan Asuna berpelukan erat, menciumi pipi satu sama lain dan saling memanggil sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Mama…"

"Yui… chan…"

Air mata mereka berdua mengalir membasahi wajah mereka dan hilang dalam cahaya matahari yang terbenam, bersinar seperti bara api.

Sementara gadis berambut kuning pucat dan bermata ungu itu, tersenyum simpul melihat adegan ini. Sudah dipastikan dia adalah Shion yang telah dikurung di dalam sangkar besar ini selama tiga bulan.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sehingga dia dikurung di tempat seperti ini dan Asuna yang juga ikut terkurung di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Naruto menenangkan tenaga yang menggerakkannya maju dan berjalan menuju Asuna dalam diam, berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. Asuna mengangkat wajahnya, dan mengedipkan matanya untuk menyingkirkan air mata, menatapnya langsung.

Pada saat yang sama, Naruto tidak dapat bergerak. Jika Naruto bergerak lebih dekat dan menyentuhnya, semuanya mungkin akan menghilang. Lagipula, sosoknya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan waktu itu. Shion mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Kulit gelap Springgan dan gaya rambut hitam panjang berantakan, tidak ada kesamaan dengan "Menma" dari masa itu. Menahan air matanya, dia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menatap Asuna.

Tapi seperti sebelumnya, bibir Asuna bergerak, dan memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-kun."

Setelah hening sebentar, mulut Naruto bergerak dan memanggil namanya.

"Asuna…"

Naruto mengambil dua langkah terakhir, tangan Asuna terbuka. Asuna menyelimuti tubuhnya yang lemah dengan tubuh Naruto, memeluknya erat di dada Naruto, dengan Yui di antara mereka.

Wangi yang membuat rindu sesaat, melayang di sekitar Naruto dan kehangatannya yang dirindukan Naruto membasuh tubuh Naruto.

"… Maafkan aku, aku membuatmu ikut terjebak di sini. Seharusnya kamu tidak ikut bermain di game ini. Apalagi di dunia nyata, kamu diculik. Kamu berada di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui."

Naruto bergumam dengan suara yang gemetar. Asuna melihat ke dalam matanya dari jarak sangat dekat dan membalas.

"Tidak, aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin... bahwa kamu akan datang menolongku dan semua pemain SAO di sini…"

Lebih banyak kata sudah tidak penting lagi. Asuna dan Naruto menutup mata dan menenggelamkan wajah ke leher satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Asuna di belakang punggung Naruto, memeluk Naruto erat. Sebuah desahan puas dari Yui keluar di antara mereka.

Ini saja sudah cukup. Pikir Naruto.

Jika ini menjadi saat terakhirnya, akan tidak akan punya penyesalan, walau hidupnya padam. Hidup yang seharusnya berakhir di dunia itu, akhirnya berakhir di sini, hanya untuk ini. Menolong semua pemain SAO yang masih terjebak di dunia ini.

Tidak, bukan begitu. Akhirnya, sekarang dimulai. Di sini, dunia pedang dan pertempuran itu akhirnya akan berakhir dan mereka akhirnya akan berangkat ke dunia baru bernama kenyataan, bersama.

Naruto menengadah dan berkata.

"Ayo pulang. Ke dunia nyata, Asuna. Terus..."

Pandangannya tertuju pada Shion yang menyaksikannya dengan terpaku. Lalu dia tersenyum simpul.

"Kamu... Shion, kan?"

Shion mengangguk pada Naruto.

"Iya. Benar. Kamu... Menma?"

"Ya."

"Apakah Gaara juga mencariku ke sini?"

"Ya, Gaara sangat merindukanmu, Shion."

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang terlihat lemah. Kedua matanya mengalirkan cairan bening yang sangat putih. Bibirnya bergetar sambil menjawab.

"Gaara... Aku juga merindukannya..."

Dia mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya. Naruto, Asuna, dan Yui iba melihatnya.

Naruto memegang tangan Asuna dengan erat, dan Yui memegang tangan yang lain.

Naruto menatap wajah Yui dan bertanya.

"Yui, apakah mungkin untuk me-log out Asuna dan Shion dari sini?"

Yui mengerutkan alisnya sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Status Mama dan Shion diikat oleh kode yang rumit. Sebuah system console dibutuhkan untuk membukanya."

"Console…"

Kata Asuna dengan suara yang terdengar gelisah, dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Shion pun ikut berkomentar.

"Kurasa aku melihatnya di sebuah laboratorium di lantai paling bawah… Ah, laboratorium itu adalah…"

Naruto menatap ke arah Shion.

"Maksudmu di tempat masuk putih yang kosong itu?"

"Iya… Kamu datang dari situ?"

"Iya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, Asuna mengernyit sambil menatapnya, sepertinya ada yang mengganggunya.

"Apa kamu melihat sesuatu yang… aneh?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak bertemu siapapun…"

"… Ada kemungkinan anak buah Sugou berkeliaran di sekitar sini… langsung tebas saja dengan pedangmu!"

"Ap… Sugou!?"

Saat Asuna mengatakan namanya, Naruto terkejut dan pada saat yang sama teryakinkan.

"Ini adalah ulah orang itu… ulah Sugou? Memenjarakan Shion dan semuanya di sini."

"Iya. Shion yang menceritakannya padaku. Bukan itu saja, Sugou melakukan hal yang mengerikan di sini…"

Asuna mulai bicara, kenyataannya bahkan memancarkan kebencian, tapi ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini saat kita kembali ke dunia nyata. Sugou sedang tidak di perusahaan sekarang. Kita bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendapat akses ke server dan membebaskan semua orang… Ayo!"

Walaupun banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya, prioritas utama Naruto adalah mengembalikan Asuna, Shion dan semua pemain SAO ke dunia nyata. Naruto mengangguk dan berputar.

"Shion, ikutlah dengan kami!"

"Baiklah, Menma!"

Menarik Asuna yang memegang tangan Yui, Naruto mulai berlari menuju pintu yang diledakkan tadi. Shion mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Setelah dua langkah, tiga langkah, saat mereka berempat hampir mencapai pinggiran sangkar, pada waktu itu.

SET!

Seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan sebuah sensasi tidak menyenangkan dari belakang lehernya. Perasaan yang sama yang dirasakannya di SAO ketika dia dijadikan target oleh PK.

Seseorang berkursor jingga daripada seekor monster yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan.

Naruto segera melepaskan tangan Asuna dan memegang hulu pedangnya. Bersiap menghunuskannya, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya sedikit. Pada saat itu…

BLUB! BLUB! BLUB!

Mendadak, sangkarnya dipenuhi oleh air. Terasa seakan mereka dikelilingi cairan yang sangat kental dan gelap.

Tidak, bukan begitu. Naruto bisa bernapas, tapi udaranya menjadi sangat berat.

Meskipun Naruto dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, seakan mereka berada dalam lender yang lengket, dia merasakan daya tahan yang besar. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Matahari terbenam di dalam sangkar dinodai oleh kegelapan.

"Apa ini!?"

Suaranya terdistorsi, seakan muncul dari dalam air.

Dia mencoba untuk mempertahankan Asuna, Shion, dan Yui serta menarik mereka mendekat tanpa menghiraukan perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang luar biasa, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Udaranya lengket, bergerak seperti punya kesadaran seperti tumbuhan merambat yang mengikatnya.

Akhirnya, dunia diselimuti kegelapan sepenuhnya. Tidak, sebenarnya agak berbeda.

Naruto bisa melihat Asuna, Shion, dan Yui dalam dress one piece mereka dengan jelas. Tetapi latar belakangnya seakan dicat dengan warna hitam.

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Seharusnya dia sudah dekat dengan pinggiran sangkar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, berpikir akan menarik tubuhnya dari ruang itu – tapi tangannya tak menyentuh apapun.

Tidak hanya kelihatannya saja. Mereka benar-benar dilempar ke dalam dunia kegelapan. Naruto tidak tahu di mana sebenarnya tempat ini.

"Yui..."

'Apa situasinya' adalah yang ingin Naruto katakan. Tapi dari lengan Asuna, Yui tiba-tiba membungkuk dan berteriak.

"Eeek! Papa… Mama… Shion... Hati-hati! Ada sesuatu yang sangat jahat di sini…"

Sebelum ia bahkan menyelesaikan kata-kata itu, kilat ungu mulai bersinar dari tubuh Yui, dan dengan kilatan yang menyilaukan – lengan Asuna kosong.

"Yui!?"

"Yui-chan—!?"

Asuna dan Naruto berteriak secara bersamaan. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Dalam kegelapan yang benar-benar hitam yang padat dan lengket, hanya Asuna, Shion dan Naruto yang tersisa. Naruto menggapai dengan putus asa, ingin berada lebih dekat dengan Asuna. Dengan mata terbelalak, Asuna mengulurkan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Akan tetapi, tepat sebelum jari-jari mereka saling menyentuh, mereka dihantam oleh gaya gravitasi yang besar.

Itu terasa seperti mereka dilempar ke dalam dasar sebuah rawa lender yang sangat, sangat dalam. Naruto tidak bisa menahannya, tekanannya meliputi seluruh tubuhnya dan dia terjatuh pada satu lutut. Asuna terjatuh pada waktu yang sama, menimpakan kedua tangannya pada lantai yang tidak terlihat. Shion juga terjatuh dalam posisi terbaring miring ke kanan.

Asuna melihat ke arah Naruto, mulutnya bergerak sedikit-sedikit.

"Naruto… kun…"

'Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi', Naruto ingin berkata begitu. Pada saat itu sebuah tawa bernada tinggi bergema dalam kegelapan.

"Hei, apa pendapatmu tentang sihir ini? Ini dijadwalkan untuk diperkenalkan pada update selanjutnya, tapi mungkin efeknya terlalu kuat?"

Suara itu penuh dengan olok-olok yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, suara yang familiar. Lelaki yang, di depan Asuna yang tertidur, mengolok-olok Naruto, menyebut Naruto pahlawan.

"SUGOU!"

Naruto berteriak sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Bukan, bukan, di dunia ini, tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. tidak menggunakan sebutan hormat saat memanggil nama rajamu. Kau boleh memanggilku sang Raja Peri, Yang Mulia, Oberon!"

Kata-kata terakhirnya melompat beberapa oktaf lebif tinggi, berubah menjadi seruan.

Pada saat yang sama, sesuatu menyerang kepala Naruto.

Memutar kepalanya sedikit, seorang lelaki berdiri di sebelahnya. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanya kaki, yang dibungkus oleh sepatu bot yang menutupi celana ketat dengan sulaman yang sangat menyolok, yang digerakkan ke kiri dan kanan di atas kepalanya.

Ketika Naruto melihat ke atas, dia bisa melihat Sugou memakai pakaian panjang berwarna hijau berbisa, dan di atasnya adalah wajah yang terlihat sempurna. Tidak – wajah itu benar-benar sebuah wajah buatan. Memulai dari nol dengan pemodelan polygon, wajah itu adalah wajah yang tampan yang dirusak oleh ekspresi seperti orang gila, membuatnya benar-benar jelek. Bibirnya yang merah menyimpang jauh, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menyeringai.

Walaupun penampilannya berbeda, Naruto tahu orang ini adalah Sugou. Orang yang mengurung jiwa Asuna dan Shion di tempat seperti ini, seorang lelaki yang rasa benci saja tidak cukup.

"Oberon... tidak, SUGOU!"

Shion hampir terbaring di lantai, tetapi ia mengangkat wajahnya, berteriak dengan berani.

"Hal-hal yang sudah kau lakukan, aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Semua perbuatan jahat itu – kau tidak akan bisa lolos, tidak akan!"

"Oh? Memangnya siapa yang akan menghentikanku? Kau, Asuna, atau dia? Atau mungkin Tuhan? Sayangnya, tidak ada Tuhan di dunia ini. Selain aku, hehe!"

Kata Sugou dengan suaranya bercampur dengan tawa yang menyebalkan sambil dia menginjak kepala Naruto keras-keras. Tidak dapat menahan tekanan dari gravitasi, Naruto didorong ke lantai.

"Hentikan ini, dasar pengecut!"

Asuna berteriak, tapi Sugou tidak mendengarkannya. Malah, membungkuk ke arah Naruto, dia mengeluarkan pedang Naruto dari sarungnya di punggung Naruto. Berdiri, dia mendirikan pedang itu di atas jari telunjuknya lalu memutar-mutar pedang itu.

"Baiklah, Kirigaya-kun, tidak… aku mestinya memanggilmu Menma. Aku tidak berpikir kau bakal benar-benar datang ke sini. Apa ini keberanian atau ketololan? Karena kau ada dalam situasi begini, berarti yang terakhir, hehehe. Kudengar burung kecilku sudah tiba di sangkarnya. Berpikir bahwa kali ini dia harus kuberi sebuah kejutan di sini, aku cepat-cepat kembali, tapi mengejutkan sekali! Ada musang yang tersesat ke dalam sangkar! Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ada satu program yang aneh…"

Sugou berhenti, dan melambaikan tangan kirinya, segera mengeluarkan jendela menu. Bibirnya melengkung selama dia melihat ke layar biru yang berpendar beberapa saat, dan bersenandung dengan suara hidung, dia menutup jendelanya.

"… Kabur ya? Lagian program apa itu? Lalu, bagaimana kau memanjat ke sini?"

Mengetahui bahwa paling tidak Yui tidak dihapus, Naruto merasa sedikit lega dan berkata.

"Aku terbang ke sini, dengan sepasang sayap ini."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Aku bakal mengerti kalau aku tanya isi kepalamu langsung."

"… Apa?"

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku membuat tempat ini dalam keadaan mabuk, bukan?"

Sambil melambung-lambungkan pedang Naruto dengan jarinya, Sugou tersenyum dengan senyuman yang berbisa.

"Dengan kerja sama yang dicurahkan oleh para mantan pemain SAO, penelitianku terhadap dasar cara kerja proses berpikir dan ingatan sudah 80% selesai. Sedikit lagi dan aku akan mampu mengendalikan jiwa yang tidak pernah mampu dicapai siapapun. Itu selalu dikatakan sebagai karya Tuhan! Selain itu, aku dengan senang mendapatkan spesimen baru hari ini. Ah, aku senang sekali. Melihat-lihat ingatanmu, menulis ulang emosimu! Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gemetar!"

"Tidak mungkin… itu, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu…"

Bisik Naruto sambil masih berusaha untuk menguasai kesangsiannya setelah pembicaraan yang terlalu gila itu. Sugou menaruh kakinya di kepala Naruto lagi, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari kakinya.

"Kau tidak belajar dari pengalamanmu sebelumnya dan tersambung menggunakan Nerve Gear bukan? Itu menaruhmu di posisi yang sama dengan tubuh spesimenku yang lainnya. Bagaimanapun juga, anak-anak itu bodoh. Bahkan anjing mengingat apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan setelah sekali ditendang."

"Itu… hal seperti itu tidak akan bisa dimaafkan, Sugou!"

Asuna berteriak dengan wajah yang seperti tidak berdarah.

"Kalau kau menyentuh Naruto, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Burung kecil, hari di mana aku akan bisa mengubah kebencianmu menjadi kepatuhan penuh dengan satu jentikan jari sudah dekat."

Setelah Sugou mengatakannya dengan ekspresi mabuk kesenangan, dia memegang pedang Naruto dan membelai bilah pedangnya dengan ujung-ujung jari tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, mari kita nikmati pesta yang menyenangkan sebelum aku mengubah jiwamu! Ya… Akhirnya, aku sudah lama menunggu momen ini. Karena tamu terbaik sudah muncul, kurasa senilai dengan waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggu sampai batas kesabaranku!"

Sugou berbalik, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Saat ini, aku merekam semua log dalam ruang ini! Tunjukkan padaku ekspresi yang bagus!"

".…"

Asuna menggigit bibirnya, menatap ke dalam mata Naruto, berbisik cepat.

"… Naruto-kun, log out sekarang. Di dunia nyata, kau bisa membongkar rencana Sugou. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Asuna…!"

Naruto merasa terkoyak ke dua arah sebentar. Tapi, segera mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kirinya. Kalau ada informasi sebanyak ini, memungkinkan baginya untuk mendapat tim penolong meski tanpa bukti fisik. Selama mereka bisa mengontrol server ALO di RECTO Progress, semuanya akan bisa diselesaikan.

Tetapi jendelanya tidak muncul!

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Sugou membungkuk, memegang perutnya mengejang dalam tawa.

"Sudah kubilang, kan! Ini adalah duniaku! Tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari sini!"

Sugou menari-nari senang, mendadak mengangkat tangan kirinya. Setelah jari-jarinya memanipulasi jendela menu dua rantai seperti jatuh dari langit dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung dengan suara berdencing.

Ada gemuruh suara logam saat rantai-rantai itu jatuh ke lantai. Cincin-cincin logam besar menggantung dari setiap ujung rantai, Sugou mengambil salah satu lingkaran dan memasangnya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Asuna dengan suara 'kaching' yang berisik. Lalu, rantai yang memanjang sampai kegelapan itu tertarik sedikit.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Rantainya mendadak tertarik ke atas dan tanan kanan Asuna terangkat tinggi.

Ujung-ujung jari kakinya hampir tidak menyentuh tanah ketika rantainya berhenti.

"Dasar brengsek… apa yang kau…!"

Naruto berteriak, tapi Sugou bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya sambil bersenandung dan mengambil cincin belenggu lain.

"Aku memang punya macam-macam mainan. Baiklah, aku akan mulai dari sini."

Sambil berkata demikian, lingkaran itu dibelenggukan ke pergelangan tangan kiri Asuna dan rantainya tertarik lagi. Dengan sisi lainnya terangkat, Asuna tergantung di udara dengan penampilan seperti ia ditangkap dari kedua tangannya. Seperti masih berada di bawah pengaruh gravitasi yang intens, lengkungan alis matanya yang elegan terlihat piuh.

Saat Sugou berdiri di depan Asuna dengan kedua tangan menyilang, dia bersiul vulgar pada Asuna.

"Cantik sekali, wajah ini memang tidak bisa dibuat oleh wanita NPC."

"…!"

Asuna membersut ke arah Sugou dan menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat dengan kepalanya tertunduk. Sugou terkekeh, suara 'kuku' terdengar dari belakang tenggorokannya, sambil dia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan di belakang Asuna. Dia mengambil sekumpulan rambut panjang Asuna dalam tangannya dan menghirupnya, menghisap dalam-dalam wanginya.

"Hmmm, aroma yang enak. Benar-benar sulit untuk mereplika wangi Asuna-chan di dunia nyata. Aku ingin kau menghargai usahaku membawa analyzer ke kamarmu di hotel Konoha."

"BERHENTI! SUGOU!"

Rasa marah yang tidak tertahankan menusuk-nusuk seluruh tubuh Naruto. Bara merah menjalari sarafnya, dalam sekejap tekanan yang menahan tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Gu… oh…"

Naruto menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan dan melepaskan diri dari lantai.

Berdiri pada satu lutut, dia perlahan mengangkat dirinya menggunakan seluruh tenaga dalam tubuhnya.

Sugou membuat gerakan dramatis pada pinggangnya dengan tangan kirinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia berjalan ke depan Naruto, memelintir mulutnya.

"Ya ampun, penonton harus tenang… dan diam meringkuk di situ!"

Berdiri tepat di sebelah Naruto, dia tiba-tiba menendang kedua kaki Naruto. Naruto kehilangan penyangga dan terhempas ke lantai.

BRUAAK!

"Guwah!"

Paru-paru Naruto terkosongkan karena dampak benturan, dipaksa mengeluarkan suara itu. Dengan tangannya menyangga ke lantai lagi, kepalanya terangkat ke atas. Sugou tersenyum dengan senyuman beracun sambil memegang pedang Naruto dalam tangan kanannya, dia menusuk Naruto dari belakang tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun.

"Gah…!"

Bara api yang menjalar melalui saraf Naruto dipadamkan oleh sensasi logam tebal menembus tubuhnya. Bagian tengah dadanya ditusuk oleh pedang yang sepertinya mengakar dalam ke lantai. Meskipun tidak terasa sakit, dia diserang oleh rasa tidak nyaman yang intens.

"NA-NARUTO-KUUUN!"

Mendengar jeritan Asuna, Naruto bertemu tatapannya sambil mencoba memberitahunya 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Sementara Shion hanya mampu terdiam saat menyaksikan kejadian ini. Air beningnya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Berkata dengan nada pelan.

"Menma..."

Namun, lebih cepat dari kata-kata Naruto dapat keluar, Sugou tiba-tiba bicara ke kegelapan langit di atas dengan suara yang nyaring.

"System Command! Pain Absorption, rubah ke level 8."

Saat itu, kerucut tajam rasa nyeri murni menyebar ke seluruh punggung Naruto, seakan dia telah ditikam.

"G…Guh…"

Ketika erangan keluar dari mulut Naruto, Sugou melolong dalam tawa.

"Kukuku, masih ada dua suguhan lagi untukmu. Nyerinya akan bertambah kuat perlahan-lahan jadi nantikan saja untuk menikmatinya. Ketika levelnya lebih kecil dari level 3, aku takut sepertinya kau masih akan merasakan gejala syok bahkan setelah log out."

Dengan sebuah tepukan dari tangannya seakan dia mengatakan 'sekarang…', dia kembali ke belakang Asuna.

"Be…Bebaskan Naruto-kun sekarang, Sugou!"

Asuna menjerit, tapi tentu saja, Sugou tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku paling benci dengan bocah seperti itu. meskipun dia tidak punya kemampuan atau latar belakang, musang yang berisik. Kukuku, seperti musang dalam kandang, mereka harus disiksa dan dihentikan. Lagipula, kau tidak dalam kondisi untuk mengkhawatirkannya, bukan, burung kecil?"

Dari belakang Asuna, Sugou mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi Asuna dengan jari telunjuknya. Asuna memutar lehernya mencoba untuk menghindarinya, tapi tidak terjadi seperti yang diharapkannya karena gravitasi yang berat. Jarinya menjalar dari wajahnya dan tidak lama kemudian bergerak turun ke lehernya. Wajah Asuna berubah oleh rasa jijik.

"BERHENTI... SUGOU!"

Naruto berteriak, sambil dengan mati-matian mencoba mendorong tubuhnya berdiri.

Asuna tersenyum teguh dan dengan suara yang bergetar, berkata.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan terluka gara-gara hal seperti ini."

Saat itu, sebuah tawa berdenyit dengan bunyi 'kiki' datang dari Sugou.

"Memang harusnya seperti ini? Berapa lama kau pikir harga dirimu akan menopang sekitar 30 menit? Sejam? Mungkin seharian penuh? Perpanjang saja selama mungkin, kesenangan ini!"

Sambil berteriak, dia menarik pita merah pada kerah gaun Asuna dengan tangan kanannya. Saat dia menariknya, pakaiannya melar dan tersobek. Pita tipis berwarna merah darah itu terkibar di udara tanpa suara dan mendarat di depan mata Naruto.

Dari gaun yang dikoyak, kulit putih dadanya jelas tersingkap. Wajah Asuna berubah dalam penghinaan dan matanya tertutup begitu rapat sampai ia bergetar. Tubuh Sugou melengkung ke belakang, tertawa dengan seringai sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke kulit Asuna yang telanjang. Bibirnya terbuka membentuk bulan sabit dan dia menjulurkan lidah merahnya keluar. Sambil membuat suara air liur yang menetes, dia menjilat dari bawah pipi Asuna, naik.

"Ku, ku, haruskah aku memberitahumu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

Sugou berkata dengan suara yang diwarnai kegilaan yang panas sementara lidahnya masih menjulur di dekat telinga Asuna.

"Setelah aku menikmati sampai puas tempat ini aku bakal pergi ke kamarmu di hotel Konoha. Kalau aku mengunci pintunya dan mematikan kameranya, kamar itu menjadi ruangan rahasia. Kau dan aku, hanya kita berdua. Aku akan memasang layar besar dan memutarkan rekaman hari ini dan bersenang-senang dengan dirimu yang lain. Aku akan memanfaatkan waktuku dan melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Lagipula, itu tubuh aslimu. Setelah mengambil kesucian hatimu di sini, aku akan mengambil keperawanan tubuhmu di sana! Menyenangkan sekali, sebuah pengalaman yang benar-benar unik!"

Tawa Sugou yang melengking seakan membalikkan isi perut Naruto keluar saat suaranya bergema dalam kegelapan.

Asuna terbelalak untuk beberapa saat, mulutnya tertarik rapat penuh keberanian.

Bagaimanapun, rasa takut yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya terkumpul di sudut matanya. Air mata menetes dari kedua matanya menuruni bulu matanya yang panjang, lidah Sugou menjilatnya.

"Ah… manisnya, manis sekali! Ayo, menangislah untukku!"

Kemarahan putih panas yang dapat menghanguskan segalanya menusuk-nusuk menembus kepala Naruto, menyebarkan bunga api yang kasar dalam penglihatannya.

"Sugou… dasar brengsek… KAU BRENGSEK!"

Naruto berteriak, dengan nekad menggerakkan anggota geraknya, berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi, pedang yang menembusnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Dia merasakan air mata meluap dari kedua matanya. Merayap seperti musang jelek dan meronta, Naruto meraung.

"Kau brengsek… aku akan membunuhmu! Bunuh! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Naruto berteriak, tapi semuanya tenggelam dalam tawa gila Sugou.

Saat ini, jika saja dia bisa meminjam kekuatan…

SREK!

Ujung jarinya mencakar lantai, berdoa untuk bergerak meski hanya satu millimeter ke depan.

Saat ini, jika saja dia diberikan kekuatan untuk berdiri, berapapun harganya tidak apa-apa. Ambil saja hidupnya, jiwanya, semuanya, dia tidak peduli. Apakah setan atau iblis, tidak masalah asalkan orang ini bisa ditebasnya dan kalahkan. Asalkan Asuna bisa kembali ke tempat ia berada lagi.

Sugou menyentuh tangan dan kaki Asuna dengan kedua tangannya, membelainya.

Setiap gerakannya mungkin menimbulkan sinyal stimulasi sensoris yang kuat pada Asuna. Asuna menggigit bibirnya begitu kuat sehingga mulai berdarah, menahan penghinaan itu.

Dengan pemandangan seperti itu dalam penglihatan Naruto, Naruto merasa pikirannya memutih, terputus oleh sensasi putih membakar. Api kemarahan dan keputusasaan menelannya. Proses berpikirnya yang tersisa berubah menjadi debu. Jika jiwanya menjadi seperti warna tumpukan tulang kering, dia tidak akan perlu berpikir. Tidak ada gunanya berpikir.

Jika saja dia punya pedang, dia pikir dia bisa melakukan apapun. Karena dia adalah sang pahlawan yang berdiri di puncak dari 10,000 pendekar pedang. Dia mengalahkan si raja setan, pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia.

Dunia virtual hanya dirangkai berdasarkan teori pemasaran perusahaan-perusahaan, hanya sebuah game. Terhanyut dalam pikiran bahwa itu adalah kenyataan yang lain, dia menipu diri berpikir bahwa kekuatan yang diperoleh dalam dunia itu adalah kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. Terbebas dari dunia SAO – atau terusir, setelah kembali ke dunia nyata, apakah dia tidak kecewa dengan tubuhnya yang lemah? Di suatu tempat dalam hatinya, tidakkah dia merindukan untuk kembali ke dunia itu, dunia di mana dia adalah pahlawan terkuat? Yang karenanya kau, setelah tahu pikiran semua pemain SAO terjebak di dunia game baru, berpikir bahwa kau dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri dan datang begitu saja. Ketika hal yang sebenarnya harus kau lakukan adalah untuk menyerahkannya pada para orang dewasa dengan kekuasaan di dunia nyata. Setelah memperoleh kembali kekuatan semu sekali lagi, mengalahkan pemain lain, apakah itu bukan untuk menyenangkan dirinya dengan memuaskan harga dirinya yang jelek?

Kalau begitu ini – adalah apa yang pantas buatnya. Benar, kau hanya menggunakan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh orang lain, gembira seperti seorang anak kecil. Hanya memiliki satu ID tidak dapat melampaui apa yang disebut hak istimewa administrator system. Hanya satu hal yang pasti, penyesalan. Kalau dia tidak menyukainya, dia harus membuang pikiran itu.

 **["Melarikan diri?"]**

'Bukan, aku hanya mengakui kenyataan.'

 **["Apa kau menyerah? Pada kekuatan system yang pernah kau sangkal sebelumnya?"]**

'Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya seorang pemain, orang itu adalah game master.'

 **["Itu adalah kata-kata yang mengotori pertarungan itu. Di mana aku dipaksa untuk mengakui bahwa kekuatan kemauan manusia dapat melampaui system, dibuat untuk memahami kemungkinan-kemungkinan di masa depan, pertarungan kita."]**

'Pertarungan? Itu adalah omong kosong. Bukankah itu hanya hal yang akan bertambah dan berkurang dalam angka?'

 **["Kau harusnya tahu itu bukan begitu. Sekarang, berdiri. Berdiri dan ambil pedangmu."]**

 **["… BERDIRI, MENMA!"]**

Suara itu seperti raungan yang menggelegar, menyobek kesadaran Naruto seperti petir.

Pikirannya yang tadinya memudar seperti tersambung kembali dalam sekejap. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Wu…oh…"

Keluar dari tenggorokannya dalam suara yang parau.

"O… OOoh…"

Dia menggeretakkan gigi dan menyanggahkan tangan kanannya ke lantai, mendorong dirinya sampai ke siku dengan sebuah suara yang seperti jeritan dari binatang buas yang sekarat.

Ketika dia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, pedang yang menancap di tengah tulang belakangnya bertahan dengan tekanan yang luar biasa.

Dia tidak bisa terus meringkuk menyedihkan di bawah benda seperti ini. Serangan yang tanpa jiwa ini, menyerah padanya merupakan hal yang tak bisa dimaafkan.

Serangan setiap pedang di dunia itu terasa lebih berat. Lebih menyakitkan.

"Wu… Gu, ooh!"

Bersamaan dengan raungan singkat, dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga di tubuh dan jiwanya untuk mengangkat dirinya. Dengan suara 'shuit' yang kuyu pedangnya meninggalkan lantai, keluar dari punggungnya, dan perputar di lantai.

Sugou melotot dengan ekspresi tercengang. Naruto sempoyongan di atas kakinya.

Segera, sia membuat wajah tidak senang dan mengundurkan tangannya dari tubuh Asuna, mengangkat bahu dengan dramatis.

"Oh, ya ampun, kupikir aku sudah menentukan koordinat benda itu, apa mungkin masih ada bug anehnya. Tim management kami itu benar-benar tidak kompeten…"

Dia bergumam sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya, dia mengarahkannya untuk meninju pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kiriku, menangkapnya di tengah udara.

"Ah…?"

Dia melihat ke dalam mata terkejut Sugou, membuka mulutnya. Serangkaian kata-kata bergema jauh di dalam pikirannya, dia mengulanginya.

"System Login. ID Heathcliff. Password…"

Gravitasi yang sebelumnya membelenggu tubuhnya menghilang segera setelah dia selesai mengucapkan seri karakter alfanumerik yang rumit.

"Ap… Apa!? ID apa itu!?"

Ketika Sugou memperlihatkan giginya dan menjerit dalam keterkejutan, dia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan mundur selangkah. Dia melambaikan tangan kirinya ke bawah dan sebuah jendela menu system berwarna biru muncul.

Sebelum orang itu dapat menggerakkan satu jari pun, sebuah perintah suara keluar dari mulutnya.

"System command. Supervisor Authority Change. ID Oberon ke level 1."

Dalam sekejap, jendela tersebut menghilang dari bawah tangan Sugou. Dia melotot dengan matanya bolak-balik melihat Naruto lalu ruang kosong yang seharusnya tempat jendelanya berada, melambaikan tangannya lagi dalam frustasi.

Bagaimanapun, tidak terjadi apapun. Gulungan sihir yang memberikan Sugou kekuasaan Raja Peri tidak mau keluar.

"Se… Sebuah ID dengan tingkat lebih tinggi dari milikku…? Tidak bisa kupercaya… ini seharusnya tidak mungkin… Aku adalah sang penguasa… Sang pencipta… Penguasa dunia ini… Tuhan…"

Sugou terus berbicara dengan suara yang bernada tinggi seperti contoh audio yang diputar ulang dalam kecepatan tinggi. Naruto bicara sambil menatap wajah tampan yang runtuh menuju keburukrupaan.

"Bukan begitu, kan? Kau mencurinya. Dunianya. Para penghuninya. Seorang raja pencuri yang menari sendirian di tahta yang ia curi."

"Kau… Bocah sialan ini… padaku… beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku… aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya… aku akan memenggal kepalamu dan menjadikannya hiasan…"

Sugou mendorong jari telunjuknya yang melengkung seperti kail ke arah Naruto dan berteriak dengan suara yang melengking.

"System command. Object ID Excalibur. Generate!"

Akan tetapi, system dunia ini tidak lagi merespon terhadap suara Sugou.

"System command. Dengarkan aku, barang sialan! Tuhan… Tuhan sedang memerintahkanmu!"

Membiarkannya berteriak, Naruto mengalihkan matanya dari Sugou. Dia melihat ke arah Asuna yang masih tergantung di atas lantai.

Gaun indahnya telah sobek dan hanya sisa sobekan yang menutupi tubuhnya, rambutnya berantakan, dan ada garis cahaya yang merupakan air matanya di permukaan pipinya. Namun matanya belum kehilangan sinarnya. Deraan yang kuat itu tidak mematahkan jiwanya yang teguh.

'Semuanya akan segera beres. Tunggulah sebentar lagi...'

Naruto berbisik dalam pikirannya, menatap ke dalam mata berwarna hazel Asuna.

Dengan gerakan kecil, Asuna mengangguk.

Api kemarahan baru muncul dalam diri Naruto ketika Naruto melihat sosok Asuna yang tertekan. Naruto melirik ke atas dan berkata.

"System Command. Object ID Excalibur Generate."

Udara di depannya mulai terdistorsi saat dia mengatakannya. Angka-angka berskala kecil mengalir deras membentuk sebuah pedang. Warna dan tekstur muncul dari ujung lalu turun. Dengan bilah pedang yang memancarkan sinar keemasan, itu adalah pedang panjang yang diukir dengan hiasan yang indah. Tidak diragukan lagi itu adalah senjata yang sama yang disegel di ujung penjara bawah tanah di Jötunheimr. Pedang terkuat yang merupakan impian banyak pemain, dan itu muncul hanya dengan satu perintah, bukan suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Naruto memegang hulu pedang itu dan melemparnya kepada Sugou yang terbelalak.

Setelah melihatnya menangkap pedang itu dengan gerakan yang berbahaya, Naruto dengan lembut mengangkat kaki kirinya.

Pedangnya terbang ke dalam kegelapan dari tempat di mana dia terguling sebelumnya saat dia menginjaknya di bagian hulu pedangnya. Berputar di udara, pedangnya jatuh ke arah tangan kanannya dengan kilatan dari besinya yang jingga kehitaman. Dengan suara berat, pedang itu jatuh ke dalam tangannya.

Saat Naruto mengarahkan pedang kuat hitam jingganya yang berat pada Sugou, dia berkata.

"Waktunya menyelesaikan ini. Raja yang mencuri dan pahlawan palsu… System Command. Pain Absorption ke level 0."

"Ap… Apa…?"

Mendengar petintah untuk menaikkan nyeri virtual tanpa batasan, warna terkuras dari pipi si Raja Peri yang memegang pedang emas. Dia mundur satu langkah, dua langkah.

"Jangan coba untuk kabur. Orang itu tidak punya keraguan sama sekali dalam situasi apapun. Kayaba Akihiko itu."

"Ka… Kaya…"

Mendengar nama itu, wajah Sugou berubah drastis.

"Kayaba… Heathcliff… jadi kau… Kau menghalangi jalanku lagi!"

Melambaikan pedang di tangan kanannya tinggi di atas kepalanya, dia berteriak dengan suara yang seakan dapat membelah logam.

"Kau mati! Kau sudah mati! Kenapa kau harus menggangguku bahkan dalam kematian! Kau selalu begini… selalu... selalu! Selalu membuat wajah yang seperti kau mengerti segalanya… merebut semua hal yang aku inginkan di ujung!"

Sugou berteriak, mendadak mendorong pedangnya ke arah Naruto sebelum melanjutkan.

"Seorang bocah sepertimu… apa yang kau mengerti! Seperti apa rasanya berada di bawahnya… apa arti bersaing dengannya. Bagaimana mungking kau mengerti seperti apa rasanya!?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku menjadi bawahannya setelah dikalahkan olehnya juga. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seperti dia. Tidak seperti kau."

"Bocah… bocah ini… BOCAH INI!"

Sugou bertolak dari lantai dan dengan berteriak mengayunkan pedangnya. Segera ketika tubuhnya memperlihatkan celah, Naruto mengayunkan ke bawah pedang di tangan kanannya. Ujung pedangnya menggores pipi mulus si Raja Peri.

"Aaah!"

Sugou berteriak sambil menutupi pipinya dengan tangan kirinya dan melompat mundur.

"SAKIIIT!"

Teriakan dari sosok dengan mata terbelalak itu hanya membuat Naruto lebih marah.

Pikiran bahwa Shion dan semua para pemain SAO berada dalam tahanan lelaki ini selama tiga bulan sangat tak tertahankan. Apalagi Asuna diperlakukan seperti itu di depan matanya. Mengambil langkah besar ke depan, dia mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sugou secara refleks mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghalanginya dan pedang Naruto menebas pergelangan tangannya. Tangan dan pedang emas yang dipegangnya menghilang ke dalam kegelapan. Suara pedang itu jatuh di tempat yang jauh bergema dengan jelas.

"AAAAAAaaah! Tangan... Tanganku!"

Meskipun hanya sinyal psedo-elektrik, itulah sebabnya Sugou merasakan nyeri yang nyata. Tentu saja, itu tidak cukup. Tidak mungkin cukup.

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tenaganya ke arah jubah hijau yang membungkus dada Sugou sementara Sugou memegangi tempat di mana tangannya hilang dan mengerang.

"Guboaaaa!"

Perut dari tubuh yang tinggi dan tampan itu terpotong dua bagian, terguling ke lantai dengan suara yang berisik. Tubuh bagian bawahnya segera ditelan oleh kobaran api putih dan jatuh setelah hangus terbakar.

Menjenggut rambut Sugou yang panjang dan bergelombang dalam tangan kirinya, Naruto mengangkatnya. Dia terus berteriak dengan teriakan yang membuat ngilu dengan suara yang keluar dari mulut yang gemetar yang terus menerus membuka dan menutup, sementara air mata keluar dari mata yang terbuka lebar sampai ke batasnya.

Sosoknya hanya bisa menimbulkan rasa jijik dalam diri Naruto. Naruto mengayunkan tangan kirinya, melempar paruhan atas tubuh Sugou.

Memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan, Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda di atasnya. Menyaksikan pedangnya turun, dia mengeluarkan teriakan keras.

"… Uoooo!"

Dia mengayunkan turun pedangnya menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Dengan suara 'gatsutsu' yang berisik, bilah pedangnya menembus mata kanan Sugou dan keluar dari belakang kepalanya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan yang memuakkan itu bergema dalam kegelapan seperti beribu roda gigi berputar melawan arah dengan satu sama lain. Mata kanannya terbagi dua di sisi kiri dan kanan pedang Naruto. Kobaran api putih, dalam sekejap menyebar dari kepala ke tubuh bagian atasnya.

Dia berubah menjadi seperti hantu dan terus menghilang, dan untuk beberapa detik sebelum benar-benar hilang, dia terus menjerit tanpa henti. Teriakannya perlahan menghilang, dan tidak lama kemudian, sosoknya menghilang. Keheningan kembali ke dunia, dan Naruto melambaikan pedangnya, menguraikan bara api putih itu.

Dengan ayunan lembut pedangnya, kedua rantai yang mengikat Asuna hancur dan menghilang. Dia melepaskan pedangnya, tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia menahan Asuna saat Asuna terjatuh ke tanah, tubuh Asuna telah lemas.

Energi yang menopang tubuh Naruto juga habis dan Naruto tergelincir pada satu lutut di atas lantai. Naruto menatap Asuna dalam kedua tangannya.

"…Ugh…"

Semburan perasaan tidak berdaya berubah bentuk dan mulai mengalir dari matanya dalam bentuk air mata. Dengan erat memeluk tubuh Asuna, wajahnya terkubur di antara rambutnya, dia menangis. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dia hanya terus menangis.

"Aku percaya...," suara jelas Asuna menggetarkan telinga Naruto."…Ya. Aku yakin… sampai sekarang, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya. Kamu adalah pahlawanku… Kamu akan selalu datang menolongku…"

Tangan yang lembut mengusap rambut Naruto.

'Sebenarnya bukan begitu. Aku… aku sebenarnya tidak punya kekuatan…'

Akan tetapi, Naruto mengambil napas dalam, dan berkata dengan suara yang gemetar.

"… Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi seperti itu. sekarang, ayo pulang…"

Melambaikan tangan kirinya, sebuah jendela system yang rumit muncul yang memang berbeda dengan jendela yang biasanya. Naruto menggunakan intuisinya menyelami jendela yang berisi menu bertingkat-tingkat, berhenti ketika jarinya mendarat pada menu yang berhubungan dengan transfer.

Menatap ke dalam mata Asuna, Naruto berkata.

"Di dunia nyata sekarang mungkin sudah malam. Tapi, aku akan langsung pergi ke hotel Konoha dan menjemputmu sebelum Sugou datang ke sana lebih dulu."

"Iya. Akan kutunggu. Tolong Shion juga ya."

Asuna tersenyum cerah. Dia memandang ke suatu tempat yang jauh, dengan mata yang sejernih kristal, dan berbisik.

"Ah… akhirnya, selesai sudah. Semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Benar. Semuanya sudah selamat."

"Fufufu. Aku ingin berkencan denganmu setelah ini."

"Iya. Pasti."

Naruto mengangguk, memeluk erat Asuna lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Dia menyentuh tombol log out, dengan ujung jarinya bersinar biru menunggu sebuah sasaran, dia dengan lembut menyapu air mata yang mengalir di pipi Asuna.

Lalu, cahaya biru menyelimuti tubuh Asuna yang putih. Sedikit demi sedikit Asuna menjadi lebih transparan seperti kristal. Partikel cahaya muncul dari jari-jarinya, menari di udara sebelum menghilang.

Shion juga begitu. Cahaya biru menyelimuti tubuhnya. Lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Sampai Asuna benar-benar hilang, Naruto terus memeluknya erat. Akhirnya, beban di tangan Naruto lenyap dan Naruto tertinggal sendirian dalam kegelapan.

Untuk sementara Naruto tetap merunduk.

Sebagai tambahan pada perasaan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai, muncul juga perasaan bahwa sudah terjadi kemajuan yang besar. Dan insiden ini disebabkan oleh angan-angan Kayaba dan ambisi Sugou – apa ini yang disebut sebuah akhir?

Atau ini hanya titik penentuan lain?

Naruto memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri dengan tubuh yang kehabisan tenaga. Dia melihat ke atas ke dalam kegelapan yang merentang sampai ke kedalaman dunia, dan berbisik sendirian.

"Anda ada di sini, bukan, Heathcliff."

Setelah hening sejenak sebuah suara yang asing berbunyi dalam pikirannya, suara yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

 **["Lama tidak berjumpa, Menma. Walau buatku kejadian hari itu terasa seperti kemarin."]**

Kali ini rasanya berbeda, suara itu seperti berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

"Apa Anda masih hidup?"

Dengan pertanyaan singkat itu, Naruto mendengar jawabannya setelah kesunyian yang sekejap.

 **["Bisa dikatakan iya, bisa dikatakan tidak. Di satu sisi, aku adalah sebuah gema dari kesadaran Kayaba Akihiko, sebuah afterimage."]**

"Seperti biasa, Anda adalah orang yang berkata dengan cara yang membingungkan. Aku berterima kasih saja sekarang... bagaimanapun, akan lebih baik jika saja Anda muncul dan menolong kami lebih awal."

 **["..."]**

Naruto merasa dia mengeluarkan senyuman pahit.

 **["Sayang sekali, aku minta maaf. Waktu saat system pengawetan terpisah terhubung dan membangunkan programku baru mulai barusan... setelah aku mendengar suaramu. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."]**

"…Kenapa?"

 **["Kau dan aku tidak cukup akrab untuk menerima pertolongan gratis. Aku harus mendapat kompensasi, tentunya."]**

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku, apa yang harus dilakukan."

Lalu, dari kegelapan di kejauhan, semacam objek berwarna silver yang berkilauan jatuh. Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan benda itu mendarat dalam tangannya dengan suara yang kecil. Itu adalah kristal kecil berbentuk telur. Dari dalam kristal sebuah cahaya yang redup berkedip-kedip.

"Ini apa?"

 **["Itu adalah world seed."]**

"Apa?"

 **["Ketika ia bertunas, kau akan mengerti. Aku akan mempercayakanmu dengan keputusan apa yang harus dilakukan pada benda itu setelahnya. Kau hapus tidak apa-apa, kau lupakan juga tidak apa-apa… akan tetapi, kalau kau punya perasaan lain selain rasa benci terhadap dunia itu..."]**

Suaranya terputus di situ. Diikuti oleh keheningan sejenak, hanya kata-kata perpisahan singkat yang turun.

 **["Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, Menma."]**

Lalu tiba-tiba hawa kehadiran orang itu hilang.

Naruto memutar kepalanya, menjatuhkan telur yang berkilauan itu ke dalam saku di jaketnya untuk sementara ini. Hanyut dalam pikiran sebentar, dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yui, apa kamu ada di sini? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?!"

Segera setelah Naruto berteriak, dunia kegelapan itu terbelah dan terbuka mengikuti sebuah garis lurus.

Cahaya jingga segera bersinar masuk, memotong tirai hitam. Anginnya masuk bersamaan dan menyapu kegelapan. Begitu cantik dan menyilaukan sampai Naruto harus menutup matanya untuk sementara waktu. Dia membuka matanya dengan hati-hati dan menemukan dirinya telah kembali berada dalam sangkar.

Di depannya, matahari terbenam yang besar memancarkan sinar terakhirnya sebelum turun ke bawah horizon. Tidak ada sosok manusia, hanya suara angin.

"Yui?"

Naruto memanggilnya sekali lagi, cahaya memadat di depan matanya, dan seorang gadis pixie berambut hitam muncul dengan bunyi letupan kecil.

"Papa!"

Dengan teriakan yang bergema, Yui melompat ke dadanya, memeluk lehernya erat-erat.

"Kamu baik-baik saja. Syukurlah…"

"Iya… waktu sepertinya alamatku akan diblokir tiba-tiba, aku mundur ke memori local Nerve Gear. Aku berhasil tersambung lagi, tapi baik, Mama dan Papa tidak ada… aku cemas sekali. Apa yang terjadi pada Mama dan Shion?"

"Ah, mereka sudah kembali… ke dunia nyata."

"Begitu… itu benar-benar… bagus…"

Yui menutup matanya dan menyandarkan pipinya di dada Naruto. Naruto samar-samar merasakan bayangan kesepian darinya dan dengan lembut mengusap rambutnya.

"Secepatnya, kami akan datang menemuimu lagi. Tapi… apa yang akan terjadi, dunia ini…?"

Setelah gumaman Naruto, Yui tersenyum lebar dan berkata.

"Program intiku bukan bagian dari tempat ini tapi tersimpan dalam NERVE Gear Papa. Kita akan selalu bersama. Oh, tapi ada yang aneh…"

"Ada apa?"

"Sebuah data yang agak besar sudah ditranfer ke dalam penyimpanan memori NERVE Gear Papa… meskipun sepertinya tidak aktif…"

"Hmmm…"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tapi mengesampingkan pertanyaannya dulu.

Sebetulnya, ada yang harus Naruto lakukan terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah... aku akan pergi. Menemui Mamamu."

"Iya. Papa... aku menyayangimu."

Meneteskan air mata kecil, Naruto memeluk Yui kuat-kuat sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Sesaat sebelum dia menekan tombolnya, dia berhenti dan melihat dunia yang diwarnai oleh warna matahari sore. Dunia ini yang diperintah oleh seorang raja palsu, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini setelah dia tidak ada? Hati Naruto sakit ketika dia memikirkan Lyfa dan pemain lain yang sangat mencintai dunia ini.

Naruto dengan lembut mencium pipi Yui dan menekan tombolnya. Cahaya melingkar menyebar dalam penglihatannya, cahaya itu menyelimuti kesadarannya dan membawanya naik lebih tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia merasa sangat lelah ketika dia membuka matanya. Di depan matanya, wajah Suguha terlihat dengan ekspresi yang cemas. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Suguha segera berdiri.

"Ma-Maaf karena memasuki kamarmu tanpa permisi. Karena Naruto-nii lama tidak kembali, aku jadi khawatir…"

Kata Suguha, dengan pipi yang agak merona sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Naruto.

Setelah sedikit time lag, anggota gerak Naruto terasa 'tersambung' kembali dan Naruto mendorong tubuh bagian atasnya bangun dengan paksa.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Apa semuanya sidah berakhir?"

"Iya… Selesai… Semuanya…"

Untuk sesaat Naruto menatap langit-langit sebelum menjawab. Berada dalam situasi berbahaya di dunia virtual dan tertangkap, tapi kali ini terkurung tanpa mampu menyelesaikannya, bukan sesuatu yang dapat dia ceritakan pada Suguha. Suatu saat mungkin dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Suguha, tapi sekarang dia tidak ingin membuat Suguha bertambah khawatir. Adik perempuan satu-satunya ini yang sudah menyelamatkannya berkali-kali.

Larut malam itu di dalam hutan, Naruto bertemu anak perempuan berambut hijau, dan petualangan baru Naruto dimulai – selama perjalanan yang panjang, dia selalu bersama Naruto. Dia menunjukkan Naruto jalan, mengajarkan Naruto tentang sekelilingnya dan melindungi Naruto dengan pedangnya. Jika dia tidak mengenalkan Naruto pada kedua penguasa dan berteman dengan mereka, Naruto pasti tidak akan bisa menerobos dinding ksatria penjaga itu.

Kalau diingat kembali, Naruto menerima bantuan dari banyak orang. Tapi, tentu saja, bantuan paling besar datang dari gadis di anak perempuan di depannya ini. Ketika dia Menma dan Suguha adalah Lyfa, dan ketika dia Naruto dan Lyfa adalah Suguha, Lyfa/Suguha menolongnya dan mendukungnya, tapi pada saat yang sama pundaknya yang kecil menanggung kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sekali lagi Naruto menatap wajah Suguha, wajahnya memiliki baik keaktifan seorang anak laki-laki yang mempesona maupun tunas baru pubertas. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan lembut menepuk kepala Suguha. Suguha tersenyum kecil malu-malu.

"Benar-benar terima kasih banyak, Sugu-chan. Kalau kamu tidak ada di sini, aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Wajah Suguha menjadi bertambah merah dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia ragu beberapa saat, lalu membuat keputusan dan menyandarkan pipinya ke dada Naruto.

"Iya… aku senang. Di dunia Naruto-nii, aku bisa menolong Naruto-nii."

Bisik Suguha sambil memejamkan matanya. Dengan tangan kanan Naruto, Naruto dengan lembut memeluk punggung Suguha dan memberinya pelukan erat yang singkat.

Setelah Naruto melepasnya, Suguha menatap Naruto dan berkata.

"Lalu… kamu mendapatkannya kembali, kan? Orang itu... Asuna..."

"Iya. Akhirnya... akhirnya dia kembali… Sugu-chan, aku…"

"Iya. Pergilah, dia juga pasti menunggu Naruto-nii. Selamatkan dia!"

"Maaf, aku akan menceritakan semuanya saat aku kembali."

Naruto menepuk kepala Suguha dan berdiri.

Dia berganti baju dalam waktu yang bisa memenangkan rekor, tapi berhenti sebentar di beranda memakai jaket. Di luar sudah benar-benar gelap. Jarum pada jam dinding antik yang menggantung di ruang tamu menunjukkan waktu sedikit kurang dari jam 9 malam. Secepatnya dia pergi menjemput Asuna yang berada di hotel Konoha sekarang.

Kalau dia menceritakan keadaannya di resepsionis hotel tersebut, dia mungkin bisa masuk.

Suguha segera berlari kepadanya, 'aku buatkan ini', dan memberinya sebuah sandwich tebal. Dia menerimanya dengan penuh syukur dan menggigitnya, lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju halaman.

"Di-dingin…"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ketika dia menyadari udara dinginnya menembus jaketnya. Suguha menengadah ke langit malam yang gelap dan berkata.

"Ah… hujan."

"Ah..."

Benar, ada dua atau tiga tetesan air yang turun. Naruto sempat ragu sebentar apakah harus memanggil taksi. Kalau dia melakukannya, dia harus menunggu lalu berjalan ke jalan utama untuk menemukannya, jadi akan lebih cepat kalau dia menggunakan sepedanya saja.

"Hati-hati… katakan halo pada Asuna dariku."

"Ya. Lain kali, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Asuna yang asli."

Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Suguha dan duduk di atas sepeda gunungnya, lalu mulai mengayuh.

Naruto membiarkan sepedanya melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi, dan kecepatan yang gila meniup pikirannya keluar dari kepalanya sementara dia melaju melalui distrik selatan. Salju perlahan-lahan turun semakin banyak tapi tidak menumpuk, dan jalanan yang lengang sangat membantu.

Dia ingin sampai pada Asuna di hotel Konoha secepat mungkin – tapi pada saat yang sama dia juga merasa takut terhadap apa yang mungkin dia temukan. Sugou mendahuluinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Lalu memperlakukan Asuna jauh dari apa yang dilakukan pada Asuna di dunia peri itu. Asuna menjadi miliknya dan...

Tidak!

Seperti itu, sambil menuruni jalan, Naruto bahkan mengingat setiap jarak Asuna, menemukan Shion dan menyelamatkan Asuna serta para mantan pemain SAO di dunia peri, mengalahkan sang raja palsu, dan membebaskan Asuna dari rantai yang membelenggu Asuna, mungkin saja hanya khayalannya.

Jika Naruto mendatangi kamar Asuna di hotel beberapa menit kemudian dan Asuna tidak ada di sana.

Tubuh Asuna tidak lagi berada di hotel, tapi Asuna dibawa oleh Sugou ke tempat lain – mungkin Asuna disembunyikan ke suatu tempat yang tak dikenal.

Bukan hanya tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang menghantam wajah Naruto dalam gelapnya malam yang menyebabkan udara yang sangat dingin menjalar di punggungnya. Tidak, tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu. Sistem yang mengatur dunia yang bernama kenyataan tidak mungkin sebegitu kejamnya.

Sementara pikiran Naruto yang kusut tumpang tindih, dia terus mengayuh sepeda. Dia berbelok ke kanan di jalan raya menuju jalan yang menanjak. Roda sepeda gunungnya menginjak air yang tergenang di jalan karena hujan dan bertolak ke atas aspal, mempercepat laju sepedanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 12 UP!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Senin, 7 November 2016**


	13. Kamulah pahlawanku, Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 7 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER, AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13. Kamu pahlawanku, Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak lama kemudian, bayangan sebuah bangunan besar muncul di depan Naruto.

Sebagian besar lampunya sudah padam, tapi cahaya biru berkelebat dari helipad di atap yang seperti will-o-the-wips mencoba untuk menarik korbannya ke kastil kegelapan.

Sebuah pagar besi tinggi muncul setelah dia mendaki jalan berbukit. Dia mengayuh sepanjang pagar itu selama puluhan detik selanjutnya. Dia akhirnya mencapai gerbang depan, dilindungi oleh tonggak gerbang yang tinggi.

Karena tempat ini merupakan fasilitas menginap yang sangat terspesialisasi, tempat ini tidak kelihatan seperti hotel, tapi seperti gedung rumah sakit. Gerbangnya sudah tertutup rapat dan di pos penjaganya sudah tidak ada orang. Naruto mengayuh melewati pintu masuk tempat parkir utama dan masuk ke pintu masuk khusus staff yang kecil.

Dia memarkirkan sepedanya di ujung lapangan parkir. Terlalu mengesalkan untuk menguncinya dulu jadi dia langsung lari saja. Dalam cahaya orange yang dipendarkan oleh lampu sorot natrium, dia bisa melihat bahwa lapangan parkir benar-benar kosong. Keheningannya hanya dipecahkan oleh hujan rintik yang turun dari langit, mewarnai dunia menjadi basah. Dia terus berlari sambil mengeluarkan napasnya yang kasar.

Separuh jalan di lapangan parkir yang luas, saat dia akan melewati antara sebuah mobil van tinggi yang berwarna gelap dan sebuah sedan putih, pada saat itu.

Dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok seseorang berlari dari belakang mobil van.

"Ah…"

'Maaf,' adalah apa yang hendak dia katakan sambil mencoba menghindar, sesuatu melintasi penglihatannya...

Flash – sebuah kilatan logam yang jelas mengiris ke arahnya.

"...!?"

Segera setelahnya, panas merekah dari lengan kanannya, tepat di bawah siku. Pada saat yang sama, banyak warna putih beterbangan. Warna putih itu adalah bulu-bulu halus warna putih. Insulasi jaket jingganya.

Dia mundur dengan oleng, entah bagaimana menabrak bagian belakang sedan putih dan berhasil berhenti.

Naruto tidak dapat memahami situasi saat ini. Sambil masih terkejut, dia melihat ke arah bayangan hitam yang berjarak sekitar dua meter darinya. Bayangan itu adalah seorang lelaki. Dia memakai setelan yang hampir hitam. Dia memegang sesuatu yang panjang, tipis, dan putih dalam tangan kanannya. Benda itu bersinar redup di bawah cahaya lampu sorot.

Sebuah pisau. Pisau survival yang besar. Tapi, mengapa?

Wajah Naruto membeku saat dia merasakan tatapan lelaki yang berada di balik bayangan van itu. Lelaki itu menggerakkan bibirnya, tetapi yang keluar adalah bisikan yang parau.

"Kau terlambat, Menma. Apa jadinya kalau aku sampai masuk angin?"

Suara itu. Suara yang bernada tinggi dan lengket.

"Su… Sugou…"

Naruto terkesiap, pada saat Naruto menyebut namanya, lelaki itu mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Lampu-lampu natrium menerangi wajahnya.

Dibandingkan dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, rambutnya yang disisir rapi sudah jadi berantakan dan ada janggut yang berusia beberapa hari menutupi rahangnya yang tajam. Dasinya hampir lepas dan menggantung kendur di lehernya.

Dan juga – dua mata yang aneh mengintai Naruto dari balik kacamata berbingkai logam.

Alasannya langsung terlihat. Meskipun matanya terbuka selebar mungkin, mata kirinya sudah berdilatasi menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan malam hari sementara mata kanannya kecil dan berkontraksi. Di World Tree itu adalah bagian yang ditusuk oleh pedang Naruto.

"Kau melakukan hal yang kejam, Menma."

Kata Sugou dengan suara yang serak.

"Rasa sakitnya belum hilang. Yah, ada berbagai macam obat yang bagus, jadi tidak masalah."

Tangan kanannya merogoh ke dalam saku setelannya, mengambil beberapa kapsul dan melemparnya ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan suara 'kacha kacha' dia mulai mengunyah dan Sugou mengambil satu langkah lagi mendekati Naruto. Akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kekagetannya, Naruto mampu menggerakkan bibirnya yang kering.

"Sugou, kau sudah tamat. Kau sudah terlalu jauh untuk menutupi kejahatanmu. Terima saja hukumanmu dengan patuh."

"Tamat? Apa? Tidak ada yang berakhir. Yah, Recto sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Ada banyak perusahaan yang menginginkan keahlianku. Aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak data. Jika aku menggunakannya untuk menuntaskan studiku, aku akan menjadi raja sebenarnya. Tuhan yang sebenarnya. Tuhan dunia nyata ini."

Dia tidak waras. Bukan, mungkin dia sudah rusak dalam waktu yang lama.

"Sebelum itu, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Pertama, aku akan membunuhmu, Menma."

Setelah dia selesai bicara dengan suara yang tertahan dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah, Sugou dengan cepat mendekati Naruto, pisau di tangan kanannya dengan santai bergerak ke arah mata Naruto.

"…!"

Naruto bertolak dari aspal dengan kaki kanannya, mencoba menghindarinya. Akan tetapi, karena air yang tergenang di bawah sepatunya, dia terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh di lapangan parkir. Dia terjatuh dengan sisi kirinya menghantam tanah, memaksa udara keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sugou melihat pada Naruto dengan pupil yang sepertinya tidak bisa fokus.

"Hei, berdiri."

Setelah itu, dia menendang Naruto di paha dengan ujung sepatu mahalnya. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Rasa sakit yang panas menjalari tulang belakang Naruto, bergema di belakang kepalanya. Rasa sakitnya juga bergema ke lengan kanannya menciptakan nyeri yang tajam. Dia akhirnya menyadari ternyata ada luka sobekan tidak hanya pada jaketnya tetapi juga pada lengannya.

Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tidak bisa bersuara. Pisau survival yang sedang dipegang Sugou – bilah pisau yang panjangnya lebih dari 20 cm, tekanan berat dari alat pembunuh itu, membuatnya membeku.

Membunuhnya dengan pisau itu?

Pikiran Naruto yang terpecah mengalir dan hilang. Bilah pisau itu, menusuk tubuhnya tanpa suara, dengan mematikan – sebagai kata-kata menjelma mengambil nyawanya dengan luka yang fatal, dia membayangkan saat yang sekejap itu lagi dan lagi.

Selain hal itu, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Nyeri di tangan kanannya menjadi rasa panas yang tumpul. Beberapa tetes cairan gelap menetes dari celah antara kerah tangan jaketnya. Dia mulai membayangkan darah mengalir dari tubuhnya tanpa henti. Gambaran "kematian" yang jelas dan nyata yang bukan nilai numerik dalam bentuk HP bar.

"Hoi, berdiri. Cepat berdiri."

Sugou seperti mesin menendang dan menginjak kaki Naruto terus-menerus.

"Kau, apa yang kau bilang padaku di sana. Jangan kabur? Jangan ragu? Ayo selesaikan ini? Kau mengatakannya dengan sombong."

Naruto mendengarnya berbisik, suara Sugou dipenuhi oleh kegilaan yang sama dengan suara yang didengarnya dalam kegelapan di seberang sana.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Seorang bocah sepertimu yang tidak punya kemampuan selain main game, dan tidak punya kekuatan yang sesungguhnya sama sekali. Itulah yang disebut sampah rendahan. Walau begitu, kau menggagalkan aku, aku yang hebat ini… sudah sewajarnya, hukuman untuk dosamu adalah kematian. Tidak ada yang lebih cocok selain kematian."

Setelah bicara dalam nada yang tidak berubah, Sugou menjejakkan kaki kirinya di atas perut Naruto, dan merubah pusat gravitasinya. Dari tekanan fisik dan tekanan mental yang diberikannya saat dia mengeluarkan kegilaannya, Naruto tak bisa bernapas.

Naruto menatap wajah Sugou selama Sugou mendekat, mengambil napas yang dangkal dan tidak teratur. Sambil membungkuk, Sugou memegang pisau itu dalam tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi di atas kepalanya.

Tanpa berkedip, dia mengayunkannya ke bawah.

"...gh"

Suara yang kaku keluar dari balik tenggorokan Naruto – Bersamaan dengan suara logam yang redup, ujung pisaunya menggores pipi Naruto dan menghujam ke aspal pada waktu yang sama.

"Ah… mata kananku agak buram, bidikanku jadi melenceng."

Sugou bergumam sambil mengangkat pisau kembali tinggi-tinggi.

Tepian pisaunya berkilatan dalam cahaya lampu natrium, dan menggambar garis berwarna jingga dalam kegelapan.

Mungkin karena ia menusuk aspal, ujung pisaunya sedikit pecah. Rusaknya itu memberikan kesan lebih nyata pada pisaunya sebagai sebuah senjata. Daripada sebuah senjata yang terbuat dari polygon, ia terbuat dari molekul logam yang dipadatkan, berat dan dingin, dan bilah pedang yang benar mematikan.

Semuanya terlihat melambat. Hujan rintik yang turun dari langit. Napas dingin yang keluar dari mulut Sugou. Pisau yang turun ke arah Naruto. Kerlipan cahaya berwarna jingga yang terpantul pada gerigi yang diukir pada pisau.

Itu mengingatkan Naruto, dulu pernah ada senjata bergerigi seperti itu…

Sebuah potongan memori yang tidak berarti mengalir ke permukaan dari pikirannya yang sudah berhenti.

Apakah itu? Senjata itu sejenis item pisau belati yang dijual di level pertengahan di Aincrad. Seingatnya, senjata itu disebut "Sword Breaker". Kalau kalian menangkis senjata lawan dengan bagian yang seperti gergaji, ada sedikit bonus untuk meningkatkan kesempatan untuk merusak senjata mereka. karena sepertinya menarik, dia menaruh skill tersebut dalam skill slot dan menggunakannya untuk beberapa waktu, tapi tidak puas dengannya karena kemampuan ofensifnya yang rendah.

Senjata yang dipegang Sugou saat ini lebih kecil dari itu. Senjata bahkan tidak bisa disebut belati. Tidak – benda seperti itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai senjata.

Benda itu adalah alat untuk pekerjaan sehari-hari. Bukan sesuatu yang seorang pendekar pedang akan gunakan untuk bertarung.

Di dalam telinga Naruto, dia mendengar kata-kata Sugou dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kekuatan yang sebenarnya, tidak punya apapun yang seperti itu."

'Ya… benar. Bahkan tidak perlu dikatakan. Tapi, memangnya kau siapa, mengatakan kau akan membunuhku, Sugou? Seorang ahli pengguna pisau? Ahli ilmu bela diri?'

Naruto melihat ke balik kacamata Sugou, matanya yang kecil seperti diwarnai warna darah. Kegirangan. Kegilaan. Tapi dua mata itu juga mengandung sesuatu yang lain. Itu adalah mata seseorang yang mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Itu adalah mata seseorang yang jatuh ke dalam keputusasaan dalam situasi mematikan, dikepung oleh gerombolan monster dalam penjara bawah tanah, mata orang yang mengayunkan pedangnya mati-matian, mencoba untuk menahan kenyataan.

Orang ini sama dengan Naruto yang dulu. Terus-menerus mengejar kekuatan, tapi tidak bisa mendapatkannya, hanya maju dengan langkah yang jelek.

"… Mati, kau bocah sialan!"

Teriakan Sugou menarik kesadaran Naruto kembali dari dunia yang bergerak lambat.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya seperti magnet dan menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Sugou saat dia mengayunkan pisaunya. Pada waktu yang sama, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mendorongkan ibu jarinya ke bagian cekung tenggorokan Sugou di sebelah dasi yang longgar.

"Guu!"

Dengan suara seperti dengkuran, Sugou melengkung ke belakang. Naruto memutar tubuhnya, memegang tangan kanan Sugou dengan kedua tangannya, dan membantingkan tangan Sugou ke aspal yang membeku dengan segenap tenaga.

Tangan Sugou mengendur bersama teriakan, dan pisaunya menggelinding ke jalan.

Berteriak dengan suara yang melengking seperti peluit, Sugou melompat menuju arah pisau terjatuh. Naruto melenturkan kaki kanannya, dibiarkannya kakinya terbang, sol sepatunya menghantam rahangnya. Dia mengambil pisaunya dan menggunakan gaya tolaknya untuk berdiri.

"Sugou…"

Dari tenggorokannya keluar suara yang parau sekali membuatnya hampir tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah suaranya sendiri.

Melalui di tangan kanannya, Naruto merasakan hawa kehadiran pisau yang keras dan dingin itu. Benda itu merupakan senjata yang buruk. Terlalu ringan, jangkauannya pun sangat kecil.

"Tapi, cukup untuk membunuhmu."

Setelah berbisik seperti itu, Naruto berpaling pada Sugou yang menengadah melihatnya dengan wajah kosong sambil duduk di atas jalanan di lapangan parkir yang dilapisi aspal, lalu dengan garang melompat ke arahnya.

Naruto renggut rambut dan kepala Sugou dengan tangan kirinya dan menabrakkan Sugou ke pintu mobil van. Dengan suara yang tumpul, bodi mobil yang terbuat dari alumunium itu penyok, dan kacamatanya terlepas.

Mulut Sugou ternganga lebar. Mengincar tenggorokan Sugou, Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau tanpa ragu.

"Guu… Uuu…!"

Naruto menghentikan tangannya di situ, menggeretakkan gigi.

"Hiii! Hiii! Hiii!"

Sugou membuat suara yang sama dengan suara yang dikeluarkannya di dunia itu sepuluh menit yang lalu, dengan teriakan bernada tinggi itu.

Sudah sewajarnya orang ini mati. Sudah sewajarnya dia dihukum. Semuanya akan selesai jika Naruto meneruskan tangan kanannya. Ini adalah penyelesaiannya.

Pemenang dan yang kalah akan dengan jelas ditentukan.

Akan tetapi...

Naruto sudah bukan pendekar pedang. Dunia itu yang segalanya ditentukan oleh kemampuan pedang seseorang sudah ditinggalkan di masa lalu.

"Hiiiii…."

Mendadak, mata Sugou berputar ke atas, memperlihatkan bagian putihnya.

Teriakannya putus, dan tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga seperti mesin yang diputuskan dari listrik.

Tangan kiri Naruto juga kehilangan tenaga. Tergelincir dari tangannya, pisau itu menggelinding ke atas perut Sugou.

Naruto juga mengundurkan tangan kirinya dan berdiri.

Dia berpikir kalau dia harus melihat lelaki itu bahkan satu detik lebih lama, impuls untuk membunuh akan mendidih, dan dia tidak akan dapat menahannya lagi.

Naruto menarik dasinya dan membalikkannya berbaring pada perutnya, dan mengikat kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya. Naruto taruh pisaunya di atas mobil van. Naruto memutar tubuhnya, dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan. Dia terhuyung-huyung, selangkah demi selangkah, menyeret kakinya sambil mulai berlari menyeberangi lapangan parkir.

Dia butuh lima menit untuk menaiki tangga lebar di depan pintu masuk. Dia berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam. Dia menunduk melihat badannya, yang akhirnya berhasil dia kendalikan.

Dia dalam keadaan yang buruk, kotor oleh lumpur dan pasir. Luka di pipi kiri dan lengan kanannya sepertinya sudah berhenti berdarah, meski masih terasa sakit.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu otomatis. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu tersebut akan membuka. Dia melihat menembus kaca, lobby utamanya berpenerangan terang, tetapi penerangan biasa dinyalakan di balik meja resepsionis. Dia melihat dari sisi ke sisi. Dia menemukan sebuah pintu ayun kecil di ujung kiri, dan untungnya, pintu itu terbuka saat dia mendorongnya.

Kesunyian mengisi gedung itu. Dia menyeberangi barisan bangku yang teratur yang membaris di lobby yang luas.

Tidak ada orang di meja depan, tapi di dalam ruangan yang berdekatan, dia mendengar percakapan yang menyenangkan. Berdoa dengan suara yang ramah, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Permisi!"

Beberapa detik setelah suara Naruto bergema, sebuah pintu terbuka dan dua orang pegawai dengan seragam berwarna biru muda keluar. Keduanya memperlihatkan ekspresi curiga yang berubah menjadi syok ketika mereka melihat Naruto baik-baik.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu!?"

Gadis muda yang tinggi dengan rambutnya ditumpuk di atas kepalanya berseru.

Ternyata, perdarahan di wajah Naruto sepertinya lebih banyak dari yang dikiranya. Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dan berkata.

"Aku diserang oleh seorang lelaki dengan pisau di lapangan parkir. Aku meninggalkannya pingsan di balik sebuah sedan putih."

Ketegangan menjalari wajah kedua wanita itu. Pegawai yang lebih tua menjalankan sebuah mesin di belakang counter, memegang mikrofon kecil dekat wajahnya.

"Security, tolong datang ke ruang lobby lantai 1, segera."

Sepertinya ada petugas keamanan yang berpatroli di dekat sini, dan seorang lelaki dengan seragam warna biru segera muncul dengan suara langkahnya berlari.

Ekspresi pria itu jadi serius setelah mendengar penjelasan pegawai. Penjaga itu pergi ke pintu masuk sambil berbicara pada walkie-talkie. Pegawai yang muda mengikutinya.

Setelah melihat luka di pipi Naruto selama sekitar semenit, pegawai yang tinggal berkata.

"Kamu... Ingin menemui siapa di sini?"

"Aku ingin menemui Yuuki Asuna..."

"Yuuki Asuna... Ah... Kamu keluarga Yuuki?"

Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman, tapi Naruto mengangguk tanpa keinginan untuk mengoreksinya.

"Begitu. Yuuki Asuna ada di kamar nomor 50 di lantai dua. Saya akan telepon rumah sakit dulu... tunggulah di sini."

Dia berbalik dan menelepon segera setelah berkata demikian.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan melihat ke sekeliling. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya, dia menyandar ke counter dan mengambil salah satu kartu pass untuk tamu dari dalamnya. Dia berputar ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pegawai itu berdiri, ke bagian lorong panjang dan memaksa kakinya untuk berlari.

Elevatornya berhenti di lantai 1. Saat dia menekan tombolnya, pintunya terbuka dengan bunyi lonceng yang pelan. Dia bersandar pada dinding dalamnya dan menekan tombol untuk ke lantai dua. Meskipun percepatannya lambat untuk elevator sebuah hotel, lututnya seperti hampir patah karena tambahan sedikit beban. Dia mati-matian mempertahankan tubuhnya berdiri.

Setelah apa yang dirasakannya sebagai beberapa detik yang panjang, elevatornya berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Dia jatuh keluar elevator ke koridor di depannya.

Kamar Asuna hanya beberapa puluh meter jauhnya, tapi jaraknya seperti tak berujung. Naruto menyanggah tubuhnya, yang seperti akan jatuh, ke dinding dan bergerak maju. Setelah berbelok ke kiri pada koridor berbentuk huruf L, di depannya, dia melihat sebuah pintu putih.

Langkah demi langkah, dia berjalan.

Sama seperti waktu itu...

Ketika dia kembali ke dunia nyata dari akhir dunia virtual yang dikelilingi langit matahari terbenam, dia bangun di sebuah rumah sakit lain, berjuang untuk berjalan dengan kaki yang layu. Bersama Kazuto. Dalam pencariannya pada Asuna dan Sinon, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain berjalan. Koridor waktu itu, seperti tersambung ke tempat ini.

Naruto akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Waktunya untuk menjemputnya pulang.

Saat jarak yang tersisa semakin mengecil, bermacam perasaan tumbuh dengan cepat dalam hatinya. Pernapasannya menjadi cepat. Ujung penglihatannya berwarna putih. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak mengalah untuk jatuh di sini. Dia berjalan. Dengan sepenuh hati, menaruh kakinya di depannya.

Tidak menyadari ada di mana dia sampai dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 50, dia berhenti tepat sebelum menabraknya.

Di baliknya, adalah Asuna. Itu adalah satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan sampai titik itu.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya yang gemetar, kartunya tergelincir dari tangannya karena keringat. Dia mengambil kartunya kembali dan memasukkannya ke celah di pelat besi di pintu kali ini. Menahan napas, dengan cepat dia menggesekkannya.

Warna lampu indikatornya berubah, dan pintunya terbuka dengan suara motor yang halus.

Dengan lembut, wangi bunga mengalir dari dalam.

Penerangan ruangannya telah digelapkan. Cahaya putih yang redup masuk melalui jendela, dipantulkan oleh hujan yang mulai deras di luar.

Bagian tengah ruangan ada dua sofa dan meja. Ada tempat tidur yang mewah bersandar di dinding dan perabotan mewah lainnya.

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa melanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa bersuara.

Tiba-tiba, suara yang tidak terduga terdengar dalam telinganya.

'Hei... Dia menunggumu.'

Naruto merasa seperti ada tangan lembut yang mendorong pundaknya.

Yui? Suguha? Di tiga dunia, itu adalah suara orang yang menolongnya. Dia mengambil selangkah maju dengan kaki kanannya. Lalu selangkah lagi, dan selangkah lagi.

Dengan suara yang halus, seperti angin yang melintas di atas padang rumput yang luas.

"… Ah."

Suara yang kecil keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto.

Seorang gadis bergaun putih salju, duduk di tempat tidur membelakanginya, melihat keluar jendela yang gelap di sisi seberang. Rambut panjangnya yang berkilauan melayang-layang dalam cahaya tetesan hujan yang menari. Kedua tangannya beristirahat di depannya, memegang benda berkilau berwarna biru yang berbentuk seperti telur.

NERVE Gear. Mahkota duri yang dikenakan gadis itu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan tidak bersuara.

"Asuna..."

Naruto berbisik dalam suara yang hampir tidak berbunyi. Tubuh gadis itu berguncang hebat, menggerakkan udara yang dipenuhi aroma bunga, dan berputar.

Masih mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, mata berwarna hazelnya dipenuhi kilauan saat dia menatap lurus pada Naruto.

Syukurlah, Asuna ada di sini. Dia baik-baik saja.

Dari bibir Asuna yang berwarna lembut dan basah, muncul senyuman yang lembut.

"Naruto-kun."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mendengarnya, suara itu. Suaranya memang sangat berbeda dengan yang didengarnya setiap hari di dunia itu. meskipun begitu, menggetarkan udara, menggetarkan pendengarannya, suara itu yang mencapai kesadarannya, berkali-kali, ribuan bahkan jutaan kali lebih indah.

Asuna memindahkan tangan kirinya dari NERVE Gear dan mengulurkannya ke arah Naruto.

Itu saja membutuhkan tenaga yang membuatnya gemetar. Dia sepertinya masih merasa takut.

Seperti menyentuh patung salju, Naruto dengan lembut, lembut sekali mengambil tangan itu. Tangannya begitu hangat dan halus membuat hati Naruto menjadi tenang. Seakan mencoba untuk menyembuhkan setiap luka, kehangatannya mengalir dari sentuhan itu. Tenaga tanpa diduga meninggalkan kaki Naruto, dan Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke sisi tempat tidur.

Asuna mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Naruto yang terluka, dia memiringkan kepalanya bertanya-tanya.

"Ah… pertarungan terakhir, yang paling akhir baru saja berakhir. Selesai…"

Sambil berkata demikian, dari kedua mata Naruto, akhirnya mengalir air mata.

Tetesannya membasahi pipinya, mengalir ke jari-jari Asuna, dan bercahaya dalam cahaya yang berasal dari jendela.

"… Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir... Tapi… aku merasa senang karena kamu sudah menyelamatkan semua orang. Kamu memang pahlawanku, Naruto-kun."

Asuna mengusap pipi Naruto dengan penuh perhatian dan berbisik. Jiwa Naruto bergetar saat Naruto mendengar suara itu.

"Selesai sudah… akhirnya… akhirnya… Aku bisa mendapatkanmu lagi."

Air mata yang bersinar perak mengalir menuruni pipi Asuna. Matanya yang basah, menatap mata Naruto seakan sedang menyampaikan perasaannya, dia berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto menjawab, menghentikan tangisan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Asuna."

Wajah mereka saling mendekat dan bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Dengan lembut. Lalu lagi. Dengan kuat.

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya mengelilingi tubuh Asuna yang langsing dan memeluknya.

Jiwa para mantan pemain SAO pergi berkelana. Dari satu dunia ke dunia lain. Dari kehidupan yang ini ke kehidupan selanjutnya.

Dan, kerinduan pada seseorang. Dengan kuat saling memanggil.

Dahulu kala, dalam sebuah kastil besar yang melayang di udara, seorang lelaki yang bermimpi menjadi pendekar pedang, bertemu seorang gadis yang pandai memasak, dan jatuh cinta. Walau mereka sudah tidak ada, hati mereka setelah perjalanan yang tak berujung, akhirnya bertemu kembali.

Saat Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Asuna sementara Asuna menangis, dia melihat ke jendela dengan mata yang penuh air mata. Dalam hujan yang semakin lebat, dia merasa dia melihat dua bayangan bersebelahan.

Satu, dengan dua pedang di belakang punggungnya dan berpakaian serba jingga hitam.

Yang lain, seorang gadis berpakaian dengan seragam ksatria merah dan putih, dengan pedang rapier menggantung di pinggangnya.

Mereka tersenyum, berpegangan tangan sambil berbalik dan perlahan bergerak menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai di sini. File tugas 25 dan 26 sudah dikirim, selesaikan dan kumpulkan minggu depan."

Dengan bunyi bel yang menunjukkan akhir jam pelajaran pagi, guru mematikan layar panel besar dan meninggalkan ruangan,setelahnya suasana santai memenuhi ruangan kelas yang luas.

Naruto, menggunakan mouse model lama yang terhubung ke terminal-nya, membuka tugas yang sudah diunduh untuk membacanya sekilas. Setelah menghela napas karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan panjang yang sepertinya akan memuakkan dan membuat otak mati rasa, dia mencabut mouse-nya dan menutup terminalnya, melempar keduanya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Meskipun begitu, bunyi bel itu mirip dengan suara kapel di Kota Permulaan di lantai 1 Aincrad. Kalau mereka membuat nada itu walau mengetahui fakta ini, perancang sekolah ini pasti punya sense humor yang lumayan gelap.

Tentu saja, tidak satupun murid berseragam yang sama terlihat memikirkannya.

Mereka mengobrol dengan ceria sambil meninggalkan ruang kelas dalam kelompok bertiga atau berlima menuju kantin.

Setelah menutup resleting ranselnya, Naruto menyandang tasnya di bahu kanannya dan hendak berdiri saat seorang anak laki-laki yang Naruto berteman baik dengannya dan duduk di sebelahnya mendongak dan bicara padanya.

"Ah, Naruto. Kalau kau mau pergi ke kantin, simpankan tempat duduk buatku."

Sebelum Naruto dapat menjawabnya, murid lain yang duduk di sebelahnya menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lupakan saja. Naruto punya pertemuan dengan sang putri hari ini."

"Oh, begitu. Enaknya…"

"Ya, begitulah. Maaf ya."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah keluhan rutin mereka dan keluar dari ruang kelas.

Dia berjalan cepat-cepat melewati koridor berwarna hijau pucat dan keluar ke halaman tengah melalui sebuah pintu keluar darurat, merasa lega saat suara waktu makan siang mulai menghilang, dia mengambil napas. Bata-bata baru mewarnai jalan yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan. Gedung sekolah yang bisa dia lihat dari balik puncak pepohonan adalah beton kosong yang kelihatan dingin, tapi ternyata gedung ini bagus sekali, yang sulit dia percaya bahwa ini gedung bekas yang ditinggalkan kosong oleh penggabungan menyeluruh.

Naruto mengikuti jalur itu untuk beberapa menit lagi, melewati terowongan tumbuh-tumbuhan dan sampai di taman kecil melingkar. Sepanjang tepian taman, dikelilingi bunga-bunga, adalah bangku-bangku kayu polos, salah satu di antaranya diduduki oleh murid perempuan yang menengadah melihat langit sendirian.

Rambut coklat panjang menggantung lurus menutupi punggung blazer hijau gelap seragamnya. Kulitnya masih putih pucat, tapi sedikit warna merah seperti merah mawar mulai kembali ke pipinya baru-baru ini.

Kakinya yang jenjang dan ramping dibalut oleh stocking hitam yang ketat.

Sosoknya, menatap lekat pada langit dengan ujung sepatunya membuat suara 'pitter patter' saat menepuk tanah, amat sangat menawan. Naruto berhenti di muka taman, bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon, melanjutkan memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam.

Tanpa Naruto duga, dia menoleh ke arah tempat Naruto berada dan tersenyum begitu dia melihat Naruto. Lalu ekspresinya berubah kaku dan ia menutup matanya, dengan sebuah 'fuun', ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto mendekati bangku tempatnya berada dengan tersenyum simpul dan memanggilnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, Asuna."

Asuna melirik Naruto sebentar, cemberut.

"Oh, kenapa sih Menma-kun selalu mencoba untuk melihatku dari jauh setiap kali kamu melihatku."

"Maaf, maaf. Mungkin aku punya kriteria yang diperlukan untuk menjadi penguntit?"

"Eh~"

Naruto duduk di sebelah Asuna yang membuat wajah seperti takut sambil menjauh, dan merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

"Ah… Aku capek… dan lapar…"

"Kamu terdengar seperti bapak-bapak, Menma-kun."

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa seperti bertambah tua lima tahun bulan ini… terus..."

Naruto menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala, melirik ke samping ke arah Asuna.

"Bukan Menma, tapi Naruto. Soalnya tidak sopan menggunakan nama karakter di sini. Aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu, kan?"

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu… lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukankah aku sudah ketahuan?"

"Alasannya karena kamu membuat nama karaktermu sama dengan nama aslimu. Yah, sepertinya aku juga ketahuan…"

Di sekolah "khusus" ini, murid-muridnya adalah para pemain yang tadinya adalah murid SMP dan murid SMA sebelum insiden SAO. Para 'pemain orange' yang memiliki riwayat pembunuhan yang serius menjalani lebih dari satu tahun sesi konseling termasuk pengobatan dan pengawasan. Orang-orang seperti Naruto yang menyerang orang lain demi mempertahankan diri, ditanyai tanpa meninggalkan catatan kriminal seperti pencurian atau pemerasan.

Orang-orang menghindari untuk menggunakan nama mereka di Aincrad, tetapi wajah mereka pada dasarnya sama dengan di SAO. Asuna rupanya segera dikenali setelah penerimaan masuk, dan Naruto dikenali karena Naruto cukup dikenal bagi sebagian pemain berlevel tinggi, dan dalam sejarah panjang mereka, Naruto mengungkapkan namanya dan beberapa hal lain pada mereka.

Pada dasarnya, mustahil untuk mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak pernah terjadi dan melupakannya begitu saja. Itu bukanlah mimpi, dan pengalaman mereka di dunia itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang masing-masing, mereka harus membereskannya dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Naruto mengambil tangan kiri Asuna, yang sedang memegang keranjang rotan di atas lututnya, ke dalam kedua tangannya. Tangan Asuna terasa halus dan hangat.

Lalu mengenai Shion.

Untuk bisa mengejar tanggal masuk sekolah, Shion telah melalui rehabilitasi yang sangat berat. Hanya sampai sebulan ini saja dia bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan kruk, tapi lari dan aktivitas berat lainnya sepertinya masih dilarang.

Setelah Shion juga bangun, Naruto dan Asuna sering datang ke rumah sakit, melihat Shion menggeretakkan giginya dan air matanya mengalir saat ia berjuang dalam latihannya untuk dapat berjalan, menyakitkan Gaara seakan tubuh Gaara ditusuk-tusuk. Naruto dalam diam mengusap-usap jari-jari Asuna lagi dan lagi sambil mengingat hari-hari itu. Karena Asuna sempat sedih melihat perjuangan Shion seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun."

Mendengar suara yang terkejut, Naruto mendongak dan melihat sedikit rona di wajah Asuna.

"Tahu tidak sih? Kita kelihatan jelas dari kantin."

"Apa…?"

Melihat ke atas, di atas pepohonan, Naruto memang melihat jendela-jendela kaca besar di lantai paling atas sekolah. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dengan panik.

"Ah, benar-benar deh…"

Asuna mendesah kaget dan dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memberi makan siang buat tukang bengong sepertimu."

"Ah, jangan begitu..."

Setelah minta maaf mati-matian selama beberapa detik, Asuna akhirnya tertawa, dia membuka keranjang di lututnya. Ia mengeluarkan buntalan bulat yang terbungkus dalam tisu kertas dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

Senang, Naruto mengambilnya dan membuka bungkusannya, di dalamnya terdapat hamburger besar dengan daun selada yang menjulur keluar. Aromanya segera membuat perut Naruto keroncongan, dan dengan cepat Naruto menggigitnya besar-besar.

"Ini… rasanya…"

Mata Naruto terbelalak dan dia menengok pada Asuna sambil mengunyah cepat-cepat dan menelannya. Asuna tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Hehehe, kamu ingat?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa. Ini adalah burger yang aku makan di rumahmu di Salemburg…"

"Yah, sulit sekali membuat ulang sausnya. Benar-benar cerita yang tidak masuk akal… berjuang mati-matian di sebelah sana untuk meniru rasa dunia nyata… dan sekarang saat aku sudah kembali, kutemukan diriku berusaha untuk membuat ulang rasa dunia itu di sini."

"Asuna..."

Naruto mengingat dengan jelas hari-hari bahagia itu, dan sementara perasaan sentimental menyapu dirinya. Dia sekali lagi menatap lurus ke arah Asuna.

Menatap Naruto balik, Asuna berbisik sambil tersenyum.

"Ada mayonnaise menempel di mulutmu."

Saat Naruto sudah menghabiskan dua hamburger besar jatahnya dan Asuna menyelesaikan hamburger porsi kecilnya, istirahat makan siang hampir berakhir.

Asuna menuangkan teh herbal dari sebuah termos kecil, dan bicara sambil sambil memegang paper cup dengan kedua tangannya.

"Naruto-kun, apa saja kelas siangmu setelah ini?"

"Hari ini ada dua kelas yang tersisa… benar-benar ya, mereka tidak menulis di papan tulis tapi pada panel EL, kita tidak menulis di buku tulis tetapi pada PC tablet, dan PR dikirim lewat wireless LAN. Kalau seperti ini sama saja seperti belajar di rumah."

Asuna tertawa dengan suara 'fufu' mendengar Naruto mengeluh.

"Hanya sekarang saja kamu bisa menggunakan panel atau PC. Dalam waktu dekat, sekolah-sekolah akan memakai proyektor hologram…Terus, karena sekolah ini, kita bisa ketemu seperti ini."

"Ya, benar sih, tapi…"

Meskipun Naruto dan Asuna mengambil kelas elektif yang sama, karena mereka seangkatan, ada persamaan kurikulum, jadi mereka bisa bertemu setiap hari.

"Dan sepertinya sekolah ini juga adalah model untuk generasi selanjutnya. Paling tidak, itu kata ayahku."

"Heh… Shouzou-san, apa beliau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Beliau cukup tertekan selama beberapa waktu. Ayah berpikir dia tidak pandai menilai orang. Beliau mengundurkan diri sebagai CEO dan setengah pensiun, setelah menurunkan sebagian beban dari pundaknya, ayah mungkin bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ya, kalau ayah menemukan hobi, dia akan segera baik-baik saja."

"Begitu…"

Naruto meminum teh yang Asuna berikan padanya dan memandang ke langit bersama Asuna.

Bagi ayah Asuna, Yuuki Shouzou, pria itu mestinya adalah calon suami putrinya – Sugou.

Di hari hujan itu, meski telah ditangkap di lapangan parkir hotel Konoha, Sugou tetap melawan dengan cara yang buruk. Terus memilih diam, terus menyangkal, mencoba menyalahkan semuanya pada Akihiko Kayaba.

Akan tetapi, salah satu anak buahnya mengakui semuanya setelah dikonfirmasi adanya seorang saksi penting. Saat fakta bahwa 300 pemain SAO yang tidak kembali ternyata dikurung di sebuah server yang berada di kantor cabang RECTO Progress di Yokohama dan digunakan sebagai subjek penelitian tidak manusiawi dibongkar, rute Sugou untuk melarikan diri pun hilang. Sepertinya pengadilannya dimulai baru-baru ini, tapi Sugou mengajukan penilaian psikiatrik ulang. Meskipun tuntutan utamanya adalah penyerangan, apakah penculikan dan pengurungan akan dimasukkan ke dalam tuntutan atau tidak cukup mengundang perhatian publik.

Apa yang orang itu kerjakan, riset jahat tentang pencucian otak menggunakan teknologi Full Dive, terbukti sebagai sebuah teknologi yang tidak mungkin diciptakan di luar teknologi NERve Gear generasi pertama. Selain itu, hampir semua NERve Gear sudah dimusnahkan, bisa dikatakan, hasil penelitian Sugou justru memungkinkan tindakan pencegahan untuk dibuat.

Untungnya, ketiga ratus orang yang dijadikan subjek itu tidak memiliki ingatan tentang mereka dijadikan subjek eksperimen manusia. Tidak ada gangguan pada otak mereka, dan tidak ada pemain yang mengalami kerusakan mental. Setelah penanganan medis yang cukup, dikatakan bahwa sangat memungkinkan bagi para pemain untuk rehabilitasi dan kembali ke masyarakat.

Meski begitu, RECTO Progress dan ALfheim Online. Bukan, game ber-genre VRMMO sendiri, menerima pukulan besar.

Dari awal, insiden SAO saja sudah membuat kegelisahan publik yang signifikan.

Kejadian itu disimpulkan sebagai peristiwa gila dari sebuah kejahatan mengerikan yang dilakukan seorang pria gila sendirian, dan sekarang, insiden yang disebabkan oleh Sugou di dunia ALO yang sebelumnya dipuji-puji karena keamanannya sebagai game VRMMO, menarik perhatian untuk kemungkinan bahwa semua dunia VR dapat dieksploitasi untuk tindak kejahatan.

RECTO Progress akhirnya dibubarkan, tapi kantor utama RECTO juga menderita kerusakan yang cukup besar, dan semua anggota tim managemen di bawah CEO diganti, walau begitu, mereka beruntung karena dapat melewati krisis tersebut.

Pengoperasian ALO dihentikan. Tentu saja, lima atau enam game VRMMO lain yang masih beroperasi, walau secara tidak langsung, juga menerima pukulan besar dalam bentuk berkurangnya jumlah pengguna. Mungkin masih tidak mungkin untuk melarikan diri dari kemungkinan penghentian dengan sisa pendapatan yang sedikit.

Dalam situasi itu, sesuatu yang dapat mengubah akar yang telah melemah dan hampir tercabut itu adalah...

"World's Seed" yang Akihiko Kayaba amanahkan pada Naruto.

Naruto harus mencari tahu soal sagara.

Bersamaan dengan runtuhnya SAO pada November 2024, Akihiko Kayaba juga mati, hal itu menjadi jelas tiga bulan yang lalu – Maret 2025.

Selama Akihiko Kayaba menjadi heathcliff dalam Aincrad selama dua tahun, dia bersembunyi dalam vila di gunung di kedalaman sebuah hutan di Konoha distrik utara.

Tentu saja, NERve Gear Kayaba tidak mengurungnya dalam "Ikatan Kematian", sehingga dia bebas untuk log out, tapi sebagai kepala guild KoB, dia sepertinya terus-menerus log on untuk paling lama selama seminggu.

Orang yang membantunya adalah seorang mahasiswa pascasarjana yang berada di jurusan yang sama dalam studi dalam departemen industri di Universitas Konoha, dan terdaftar telah membantu Divisi Pengembangan Argus.

Sepertinya Sugou juga bekerja di laboratorium yang sama selama masa studinya dan menyimpan bara persaingan pada sagara sambil pura-pura mengagumi Senpai-nya itu. Sepertinya wanita ini juga dirayu oleh Sugou beberapa kali – Naruto mendengar semuanya ini langsung dari orangnya waktu ia dibebaskan dengan jaminan bulan lalu.

Naruto menerima alamat emailnya setelah memaksa seorang agen dari kantor pusat penyelamatan darurat, dan setelah banyak keraguan, Naruto mengiriminya email yang berisi, 'Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang kebencian, aku hanya ingin tahu rinciannya.' Baru seminggu kemudianlah ada balasan. Dia menaiki kereta express dari tempat tinggalnya sekarang di kota Suna dan datang ke tempat Naruto, namanya adalah Koujiro Rinko. Mereka pergi ke sebuah coffee shop di dekat Stasiun Konoha di mana Naruto dan Kazuto mendengarkan cerita yang dengan bimbang ia ceritakan.

Sepertinya sagara sudah memutuskan untuk mati bersama dengan runtuhnya dunia SAO bahkan sebelum peristiwanya terjadi. Tapi, merupakan cara yang tidak biasa untuk mati. Sepertinya dia merombak sebuah mesin Full Dive untuk melakukan scan berkekuatan super tinggi pada otaknya, yang membakar otaknya dan membunuhnya.

Kemungkinan scan itu berhasil bahkan tidak ada 1 banding 1000, dan meskipun tidak berdasar, ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia merasa bahwa sagara berhasil.

Kalau memang seperti yang sagara maksudkan, seluruh ingatan dan pikirannya, semua sinyal listrik dalam otaknya mestinya menjadi kode digital dan berada dalam network sebagai otak eletronik sungguhan.

Setelah beberapa keraguan, Naruto menceritakan padanya tentang bagaimana Naruto berbincang dengan kesadaran sagara di server SAO dulu, dan bagaimana dia membantu Naruto menyelamatkan Asuna, dan apa yang dia amanahkan pada Naruto.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa menit, dan setelah sebutir air mata jatuh, berkata pada Naruto.

 **"Aku mengunjungi vila gunung tempatnya bersembunyi dengan maksud untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena hal itu, banyak orang muda kehilangan nyawa mereka. Apa yang dia dan Naruto telah lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan. Kalau kamu membencinya, hapuslah benda yang dia berikan padamu. Tapi, seandainya... seandainya kamu menyimpan sesuatu selain kebencian padanya dalam dirimu…"**

"Naruto-kun. Hei, Naruto-kun. Tentang pertemuan offline hari ini…"

Asuna menyodok Naruto dengan sikunya, dan Naruto meneguhkan diri.

"Ah... maaf. Aku tadi melamun."

"Oh. Tidak di sana atau di sini, kamu tetap tipe orang yang santai saat sedang rileks."

Asuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan ia terkagum, lalu dengan senyum cerah, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Di dekat jendela sisi barat kafetaria, menempati meja bundar ketiga dari selatan, Lisbeth alias Rika mengisap keras dengan sedotan, mencoba untuk mendapatkan tetes terakhir minuman yogurt strawberry dari dasar kotak minuman itu. Suara yang dihasilkan dengan hebatnya sebenarnya tidak pantas dikeluarkan oleh seorang gadis. Duduk di kursi di hadapannya, Ayano Keiko mengerutkan dahi.

"Hmm, Liz... Rika-san, tolong minum dengan sedikit lebih tenang."

"Tapi... Itu... ah, Si Kirito, menempel lengket begitu..."

Rika bisa melihat sebuah bangku dari atas puncak-puncak pohon di tempat di mana mereka duduk, Kazuto dan Shino sedang berpegangan tangan. Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Asuna berada saat ini.

"Benar-benar tidak patut, melakukan hal itu di sekolah..."

"Ya, itu hobi yang buruk, mengintip!"

Rika menatap Keiko untuk sesaat sebelum berbicara dalam nada yang agak menyebalkan.

"Ngomong begitu, bukannya Silica juga melototi mereka sampai barusan."

Keiko, Silica si pengguna pisau belati - mungkin kebalikannya - menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah, dan mulai memasukkan pilaf udang ke dalam mulutnya.

Rika meremas kotak minumannya yang telah kosong dan melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah yang beberapa meter jauhnya, kemudian meletakkan wajahnya di meja dan mengeluarkan desahan yang keras.

"Aaah... kalau jadinya seperti ini, kita harusnya tidak setuju untuk Satu Bulan Genjatan Senjata!"

"Tapi, bukannya itu ide Liz-san sendiri?! Kita harus membiarkan keduanya untuk lovey-dovey untuk hanya satu bulan, kamu bilang... itu benar-benar naif."

"Ada nasi yang menempel di wajahmu tuh."

Sekali lagi, Rika mendesah, kemudian melalui kaca jendela memandangi awan putih yang beriring.

Bagaimana Kazuto tahu alamat email-nya? Dia masih tidak tahu, tapi di pertengahan Maret, dia tiba-tiba menerima sebuah e-mail dari Kazuto.

Rika takjub, dalam kepalanya, dia mendengar bunyi gong untuk kedua kalinya sambil dengan perasaan gembira pergi ke tempat pertemuan, akan tetapi, apa yang Kazuto ceritakan padanya di toko kopi itu jauh lebih mengejutkan.

Naruto sepertinya terlibat dalam "insiden ALO" yang menimbulkan kegemparan besar. Rika diberitahu di antara yang terlibat, Asuna adalah korban jenis khusus.

Kazuto bilang Asuna ingin mengajak Rika pergi untuk melihat Shion, tentu saja Rika langsung terbang untuk menemui Asuna. Melihat sosok Shion, Rika baru mengetahui apa yang terjadi di ALO bahwa Shion dikurung di dalam sangkar karena niat Sugou yang tidak baik.

Untungnya, Shion mendapatkan kembali semangatnya hari demi hari dan bisa bersama mereka di sekolah.

Mengenai Shino alias Sinon.

Ketika Rika melihat Shino lagi yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama, daripada melihatnya sebagai seorang rival, Rika ingin melindunginya agar tidak ada lagi orang yang menakuti-nakuti Shino dengan lelucon pistol. Dengan teman di depannya, Shino dan Rika yang juga mencintai Kazuto dalam cara yang sama, Rika membentuk aliansi "Ayo, mengawasi mereka berdua dalam kehangatan selama Mei", perjanjiannya dilakukan. Tapi...

Mendesah untuk ketiga kalinya, Rika menelan potongan terakhir dari sandwich BLT-nya. dan kemudian melihat ke Keiko.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke pertemuan off-line hari ini?"

"Tentu saja. Lyfa... Suguha-chan juga akan datang. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya secara off-line untuk pertama kalinya."

"Silica, kamu punya hubungan yang sangat baik ya dengan Lyfa."

Rika menatapnya sambil memasang senyum menggoda.

"Pasti itu, kan? Ada perasaan kedekatan, karena kalian berdua sama-sama sebagai imouto."

"Muu..."

Pipi Keiko memerah sambil memasukkan udang yang terakhir ke mulutnya, memberangut, dan kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Liz-san juga benar-benar seperti one-san hari ini."

Untuk beberapa detik, ketegangan meningkat menjadi percikan ledakan di antara mereka, lalu mereka sama-sama mendongak untuk melihat awan, dan mendesah bersamaan.

"Aaah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 13 UP!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih**

 **Selasa, 8 November 2016**


	14. SAO dibangkitkan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 8 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER, AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14. SAO dibangkitkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toko Agil "Kafe Dicey", di depan pintu hitam, tergantung papan hitam yang tidak ramah, dengan huruf yang sangat jelas mengatakan 'Dipesan untuk hari ini'.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Suguha yang di belakangnya dan mengatakan.

"Sugu-chan, apakah kamu telah bertemu dengan Agil?"

"Ya, aku pergi berburu dengan dia dua kali di sisi lain. Dia orang yang sangat besar!"

"Aku beritahukan pada kamu, benda asli itu seperti itu juga. Jadi persiapkan mental."

Di luar mata Suguha yang terbuka lebar, Asuna tertawa geli. Bersama Kazuto dan Shino yang juga tertawa geli.

"Aku juga, aku terkejut untuk pertama kali aku datang ke sini."

"Sejujurnya, aku juga takut."

Setelah mengetuk kepala Suguha dengan pandangan yang ketakutan, Naruto mendorong membuka pintu sambil memasang wajah yang sangat datar.

Seperti suara bel yang berbunyi dengan suara 'clang-clang', teriakan kebahagiaan, suitan, dan tepuk tangan berbunyi nyaring keras untuk menutupi itu.

Toko itu tidak bisa dibilang besar lagi dengan berkumpulnya orang-orang. Speaker big bass memainkan BGM dengan keras - yang mengejutkan Naruto, itu adalah BGM dari Aincrad, tema lantai 22 yang dimainkan oleh orkestra NPC - di samping musik tersebut, setiap orang mempunyai gelas bersinar di tangan mereka, segalanya kelihatannya seperti berjalan dengan baik.

"Hei, kami tidak terlambat!"

Naruto mengatakan alasannya, kemudian Lisbeth melangkah mendekat dan berkata.

"Ya ya, karakter utamakan biasanya muncul pada saat-saat akhir. Kamu mengatakan untuk datang pada lain waktu. Baiklah, kami menyambut kamu."

Lima dari mereka ditarik ke dalam kerumunan toko, dan dinaikkan pada panggung kecil di belakang. Pintu itu ditutup dengan 'Bataan', setelah itu, BGM dimatikan, dan cahaya diredupkan.

Tiba-tiba, lampu sorot jatuh ke arah Naruto dan sekali lagi suara Lisbeth terdengar.

"Ah, semuanya bersama-sama siaaaap... sekarang!"

"Menma... telah menyelesaikan SAO, Selamaaat!"

Setiap orang bersuara. Suara keras yang sangat menggelegar. Tepuk tangan.

Ketika wajah Naruto menunjukkan tanda-tanda ekspresi yang datar dan disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya, Naruto dibanjiri dengan cahaya dari lampu-lampu.

Pertemuan off-line hari ini - "Pesta peringatan terselesaikannya Aincrad" yang direncanakan oleh Kazuto, Liz dan Agil, tetapi kelihatannya itu direncanakan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Toko tersebut penuh orang-orang, melebihi harapan yang telah Kazuto perkirakan beberapa kali.

Setelah bersulang, setiap orang memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan kemudian tibalah pidato Naruto - ini tidak masuk dalam rencana, padahal - setelah itu Agil mengeluarkan beberapa pizza besar yang dia buat khusus untuk hari ini, dan pesta melarut dalam kekacauan.

Naruto menerima terima kasih dari laki-laki dengan menjabat tangan mereka dan beberapa pemain perempuan sedikit terlalu dekat padanya ketika mereka memberikan terima kasih mereka, dan Naruto akhirnya berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke kounter dan tenggelam dalam bangku. Di sampingnya ada Kazuto yang duduk untuk menemaninya.

Kazuto tertawa geli melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang mulai kelihatan lemas dan memesan sesuatu pada si penjaga toko.

"Master, bourbon. On the Rocks."

Kazuto mengatakan perintah yang tidak beralasan kepada orang yang sangat besar yang berpakaian dalam rompi hitam kupu-kupunya di luar kemeja putihnya, yang menatap ke arah Kazuto untuk beberapa detik. Anehnya, dia menuangkan cairan kuning ke dalam dua gelas minum sambil memegang batu, lalu menempatkannya di depan Naruto dan Kazuto.

Kazuto dan Naruto dengan hati-hati menjilat cairan tersebut, dan lega menemukan bahwa itu adalah teh Oolong. Kazuto mendongak dan mengerut kepada penjaga toko dengan senyuman senang, kemudian laki-laki tinggi duduk di samping Naruto. Dia memakai pakaian dengan dasi murahan dan sebuah bandana membungkus di sekitar dahinya yang sama dengan dalam rasa yang buruk.

"Agil, berikan aku yang asli."

Laki-laki itu - Klein, pengguna katana, ketika memegang gelas, berputar pada bangkunya, dan menatap dengan wajah kendurnya pada sudut meja toko di mana sekelompok gadis cantik tertawa.

"Hei, baik-baik saja, kan? Kamu harus kembali ke perusahaan, kan."

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja lembur tanpa minum. Hmmm...enak yaa..."

Melihat batang hidungnya Klein layu, Naruto mendesah dan mengambil minuman tehnya.

Ya, pemandangan itu tentunya sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan. Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Sasha, Yuriel, Shion, Sinon, Sara, Suguha dan pemain perempuan lainnya berkumpul bersama-sama yang sangat berharga untuk diambil gambarnya. Tidak - kenyataannya, Naruto harus mengambil gambar untuk Yui.

Seseorang yang sudah tenggelam dalam kursi di seberang Naruto, dia memakai pakaian resmi, dan tidak seperti Klein, dia memberikan penampilan bahwa dia adalah orang bisnis yang bagus. Dia adalah pemimpin tertinggi dari "The Army", Shinka.

Kazuto menaikkan gelasnya dan mengatakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendengar kamu menikahi Yurieru-san. Ini sedikit terlambat tapi - Selamat, Shinka-san."

Sambil mengadu gelas Kazuto, Shinka tersenyum dengan malu.

"Ya, aku masih melakukan yang terbaik untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia nyata. Pekerjaanku akhirnya berada pada jalur yang benar..."

Klein juga menaikkan gelasnya dan menghadap mereka. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak, aku benar benar senang! Sial, aku berharap dapat menemukan pasangan di sana juga. Itu mengingatkanku, aku melihat terbitan baru MMO Today."

Shinka sekali lagi memperlihatkan senyum malunya.

"Tidak, aku jadi malu... itu masih banyak kekurangannya... juga dengan keadaan MMO yang sekarang, menangkap data atau kabar terbaru tidak ada gunanya juga."

"Perasaan ini seperti kekacauan pada kelahiran alam semesta."

Naruto mengangguk, dan melihat ke arah penjaga toko yang mengocok-ngocok dengan bunyi 'chakachaka'.

"Agil, bagaimana keadaan itu? Tentang Seed."

Raksasa berkepala botak itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan senyum yang akan membuat anak kecil menangis, dan mengatakan dengan senang.

"Mengagumkan. Di sana sekarang ada sekitar 50 mirror server... sekitar 100.000 download. Sekitar 300 server besar sedang berjalan."

World Seed yang dipercayakan kepada Naruto oleh Program Model Kesadaran Kayaba Akihiko.

Beberapa hari setelah Naruto bertemu dengan asisten perempuan Kayaba, dengan pertolongan dari Yui, Naruto mendownload file besar yang disimpan dalam local memory NERveGear-nya ke dalam sebuah memory chip dan membawanya ke toko Agil. Alasan Naruto membawa itu ke sana adalah karena Naruto pikir dialah satu-satunya teman yang bisa menolong tunas itu berkecambah.

Untuk Kayaba dan hasil ciptaannya, Aincrad kastil terapung, tentu saja di sana ada perasaan benci. Dunia di mana game kematian membunuh beberapa orang yang mempunyai ikatan batin dengannya. Untuk orang-orang yang mati dalam ketakutan - dan tentu saja untuk dia, Naruto tidak akan pernah memaafkan Kayaba.

Bagaimanapun, di antara kebencian yang mendalam tersebut, sebuah perasaan simpati muncul, yang mana sayangnya tidak bisa Naruto ingkari.

Karena di sana ada kehidupan dan kematian, kastil itu benar-benar seperti nyata dan dunia yang berbeda. Meskipun dia selalu ingin sekali melarikan dari dunia itu, tapi pada saat yang sama, dia mencintai dari lubuk paling dalam. Tentunya perasaan harapanlah yang terus tertanam di dalam kedalaman hatinya.

Kemudian, dia pikir dia paling tidak harus menemukan apa pengaruh dari "Seed" tersebut.

The Seed of the World.

Dikembangkan oleh Kayaba, itu benar-benar lingkungan sensori untuk sistem Full Dive, yang di sebut "Seed", paket program yang berangkai.

Kayaba memodifikasi "Cardinal" program kontrol otomatis server SAO, mengurangi ukurannya untuk bisa berjalan pada server yang kecil, di atasnya dia menambahkan komponen game untuk pengembangan pada paket tersebut.

Dengan kata lain, jika kamu ingin menciptakan dunia VR, kamu butuh server yang sangat besar dengan bandwidth yang cukup, mendownload paket tersebut, merancang objek 3D atau meletakkan yang sudah ada, menjalankan program, kemudian dunia baru akan lahir.

Pengembangan program untuk mengontrol input dan output dari lima indera yang sangat sulit. Semua game VR yang mana sekarang sedang berjalan di seluruh dunia dikontrol oleh sistem cardinal yang dikembangkan oleh Kayaba di Argus, dengan biaya lisensi yang sangat besar.

Dengan bangkrutnya Argus, hak program tersebut dipindahkan ke RECTO, dan ketika Progress RECTO menghilang, di sana ada penawaran penjualan hak tersebut, tetapi dengan harga yang sangat mahal, dan ditolaknya game VR karena kritik masyarakat, tidak ada satu perusahaan pun yang menerimanya, sehingga game genre VR itu sendiri kelihatannya telah menjadi pensiun.

Apa yang muncul benar benar sistem control VR yang gratis, "The Seed". Agil menggunakan koneksi secara penuh untuk memeriksa program yang dipercayakan pada Naruto, mengkonfirmasikan bahwa di sana tidak ada bahaya apapun.

Di mana maksud sebenarnya Kayaba - untuk mengatakan di sana tidak ada bahaya dalam program itu, dan apa yang terjadi setelah di-release, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu selain Kayaba sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Naruto pikir maksud dasarnya awalnya dari satu perasaan yang sederhana.

Yaitu mengejar "dunia nyata lainnya", mimpi yang tidak ada akhirnya.

Naruto meminta Agil untuk menolong meng-upload "the seed" ke server di seluruh dunia, benar-benar gratis untuk setiap orang, apakah itu personal atau perusahaan.

Untuk ALfheim Online yang mati, itu diselamatkan oleh player ALO, yang mempunyai banyak orang dari perusahaan yang mengambil resiko.

Mereka didanai oleh perusahaan baru, dan membeli semua data ALO dari RECTO untuk harga yang sangat murah.

Tanah luas ALfheim memberikan kelahiran dalam buaian baru, semua data player benar-benar terwariskan. Kelihatannya kurang dari sepuluh persen dari player yang lama meninggalkan game tersebut akibat insiden tersebut.

Tentu saja, ALfheim bukan hanya satu dunia baru yang lahir dari "Seed".

Seratus perusahaan dan individu yang dulunya tidak mampu membeli lisensi, memulai server game VR satu demi satu. Meskipun ada yang berbayar dan ada yang gratis, mereka menjadi berhubungan seperti aliran alam, dan beberapa aturan semua di perkenalkan. Sekarang, mereka mengimplementasikan sebuah mekanisme yang mengizinkan sebuah karakter dalam satu game VR untuk di pindahkan ke dunia game lainnya.

The Seed juga tidak hanya berguna untuk game. Pendidikan, komunikasi, pariwisata, server kategori baru lahir setiap hari dan setiap hari menghasilkan dunia baru.

Hari itu di mana "penempatan area nyata" dari dunia VR melebihi ukuran Jepang yang tidak begitu jauh.

Shinka melanjutkan dengan senyum masam, matanya masih menatap mimpi yang entah di mana.

"Kita mungkin adalah saksi dari penciptaan dunia baru. Untuk terpaku pada dunia dengan kata MMORPG tidak sesuai lagi. Aku menyukai untuk mengupdate nama baru di homepage-ku... meskipun nama yang pantas tidak akan datang dengan mudah."

"Umm...Hmmm..."

Klien melipat tangannya dengan alisnya berkerut makin dalam. Kazuto menyikut dia, dan mengatakan dengan tertawa.

"Hei, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengharapkan sesuatu dari seseorang yang memberikan nama guild mereka Fuurinkazan."

"Apa kamu bilang! Sebenarnya, aku dibanjiri dengan lamaran untuk Fuurinkazan yang baru!"

"Ooh. Aku harap di sana ada gadis yang cantik."

"Guh..."

Melihat Klein kehilangan kata-kata, Kazuto tertawa dan berputar ke Agil dan berkata.

"Baiklah, apakah rencana untuk pertemuan kedua berubah?"

"Tidak, malam ini jam 11, di kota Yggdrasil."

"Jadi, artinya ..."

Kazuto berbicara dengan merendahkan suaranya.

"Apakah itu bekerja?"

"Ya. Kelihatannya mereka mengelompokkan server baru dan menggunakan mereka sebagai satu kesatuan, karena itu adalah legendary castle. Jumlah user bertambah, dan ibukota adalah urusan yang besar."

"Aku harap itu berjalan dengan mudah."

Setelah inisialisasi, server SAO benar-benar dibuang. Bagaimanapun ketika pengembangan data dari Argus diberikan pada manager baru ALO, itu terdapat sesuatu yang setiap orang tidak harapkan.

Naruto menyelesaikan minum teh, dan memegang gelas dengan kedua tangan ketika melihat pada langit-langit toko. Panel gelap terlihat seperti langit malam yang dalam.

Awan abu-abu terhampar mengalir. Bulan muncul, meninggalkan dunia biru.

Kemudian sesuatu yang besar muncul dari kejauhan...

"Hei, Naruto, Kirito, ke sini!"

Lizbet yang terlihat pusing tiba-tiba berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto dan Kazuto.

"... Gadis itu, dia tidak mungkin mabuk, kan...?"

Naruto berbisik pada Kazuto, saat mata mereka berdua tertuju pada gelas besar yang diisi dengan cairan pink yang Lisbeth pegang. Mendengar kata-kata itu, penjaga toko yang tidak bersalah yang memasang wajah sungguh-sungguh, menjawab.

"Itu di bawah satu persen jadi baik-baik saja. Besokkan hari libur."

"Hei.. hei... "

Naruto dan Kazuto menggelengkan kepala dengan kompak. Lalu berdiri bersama-sama. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

Melewati pekatnya langit malam, Asuna terbang membumbung tinggi.

Dia menyentak atmosfir dengan 4 buah sayapnya, mengiris udara, dan berakselarasi seperti tiada akhir. Angin menggaung di telinganya.

Sebelumnya, demi mendapatkan jarak flight maksimum dari flight terbatas, untuk kecepatan menjelajah paling efektif, itu dibutuhkan untuk menggunakan metode terbang akselerasi berputar dan meluncur, dengan kata lain, banyak hal yang harus diperlukan oleh akun ketika terbang.

Tetapi, sekarang hal-hal seperti tersebut adalah masa lalu. Belenggu yang mengikat dia tidak ada lagi dalam sistem yang sekarang.

Karena, di sana tidak ada City in the Sky di atas World Tree. Cahaya fairies, ALF, tidak ada. Fairy King yang memberikan kelahiran kembali kepada orang yang mengunjunginya adalah raja palsu.

Bagaimanapun, dunia itu telah runtuh, dan bereinkarnasi lagi menjadi dunia yang baru - moderator, memberikan Sayap Eternal flight kepada seluruh penduduk setiap ras fairy. Tidak sebagai ALF, tetapi sebagai seorang si air biru, Undine, Asuna merasa itu cukup.

Log in sejam sebelum waktu pertemuan, Asuna terbang dari ibu kota Cait Sith, "Freelia", tempat dia menetap untuk sementara, dia sudah terbang hampir 20 menit. Sementara itu, tanpa beristirahat untuk satu detik pun, sayapnya bergoyang dengan kekuatan penuh oleh perintahnya, sayap ajaib yang memancarkan cahaya biru cerah yang tidak kehilangan kekuatan sedetik pun, berlanjut mengikuti reaksi kemauan Asuna.

Menurut Naruto, teori akselarasi dunia baru ini sangat sama dengan mobil.

Segera setelah take off, perlebar sayap kanan dan kiri, "torque oriented" - apa yang Naruto katakan, tetapi dia tidak mengerti sedikit pun - metode flight ini memperbolehkan untuk menyentak kuat di udara.

Untuk lebih cepat, tajamkan sudut sayap, dan kurangi ayunan sayap. Pada kecepatan tertinggi, sayap terlipat hampir dalam garis lurus, dan bergoyang pada kecepatan yang tinggi. Jika dilihat dari permukaan tanah, itu terlihat seperti komet warna-warni yang terbang sangat cepat. Ketika level itu telah tercapai, akselerasi akan menurun, betapa cepatnya kamu itu tergantung pada semangat kamu.

Kebanyakan player segera mulai melambat, untuk mengurangi ketakutan dan kelelahan mental.

Pada "cross-ALfheim race" yang diselenggarakan satu minggu yang lalu, Lyfa dan Kirito dalam persaingan yang panas, Lyfa melompat untuk detik terakhir, mengambil juara pertama dengan perbedaan yang kecil. Keduanya lebih baik daripada player lainnya, dan mereka mengajukan untuk ikut race yang kedua.

Saat itu, sangat menyenangkan...

Asuna tersenyum kecil ketika terbang membayangkan hal tersebut. Menonton pertandingan Lyfa dan Kirito, tentunya bersama Naruto. Hanya sebelum mencapai finish, ketika Kirito melewati Lyfa, Kirito menggunakan cara kotor untuk membuat Lyfa tertawa, dia menyeru lelucon bodoh dan Lyfa langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untuk pembalasan dendamnya, Lyfa membuat ramuan penawar racun menjadi objek dan melemparkannya pada Kirito, jika itu tidak mengenai Kirito, maka posisinya mungkin akan terancam dan dicuri.

Terbang dalam event itu enak - tetapi setelah mengingat itu semua, ketika Asuna mengosongkan kepalanya dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada akselerasi tak terbatas, hal yang ditemukan sangat menyenangkan.

Kecepatannya sudah menaik pada batas setelah 10 menit terbang. Bumi terbungkus ke dalam kegelapan yang mengalir dengan cepat menjadi hanya kepingan, lampu kota kecil muncul di atasnya, tetapi secara cepat berlalu di belakangnya.

Dia merasa telah mencapai kecepatan tertinggi sejauh ini - ketika memikirkan itu, dia membuka sayapnya untuk sejenak, membungkukkan punggungnya dan melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pendakian dengan cepat.

Di atas kepalanya, bulan besar bersinar melalui celah awan. Menuju ke bulatan putih biru tersebut, Asuna terbang seperti roket.

Setelah beberapa detik, dengan perubahan yang halus dalam suara angin, Asuna menembus lautan awan. Dia terbang melewati kabut hitam seperti peluru yang dilepaskan dari pistol. Petir sesekali menyambar dari titik butanya, tersembunyi dalam awan putih, tetapi dia melewatinya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Tidak begitu lama, Asuna akhirnya melewati lautan awan. Di bawah cahaya bulan biru yang pucat, awan membentuk daratan tanpa ujung. Benda yang bisa dilihat Asuna hanya awan dan ujung World Tree. Sambil mengurangi sejenak kecepatannya, Asuna menutup bibirnya, menggenggam erat tangannya dan menuju ke bulan. Itu mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja, tapi diameter bulan perak itu kelihatannya sedikit membesar. Jumlah kawahnya juga jelas kelihatan.

Itu mungkin hanya ilusi semata, sejumlah cahaya dari bulan kelihatan berkilau dan berkelip. Mungkin di sana ada kota di mana orang bulan hidup? Sedikit lagi - sedikit lebih dekat.

Bagaimanapun, di akhir dunia, tembok keterbatasan ketinggian muncul di hadapan Asuna. Akselerasi berkurang, dan tubuhnya terasa makin tambah berat. Akhir ruang virtual di depan mukanya. Dia tidak bisa melewati itu, jadi mau bagimana lagi. Tetapi...

Asuna merentangkan kedua tangannya sebisa mungkin. Seperti ingin meraih bulan, dia melebarkan jarinya.

Dia ingin pergi. Lebih tinggi. Jauh, makin jauh. Melewati stratosfer, berpisah dengan gravitasi, hingga ke bulan. Tidak, melewati orbit planet, melewati komet yang lewat, ke dalam lautan bintang.

Kecepatan terbangnya akhirnya menurun hingga nol, kemudian menjadi negatif.

Masih dengan tangan merentang lebar, Asuna mulai jatuh bebas di langit malam.

Bulan berangsur-angsur semakin kecil.

Tetapi, Asuna menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

Untuk sekarang, itu tercapai, tapi...

Dari apa yang dia dengar dari Naruto, di sana ada rencana untuk menghubungkan ALfheim Online dengan VRMMO besar lainnya, membuat nexus. Untuk awalnya, mereka harus menghubungkan game dengan permukaan bulan sebagai stage-nya.

Dengan cara itu, itu memungkinkan untuk terbang ke bulan. Dengan setiap dunia game ditambahkan sebagai planet, hari di mana ketika di sana ada sebuah ferry yang datang dan menyeberangi lautan bintang akan datang.

Terbang kemanapun. Pergi kemanapun. Tetapi... Di sana ada tempat di mana Asuna tentunya tidak bisa pergi.

Tiba-tiba, Asuna merasa sedih.

Ketika jatuh melewati awan halus, Asuna memeluk tubuhnya keras-keras dengan tangannya.

Dia mengerti alasan kesedihannya. Malam ini, di dunia nyata Menma - Naruto membawa Suguha ke sebuah party, itu adalah kesalahan party itu.

Suguha yang menceritakannya padanya.

Itu sangat menyenangkan. Hingga sekarang, teman baru yang bisa dilihat di dunia ini, bertemu mereka untuk pertama kalinya di dunia nyata dan berbicara dengan mereka tentang banyak hal. Tiga jam berlalu dengan cepat.

Bagaimanapun, pada saat yang sama Suguha merasakannya. Mereka diikat dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat, ikatan yang sangat kuat. Di "dunia itu", Aincrad kastil terapung yang sudah tidak ada lagi, mereka bertarung bersama-sama, menangis, tertawa, dan saling mencintai, kenangan itu - ketika mereka kembali ke dunia nyata, masih bersinar dari hati mereka seperti cahaya yang kuat.

Perasaan cinta Asuna kepada Naruto tidak akan pernah berubah.

Malam hari, mengatakan selamat malam melalui telepon. Pagi hari, selalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepeda, itu selalu terasa seperti sinar matahari yang lembut dan hangat.

Tapi, Suguha terus menceritakannya tentang perasaannya pada "Menma". Asuna hanya terdiam mendengarkannya.

Meskipun jika Suguha dan Naruto menjadi kakak adik kandung, atau jika memungkinkan, mereka menjadi orang asing yang hidup berbeda kota, itu akan membuat Suguha meneteskan air mata kesedihan. Tetapi hingga sekarang, hidup di bawah satu atap setiap hari membuat dia bahagia. Dia tidak membutuhkan mendapatkan semua hati Naruto. Selama di sana ada sebuah sudut untuk dia sebagai adik perempuannya, itu cukup.

Akhirnya, Suguha bisa menerima seperti itu.

Pada party itu, Suguha mempunyai perasaan bahwa Naruto akan menjauh, ke tempat di mana dia tidak akan pernah mencapainya. Dia tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke ikatan orang tersebut. Di sana tidak ada tempat untuk Suguha. Karena Suguha tidak mempunyai kenangan dari "kastil itu".

Semakin mengecil, Asuna melanjutkan jatuh seperti meteor.

Lautan awan makin mendekat. Karena tempat pertemuan telah diputuskan di Yggdrasil City di atas World Tree, dia harusnya membuka sayapnya dan mulai meluncur. Tetapi, karena hatinya diisi dengan kesedihan, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan sayapnya.

Angin dingin bertiup melewati wajahnya. Siap mencuri kehangatan dari hatinya. Dia akan jatuh ke dalam lautan awan hitam, tenggelam lebih dalam dan lebih dalam...

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya ditangkap sesuatu, dan Asuna berhenti jatuh.

"..!?"

Asuna membuka matanya dalam keterkejutan.

Di sana ada wajah di depannya, itu wajah Naruto. Dia memegang Asuna dengan kedua tangannya, melayang-layang di atas awan. 'Naruto... Seharusnya dia bersama Lyfa. Tapi, kenapa...?' - sebelum dia mulai bertanya, Spriggan berambut hitam itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku khawatir seberapa jauh kamu akan terbang. Aku datang menjemput kamu karena sudah hampir tiba waktunya."

"Ah, baiklah."

Asuna tertawa kecil, mengepakkan sayapnya dan melepaskan dari genggaman Naruto.

Administrator ALfheim Online yang baru, mentransfer semua data game dari Progress RECTO, yang mana termasuk data karakter dari Sword Art Online. Maka, terima kasih kepada badan administrasi, mantan player SAO bisa memilih apakah menggunakan karakter lama mereka atau tidak dalam ALO, termasuk penampilan mereka.

Karena ini, player yang bermain dengan Asuna setiap hari, Silica, Lyfa, Lizbet, Sinon, mempunyai karakter yang mendekati ke kenyataan, dengan mengesampingkan karakteristik ras fairy mereka. Tetapi, ketika Naruto diberi pilihan, dia tidak membangkitkan penampilan lamanya, dan memilih melanjutkan dengan sosok seorang Spriggan. Dia juga memilih untuk memulai kembali stat-nya, menghilangkan skill-nya yang menakjubkan dan melatih dari awal kembali.

Saat itu, Asuna ingin mengetahui alasannya, dan menanyakan Naruto tentang pertanyaan itu ketika mereka melayang di langit.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu tidak kembali ke sosok aslimu seperti yang lainnya?"

"Hmmm..."

Naruto menyilangkan lengannya, matanya menjadi suram seperti melihat ke arah kejauhan.

Kemudian dia menjawab dengan senyuman simpul.

"Peran Menma di dunia itu telah berakhir."

"Begitu."

Asuna juga memasang senyum kecil.

Pertama, dia bertemu Lyfa yang diperkenalkan oleh Naruto, mereka bertiga kemudian pergi ke World Tree.

Memikirkan itu, membuat Asuna sedikit senang.

Bergerak di udara ketika berdiri, Asuna memegang tangan kanan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Ayo menari."

"Hah?"

Menarik Naruto dengan matanya yang lebar, dia mulai meluncur di atas awan dengan halusnya.

"Ini adalah teknik tingkat tinggi yang baru-baru ini dikembangkan. Ketika melayang kamu bisa bergerak lambat ke arah menyamping."

"Oh, begitu..."

Ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius saat dia mulai bertanding dengan Asuna ketika meluncur. Bagaimanapun, dia segera kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh.

"Wooah!"

"Hehehe, itu tidak akan bekerja jika kamu mencoba maju ke depan. Semua yang kamu butuhkan hanyalah sedikit gaya tolak ke atas, pada saat yang sama meluncur ke sisi samping."

"Hmm..."

Asuna menarik lengan Naruto saat Naruto tidak stabil untuk beberapa menit, tetapi seperti yang diharapkan dari kemampuan adaptasinya, Naruto segera terlihat seperti sudah menguasai trik tersebut.

"Oh... aku mengerti, jadi seperti ini."

"Benar. Bagus sekali."

Asuna tersenyum saat dia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari saku pinggangnya. Membuka tutupnya dan membiarkannya terapung di udara, menjatuhkan cahaya silver yang tumpah dari botol itu, dan pada saat yang sama, terdengar suara musik instrumental yang entah datang darimana. Itu adalah item yang dijual oleh ministral Puca tingkat tinggi, diisi dengan penampilan mereka.

Dengan detakan musik, Asuna melangkah lambat untuk menari.

Langkah besar, kecil, langkah besar lagi, mereka dengan anggun menari di atas udara. Dengan kedua tangan mereka berpegangan satu sama lain, menatap ke dalam mata Naruto, melangkah menyesuaikan arah pergerakan.

Dua orang meluncur, berputar dan berputar lagi pada lautan awan tanpa akhir, dicahayai oleh sunyi cahaya bulan. Pada awal pergerakan lambat, tetapi berangsur-angsur menjadi cepat, setiap langkah mereka makin jauh.

Cahaya biru menyebar dari sayap Asuna saling melengkapi dengan cahaya putih yang menyebar dari sayap Naruto, menghilang saat tabrakan. Suara angin menyurut.

Asuna menutup matanya dengan lembut.

Perasaan dalam hati Naruto mengalir melalui jari-jarinya, dan dia merasakan dan menerimanya.

'Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Naruto-kun...,' pikir Asuna.

Di sana beberapa kali ketika, dengan anehnya, perasaan keduanya terjalin. Itu tidak akan putus untuk selamanya.

Menma - Naruto, mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Sekolah, teman, dan seseorang yang penting. Sayapnya kuat, dan langkahnya terlalu lebar, tangannya mendekat hingga bisa Asuna capai.

Setahun lebih yang lalu, sejak hari di mana dia dan Naruto bertemu. Saling jatuh cinta, menikah, dan mempunyai anak. Mereka tentunya mulai tumbuh semakin dekat. Untuk menjadi dekat dengan punggung Naruto, Asuna menempelkan sayap fairynya, bersama Kirito, Sinon dan hati orang-orang lainnya sampai sekarang pun masih ditempati oleh bayangan kastil yang mengapung di udara itu.

Dengan berkembangnya science dan teknologi, dunia virtual menjadi dunia nyata tanpa batas. Itu melewati batas sebuah game, memutarbalikkan dunia virtual ke dalam kenyataan. Bagaimanapun, manusia tidak cukup pintar untuk hidup dalam kenyataan. Naruto yang berbagi terlalu jauh kebahagiaan dan kegalauannya, dan cinta akan dunia itu. Sebuah dunia fantasy yang pernah Asuna temui.

Dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup, Asuna merasakan air matanya mengalir.

"Asuna...?"

Suara Naruto mencapai telinganya.

Asuna membuka matanya, melihat ke dalam wajah Naruto dengan senyuman. Pada saat yang sama, botol kecil yang dipenuhi musik menyusut, memudar, dan menghilang bersama dengan sedikit suara botol pecah.

"Aku merasa senang hari ini. Aku mengingat awal pertemuan kita di SAO dulu..."

Asuna mengatakannya sambil terus menangis.

"Begitu..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu dia memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Asuna. Hanya satu menit saja.

Setelah itu, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Asuna. Memeluk Asuna dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun..."

Sekali lagi, air mata Asuna mengalir.

"Ya, hari ini semua kenangan kita di SAO akan kembali lagi."

"Ah..."

Naruto memegang tangan Asuna sekali lagi, dan dengan mempererat genggaman, dia berputar.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

Dengan suara sayap yang kuat, Naruto mulai berakselerasi sambil menarik tangan Asuna. Terbang Lurus menuju ke World Tree melewati awan.

Naruto terbang pada kecepatan berbahaya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tangan mereka yang berhubungan tidak pernah terlepas sedikitpun, Asuna mencoba untuk bertahan.

World Tree semakin membesar menutupi langit saat mereka mendekat. Di antara banyak cabang, pada titik di mana cabang itu terbelah dua dari batangnya, di sana bersinar lampu yang tidak terhitung. Cahaya Yggdrasil City.

Naruto membumbung tinggi mengarah ke tengah menara tinggi yang bersinar dengan terang.

Dari berbagai kumpulan cahaya, cahaya yang melewati jendela bangunan, dan lampu jalan yang menerangi jalanan adalah awal penampakan kota itu - pada saat ini.

Bel mulai berbunyi. Itu adalah tanda bel tengah malam dalam ALfheim. Di dalam World Tree, bel dipasang dalam lubang besar di atas elevator yang menghubungkan Yggdrasil City ke Aarun, suaranya menggema ke seluruh dunia.

Naruto membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, dengan tiba-tiba mengerem.

"Waaah!?"

Asuna tidak bisa berhenti, dan mereka hampir bertabrakan. Saat melayang, Naruto membentangkan tangannya dan saat Asuna menabrak dia, menghentikan Asuna dengan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Kita terlambat. Itu akan datang."

"Eh?"

Tidak mengerti arti perkataan Naruto, Asuna melihat ke arah wajah Naruto. Dengan kedipan dan senyuman, Naruto menunjuk ke sudut langit. Memutar tubuhnya ke belakang ketika masih dalam pelukan Naruto, Asuna melihat ke langit malam.

Bulan purnama besar, bersinar terang, biru cerah. - itu saja.

"Bulan... ada apa dengan itu?"

"Di sana, lihat baik-baik."

Naruto memanjangkan tangannya lebih jauh. Asuna menatap dengan tajam.

Lingkaran silver bercahaya, di sudut kanan atas - sedikit mengelupas.

"Eh...?"

Mata Asuna terbuka lebar-lebar. Gerhana Bulan...? Dia berpikir untuk beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian hal semacam itu tidak pernah terjadi dalam ALfheim.

Daerah bayangan hitam mulai mengikis permukaan bulan. Bagaimanapun, bentuk itu tidak bulat. Itu seperti bentuk baji bersegitiga.

Tiba-tiba, telinga Asuna mendengar suara menggeram. 'Gon,gon' bunyinya menggema. Dari jauh, seluruh langit terkejut, saat seperti sesuatu jatuh.

Bayangan yang muncul itu akhirnya memanjang menutupi bulan seluruhnya.

Bagaimanapun, cahaya bulan masih bersinar melewati bayangan, menerangi bentuk segitiga yang samar-samar. Perlahan mulai membesar dan membesar. Itu semakin dekat.

Itu kelihatannya menjadi sebuah objek berbentuk kerucut. Jaraknya tidak bisa dimengerti. Asuna memicingkan matanya, mengerutkan alisnya. Dan...

Tiba-tiba, objek menggantung itu mulai bersinar.

Cahaya kuning terang memancar ke segala arah.

Itu terlihat seperti dibuat oleh banyak lapisan tipis yang ditumpuk bersama-sama.

Cahaya melewati ruang di antara lapisan tersebut. Tiga pilar besar tergantung dari dasar. Ujung cahaya mereka agak mempesonakan.

Kapal...? Rumah...? Asuna terkejut. Pada saat yang sama, itu makin membesar. Itu akhirnya menutupi bagian langit. Suara bass mengguncang tubuhnya.

Dari lapisan bawah dan seterusnya, dia menyadari sesuatu yang dia lihat. Banyak proyeksi kecil yang melebar dari bawah ke atas. Tidak - Itu adalah - bangunan!

Bangunan besar dengan jendela pada beberapa lantai kelihatannya menjadi satu.

Bagaimanapun - dari menghitung ukuran bangunan tersebut, satu bangunan yan melebihi sepuluh lantai sekitar dengan tingginya Tower of the Wind. Kemudian, kerucut itu mengapung dengan ketinggian sekitar... seratus meter, tidak, beberapa kilometer...?

"Ah... tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin, itu adalah..."

Saat Asuna memikirkan apa yang dia lihat, cahaya bersinar di pikirannya, menerangi kebenaran.

"Itu adalah...!"

Dia berputar dan melihat wajah Naruto.

Naruto memberikan anggukan besar, dan berbicara dalam nada yang mana kegembiraan yang tidak bisa disamarkan.

"Ya. Itu adalah - Kastil Terapung, Aincrad."

"...! Tapi ... Kenapa? Kenapa di sini...?"

Kastil besar mengapung itu melambat, kemudian berhenti bergerak sebelum menyentuh cabang paling atas World Tree.

"Ini untuk pertandingan ulang."

Naruto mengatakan dalam nada yang tenang.

"Saat ini, kita akan secara sempurna menyelesaikan dari lantai satu ke lantai seratus, dan menaklukkan kastil itu. Asuna..."

Naruto menempatkan tangannya ke kepala Asuna dan melanjutkan.

"Aku sekarang menjadi lemah...Tolong aku ya."

"... Ah..."

Suara Asuna tercekat dan melihat wajah Naruto.

Jika kamu pikir kamu ingin pergi, maka kamu bisa pergi kemanapun.

Air mata jatuh dari wajahnya lagi, jatuh di dada Naruto.

"Ya. Kita akan pergi... tidak masalah di mana... bersama-sama..."

Berpelukan dengan Naruto, Asuna menyaksikan kastil besar mengapung, dari arah kaki mereka terdengar sebuah suara.

"Hei... kamu terlambat, Naruto!"

Asuna mencari sumber suara itu, bandana kuning dan hitam di sekitar rambut merahnya, sebuah katana panjang di pinggangnya, Klein muncul.

Di samping dia, seseorang dengan kulit cokelat bersinar, Agil membawa kapak besarnya di punggungnya.

Spriggan hitam dan membawa pedang besar di punggungnya adalah Kirito.

Seorang gadis Caith Sith berambut biru dan berpakaian biru serta membawa busur panah adalah Sinon.

Membawa palu silver, berpakaian putih murni dan apron biru adalah Lizbet.

Dengan telinga dan ekor panjang hitam indah, seekor naga kecil berwarna air di bahunya, adalah Silica.

Terbang dengan berpegangan, adalah Yurieru dan Shinka.

Masih tidak biasa terbang, memegang stick ketika terbang adalah Sasha.

Juga ada Gaara, Shion, Eugeo dan Sara.

Tidak dikenal ketika mereka berkumpul, Sakuya dan Alicia Rue, bersama dengan player Cait Sith dan Sylph berada di sampingnya.

Melambaikan tangannya dan mendekat adalah Recon.

Bersama dengan Jenderal Eugene dan satu pasukan Salamanders.

"Hei, kita akan meninggalkan kamu ke belakang!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Klein di belakang, kelompok itu terbang menuju langit malam, menuju ke kastil di langit.

Dan akhirnya gadis Slyph, memegang katana di pinggangnya, seorang pixie kecil duduk di bahunya adalah Lyfa. Rambut panjang pirang ekor kudanya menari-nari saat dia berhenti di depan Naruto dan Asuna.

"Ayo pergi, Naruto-nii, Asuna-san!"

Asuna mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Lyfa. Lyfa tersenyum, menggerakkan sayap berwarna hijaunya dan berputar.

Yui terbang dari bahu Lyfa ke bahu Naruto.

"Hei, Papa, cepetan!"

Naruto menatap ke Aincrad, untuk beberapa saat dia kelihatan sedih. Bibirnya bergerak, membisikkan sebuah nama, tetapi Yui tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Ketika Naruto menaikkan kepalanya, wajahnya datar seperti biasa lagi. Dia mengembangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, menuju ke langit di depannya.

"Oke. Ayo pergi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 14 UP!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 8 November 2016**


	15. Duel dan akhir cerita

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 17 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME, MY BROTHER, AND FAIRY WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15. Duel dan akhir cerita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pedang Absolute.

Baru kali ini, Asuna mendengarnya dari teman-teman sesama pemain ALO. Dia sangat penasaran dan ingin bertemu dengan pemain yang dijuluki "Pedang Absolute" itu. Naruto dan Kirito mengaku pernah kalah saat bertarung dengannya. Membuat Asuna semakin penasaran saja.

Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Pedang Absolute itu. Pikir Asuna, Pedang Absolute itu adalah sosok pria yang keren dan kuat. Ternyata dia adalah sosok gadis yang manis dan ceria. Namanya adalah Yuuki.

Asuna mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertarung dengannya. Mereka seimbang. Asuna mengakui Yuuki sebagai pemain terkuat yang pernah dia temui selain Naruto. Sebaliknya Yuuki juga mengakui Asuna sebagai pemain terkuat dan mengajak Asuna bergabung dalam guild-nya yang bernama "Sleeping Knight", bertujuan ingin mengalahkan boss monster yang menjaga setiap lantai di Aincrad. Sebab SAO sudah bergabung dalam server ALO. Memungkinkan para pemain bisa bermain lagi untuk menyelesaikan SAO sampai puncak lantai teratas.

Teman-teman Asuna tidak keberatan jika Asuna ikut bergabung dalam guild yang dipimpin Yuuki. Terlebih Naruto yang sangat menyetujuinya. Naruto juga mempunyai urusan penting selama Asuna sibuk menyelesaikan lantai 26 bersama guild Sleeping Knight.

Urusan penting Naruto adalah mencari musuh bebuyutannya yang juga ikut bermain di ALO. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sasuke.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk mencari tahu siapa Sasuke dalam ALO, para Akatsuki yang juga bermain di ALO, mendapatkan berbagai informasi resmi dari sembilan ras peri yang mereka kenal. Bahwa Sasuke adalah pemain yang berasal dari ras Salamander dan dikenal sebagai pendekar pedang yang mempunyai sihir api yang mengerikan. Sasuke sangat ditakuti oleh para pemain lainnya.

Karena senang sudah menemukan lawan tangguhnya, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk terbang menuju wilayah Salamander. Dia berhasil menemui Sasuke. Atas kesepakatan bersama, mereka akan berduel di padang hijau, tepat di lantai pertama Aincrad yaitu Starting City.

Hari duel yang dinanti-nanti datang juga, teman-teman Naruto, sebagian besar ras salamander dan ras-ras peri lainnya datang untuk menonton duel antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdiri dan membentuk kerumunan yang membludak di arena pertarungan. Bersorak dengan keras dan menyemangati dua orang yang mereka dukung.

"AYO, ANIKI-SAMA! KALAHKAN SASUKE!" seru Kirito yang berdiri di paling depan. Di sampingnya, ada Sinon yang menemaninya.

"Itu ya orang yang bernama Sasuke?" tanya Sinon yang melirik Kirito.

"Iya. Itu orangnya...," Kirito mengangguk dan berteriak sekali lagi untuk menyemangati kakaknya."ANIKI-SAMA! JANGAN KECEWAKAN AKU! MENANGKANLAH DUEL INI!"

Sinon tersenyum simpul dan memandang ke arah depan. Di mana Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak beberapa meter.

Asuna juga hadir untuk menonton duel ini. Dia tidak sendirian. Melainkan bersama Yuuki dan para anggota guild Sleeping Knight. Ada Lyfa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, dan Agil serta Yui yang duduk di bahu Lyfa, ikut mendukung Naruto dengan penuh antusias.

"MENMA! SEMANGAT YA!" teriak Lisbeth yang sangat keras menggelegar.

"Naruto-nii! Aku akan mendukungmu!" Lyfa mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Aku yakin Oni-san menang!" Silica juga ikut bersorak sambil memeluk Pina di dadanya.

"BUNUH SASUKE! CINCANG DIA DENGAN PEDANGMU, NARUTO!"

Yang terakhir berkata adalah Klein dan Agil. Mereka benar-benar bersemangat dalam suasana seperti ini.

Riuh rendah berkumandang di seantero padang hijau. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Sasuke... Kau sudah siap untuk melawanku lagi?"

Dengan senyuman simpul, Sasuke bersikap santai.

"Tentu. Aku siap."

"Kita mulai sekarang."

"Dengan senang hati..."

Karena SAO sekarang sudah berbeda dengan SAO dulu, para pemain tidak perlu takut untuk "mati" dalam sebuah pertarungan. SAO sekarang bukanlah game kematian lagi. SAO telah berevolusi dan bersatu dalam ALO. Sudah menjadi game yang aman untuk dimainkan.

Mengibaskan tangan kanannya, Naruto memunculkan program sistem pengarah pertarungan. Sama seperti SAO dulu. Program itu memungkinkan Sasuke untuk menerima tantangan duel dari Naruto. Sasuke menekan tombol [YES], maka sistem menyetujuinya dan memunculkan timer yang dihitung mundur dari angka 60 detik.

Dari awal sebelum duel dimulai, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersepakat tidak akan menggunakan sayap untuk terbang. Menyembunyikan sayap di punggung mereka. Berkutat akan melakukan duel pedang dan menggunakan kekuatan sihir untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling hebat di antara mereka.

Bagi mereka saat ini, tiada level yang mengukur seberapa kuatnya diri mereka sewaktu masih terjebak di SAO. Dalam ALO, tidak ada yang namanya level lagi, namun yang diakui adalah kehebatan seorang pemain yang memiliki skill yang kuat.

Di SAO dulu, Naruto dikenal sebagai "Menma" yang berlevel tinggi dan memiliki kecepatan luar biasa seperti kilat kuning sehingga dijuluki "Yellow Knight". Tapi, sekarang di ALO, Naruto dikenal sebagai "Menma" yang berasal dari ras Springgan dan memiliki skill Dual Blades yang diciptakannya sendiri, dijuluki sebagai "The Nine Tales."

Mengapa Naruto dijuluki sebagai The Nine Tales? Karena Naruto memiliki sihir ilusi yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi musang berekor sembilan berukuran raksasa dan sangat menakutkan bagi para pemain yang pernah mencoba melawannya. Dia semakin hebat saja sejak beberapa bulan ini setelah mencoba bermain dari awal lagi. Kecepatannya dalam mempelajari sihir dan teknik pedang, membuatnya kembali menjadi pendekar pedang dalam era baru di ALO. Dia sangat dikagumi oleh para pemain dan disukai oleh para pemain perempuan yang tergabung dalam fansgirl dadakannya.

Sorak-sorai yang begitu menggema dan ribut, tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja dari pendengaran Naruto. Di hadapannya sekarang, ada lawan yang akan dia hadapi. Konsentrasinya difokuskan untuk menatap Sasuke dengan seksama.

Begitu timer berakhir, dua laki-laki itu sama-sama menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Naruto menggunakan dua pedang. Satu pedang berwarna jingga kehitaman yang digenggamnya di tangan kirinya, sedangkan satu pedangnya lagi berwarna hitam berukuran besar tergenggam di tangan kanannya - pedang yang dibuat oleh Lisbeth dari bahan tulang naga hitam yang sangat kuat, namanya "Dark Element."

Sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan pedang yang merupakan hasil buatan ahli besi. Pedang berwarna merah seperti api dengan gagang berukir seperti burung phoenix. Namanya "Red Phoenix."

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk mengambil kuda-kuda. Naruto pun bertanya.

"Siapa yang maju dulu? Aku atau kau?"

Memicingkan kedua matanya, Sasuke mengangguk tegas.

"Kau yang maju!"

"Baik, jika itu maumu."

Naruto menghentakkan salah satu kakinya ke tanah, membuatnya melambung tinggi. Dia pun turun dengan cepat. Melayangkan pedang di tangan kanan secara vertikal ke bawah.

WHUUUSH!

Sasuke langsung menghindar dengan cara melompat ke belakang. Lintasan pergerakan pedang Naruto membentuk garis orange dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Pedang hitam meretakkan sebagian tanah, tidak hanya itu Naruto berlari cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan melayangkan pedang di tangan kirinya secara horizontal.

WHUUUSH!

Sasuke menghindari serangan pedang Naruto dengan cara membungkukkan badannya. Dia juga melancarkan serangan balasan. Melayangkan pedang untuk menebas Naruto dari samping.

TRAAAANG!

Naruto menangkis serangan Sasuke dengan pedang di tangan kanan. Pedang Sasuke bergetar karena berbenturan dengan pedang hitam Naruto yang terbilang memang sangat kuat. Damage belum terbentuk karena senjata mengenai senjata.

HUP!

Sasuke melompat salto, melewati kepala Naruto sebelum pedang di tangan kiri Naruto bergerak untuk menusuknya. Dia mencoba untuk bertukar posisi dan melancarkan siasat selanjutnya.

Dalam keadaan melayang di udara tanpa sayap, Sasuke melafalkan mantra sihirnya untuk memunculkan jurus sihirnya.

FWAAAAATS!

Lingkaran api terbentuk di sekitar Naruto. Hendak membakar dirinya. Dia menyadarinya dan segera melakukan sesuatu.

Dia juga melafalkan mantra. Memunculkan kabut hitam tebal yang menyelimuti arena pertarungan. Dia melompat dari perangkap lingkaran api. Semua orang tidak dapat melihatnya karena terhalang kabut hitam ini.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini sihir andalan Menma."

"Dia akan menyerang lawan tiba-tiba di dalam kabut ini."

"MENMA! TERUSLAH MAJU!"

"ANIKI-SAMA! KAU TERBAIK!"

Semua teman Naruto bersahut-sahutan di antara para penonton. Mereka semua tegang dalam suasana berkabut ini.

Terlebih bagi Sasuke, dia kebingungan karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dalam kabut seperti ini. Baru pertama kali ini, dia bertarung dengan Naruto di dunia peri ini. Belum mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki sihir andalan seperti ini.

"...!"

Nalurinya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak secepat kilat dalam kabut yang masih menebal. Dia menggenggam gagang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya, begitu sangat kuat.

"HIAAAAAT!"

Dia berputar dan melayangkan pedang dengan garis cahaya merah yang membentuk lengkungan. Pedangnya tidak mengenai apa-apa. Sesuatu yang bergerak itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Hening.

Mata kelam Sasuke terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar. Mana tahu Naruto akan menyerangnya dari atas, kanan, kiri, depan atau belakang. Tidak dapat dipastikan.

'Di mana dia?' batin Sasuke yang terus memutarkan badannya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Intinya, dalam duel ini, mereka bersepakat akan bertarung sampai mati. Menghabiskan HP lawan sampai nol. Jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang mati, maka duel ini dinyatakan selesai.

Karena itu, duel kali ini, mereka bertarung habis-habisan dan mengerahkan segala kemampuan mereka sebagai peri di ALO ini.

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu bergerak secepat kilat dan melompat ke arah Sasuke dari arah atas. Sasuke menyadarinya.

TRAAANG!

Lagi-lagi pedang Sasuke berbenturan dengan pedang hitam Naruto. Dua pedang saling bersilangan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyerangku dari atas."

Naruto berwajah sangat datar. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Masih belum. Kali ini, kubalas kekalahanku sewaktu di SAO dulu."

Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak untuk melayangkan pedang secara vertikal ke kanan. Sasuke segera menghindar. Melompat ke belakang.

Tapi, Naruto mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa. Dia menerjang Sasuke dengan teknik Dual Blades-nya. Menggunakan pedang di tangan kanan untuk menebas, dan menggunakan pedang di tangan kiri untuk menusuk. Dia melakukannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Sasuke kewalahan menghindari serangan dua pedang Naruto yang bertubi-tubi. Dia tidak bisa menyerang. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke terkena damage yang menghabiskan setengah HP-nya, ketika dua pedang Naruto berhasil menebasnya.

BRUUUK!

Sasuke jatuh terjerembab di tanah. Kepulan debu tercipta di sekitar Sasuke. Kabut hitam menipis dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi.

Mereka melihat Naruto yang berdiri sekitar beberapa meter dari Sasuke. Sasuke terkapar di tanah dalam posisi tertelentang.

Spontan, para pendukung Naruto bersorak kegirangan karena Naruto berhasil memberikan damage pada Sasuke. Suara sahut-sahutan mereka mengalahkan para pendukung Sasuke.

"KYAAAAA! MENMA-KUN KEREN!"

"MENMA-KUN! KALAHKAN SASUKE!"

"KAMI AKAN TERUS MENDUKUNGMU!"

"AKU CINTA PADAMU, MENMA-KUN!"

Gadis-gadis yang berteriak penuh semangat dan antusias ini adalah guild khusus penggemar Naruto. Ketuanya adalah seorang gadis ras Slyph berambut jingga panjang dan bermata coklat. Namanya Sasame.

Asuna berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, memasang wajah sewot ketika melihat Sasame.

"Huh... Lagi-lagi dia muncul...," ujar Asuna yang kelihatan kesal.

"Dia siapa, Asuna?" tanya Yuuki yang berdiri di samping Asuna.

"Ah, ketua guild khusus penggemar Menma. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hm?"

Yuuki bingung mengapa Asuna mengatakan Sasame, 'menyebalkan', dia tahu tentang Sasame dan guild khusus penggemar Naruto - guild yang dipimpin Sasame dinamai "Menma Fans."

Di tengah keramaian yang terus membludak, Naruto dan Sasuke terus bertarung pedang. Bunyi dentingan logam-logam menggema nyaring dan memecahkan suara-suara ribut yang ada di sekitarnya. Mereka terus mengerahkan segala teknik pedang yang mereka miliki.

DHUAAAAAASH!

Naruto terlempar setelah terkena tebasan dari teknik pedang Sasuke yang diatur oleh sistem. Menimbulkan damage yang menghabiskan sekitar 30 persen HP-nya. Sebelum mencapai tanah, Naruto menancapkan pedang hitam di tanah dan berpegangan erat pada pedang sehingga dia bisa mendarat dengan mulus.

Setelah itu, dia menarik keluar pedang hitamnya lagi dari tanah. Sasuke melafalkan mantra dan memunculkan semburan api yang sangat besar ke arah Naruto.

GROOOO!

Naruto menghindar. Melompat tinggi ke udara dan memasukkan pedang jingga kehitaman ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir. Naruto melafalkan mantra dengan cepat.

Asap menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Terjadilah perubahan wujud pada diri Naruto. Semua orang menelan ludah masing-masing disertai wajah yang syok.

DAP!

Sesuatu yang besar mendarat di tanah sehingga tanah bergoyang. Asap yang menyelubungi tubuh Naruto sudah menghilang. Tergantikan dengan sosok makhluk yang sangat besar. Seekor musang berekor sembilan yang berwarna jingga. Mata merahnya menajam ke arah Sasuke.

"...!"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Baru kali ini, dia menemukan ras Springgan yang bisa mengubah wujudnya menjadi monster yang sangat kuat. Rata-rata ras Springgan hanya mampu menggunakan sihir ilusi yang dapat mengubah diri mereka menjadi monster yang lemah dan tidak berguna. Hal itu membuat ras Springgan dianggap sebagai ras yang tidak dapat diandalkan, namun mereka sangat ahli dalam berpedang. Ketahanan mereka dalam bertarung melebihi ketahanan ras Slyph. Hanya sedikit dari pemain memilih ras ini sebagai karakter mereka di ALO.

Namun, setelah merebaknya kabar Naruto yang menyelamatkan para pemain SAO yang masih terjebak di ALO, banyak pemain baru yang bergabung dan memilih ras Springgan sebagai karakter mereka. Mereka ingin bertemu langsung dengan Naruto. Semua pemain ALO mengagumi Naruto dan menganggap Naruto sebagai pahlawan besar. Bahkan ada di antara pemain yang iri dan menantang Naruto bertarung. Naruto meladeninya. Akhirnya orang-orang yang menantang Naruto itu, kalah telak setelah mendapatkan damage yang bertubi-tubi dari Naruto. Pernah juga, Naruto sering menggunakan sihir ilusi jika menghadapi musuh yang memancing emosinya naik. Dia akan berubah menjadi musang berekor sembilan dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya serta mengalahkan musuh sampai musuh itu mati.

Jika demikian, berarti Naruto menggunakan jurus ilusi untuk menghadapi lawan yang menurutnya kuat dan menganggap remeh dirinya. Kini dia menggunakannya lagi untuk menuntaskan pertarungannya dengan Sasuke.

Semua orang mundur dan terbang menjauh sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Pertarungan ini benar-benar gila. Naruto tidak main-main lagi dan akan membunuh Sasuke dalam sekali serangannya yang mematikannya.

"GRRRRRRR... GROAAAAAAAAAR!"

Naruto yang berwujud musang berekor sembilan yang berkaki empat, mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring dan mengerikan. Sasuke tetap diam berdiri di tempatnya tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Menarik...," Sasuke tersenyum simpul."Kau hebat juga karena bisa berubah menjadi monster sekuat ini. Aku akan menguji seberapa kuatnya dirimu dalam wujud ini!"

Sasuke melafalkan mantra. Terbentuklah bola-bola api yang beterbangan ke arah Naruto. Naruto segera berputar dan mengibaskan sembilan ekornya.

WHUUUUSH!

Bola-bola api itu tertolak karena efek angin yang begitu kencang. Bergerak kembali pada sang pemiliknya.

"A-Apa!?"

Sasuke kaget setengah mati ketika dirinya akan dihujani bola-bola api miliknya sendiri. Dia segera menghindar.

Terjadilah ledakan besar yang berlangsung beberapa kali.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Sasuke menjauh dari pusat-pusat ledakan yang berlangsung. Tempat itu menjadi lautan api. Tanah pun bergoyang-goyang kuat karena pijakan keempat kaki besar.

Rupanya Naruto mengejarnya.

HUP!

Si musang berekor sembilan yang merupakan jelmaan Naruto, melompat tinggi dan menerjang Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku. Sasuke melayangkan pedangnya untuk menebas si musang.

CRAAAAASH!

Tebasan pedang Sasuke mengenai kaki si musang. Musang terkena damage, menghabiskan sekitar 15 persen HP-nya. Namun, dia terus menyerang Sasuke dengan melayangkan kaki depannya untuk memukul Sasuke.

WHUUUSH!

Sasuke melompat tinggi dan berhasil menghindari serangan kaki depan si musang. Dia memanjat dan berhasil naik ke atas punggung si musang.

Menyadari Sasuke yang naik di punggungnya, musang menggoyang-goyangkan badannya supaya Sasuke bisa jatuh. Justru Sasuke menancapkan pedangnya ke punggung musang dan berpegangan erat pada gagang pedangnya itu untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh.

"GROAAAAAR!"

Musang berteriak keras karena kesakitan di punggungnya yang ditusuk pedang oleh Sasuke. Dia bergoyang-goyang tidak tentu arah. Kesembilan ekornya bergerak-gerak tidak beraturan.

Damage bertubi-tubi menghabiskan HP musang secara perlahan-lahan. Dalam sekejap mata, si musang berubah wujud lagi.

POOOOF!

Kembali berubah menjadi Naruto. Naruto memegang pedang hitamnya erat dan melayangkan pedang ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

BETS!

Sasuke mundur dan menarik paksa keluar pedangnya yang menancap di punggung Naruto. Naruto merasakan sakit mati rasa pada punggungnya yang tidak mengeluarkan darah.

Melompat salto dua kali ke belakang, Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto. Naruto sangat terengah-engah karena sudah mengeluarkan segala kemampuannya. Dia pun berkata.

"Susah sekali mengalahkanmu kali ini, Sasuke."

"Hn, jangan anggap remeh diriku."

"Ayo, kita tuntaskan pertarungan ini!"

Sekali lagi, Naruto menyabet pedang satunya lagi dari sarungnya yang terpasang di punggungnya. Dia menggunakan dua pedang lagi. Memasang kuda-kuda sesantai mungkin.

Sasuke juga bersiap-siap. Dia memegang gagang pedang dengan kedua tangannya. Kuda-kudanya yang ditunjukkannya tetap sama di SAO dulu.

Mereka saling menatap dengan tajam.

"Kita akan serang bersamaan, Menma."

"Oke, aku setuju!"

"Sedikit lagi, penentuan akhir duel akan berakhir."

"Aku yang akan MENGALAHKANMU, SASUKE!"

Berteriak penuh rasa ingin membunuh, Naruto melompat tinggi. Sasuke juga melompat tinggi. Saling melayangkan pedang secara horizontal.

TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG!

Pedang-pedang saling berbenturan. Menggema nyaring. Semua orang yang menonton dari atas, semakin tegang saja. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyerang. Saling mengincar nyawa sampai mati.

Teknik demi teknik dilancarkan. Mereka menggunakan semuanya tanpa merasa ragu lagi. Di antara keduanya, saling terkena damage dari teknik pedang yang mereka tunjukkan. Menghabiskan HP mereka secara perlahan-lahan. Semakin lama semakin sedikit hingga sama-sama hampir mendekati nol.

Di detik-detik ujung akhirnya, mereka menyerang lagi dengan teknik pedang masing-masing. Ujung pedang mereka sukses menusuk tubuh mereka.

Dua pedang Naruto menusuk dalam di perut Sasuke. Sedangkan pedang Sasuke menusuk bahu kiri Naruto. Keduanya berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Luka-luka sudah menganga di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Mereka saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Bersamaan damage ini, menghabiskan HP mereka sampai nol. Mereka berakhir dengan tubuh yang terbakar.

Pesan sistem muncul tepat di tengah mereka dan mengumumkan bahwa duel selesai. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menang ataupun kalah. Dengan kata lain, duel ini berakhir seri.

Mereka seimbang dan sama-sama kuat.

Semua orang terpaku dan ternganga menyaksikan semua ini. Lalu Asuna terbang dan berteriak keras dengan panik.

"NARUTO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai duel itu, Naruto dan Sasuke dihidupkan lagi dengan sihir pembangkit yang digunakan oleh Sakuya, Raja Slyph. Mereka beristirahat di alun-alun kota awal dan duduk bersama di sebuah bangku. Di hadapan mereka, tampak Asuna dan teman-teman Naruto, Yuuki dan para anggota guild Sleeping Knight, Sasame dan para fansgirl Naruto, dan para pendukung Sasuke. Ada beberapa orang laginya yang masih tinggal, hanya untuk melihat keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto memegang kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah yang datar. Semua orang memperhatikannya.

"Ternyata duelnya berakhir seri. Kalian sama-sama kuat. Tidak ada yang menang ataupun kalah," ucap Asuna yang berdiri di samping Naruto."Tapi, aku bersyukur jika kalian berdua mau menjadi teman tanpa menjadi musuh lagi. Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Tersenyum pada Naruto, Asuna memegang bahu Naruto dan membisikkan kalimat itu pada Naruto. Naruto bersikap cuek dan menjawab.

"Ya, tapi orang di sampingku ini tetap tidak mau berteman denganku. Dia tetap bersikeras akan menantangku untuk duel ulang. Dia benar-benar keras kepala."

Sasuke mendelik. Naruto juga mendelik.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau berteman denganmu. Bagiku, kau adalah musuh abadiku. Camkan itu, Dobe."

"Dobe? Apa-apaan itu, Dobe? Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu, Teme."

"Teme!? A-Apa!? Kau meledekku, Dobe!?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa!? Apa itu masalah bagimu, hah!?"

"Ya, itu masalah! Masalah besar!"

"Oh ya? Kita tuntaskan masalah ini di duel selanjutnya!"

"Itu yang kutunggu-tunggu!"

Keduanya saling melemparkan deathglare masing-masing. Semua orang sweatdrop melihat mereka.

Datanglah Lyfa yang menyela dalam pertengkaran mereka.

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan bertengkar lagi. Lebih baik kalian bermaafan dan berteman. Itu lebih bagus daripada bermusuhan, kan?"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN ORANG SEPERTI DIA!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab perkataan Lyfa dengan kompak. Lyfa sewot dibuatnya.

"Dasar, mereka berdua tidak bisa dinasehati...," gumam Asuna yang menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat.

Beberapa dari mereka, ada yang tertawa geli. Lalu Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan membentangkan sayapnya.

"Hei, kau akan kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Kirito.

"Aku mau pergi ke kampung halamanku dulu. Permisi," jawab Sasuke yang langsung terbang ke langit sana. Para pendukungnya mengejarnya dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Semuanya menatap kepergian Sasuke sampai hilang dari pandangan. Naruto menghelakan napas leganya karena musuh bebuyutannya sudah pergi. Dia bisa merasa tenang sejenak.

"Syukurlah, keadaan mulai aman. Aku senang bisa menyelesaikan duel ini."

Semuanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Asuna mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja ke lantai 22 yuk. Aku akan membuatkan makanan spesial untukmu dan sekalian mengadakan pesta syukuran karena kamu sudah melewatkan duel ini dengan aksi yang sangat mengagumkan. Kita ajak semua teman sekarang ya."

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh juga."

Sinon mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Mengadakan pesta ya, Asuna?"

"Iya, Sinon. Pesta makan-makan yang sederhana saja. Ajak semua teman untuk ikut dalam pesta di lantai 22."

"Oke."

"Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan mengundang Akatsuki."

Kirito ikut berkomentar dan ditanggapi anggukan dari Asuna.

"Kami boleh ikut dalam pesta itu, Asuna?"

Sasame datang mendekat. Asuna menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalian bisa-bisanya hanya mengganggu Menma. Kalian tahu kalau Menma itu pacarku, kan?"

Sasame dan para fansgirl saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka pun tersenyum.

"Ya, kami tahu."

"Kalau kalian tahu, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini. Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak... Kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak...," Asuna memegang rapier-nya yang terpasang di pinggangnya."Kalian harus berhadapan denganku satu persatu. Jika kalian bisa mengalahkan aku, kalian boleh ikut dalam pesta itu."

Seluruh wajah para fansgirl Naruto menjadi pucat pasi. Pasalnya mereka adalah pemain yang tidak mengasah kemampuan mereka sebagai petarung. Mereka hanyalah para pemain yang bermain di dunia ALO, yang bertujuan mengagumi dan memuja Naruto. Benar-benar fanatik. Bahkan mereka berencana akan membuat Asuna putus dari Naruto. Mereka berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkan Naruto untuk menjadi pacar mereka.

Takut akan ancaman Asuna, membuat mereka mundur dan segera kabur dari sana. Mereka terbang terbirit-birit. Menimbulkan gelak tawa dari beberapa orang yang ada di alun-alun kota itu.

"Hahaha... Mereka kabur."

"Kamu hebat sekali, Asuna."

"Karena cuma ditantang begitu, nyali mereka langsung menciut."

"Merekakan bukan tipe petarung."

"Oh, begitu."

"Asuna... Kamu benar-benar menakutkan seperti monster..."

Naruto yang berkata paling akhir dan disambut dengan cubitan di pipinya oleh Asuna. Asuna melototinya dengan penuh emosi.

"Jangan ledek aku, Naruto-kun! Kamu tidak bisa baca situasi! Apa kamu tidak merasa apa yang kurasakan, hah!?"

"Aduduh, maaf. Aku tahu kok."

"Apanya yang tahu?"

"Kamu cemburu padaku karena banyaknya gadis yang mendekatiku selama ini."

"Nah, kamu tahu sendiri, kan?"

"Wah, wah, Asuna bisa cemburu juga ya?"

Sang Raja Slyph, Sakuya, tertawa kecil untuk menggoda Asuna. Lyfa juga ikut menambah suasana semakin memanas.

"Iya. Naruto-nii diam saja saat para gadis mengerubunginya. Aku pernah melihat pipinya dicium oleh Sasame tadi. Wajah Naruto-nii langsung memerah begitu."

"Apa!?" Asuna memandang Lyfa dengan ekspresi terkejut."Kapan kamu mau melihatnya, Lyfa?"

"Hmmm... Kira-kira kemarin, sewaktu Asuna pergi bersama kelompok Yuuki."

"Huh...!"

Aura membunuh merayap-rayap di belakang tubuh Asuna. Wajahnya menggelap. Naruto merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

GLEK!

'Gawat... Asuna marah besar padaku... Aku harus kabur sekarang...'

SREK!

Tangan Asuna sudah menarik sedikit rapier dari sarungnya. Bersuara dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Naruto-kun... Beraninya kamu main di belakangku..."

"Ma-Maaf, Asuna... Aku tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan."

"Aku... Tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"KABUR!"

Karena sangat panik, Naruto langsung membentangkan sayapnya dan melambung terbang ke atas sana seperti roket. Asuna terperanjat dan segera terbang mengejarnya.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU! KAMU MAU LARI KEMANA, HAH!?"

"WUAAAAAH! MAAFKAN AKU, ASUNA!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di antara Naruto dan Asuna. Semua orang terbengong-bengong melihatnya lalu menancapkan pandangan mereka pada Lyfa.

"Ini semua salahmu, Lyfa," ujar Kirito yang melipat tangan di dada."Asuna jadi marah besar pada Aniki-sama."

"Hehehe... Maaf," Lyfa tertawa cengengesan.

Begitulah, Yuuki dan kelompoknya juga kebingungan dalam situasi seperti ini. Diam-diam, Yuuki tersenyum simpul karena merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Asuna dan Naruto.

'Terima kasih, Asuna, Naruto, dan semuanya. Kalian sudah membuatku bersemangat untuk menghadapi hidup ini. Biarpun kalian sudah tahu kalau aku menderita penyakit mematikan, tapi kalian tetap saja mau berteman denganku. Mungkin tidak lama lagi, aku akan meninggalkan kalian semua dari dunia ini.'

Suara hati Yuuki mengalun merdu dan menggema sampai menembus langit sana. Di mana Asuna masih terbang mengejar Naruto ke atas sana, menuju ke lantai 22.

Terbang menukik ke atas dengan gerakan cepat, Asuna menjerit keras dan berharap Naruto mendengarnya.

"NARUTO-KUN, BERJANJILAH KALAU KAMU TIDAK AKAN SELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU! KALAU KAMU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU UNTUK SELAMANYA!"

Menoleh ke bawah, Naruto juga berteriak.

"AKU BERJANJI!"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!"

"PERCAYALAH PADAKU!"

"BUKTINYA?"

"BUKTINYA...," Naruto berbalik dan terbang menghampiri Asuna."AKU AKAN MENGIKATMU DENGAN HUBUNGAN PERTUNANGAN!"

Wajah Asuna memerah setelah Naruto mengatakan itu. Bersamaan kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Mereka melayang-layang di udara.

Mereka saling menatap dengan intens. Asuna terpaku.

"Apa? Kamu bilang ingin bertunangan denganku?"

"Iya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Kapan?"

"Secepatnya..."

"Terlalu cepat untuk bertunangan sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

Asuna kelihatan malu-malu. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku ingin berpacaran denganmu dulu. Soal tunangan, nanti saja. Kalau bisa, kita langsung menikah saja tanpa bertunangan. Bagaimana?"

Berpikir sebentar, Naruto terdiam lalu mengangguk.

"Boleh. Kapan kita menikah? Setelah tamat SMA?"

"Kita menikah setelah tamat kuliah."

"Lama sekali."

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin menguji kesetiaanmu padaku. Apa kamu setia menungguku selama itu? Atau jangan-jangan kamu akan bosan dan seling..."

Belum sempat, Asuna melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto memotongnya.

"Aku tidak akan selingkuh! Percayalah padaku."

Iris rubi merah membius iris saffir biru. Mereka saling menatap lekat-lekat begitu lama.

Sedetik kemudian, Asuna mengangguk pelan. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Naruto tersenyum dan menarik Asuna dalam pelukannya. Asuna membalas pelukannya.

Mereka berpelukan erat. Naruto berbisik pelan ke telinga Asuna.

"Ayo, kita berdansa!"

"Berdansa? Sekarang?"

"Iya."

"Ayo."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka mulai berdansa sambil melayang-layang di udara.

Canda tawa mewarnai suasana romantis di antara mereka. Hingga muncullah Yui yang terbang mendekati mereka.

"Papa! Mama! Aku juga mau berdansa dengan kalian!"

"Yui-chan... Mari ke sini!"

Asuna melambaikan tangannya dan meraih tangan Yui yang mungil. Naruto tersenyum melihat kedua gadis itu.

"Kita berdansa bersama-sama yuk."

"Yuk!"

Kedua gadis itu menjawab bersamaan. Mereka berdua berdansa bersama Naruto. Begitu bahagia sekali.

Inilah kisah akhir di dunia peri. Kisah yang begitu menegangkan dan penuh warna kejutan. Di mana sang pahlawan dan adiknya bermain di dalamnya. Bersama kekasih, teman, dan saudara, mereka terbang dan menjelajah dunia peri yang sudah terhubung dengan dunia SAO. Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan menaklukkan kastil berlantai 100 itu. Bertemu dengan boss monster di lantai terakhir, mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti di SAO masa lalu.

Setelah ini, hidup mereka diwarnai keceriaan dan damai. Tidak ada lagi bahaya di dunia peri. Tidak ada lagi Raja Oberon yang licik. Tidak ada lagi para pemain yang terjebak di sebuah game. Semuanya sudah bebas oleh pahlawan dunia virtual yaitu Naruto yang berperan sebagai "Menma".

Untuk penutupnya, adegan difokuskan lagi pada Naruto yang memeluk Asuna. Pipi Yui menempel di pipi Naruto. Yui tertawa senang.

"Aku sayang Papa Naruto dan Mama Asuna."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Yui."

Yui terbang, kemudian melayang-layang di antara Naruto dan Asuna. Naruto dan Asuna juga ikut tertawa senang bersamanya.

Dalam hati Asuna, dia berharap bisa mempunyai anak perempuan semanis Yui. Tentunya setelah menikah dengan Naruto nantinya, beberapa tahun lagi.

Kisah Naruto, adiknya, dan dunia peri, sudah selesai sampai di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Dark One Kitsune: nggak sama dengan canon aslinya. Udah tamat sampai di sini saja.**

 **Siapa yang request dengan judul 'The Beater and The Jinchuriki'? Kamu ya yang request? Oke, ntar saya liat fic yang kamu bilang itu.**

 **Oh, Naruto ketemu Yuuki di chapter terakhir ini dan Naruto nggak dapat pedang excalibur itu. Agak panjang jika dilanjutkan ceritanya, makanya saya putuskan untuk menamatkannya di chapter ini.**

 **Marvell569: oke, ini lanjut.**

 **firdaus minato: hehehe, udah tamat sampai di sini saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ya, fic ini sudah tamat dan nggak akan ada lagi sekuelnya. Sampai di sini saja ya.**

 **Dengan begini, satu fic berhasil ditamatkan.**

 **Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca dari chapter 1-15 ini.**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa di karya baru lainnya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 18 Desember 2016**


End file.
